Lost story of palm city
by ARB48
Summary: The lives during the aftermath of Lieutenant Mercer's reign in the underground world. Things are getting even worst when mercer was around. As law enforcement began to prey on the racers harder than before. How will the racers live out there normal lives in palm city with a new person running the law enforcement? And who will stand up to them? And who will die trying?
1. Entering The City Of Lights

**Prologue **

During the aftermath of Heats main story Officer Torres took over lieutenant Mercer's work as new lieutenant of the police task force in palm city. The Speed Hunter Showdown still brought new racers out from across the world, celebrities, legends, and hidden gems. But when the night shines in palm city the cops turn aggressive and wont take anyones shit. Street racers who race at night could earn a spot alongside one of the bests, their known as the league, syndicate and blacklist. In palm city there are hundreds of racers with a large amount of crews trying to be on the top. Our story begins with a racer driving from fortune valley in a purple Cuda his name is R3X and he got his sights on winning and dominating the speed hunter showdown.

**Three hours later**

R3X made it to palm city and pulled up to a gas station to refuel, a crew of 6 black customized vehicles pulled in and caught R3X attention. A Regera, Dodge Viper, Ford Mustang, Raptor, Z06 Corvette, Mercedes Benz GT-R and a Colorado drove in and exited there vehicles, R3X minded his own business but the regera caught his eye. Once the drivers went into the gas station he walked from his car to the regera and look at it for a closer look.

R3X:Wow...i wonder how much this girl gets payed to get this toy...this thing damn near cost 3 million...and getting it to the states must cost a helluva lot.

When R3X was eyeing the regera a female walked out of the gas station and spotted him and walk to him at a alarming pace.

Vanessa:Hey you!

R3X:hn?

Vanessa:The hell are you doing near my partners car eh?!

R3X:Oh sorry i was wondering about this car i never seen one in person before only on Instagram.

Vanessa:This thing...really...i got a better car than she does.

R3X:Really...which one is it

Vanessa:that GT-R...that my baby

R3X*looks at the benz*...it looks alright i guess

Vanessa:...What...

R3X:Its alright...black benz with deep tint not bad...

Vanessa:ITS NOT JUST BLACK WITH "DEEP TINT" ASSHOLE

R3X:Geez ok then...what makes her so great

Vanessa:Well for such a peasant...i could tell you but how would i know you would listen...

R3X:Try me.

Vanessa:That girl is sitting on 979 hp straight from a non swapped benz engine nitrous injected and twin turbo charged able to keep up with that thing and win *points at the regera*

R3X:Wow alright u know what your doing

Vanessa:What a about that barney lookin piece of shit...i bet its still running it old carborated engine...

R3X:Well

As R3X explains his car to the rude woman her friends were leaving the gas station

Luther:So the guy gives me all he had and i let him go it was fucking funny

Logan:Bribery isn't going to make your life easier we were hired to get these kids off the streets not to extort them

Darla:Logan you worry to much look were in palm city a hot spot for racing and cash...at least have some fun with them

Logan:I refuse

Luther:Your loss dog

Logan:Im not your "dog" im your commander...dont you ever forget that

Rick:Damn Logan's pissed again

Craig:Eh...i seen this coming

Back to R3X

R3X:Well my cuda is still using the 7.2 liter V8 from the factory but i modified it to support twin turbos and a hefty supercharger that increases its power to the 1000s, camshafts, ecu, exhaust the works etc, brembo brakes, Works wheels, 2 nice red Sparco racing seats, made her lose over 700 pounds of unnecessary weight, added a racing suspension with the tires to handle all that power and shes also nitrous injected with 5 5lb bottles that can boost her main power to 1429hp.

Vanessa:..*speechless*...

R3X:Right now shes nerfed to 700hp just so i dont waste gas but if you see this car in the showdown shes going to be racing with all 1429hp shes not just a piece of shit car anyones go in the city...and im going to race not just for the prize moneys...im doing it for the respect

click and his gas pump stops*

R3X:Well i guess our chats up...it was nice talking to u but i gotta go...you drive safe *puts gas up and gets in car*

Vanessa:That motherfuc-

cuda starts up with a loud roar like a lion*

Luther:What the hell

Logan:That noise *covers ears*

Rick:so fucking loud

R3X drives off slowly into the night*

Vanessa*griting teeth*

Darla:Hey hot head...you ok

Vanessa:SHUT UP!?!

Darla:Ill take that as a no

Vanessa*gets in benz and drives off fast*

Luther:...wth happened

Rick:Seems like that guy pissed off vanessa

Craig:Oof...i feel bad for that bastard...she never forgets faces...or cars

Logan:Hm...

R3X*drives to safehouse and goes in*

gets out of car*

R3X:Damn 5 hours driving *yawns* im calling it a night...*walks towards room and crashes on bed*...gotta be ready for the speedhunter showdown...*sleeps*


	2. A Lone Wolf In A War Alone

The sun rises high on palm city as the racers awaken or stayed up to their exciting time to enjoy the suns rays on the beach, cruise the city, barbecue with friends and family or enjoy the burning rubber of the racers partaking in the SpeedHunter Showdown.

R3X*driving downtown* man everyones out today...look at all the whips...wheres the signing area at...

.*surrounding area has vehicles lined up and people are taking photos and talking*

.*man sitting on chargers hood crossing arms*

Nazar:...

R3X*pulls up to him* hey...can u help me out...im trying to find the signing area

Nazar*points behind him*

R3X:...dont talk much...i c...thanks *drives off*

Nazar*looks as he drives off*...i might have competition...

After 10 papers to sign to race r3x was ready for his first race.

Announcer:Alright everyone the first race of the Speedhunter Showdown will begin in 10 minutes

R3X*cleaning cuda* alright girl now ready go

Nazar*walks to him*...so you actually joined huh

R3X:i told you i was...

Nazar:...alright...i see your a man of your word...lets see if you can back it up or your just like these lame racers in this shithole

R3X*stops cleaning and puts rag on hood and gets up to him* that a challenge white boy?

Nazar:...and if it is *gets close*

R3X:simple im gon-

Announcer:May i have everyones attention please racers please line up the race is beginning.

R3X:...well you'll see in a bit see you on the track *grabs rag and gets in cuda*

Nazar:..i guess we will bl-

.*cuda roars loud*

Nazar:THE HELL!?

.*cuda pulls up to him*

R3X:Hope your boat can handle this beast

.*burnouts and heads to race*

Nazar*gets in car and drives to start*

Due to the writers laziness he will not write out how the race is...i know its not good but writers block a bitch...so the race was considered down to the wire between Nezar and R3X and R3X won by the skin of his teeth with a nitrous blast...i promise this wont happen again ill make the racing action like but i will not go in too depth with the races...its a lotta work for me but only on certain races ill do it. its been slow days over here and my brain is fuckin fried...alright back into the story :)

R3X:YES...LETS GO *stops and gets out*

.*crowd cheering and screaming*

R3X*raises hands* heh...

Nazar*drives by him slowly then drives off*

R3X:hn? *looks at him*...hm

Announcer*walks to R3X* congratulations sir on your win

R3X:uhh...thanks i guess

Announcer:what group are you apart of?

R3X:huh...what do you mean by that?

Announcer:like a crew is what i mean...are you apart of the syndicate...all-stars...the league...blacklist...uhh vixens i dare say?

R3X:uhh no...im alone...i dont need a crew to be good

Announcer:wow...bold words there sir...well u have it everyone rex here says you dont need a crew to do well

.*crowd cheers*

R3X*gets in cuda and drives off* alright time for a well deserved break *drives to a cafe*

.*R3X drives over to Bishops cafe*

R3X*pulls up to shop and spots a black charger* huh...that girl looks familiar *gets out and walks in*

Bishop:aye racer...what can i get ya

R3X:racer?...how do you know im a racer

Bishop:heh well i am tuned in for the hunter speeding sundown

R3X:ohh i see ill take a latte

Bishop:you got it kid *making latte*

R3X*looks around and spots Nezar at the bar eating a burger* hm *sits next to him*

Nazar:...you have some balls to sit next to me after that bullshit

R3X:well i like to prove people wrong man its a habit

Nazar:hmph *eats*

Bishop*gives R3X a latte* on the house

R3X:oh thanks man

Nazar:tch...

R3X:look man im trying not to make enemies...ive lost a lot of friends in my life..due to cops, death, or betrayal im looking for friends.

Nazar:sorry i dont need friends...there more of weight i dont need.

R3X:not everyones trash man *puts hand on his shoulder*

Nazar:hn?

R3X:you know i can drive...and i can back up what i say...same goes for you.

Nazar:...ok

R3X:...im not going to bullshit you...im wondering if we can be friends

Nazar:...i dont know...thats a lot of shit in one day...and plus if were going to be friends we need a crew...and i dont like crews...same goes for you

R3X:...right

Nazar*takes his hand off his shoulder* look i gotta be ready for tonight and i dont need this flooding my head

R3X:tonight?

Nazar:yeah tonight...

R3X:whats tonight about

Nazar:if you care so much about it follow some bastards "modified" car and you'll see what i mean *finishes burger and drops $40 bucks on the table* keep the change old man

Bishop:will do

Nazar:...*walks out*...oh and if you touch me again i wont hesitate to shoot you *gets in charger and drives off*

R3X:...damn

.*Hours went by*

R3X*driving along the coastline* modified cars huh...

spots a light pink Lamborghini Huracan*

R3X:alright then...lets tail *follows lambo to the race meet*

.*20 cars all parked with 5 certain racers about to race and other drivers talking dancing and drinking*

R3X:woh...there serious here *drives up to the race line*

Kimmi:hiiiiii cutie ~

R3X:uhh...hello

Kimmi:are you the last guy whos racing tonight

R3X:..yeah my bad i was trying to avoid the cops

Kimmi:oh i understand fuck the hunters

R3X:hunters?...what are hun-

.*cars start up and revs with people walking up and watching and setting the trash cans on fire*

R3X:huh? wth is going on

Kimmi:oh its starting~ *hopping up and down and erotic areas jiggling* good luck i heard the cops are going to pop up *walks off*

R3X:uhh...ok *revs cuda and looks around and spots racers*...ok a BRZ, LP-640, 911 Carrera, and a Foxbody...*starts typing on phone and cuda slowly unlocks 900 hp*

.*cars revs loudly*

Kimmi*lights up flare* ALRIGHT ARE YOU ALL READY

.*crowd cheers and screams*

Kimmi:SET

R3X*grips wheel hard*...god watch over me during this race...keep me safe...*revs cuda*

Kimmi:GO *drops flares and the road sets on fire*

.*racers gun it off the line and the cuda wheelies off the line*

.*r3x accelerates quickly once his front wheels go down and starts climbing the positions*

.*Foxbody and the BRZ are fighting for 4th while the cuda is fighting against the LP-640 for first*

Dora:i dont think so boo boo *hits nitrous and rockets away from R3X*

R3X*shifts up a gear and gains by raw power*

Dora*looks in rearview* damn still on me *shifts up and accelerates and slides around the corner*

R3X*slides afterwords and hits nitrous and starts to pull next to her*

Dora*grits teeth* fuck off asshole im winning this *hits nitrous and pulls off towards the finish line*

R3X*shifts and drafts her* too early girl *unleashes two 15lb nitrous blast and the blast forces the cuda to do a wheelie all the way* OH SHIT!?!

Dora*laughing*

.*the cuda passes her during the straight*

Dora:WHAT!?!

R3X:WOOOOOOOOO?!?!?

.*cuda flys by the finish line and r3x slams the brakes hard and car slams down hard and slides into a donut and the crowd surrounds him*

Dora*passes line and stops*...FUCK...*slams her fist on the wheel*

R3X*gets out and raises fist* YEAH?!

Kimmi*walks to him* congrats eric you won heres your prize *gives him box* careful its heavy

R3X:d-damn *struggles and puts box on trunk* whats in there...cash isnt that heavy

Kimmi:cash? did you forget you get parts to play with not cash

R3X:oh...well cool *opens trunk and puts it in and closes it*

Kimmi:if you wanted cash you should had made a bet with the racers and others...no one betted this time baby~

R3X:oh...i c

.*civic pulls up to them*

R3X and Kimmi*looks* huh

Eric*gets out car* shit did i miss out...

Kimmi:who are you...

Eric:im Eric...i was supposed to race but i got pulled over

Kimmi:if your Eric who are you?

R3X:...uhh

Brandon:oi i know that dude...hes a new guy i seen him during the day

Eric:well i dont care who he is i want my parts

Kimmi:well he won it and he did take your spot so...

Eric:oh hell no im not getting screwed like this *pulls out gun*

.*everyones shocked*

R3X:ahh shit

Eric:alright give me my parts you fucking thief

Corvette peeks out from alley way*

R3X:and if i dont

Eric*puts gun to his head* ill kill you and take your car too

R3X*spots corvette*...i wouldn't do that if i were u...

Eric*cocks gun* watch...*about to pull trigger*

Kimmi:STOP!?!

.*sirens blare and corvette hauls out alley way and multiple cops starts driving towards them fast*

R3X*pushes his wrist away and jabs his throat*

Eric:NAGHH?!? *shoot his shoulder and drops gun*

R3X:NAGHH...AMBUSH?!? GET THE HELL AWAY RUN?!?!

.*everyone scatters*

Kimmi*shocked*

R3X*grabs her wrist* lets go! *puts her in the car and gets in*

.*cuda peels off quick with 3 cops following him*

Eric*on knees coughing*

Doug*walks up to him and grabs his gun*...hey kid this yours

Eric*holding neck* y-yes wh-

Doug*hits him with the butt of the gun*

Eric:agh

Doug:thats illegal to own this piece...ITS ILLEGAL U LITTLE SHIT *stomping him out*

.*a modified Benz GT-R pulls up to him and window rolls down*

Vanessa:hey we were told not to harm the kids dougie...how many ran

Doug:12...the rest are captured

Vanessa:good...what about the racers that were in the race?

Doug:1 barely got far before luther delt with him the others scattered...

Vanessa:ahh good good...was the car purple...

Doug*on radio* luther...what color is the car...

.*luther on radio:man tell the damn bitch its not the fucking car its a damn foxbody a green foxbody with a white cry baby in it.

Doug:well you know-

Vanessa*punches steering wheel hard and rapidly and car hocks a lot*...*sigh* alright...alright...

Doug:are you ok lieutenant

Vanessa:yes...yes i am

Doug:good we-

Vanessa*burns out and drives off fast*

Doug:damn she needs to let go *picks up eric* lets go shitheel

.*R3X driving fast with cops after him*

R3X:damn these cops wont let loose *drives faster*

Kimmi:w-what do we do?

R3X:...hold on *guns it and hits nitrous*

.*cuda rockets towards a ramp*

Kimmi:y-your serious...you can wreck hitting that jump

R3X:i guess thats a down side of being a gambler...

Kimmi:huh?

R3X:i always like to take risks *hits 15lb nitrous and flys off ramp*

.*kimmi screams and r3x screams in excitement*

.*cuda flys across the bridge and lands hard in edens shore and cudas engine smokes*

R3X:WOOOOHOOOHOHOHOHOOOOO

Kimmi:O-ohh god...oh god that was...intense

R3X:heheheheheh HAHAHAHA

.*cuda coughs up black smoke and car leans towards the left sightly*

R3X:oh shit...thats not good

Kimmi:hide in the alley way...ill check it out

R3X*drives cuda into alley way*

Kimmi*gets out and opens hood*

black smoke flows out and radiator sprays*

Kimmi*slams hood down quick* SHIT

.*cuda front left collapses*

R3X:oh fuck

Kimmi:umm...so long story short your car is really broken

R3X:...shit...look just go...

Kimmi:huh...but what about you...

R3X:ill be fine...if i didnt want you to get caught i wouldn't have saved ya...

Kimmi:...thank you...ill make it up to you i promise uhh

R3X:call me r3x...

Kimmi:i owe you r3x...i promise ill never forget you *runs off*

.*and it starts to rain*

R3X:too far from my crib...probably on the cops watchlist...and my cudas fucked with stolen parts in the back and its pissing...just my fucking luck...maybe ill sleep it off till its sun rise *falls asleep slowly in the car

.*a black charger starts patrolling eden shores*

Nazar*driving around and spots smoke*...that's new *drives toward smoke and spots cuda*

Nazar:is that...no...cant be *drives up to it and gets out*

Nazar:...major engine failure...with a collapse coilover...damn what happened to you dude...*looks at r3x*

R3X*breathing while covering shoulder*

Nazar:hm *opens trunk and grabs chain and chains his axle to his* i hope this bastard kept his car in neutral *gets in car and drives off with him*

.*10 minutes later*

R3X*slowly wakes up*...o-ow

Nazar:...hey look whos up

R3X*slowly sits up* agh...*holds shoulder*

Nazar:...your lucky i spotted you and the shot was a pass through...*cleans hands*

R3X:you...you saved me...thanks

Nazar:...i should say the same to you

R3X:huh?

Nazar:look...i hate to sound soft *tosses him a beer*

R3X*catches it*

Nazar:...but...i know how you feel man...you lost friends...i lost friends as well...

R3X:how...*drinks*

Nazar:...getting assassinated...sold...killed...or betraying me

R3X*spits*

Nazar:i couldn't trust people anymore after all that...i thought you were some cocky fucker from outta town...and i heard about the race...

R3X:what race...

Nezar:your race...the Curator knows all

R3X:whos that

Nazar:dont know shes know as the goddess of the night life...but hey...dont worry about that...i want to know is...can i trust you...cause if i cant *pulls out m1911 and point it to his head*...ill have to kill ya...

R3X;not the first time i got threatened with a gun

Nazar:...

R3X:...

Nazar:...heh...i trust you your alright...Nazar.

R3X:R3X

.*they cheers and drinks but Nazar drops gun and it goes off*

R3X:SHIT!?!?

Nazar:heh whoops...butterfingers *puts safety on*

R3X:FOR FUCKS SAKE WERE YOU REALLY GOING TO SHOOT ME?!

Nazar:atleast i wont miss like that guy did

R3X*facepalms*

Nazar:...we should work on ya car...she doesnt look good man

R3X:...right

.*during the night r3x and nezar attempted to work on the cuda...it didnt work well at all*

.*morning*

R3X*sleeping in cuda*

Nazar*taps window with gun*...hey wake up

R3X:h-huh what

Nazar:wake up i got u something...

R3X*gets out yeah*

Nazar*gives him 20k*

R3X:what...whats this for

Nazar:well by the looks of it your cuda isnt in the mood so you need to get a new one if were going to race...

R3X:...sheeit you right

Nazar:good...now go take a shower man...smell like a weaboo

R3X:..wait what?

Nazar:dont question me and go

R3X*walks off*

.*now that two unlikely allys are working together lets see how this last in the next chapter*


	3. Looking For Warriors

Morning shines upon palm city the sun shining, birds chirping, cars revving, tires squealing, people cheering and the sound of photo snapping of paparazzi taking photos of models and the racer cars.

Nazar and R3X are exploring the city in his charger trying to communicate and plan ideas for the future.

R3X:we are not shooting them

Nazar:why not its a perfect idea

R3X:im not doing it...and nether are you

Nazar:aww you suck

R3X:we are not killing every damn racer just so we can be on top

Nazar:but it would be so eazy and i got a lot of rounds to waste

R3X:...no god damnit!

Nazar:alright alright...your no fun

R3X:if we did that where the hell are you going to hide the body

Nazar:i know a guy...and a pet

R3X:...what did you say

Nazar:...nothi- HEY ill take you to a place i love *drives fast to location*

R3X:shit zar chill slow down

.*a quiet gun shop with a shooting range is disturbed by the sound of tire squealing and heavy braking*

Nazar:we're here the happiest place in palm city

R3X:its a god damn range...seriously?

Nazar:yes...*grabs his m1911 and gets out and opens trunk*

R3X:so...this is where you go to relax and unwind

Nazar:yes my black friend *grabs refurbished thompson from trunk and a ruger ec9* this is a wonderful place...plus i have a membership *closes trunk*

R3X:why am i not shocked *gets out*

Nazar:hey...*tosses him ec9*

R3X:wth *catches it and checks to makes it safe quickly*

Nazar:ahh...so this isnt your first time holding a noise maker...

R3X:hn?...well i used to shoot with my old man when i was 18

Nazar:18?...geez i was shooting when i was 12

R3X:your whole family are gun nuts huh

Nazar:and let me guess your family are officers, military, or pmc?

R3X:no...mothers was a chef...father was a teacher

Nazar:...i see now...alright...lets shoot some guns buddy *walks in*

R3X*follows*

Nazar:lets see what you can do r3x *walks in lane and puts on muffs

R3X*gets in lane and puts on muffs*

Nazar*puts new clip in thompson cocks it* hohohoho...papa zar gonna have a good time *starts shooting*

R3X*puts magazine in*...15 rounds...9mm...*stances and takes aim* been a while since i shot something...lets see how rusty i am *starts shooting*

.*2 hours and 600 rounds later*

Nazar*looks at watch* heh not bad at all r3x and here i thought you were a shooting virgin *puts gun in trunk*

R3X:i am though *gives him gun*

Nazar:nah...you keep it...never know when you will need it *gives it back to him*

R3X:uhh you sure...you wont miss this

Nazar:heh...its a throw away...common gun i can find another one cheap

R3X:ok then

Nazar*gives him cross holster* i recommend not putting that in your pants...last time someone did that...was funny as hell

R3X:uhh noted *grabs holsters and gets in car*

Nazar*gets in* i wonder whos racing today *drives off*

R3X:probably new people...lets check it out

Nazar:do we have to?

R3X:i dont have a car to race remember...

Nazar:oh right right...fine lets watch *drives downtown*

.*downtown is buzzing with celebrity appearances and famous racers of the day time the Allstars, Track Attak, and some of the syndicate are taking in photos and showing off to the crowd*

Nazar:aww shit these bastards are taking all the spots *driving around*

R3X*looking out window* hm

Nazar:ah fuck it *speeds off*

R3X:woh

Nazar*drifts around corner and drives and parks in alleyway*

R3X:uhh...so parking in the grass wasnt enough for you

Nazar:i hate being out there...i dont trust people near my car...

R3X:how do you expect us to be out there if you dont bud...

Nazar:...

R3X:look just head back and if anything happens to the car ill deal with it...

Nazar:...fine *drives out*

R3X:you worry too much man

Nazar*drives up to a spot next to a 458 and a 488 GTB* alright...you owe me food

R3X:well theres grub trucks we'll find something *gets out* might as well see what the competition looks like right?

Nazar:yeah...if were going to be a crew might as well *gets out*...still want my owe...

R3X:you will right now lets do some research *walks off*

Nazar*walks off*

.*10 minutes later on the otherside of the festival*

R3X:hmm...just hot people with cars...*stops walking*

.*a dirty, beefy built Ford Raptor drives by him*

R3X:woh...thats dope *follows it*

.*raptor drives in community garage and a very muscular girl gets out of the raptor*

Diana:and thats how you drives ladies *takes off gloves*

Ricky:damn you diana, you almost took out my brother during that race you crazy bitch!?

Diana:aww next time look at the standing list and see whos racing so he wont get hurt next time *grabs wrench*

R3X*pokes head in* huh...so this is the community garage

Ricky*walks up to her and pushes her against the truck*

Diana:hn?...oh you did lose your mind huh ricky boy *grabs his throat and slams him against the truck*

Ricky:agh *grips her wrist*

Diana:damn seems like your going to end up like your sister you inbred fuck!

Ricky:BOYS T-TROUBLE!!!

.*5 guys rush in*

Diana*looks*...shit you brought more this time...this will be fun *smiles and lets him go*

Ricky*holds throat* heh your fucked diana

Diana*grips wrench* alright bri-

.*one guy sneaks behind her and hits her in the back with a bat*

Diana:nagh?! *turns around quick* you stupid fu-

.*the others jump her*

R3X:ah shit! *runs in and kicks one guy off her and throws another one off*

Ricky:huh...hey blackie get outta here before your next

R3X:now for that im staying *tackles ricky*

Ricky:ngh *elbows him a lot*

Diana*manhandling the others*

R3X*gets up*

Ricky*leg kicks him*

R3X*stomps his shin hard and breaks it*

Ricky*screams and holds leg*

R3X*knees his skull*

Ricky*rolls and hits wall*

Darl:man forget this lets go guys *runs off*

.*the other 4 men run off*

Diana:why you running pussies im not done yet!

R3X*breathing calmly and looks at her* you ok miss?

Diana:yeah *wipes blood from nose* not my first time i fought men

R3X:seemed like you can handle yourself well

Diana:poppa taught me how to fight...lived in a family with 6 brothers and 1 little sister

R3X:i see...so whats your name

Diana:Dianalee Freeman...but you can call me diana *grabs hose and hoses dirt and blood off raptor* what about you mystery man

R3X:rex...names rex

Diana:so thats what they call you on the street...alright *washing truck* still...thanks for your help stranger

R3X:sure no problem *cleans hands* but you mind if i ask you something

Diana:alright what is it

R3X:im thinking about making a crew...im looking for good drivers...and it seems like your good and you can handle yourself

Diana:alright im down...whats the crew called

R3X:umm...thats the problem

Diana:wait...you dont really know?

R3X:yeah

Diana:geez

R3X:...well look i got a friend who you can brainstorm with if i can find his ass...i just pray he didnt shoot anyone

Diana*stops washing* wait what

R3X:uhh nothing lets go *hops in passenger*

Diana*gets in and drives off*

.*on the otherside of the festival*

Nazar*walking around* hmm...

Jake*talking to paparazzi and hugging models and fans* thank you thank you please your all great*

Nancy:your so awesome jake

Joey:yeah the syndicate is the best

Jake:aww you all are amazing yourselves its not just our magnificent machines and elite driving its all of you who respect us and love us

Shawnna:i love you jake!!!

Jake:love you too screaming fan *smiles*

.*female fan screams*

Nazar*looks*...god damnit rex...you gotta make me park near this fucker...*walks to charger*

Joey:no one can beat the syndicate not even the allstars

Jake:thats true but dont underestimate them there good but we can never judge other racers just because how they are

Nazar*squezzing through crowd* god damn fans

Jake:huh...hey you there...

Nazar*looks around*

Jake:yeah you with the mask

Nazar:...fuck...yeah what

Jake:what crew are you apart of...i never seen you before

Nazar:...i dont have a crew...im a lone racer

Jake:i see...and that primitive charger is yours?

Nazar:...primitive? *puts hand in jaket*

Jake:im surprised that antique is able to drive...i see you joined just so you can get something better than a brick on wheels...

Nazar:...brick...on...wheels *grabs gun*

.*back to diana and r3x*

R3X:you see him

Diana:somehow a guy with a gas mask is pretty hard to spot in all this people *driving around*

R3X*looking around* god damnit...check the parking area...i hope hes there

Diana:alright *drives to the area*

R3X:i just pray hes not doing anything stupid

.*back to nazar*

Jake:its very bland to...why would you want this junkie car anyway cant that car reach barely 200 miles per hour...*scoff* what a slow piece of junk

.*everyone starts to laugh except for joey*

Nazar:...sorry R3X im about to shorten that racing list *about to pull out gun*

Joey:...hey that charger has potential...

Jake:excuse me

Nazar:...what

Joey:that dodge charger can hold up to 1247hp and its able to beat your 488

Jake*lets go of model* who the hell are you

Joey:joey just a guy who knows cars...thats who i am

Nazar:...

Jake:tsk...ill remember you joey...dont think i wont *walks to his car and gets in with model and drives off fast*

.*crowd dispersed with people pissed*

Nazar:...a thousands horses huh

Joey:huh...oh yeah you still have the original engine right

Nazar:yeah

Joey:all you need is the power *smiles*

Nazar:hm

.*raptor swerves and slides in front of them*

Joey*screams*

Nazar*unfazed*...women

Diana*gets out* ah so your the guy

Nazar:who are you *grips gun*

Diana:a ally

Nazar:i dont have allies

R3X:you do *gets out and walks to him*

Nazar:whats all this r3x

R3X:just recruiting is all...shes good and tough as hell

Nazar*looks at her*

Diana*waves*

Nazar:hm...ok...i found someone too

R3X:who...

Nazar*points to joey*

Joey:hey...uhh r3x is it *puts hand out*

R3X:wow...hes polite...i like him *shakes hand*

Joey:so you people have a crew, cause i have a feeling jake mullen and the syndicate might come after me

R3X:yeah but no name yet...

Joey:ok...hey you mind if we leave here...i dont want to be attack by fans for what i did

R3X:same here lets go *gets in charger*

Nazar*gets in and drives off*

Diana*gets in raptor*

Joey*climbs in* geez this thing is tall

Diana:quit ya bitchin or ride in the truck bed *follows nazar fast*

Joey:woh!

.*the four racers head towards bishops cafe*

Bishop*cleaning*

.*the four pull up and walks in*

Bishop:hey rexas texas and nezar...uhh bizarre and others

R3X:sup old man

Nazar:hey

Bishop:what ya need today

R3X:a name

Bishop:come again son

Nazar:we need a name for our crew

Bishop:what...after what rex said on tv...your funny

R3X:still if were going to be racing we need a crew...

Nazar:its true

Bishop:alright i see boy...hmm rex remembers that crew you rolled with a long time ago...you loved those guys

R3X:crew?...uhh

.*R3X begins to have a flashback*

.*8 years ago in tri-city*

Taylor:heh come on shade you really think i wont bet my supra against his skyline

Shade:cause you will be the biggest dumbass if you lose

Taylor:come on girl you know ill do good belive me

Logan*walks up to him* i believe in him...hes got it down packed

Shade:your only saying that because he was undefeated since he joined us...that luck will run out

Logan*softly puts her in headlock* ahh you worry to much...lil shay

Shade*judo flips him and puts him in cobra clutch*...dont call me that damnit

Logan:agh *struggling to breath* ok ok i understand you c-chill out geez

Shade*lets him go* your weak logan

Logan:im a driver no fighter...you know that

Taylor:still im doing it g-mac would be happy and more cars and easy cash for us

Logan:i hear that *gets up*

Shade:dont fuck up tay *gets up*

Taylor:heh i wont the night runners are the best in the city *walks to car, gets in and drives out fast*

.*back to present day*

Nazar:rex...rex...R3X!!!

R3X:h-huh what

Joey:you spaced out man

R3X:oh yeah...my group...the night runners

Joey:night runners...i like it

Nazar:what did your old crew do

R3X:just won races parts, money, cars,...jobs

Diana:what kinda jobs boss

R3X:...boosting cars...

Joey:oh just modifying cars that shouldn't be bad

Diana:do you live under a rock...he ment stealing cars

Joey:what?!

R3X:it was a natural talent i had...i drove like a demon and stole with ease...i was the best...but i stopped a long time ago

Joey:what happened...you got caught?

R3X:ill tell you when im in the mood...how about that

Diana:ill remember that

Nazar:...*mouth full* same

Joey:alright the night runners of palm city lets go!

Diana:geez...u did a good job finding this kid

Nazar:...dont mention it

Diana:that was sarcasm

Nazar:i couldn't tell...im eating

Diana*scoff*

R3X:well atleast you guys are getting used to each other...i can see us being successful in this city

Joey:yeah *grabs orange juice* cheers guy...

R3X*grabs latte*

Nazar*grabs CR cola*

Diana*grabs Mr pepper*

.*everyone cheers*

Joey:to new friends

Nezar:to guns and cars

Diana:to captain sicarius

R3X:to the new refounded night runners

Bishop:to you kid paying for these drinks

.*everyone laughs*


	4. Used Car Smell or Gator Bait

During the next morning Joey decided to meet up with R3X at the dealership.

R3X*crossing arms*

.*65 mustang pulls up*

R3X:...he really made it...

Joey*gets out car* hey boss...where is everyone

R3X:still asleep it seems like it

Joey:alright...so what are you trying to buy boss...

R3X:something i guess...nazar gave me 20k so thats my limit

Joey:good thing you asked me to help ya out huh

R3X:whatever you say bud *walks in*

Joey*follows*

Jenny*typing on computer*

R3X:place is pretty clean man

Joey:yeah

Jenny*looks at them* oh hello sir how may i help you today

R3X:im looking for a car under 20k...can you help

Jenny:only 20 huh...ok follow me *gets up and walks towards the back*

R3X and Joey*follows*

Jenny*opens door* heres the discounted vehicle lot everything under 50 thousand

R3X:alright thanks *looking around*

Joey:you see anything good...

R3X:nah...gnx...no...golf...nah *looks at the back*...hm *walks towards the object*

Joey:uhh did you see something interesting

R3X:is that a... *moves seats and tarps covering car* *shocked*

Joey:what is it boss

R3X*looks at a damaged Acura RSX-S and has a flashback*

.*8 years ago*

Morgan*writing on clipboard* alright next is Taylor Rexford

Taylor*walks to him* yes

Morgan:alright kid heres a challenge...i know your a noob to this stuff but heres the low down...your at battle machine not the big leagues this is just a place to get noticed and get a foot into things you already raced and your not bad...but you kinda wrecked the car we were going to give ya when you win so i do-

Taylor:sell it

Morgan:huh?

Taylor:sell it and ill buy something else i made 25k just today just sell the golf and ill buy something else to use...

Morgan:ok mr big shot that golf was going to be 30k now its worth 9k...have fun searching man *writes on board* if you find something let me know and it will be delivered to your trailer

Taylor:ok *looks and walks around*

.*1 hour went by*

Taylor:damn...nothing interesting...fuck *tosses wrench off and it smashes into a windshield*

.*alarm starts blaring*

Taylor:dagh shit *runs to car* fuck fuck fu-...huh *looks at a RSX*...this will do

.*another hour goes by*

Taylor*walks to Morgan*

Morgan:you found a car...cause if you dont...cant race

Taylor:aisle 12 row 8

Morgan:...*looks at him* you want that wreck...i think the driveshaft is out

Taylor:i want it...deliver it to the trailer and ill deal with it *walks off*

Morgan:i hope that kid knows whats he doing *grabs walkie talkie*

.*back to the present*

Joey:boss...BOSS?!

R3X:h-huh what?

Joey:you spaced out again...you feeling ok

R3X:im fine...*looks at car*...ill take this

Jenny*walks to them* umm...are you sure sir...this vehicle hasn't been moved for quite a long time...i dont even know if it starts up

R3X:ill take that chance...how much

Jenny:well...i dont know...it never had a price...i guess ill give it to you for 7 grand if thats too much

R3X:ill take the seats too

Jenny:uhh ok

R3X*looking around* and this wheel *grabs custom steering wheel* and those air suspension

Jenny:umm those are probably broken sir

R3X:ill take them too *grabs them and opens trunk and puts them in*

Jenny:so the seats, suspension and wheel anything else

R3X*looks around*...and this radio

Joey:uhh boss this is a dealership...not a thrift store and that radio looks expensive actually

Jenny:well that is a touchscreen radio with bluetooth and video chat

R3X:i might as well take them if no one will use them *puts them in the trunk* send the seats to this location *writes location on paper* bring the car as well *gives her the 20k* lets go joey *walks outside

Joey:alright boss *walks outside*

R3X*gets in mustang*

Joey:where we going *gets in*

R3X:the track...gotta see how the others are doing

Joey:alright *drives off*

.*at the track*

Nazar*driving around in charger fast*

Diana*watching and sighs* soooooo boring

Nazar*hits corner fast and begins to slide* grrr *drifts corner*

Diana:hm...*looks at phone* oh cool

Nazar*drives on straight away fast*

Diana:hey dipshit rex gotta new car

Nazar*presses phone* what you say woman im driving

Diana:i said rex gotta new car you dumbfuck!

Nazar:who you calling a dumbfuck you redneck!

Diana:the fuck you call me

Nazar:you heard me *slides into a corner* i said your a red-

.*charger's rear tires slips on uneven terrain and he slides into a ditch*

Nazar:shhhhiiiittttttttttt!!!

.*charger rolls*

Diana*laughs hysterically*

Nazar*crawls out*...well thats fuckin neato

Diana:karmas a bitch huh zar *laughs*

Nazar*gets out of ditch and dusts himself off*

.*mustang pulls up to them*

Diana:there they are

R3X*gets out* so hows the track

Diana:wonderful i love it

Nazar:shit i hate it

R3X:why the hate...

Nazar*points at his car*

R3X*looks*...the hell that happen man

Nazar:this tracks shitty unevenness is ridiculous...its track mixed with no track...mixed with broken track...its horrible

R3X:hm i see...well if we end up getting more cash from the races we can move from this swamp...cause *points at joey*

Joey:what...whats wrong

.*gater moves slowly behind him*

Nazar:...joey...homie...dont do a damn thing *pulls out gun*

Joey:what?! whats wrong with me?!?

R3X:shhh...listen to him

Joey:but bu- *hears growling* n-no *slowly turns head*

.*gator opens mouth slowly*

Joey:o-oh no

Diana*slowly creeping on gator*...hmmm your a big boy

R3X:when i say move...you hop to your left as quick as you can

Joey:o-ok *gulps*

Nazar*takes aim* 3...

R3X:...2...

Diana:...1...

Joey:n-nnnn?!

R3X:MOVE!?

Joey*hops to the right*

.*gator lunges for him*

Diana*grabs it quick and tosses him up*

Nazar*shoots him fast*

Joey*breathing heavy*

R3X:...you need to learn your lefts and your rights joey

Joey:s-sorry i panicked

Diana:who cares *picks up gater and throws it in truck bed* heh im gonna get some gater shoes soon

Nazar*reloads* well when your done can you get my car out

Diana:...hm i dont know *smug look* it looks fine there

Nazar:alright can you get my car out please

Diana:...and

Nazar:...apologies for calling you a redneck

Diana:thank you *grabs winch and about to hook the axle*...oh shit

Nazar:huh

R3X:hn?

Nazar and R3X*looks over*

.*family of gators are in the ditch*

Nazar and R3X:...oh shit! *grabs gun and shoots at gators*

.*background is gunfire going off and screaming*

Joey:so diana what are you going to do with that gator

Diana:well my dear ill tell ya...*gets close*

Joey:hn?

Diana:ever had gator bites

Joey:n-no no i havent

Diana:well you will soon boy trust me its good as hell imma cook it the way momma made them

Joey:uhh ok then sounds...good

.*gunfire stop*

Nazar*breathing heavy* hehe...that was fun wasnt it rex

R3X:...you and i have different versions of fun

Nazar:diana i hope you have room cause we got a feast

Diana:heh dope

.*everyone loads up her truck with the gators*

R3X:alright lets get nazar's car out there and lets head to your place

Diana:shit you boys want to head there...

Nazar:why not

Joey:the gator bites sound good

R3X:yeah

Diana:alright...*grabs winch and hooks his car* just a warning to you all...my familys pretty wild...last chance *walks to truck and gets in*

The boys: yes were going

Diana:sweet *drives forward and pulls charger out*

Nazar:yay

Diana*looks back

R3X:alright everyone get ready to push over the car...3...2...1..PUSH *pushes charger

Joey*pushes*

Nazar*pushes*

Diana*drives slowly*

.*charger lands on its 4 wheels*

Nazar:the general z is back * takes off winch and gets in* ill meet y'all there *starts up car and drives off*

R3X*hops in raptor*

Joey*gets in*

Diana:alright to the house *puts foot down and hauls off*

.*for the rest of the day the gang met with dianas parents and family they ate gator and had a wild time drinking alcohol and riding dirt bikes and atvs in there custom dirt track. After the party part of the gang ended up passing out all over, there one was asleep in the truck bed, one made it home but slept on the floor and one was somewhere lost in palm city who is it...find out in chapter 4*


	5. Taste Of The Night Life

Morning shines upon the city and the young and new created night runners are resting off from the great party at diana's family home

R3X:zzz *sleeping in dianas truck bed*

Diana*walks outside in robe and drinking juice* hmm time for a lap around the track before i meet up with the boys *walks to raptor and gets in*

R3X*asleep*

.*raptor starts up and starts to race around her track*

.*rex bouncing around in the truck bed*

R3X:zzzz n-nn nngh huh w-what H-HUH!?!

.*rex bounces up high and lands hard in the bed*

R3X:agh!

Diana*hits a left and guns it for the ramp* heh lets go girl!

.*raptor flys off ramp and rex flys up high*

Diana:WOOOOO!?

R3X*screams*

Diana*lands and spins out* hahaha...nice

R3X*lands hard on her hood*

Diana*shocked*

R3X:a-aghh! *rolls off hood*

Diana*gets out* r-rex the hell did you- how did yo- the fuck did you come from!!!

R3X:i-i couldn't drive home...nor uber

Diana:why couldn't you

R3X:i...i lost my phone

Diana:is it in your pocket

R3X*checks pockets*...i didnt know it was there...

Diana*kicks his ribs*

R3X:oof!

Diana:dumbass...anyway wheres the others

R3X:i think joey made it home...lets head to his place

Diana:alright...after i put on clothes *walks back in the house

R3X:dont take long *gets in truck and waits*

.*1 hour later*

Diana*gets in truck dressed* alrighty boss you re-

R3X*asleep*

Diana:...*punches his chest*

R3X:oof!

Diana:wakey wakey princess...lets go get the nerd *drives to joeys house*

R3X*coughs* damn you hit hard

Diana:props of having 6 brothers...i can fight

R3X:heh i see *looks out window*

Diana*pulls up to joeys house* so this is his house...he seems pretty loaded

R3X:might just be...he does have a cleaned up old mustang that runs likes its new *gets out and walks to door*

Diana:true true *gets out and follows*

R3X*knocks on door*

Diana:hmm *rings door bell*

.*a busty woman opens the door*

Darlene:yes how may i help you two

R3X:we're lookin for joey wheeler...

Darlene:oh your joeys friends well nice to meet you both...hes in the garage working feel free to check on him

R3X:thanks ma'am

Darlene*walks off*

R3X*walks to the garage*

Diana:...well she was...nice

R3X:kinda hot too

Diana:dude thats his mom *facepalms*

R3X:all moms matter man *opens door*

Joey*working under the hood*

R3X:hey joey your moms hot man

Joey:W-WHAT!? *bangs head on hood* oww

R3X and Diana*laugh*

Joey:you guys are assholes!?

R3X:we know thats why you love us...anyway...how you feeling

Joey:man...i had a wicked headache when i woke up...

R3X:im suprised you made it to your house

Joey:i ubered my guy

R3X:oh

Diana*punches rex*

R3X:ow...ok ok i deserved that...chill

Diana:hmph

R3X:anyway where the hell is nazar

Joey:hes not at the garage

R3X:his car is there but not him...that's what got me worried...

Joey:i see

Diana*phone ring* hol up y'all gotta take this *answers and walks off*

R3X:damn where could he be

Joey:probably at his house...

R3X:man i don't know where he lives

Joey:oh boy...but rex

R3X:yeah bud...

Joey:do you really think my moms hot

R3X:bro its a joke...relax

Joey:oh...ok *closes hood*

R3X:...shit i would never go for a older woman...only around my age really

Joey:i see

R3X:but if she is looking for someone i could assist her on being with her when the nights get lonely

Joey:BROOOO THATS MY MOM!!!

R3X:come on guy shes hot dont hate on me and hell it seems like she knows how to handle a v8 if you know what im saying

Joey:put up your hand *boxing stance*

R3X:aw come on dog its a joke

Joey:imma fight you boss keep talking about my mom

R3X:hahaha alright alright im sorry dog chill hahaha

Diana*runs back* you two ladys *grabs them and drags them outside* we need to go now

R3X and Joey*shocked*

Joey:whats w-wrong diana

R3X:family needs help?

Diana:nazars in the police station

R3X and Joey:what how!?!

Diana:i dont know they cut the call after he explained now lets go *throws them in truck bed and gets in*

R3X:son of a bitch what did that fucker do

Joey:i hopes its nothing bad really

R3X:knowing him...i pray it was just assault or reckless driving

.*the three racers rush over to the police station in edens shore*

R3X*run inside*

Officer:...hello how can i help you

R3X:pick up for nazar...

Officer:...nazar...nazar *looks at list*

R3X:he wears a light up gas mask

Officer:oh that guy...alright just sign her and hes free to go

R3X*signs under a fake name*

Officer:alright...Daryl Flowers hes free to go*presses button and cell opens*

Nazar*walks out slowly and streaches* man those beds sucked *walks to them* sup guys

R3X:the hell happened

Nazar:ill explain in the car...it aint safe in here *walks outside*

R3X:did he come in with guns or

Officer:no...no he didnt

R3X*sigh of relief* ok *walks outside*

Diana and Joey* in truck waiting*

Nazar*gets in* sup

R3X*gets in* so what happened

Diana:yeah we hauled ass over here to see your ass...you ass

Joey:did u attack anyone

Nazar:no im not a animal...i just woke up in a alley way then made it in the police station...shits fuzzy i will say

R3X*sigh* jesus man

Nazar:is my car in the garage

Joey:yeah...why

Nazar:just curious...so i did walk around

R3X*sigh*

.*as the sun went down the moon begins to rise*

R3X*tuning engine*

Joey:wow rex i didnt know you know how to tune

R3X:eh...its a hobby...just tapping on a pad to boost the cars a easier way then tweaking for me

Nazar*humming while cleaning wheels*

Diana:so are we going out tonight

R3X:you think we're ready?

Diana:fuck yeah

Joey:im ready for anything

Nazar:we need rep boss its how were going to be known

R3X:alright...lets do this *closes hood*

Nazar:finally some action *gets in charger*

Joey*gets in mustang*

Diana*gets in raptor*

R3X*gets in rsx*

.*as the group leave as one the night runners roll out as a unit towards downtown*

.*the night runners head towards a car meet to start up a race*

.*R3X and the others pull up*

R3X*gets out car*

Lucas*looks* who the hell are these guys

Grace:looks like a bunch of punks looking to lose money babe

Nazar*gets out*...talking shit wont get you far

R3X:if your try to race us *sits on hood* were down

Lucas:ha...sure race a bunch of nobodies in a bunch of beaters

Joey*pokes head out* if were a joke then race us and prove it huh

Diana*gets out* shit you talk big why not back it up *crosses arms*

Grace he doesnt have to do shit

R3X:right...cause your scared...your scared your going to lose to a bunch of nobodies with money to burn

Lucas:pfffh sure like you have bread...if you did you could had got a better car than that piece of shit on wheels

R3X*pulls out 50k in bands* oh i dont have money

Grace:oh bae...hes serious

Lucas:well...i can't reject now since you have proof...so what your betting all your cash in one race...come on y-

R3X:a team race...

Lucas:...so the four of you vs the 6 of us...seriously

R3X:you backing out of a easy race...

Lucas:hell nah lets race...ill show you what happens when your cocky *walks to car*

Grace*follows*

Nazar:so...hows the positionings going to be

R3X:two people need to be first and second...if we can all get 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th its in the bag and we win with ease...and that should be a 100k in the bank...remember its a point to point we need to get to the location as fast as possible...

Joey:alright

Diana:i might have difficulty...i never thought i race too

Joey:whats wrong

Diana:i got off road tires on...ill barely have traction for this shit *crosses arms*

Nazar:...oof

R3X:...damn well this is a disadvantage

Diana:ill think of something right now we need to be ready

R3X:we're ready...just need to plan this

Nazar:lets not

R3X:hn?

Nazar:well look diana may have a disadvantage that wont stop us from hitting first and second right...

R3X:right

Nazar:as long as we get those two positions we're fine

Joey:he has a point

R3X:but joey have you ever raced at night before?

Diana:or raced period

Joey:...no *looks down*

Nazar:aw great now we gotta carry the team

R3X:its fine...your chargers powerful enough to beat these hondas

Nazar:what about your junkie acura...didnt you just fix it the other day without testing it...how much power does it really have anyway

R3X:enough to keep on your boats ass nazar *pats his shoulder*

Nazar:i hope your right...or were back to square one...*walks to charger and gets in*

R3X*gets in rsx*

Joey*gets in mustang*

.*the three men heads towards the start line*

Diana*watches*...hm...*smirks and gets in*

R3X*lines up next to lucas*

Lucas:what happen to the farm girl she not racing

R3X:...shes joining

Lucas:oh...heh alright scrub get ready to lose *revs his s2000*

R3X*revs his rsx*...i hope you know what your doing diana

Nazar*lines up to grace*

Grace*looks and scoffs* boomer

Nazar*rolls down window and flips her off with out looking*

Grace:oh you son of a bitch

Nazar*rolls window up and revs charger*

Diana*behind joey* i hope this plan works

.*everyone waiting for the light to turn green*

R3X*puts on driving gloves*...

.*light turns green and everyone guns it*

.*nazar pushes his charger past rex and lucas and takes first*

R3X:heh alright zar your on *puts foot down and drives fast and rides behind

Nazar*looks at rearview*...huh so that car does have something *shifts up and goes faster*

R3X*follows closely*

.*joey is in 5th place with the other members of the other group on him*

Joey*driving fast and gains on grace* come on car come on

Grace*looks behind her*...this whimp...alright *starts to block him*

Joey:hey! *honks*

Grace:hehe nice try little man *keeps blocking*

Joey*grits teeth*

Diana*slides around corner and almost slides off edge* shit *puts foot down and barely escapes the water*

Ralph:damn she almost fell in

Vic:who cares her stupid ass is in last...once the boss and his girl takes first and second we will knock them out and win this easily

Ralph:shit you right *puts foot down and leaves diana in the dust*

Vic*follows*

Diana:shit...*looks around* damn it...think girl...thats all our cash on the line...wait *remembers rexs words*

R3X:its a point to point...get to the place as fast as possible...

Diana:point to point...fast as possible *turns left and drives on the dirt and starts taking jumps*

.*back to rex and nazar*

Nazar*still first*

R3X*still second and on his bumper*

Nazar:boss you wanna back off...seriously

R3X:whats wrong scared i might hit you zar

Nazar:...i see...alright boss keep up *shifts up and hits nitrous and pulls off on him*

R3X*shifts up and follows*

.*joey still having trouble passing grace*

Grace*swerves to the left*

Joey:damn it!? *goes right*

Grace*goes to the right* hahahaha

Joey:aagghhhhh!? this bitch!?!

Diana:hey joey you doing ok over there

Joey:HELP ME PLEASE I DONT WANNA LOSE?!?!

Diana:keep your speed up till the next intersection

Joey:u-uhh ok *shifts up and goes fast*

Grace*shifts up and keeps blocking*

Joey:i hope you know what your doing

Diana:hit the brakes bitch!

Joey*slams the brakes*

Grace*looks back* heh so long little m-

Diana*raptor roars and leaps from fence and lands on top of graces hood hard*

Grace*screams*

Joey:my god diana *floors it*

Diana*floors it and drives off her hood* now lets end this

Lucas*gaining on rex*...im not losing like this

.*rex and lucas are heading across the bridge to eden shores*

Lucas*rams him*

R3X:shit...

Lucas*does it again*

R3X*grits teeth*

Lucas*does it once more*

R3X*brakes hard on him*

Lucas:shit! *hits him*

R3X*almost spins out but recovers and guns it*

Lucas*car smoking* fuck *follows*

Nazar*looks in rearview*...come on boss...thats the best you got

R3X*gains on nazar*

Lucas*follows rex*

Nazar:this his how you brake check *slams brakes*

R3X:the hell! *dodges quick*

Lucas:FUC- *gets hit hard and he flips his car over nazar and he slides into a palm tree*

Nazar:...i hate cheaters *guns it and he wheelies and gains on rex*

R3X:damn nazar

Nazar:he had it coming

.*R3X and Nazar flys past the finish line*

Joey*drives by lucas wreck* geez *passes finish line*

Diana*drives by his wreck* ha asshole *drives pass line*

.*the group meets up in a alley way*

R3X:damn for our first race...it wasnt too bad...i guess

Nazar:i broke my taillight

Joey:umm...we should go...after seeing that guy wrecked i dont think we should be here

Diana:shit i wanna hit one more race that was fun

R3X:we should head back though...we won we should cut our winnings and bounce while the cops are barely out

.*sirens wailing in the background*

Nazar:we did get our money...hell more than we asked for...lets go

R3X:really

Nazar*shows him racing winnings* it took more than 50k from those guys...

Joey;they really wanted to screw us over

Diana:but we fucked them over in the process

R3X:cool...lets go the faster we get outta here the better

Nazar:right

.*everyone gets in there car and drives back to there garage*

R3X*gets out car and looks at the back of his car*...damn thats a nasty hit

Nazar:your making a big deal outta nothin...i lost a taillight

R3X:...a taillight...seriously my back is completely wrecked

Nazar:ahh who cares we got half a mill in one night we can find those pieces anywhere

R3X:i hope your right or i cant race for a bit

Nazar:man its fine we can handle it without ya...anyway im heading home...you be safe boss *gets in car and drives out garage*

Diana:well its my turn to hunt so i gotta go...cya guys *drives off*

Joey:u need help boss...

R3X:nah its drivable ill just take it home and find some parts tomorrow...

Joey:alright...cya rex *gets in mustang and drives off*

R3X:hm...*trys to fix the body work on the car*

.*4 hours went by*

.*rex continues to work on his car in a muscle shirt and pauses*

R3X*stops working and wipes sweat from face* ok thats enough for today...man that was crazy for our first race we did good...for now...but if racing going to be like this i we need to beef up our cars...*pulls out phone*...lets use those favors *gets in rsx and drives out garage and the garage cuts off light and locks back* *drives off to safe house*

.*rex pulls up to a apartment complex*

R3X*gets out car and walks inside*

Rosie:n-now i know you weren't racing now were you boy

R3X:miss rosie you know im a good boy...i wont break the rules

Rosie:uhh huh then why is ya car damaged huh

R3X:had a fender bender during a race in the morning its nothing...im fine mama ok...

Rosie:hmmm alright if you say so

R3X:dont worry ill pay for the rent first thing in the morning ok

Rosie:if you say so...just dont cause trouble *waddles inside her apartment*

R3X*goes in his apartment and crashes on couch and takes off mask and tosses it on table*...ughhh...nice soft couch...zzzz


	6. More Enemies More Problems

Morning rises high today as little miss nosy rosie beats on rex's apartment door so he can continue his racing career in palm city...if he ever wakes up that is.

Rosie*banging on door* wake up rex you gotta race today

R3X:...*covers head with pillow* ngghhh!

Rosie*keeps banging* waaakkkeee upppppp!

R3X*throws pillow, puts on mask and opens door up fast in his briefs and t-shirt* IM AWAKE!?

Rosie:good...oh and you have a visitor too honey *waddles off*

R3X:i dont know anyone *scratches head*

Joey*walks to him* hey boss

R3X:huh...j-joey how the hell

Joey:well i was just driving by heading to the garage then i see a very damaged rsx and well long story short im here...the old lady seems nice

R3X:when shes not asking for money

Joey:oh its like that huh...

R3X:yeah...look man im not decent as you can tell...imma go get cleaned up...you can chill in here...

Joey:cool *walks in apartment

R3X*closes door and walks in bathroom and showers*

Joey*looks around* huh...a flat screen...a couch and a small fridge...this just cant be all hes got *walks around*

R3X*takes off mask and washes up*

Joey*looks at box* huh hes planning on leaving

.*hears arguing above him*

Joey:oh boy...I can see why hes leaving

.*hears fighting*

Joey:ahh geez this is a bad place

.*10 minutes went by*

R3X*walks out with white mask with a whole white outfit on*

Joey*looking at anime on his phone*

R3X:aye grease monkey you ready

Joey:yeah...uhh boss

R3X:whats up

Joey:you moving out

R3X:wonder what was your first clue

Joey:wel-

R3X:dont...being sarcastic...lets go *walks outside*

Joey*follows*

.*kids playing outside and some parents are smoking and talking*

R3X*walks to cars*

Joey*follows*

.*7 kids walks up to rex and joey*

Lil Richie:yo yo big man where ya goin

R3X:about to do my business kid *sits on hood*

Lil Richie:whos this tool...hes look whimpy

Joey:hey you littl-

R3X:hes my crew mate

Lil Richie:oh so you dont need us huh rex

R3X:i never needed y'all period all you did was write a dick on my car and damn near cost me a race cause you cut my tire stem off

Lil Richie:man it was funny it made all of us laugh

.*kids behind him laugh*

Joey:geez rex

R3X:dont matter...move kids i gotta go *gets in car*

Lil Richie:man that thing wont work you funked it up bro

R3X*starts up rsx and it revs loud*...you were saying kid

Lil Richie:man whatever

R3X:lets go joey *drives off*

Joey*gets in mustang and drives after him*

Lil Richie*flips them off* yeah thats right keep driving punk beyatches

.*joey and rex drive up to the garage*

Nazar*working on charger*

.*they drive in*

Nazar*looks* JOOOEEEYYYYY...BOOOOSSSSSS!

R3X*gets out car* nazar

Joey*gets out* hey man

Nazar:hows your morning

R3X:shit *sits in car and starts to pull out radio*

Joey*opens his hood* doin fine

Nazar:i see...so rex whats with the box of touch screen shit in the boxes

R3X:ahhh...it came look guys we need to communicate better...plus my phone cant handle the four of us calling each other 24/7 so i found this radio while i bought the car it does video chat, tv, bluetooth, hell i bet i can hook a system to this and game on it

Joey:cool so you got one for all of us huh

R3X:yeah their discontinued but cheap and easy to install too so get to ripping

Nazar:...if it helps alright *starts to work on radio*

Joey*taking radio out*

R3X:so wheres diana

Nazar:went to get breakfast...

R3X:oh...alright

Joey*puts in radio* ok so...*touches screen and calls diana*

Diana*driving back*...hmm *answers call* who this

Joey:uhh diana

Diana:whats up little man...

Joey:just trying out the radio is all

Diana:oh...aye joey

Joey:yeah

Diana:you know you can watch porn on this

Joey:o-oh really

Diana:yeah you can

Nazar*joins call* JOEEEYYYY

Joey:oh no

Nazar:ha it works

Diana:its weird we can literally see each other through

Joey;yeah but atleast we can communicate better

R3X*joins call* indeed joey

Diana:sup boss i heard you live in a shit hole at old rosies place

R3X:the rent was cheap

Nazar:but the landlord is a old cynical broad who damn near forgets rent after one hour

R3X*sigh* i know i know

Joey:hey guys...u think we should find more people?

Nazar:no

R3X:i dont know

Diana:sounds good

Joey:alright lets find some more people

R3X:so...where are you diana *drifts in garage* i got breakfast...get in

.*the three lads gets in the raptor and diana drives to the beach area*

R3X*eating*

Nazar*eating*

Joey:i wonder who were going to find

Diana:hopefully a girl...its a sausage fest here

R3X:heh were not good for you huh

Diana:i think you guys might be gay...

.*joey, rex, nazar looks at her*

Diana:and you guys say i dont have a sense of humor

Joey:that was bad...

Nazar:...*hits rex shoulder* look bro

R3X*looks and spots abuse* diana pull over

Diana*pulls over* whats up

R3X*points*

Diana*looks*

R3X:everyone keep your head down and listen

.*everyone puts there head down*

Jodie*throws shay against her civic*

Shay:ow p-please im sorry

Jodie:thats four races in a fucking row shay FOUR RACES LOST BECAUSE YOU CANT DRIVE FOR SHIT!

.*dreamkillers walks to them*

Shay*tears fell shields herself* p-please just one more chance

Pharah*walks up to her and grabs her chin softly*...now look honey...you've done enough for us...i know your sisters in the vixens but you've done enough for us...now we gotta let you go...your not as good as you were before...*rubs her cheek* dont cry shay theres someone out there who will let you in there crew...so this is good bye...my dear

Shay:b-but w-where will i go i dont have a place to live...i-i-i lived in that hotel with you all...*crying*

Pharah:oh you will think of something your smart shay *licks her tears*

Shay*shocked* p-pharah

Pharah*gets up* alright...jodie...

Jodie:yes ma'am

Pharah*grips her throat hard*

Jodie*coughs hard* a-aghh

Pharah:jodie jodie jodie...i told you not to hurt anyone especially anyone that the bosses think should go...you hear me

Jodie*choking* y-yes

Pharah:and now look your harming a civilian *slams her against the car hard*

Jodie*coughs up blood*

Shay*crawls away quick*

Pharah*lets her go*

Jodie*gasps for air and coughs*

Pharah*grabs her face and slams her against the car window hard*

Jodie*muffled* a-aghh

Pharah:NEVER *slams her hard*

Jodie:a-aghh

Pharah:ATTACK *slams again*

Jodie*screams*

Pharah:Civilians *slams her so hard and her head goes through the window*

Jodie*ko and falls down*

Pharah*looks at hands* damn...i just got my nails manicured too...now their ruined...*balls up fist* fucking...

Oscar:boss

Pharah*looks at him with blood shot eyes*

Oscar:its done you made your point

Jordyn:and a scene

Pharah:...ok i understand *calms down and eyes go normal*...i went too far

Zane:find your zen boss

Pharah*breathing* my...zen...

Jordyn:look boss ill get someone to the place so u can get another ill pay ok?

Pharah:will there be tea

Oscar*texting on phone* now it will

Pharah:good thank you all...*looks at jodie* jodie hope to see you at the vixens club *walks back inside*

.*dreamkillers pick up jodie and walks inside*

Shay*tear falls*...n-now im alone *crys softly*

R3X*looking* geez *gets out*

Nazar:rex wait

R3X*walks to shay*

Shay*covering her face*

R3X:hey you ok *puts hand on her shoulder*

Shay*looks at him* h-huh

R3X*shocked and has a flashback*

.*back in tri city*

Taylor*driving shade and shay* shit shit shit

Shade:the hell do we do

Taylor:i dont know...shit *drifts around corner*

Shade:so your a cop...this whole fucking time you bastard this is all your fault

Taylor:it wasnt my fault i was forced to do so-

Shade:you should had stayed in jail then

Taylor:...

Shade:...but you saved us

Taylor*looks at shay in rearview*

Shay*asleep*

Taylor:...lieutenant keller said you two dont exist

Shade:huh...

Taylor:he erased both of you from the records you can start off your new life as different people...i gotta take you to the airport as fast as possible...before my window is gone and every cop will come down on me

Shade:...taylor...

Taylor:...hold on *puts foot down and drives cha wui's lexus to the airport fast as possible*

Shade:...thank you...

.*flashback ends*

R3X:are you ok

Shay:yes...i-im fine *gets up*

R3X:was that your crew?

Shay:used too...but im fine i dont need one *about to open door*

R3X:...you cant race can you?

Shay*looks down*

R3X:you cant drive...do you even have a license

Shay:I SAID IM FINE GO AWAY?!?

R3X:...i can teach you

Shay*looks with her eyes watering* w-what did you say

R3X:i can teach you

Shay:how...why should i believe you

R3X:...you drive a 2015 honda civic type r, it takes premium gas by exhaust soot you use regular which hurts the inline 4 v-tec to its core *goes through broken window and presses hood button and opens hood*...its turbo charged from the factory but you put in a supercharger and turbo to assist the turbo during it lag period...smart but you should replace the turbo to a aftermarket turbo...it can take more punishment and boost than the factory

Shay:h-how do yo-

R3X:your sitting on 3DMS size 18 wheels with treadless tires...these were made for drifting for beginners...not for gripping around the tracks...you kept the interior the same but replaced the seats with fuzzy racing seats for your preference i see...nothing wrong on being comfortable

Shay*wipes tears* u-uumm *sits down*

R3X:you dont really know what your doing cause this car can be a threat on the track due go its fwd layout that you kept thank you...but at its way now it wont ever be close to going against my car and it has a mild accident in the back

Nazar*yells from truck* major boss you mean major accident

R3X*flips him off*...still i can help you...if you want *holds hand out

Shay*looks*

R3X:would you like to join the night runners...you will be the best racer palm city ever seen

Shay*slowly holds his hand*

R3X*picks her up*...come on *wipes her face* follow me *walks to the raptor*

Shay*follows*

R3X*gets in*

Shay*gets in and looks down hiding her face*

Nazar:here hide your shame *gives her a light up mask*

Shay:h-huh *looks at it and puts it on*

Nazar:it fit?

Shay:y-yes

Nazar:good...thats the last time i give you something for free

Shay:u-umm

R3X:dont worry about him...hes a...strange lad

Diana:welcome to the night runners girl *drives off*

Shay:t-thank you...

R3X*looking out window* diana pull over here

Diana*pulls over*

R3X:ill start looking around you go take the others back

Diana:rodger

Nazar:eh?

Diana*drives off*

R3X*walking around*

.*guy with a evo 9 watches him*...hmph

R3X*walking around with hands in his pockets*

.*guy walks up to him* hey you

R3X:hn?

Ethan:your on dreamkiller turf...who you roll with

R3X:by myself

Ethan:so that raptor was just a big ass uber huh

R3X:ever heard of carpooling

Ethan*walks up to him with knife*

R3X:...look i dont run with a crew why are you hassling me...

Ethan:because my brother said some guy with a mask and his crew came by and wrecked him and his crew and took all there money...and you fit the description

R3X:i dont..*remembers the night race*...shit

Ethan:so you admit it you bastard! *stabs rex quick*

R3X*dodges and judo tosses him quick and bends his arm till he drops his knife*

Ethan:a-aghhh *drops knife* d-damn it

R3X:look...your brother started the race and we finished it...not me or my crews fault you lost all your cash in one race...*bends his arm further*

Ethan:a-aghh ok ok you made your point...l-let me go damnit

R3X:i could...but why should i

???:because your out numbered...night runner

R3X*looks*

Pharah*crosses arms with 7 people behind her* so your the one who put lucas in the hospital...

R3X:no...it wasnt me...

Pharah:then i wonder if it was one of your crew members who did it huh

R3X:...no one

Pharah:come on guy stop making things hard for us and tell us who did it...we will let you go and act like you didnt try to break my racers arm

R3X*looks at ethan*

Ethan:o-o-oowww

R3X:...*lets him go*

Ethan*gets up quick* shit *holds arm and hides behind pharah*

Pharah:well...anything ringing in that head

R3X:...sorry we both had a accident i cant really remember anything

Pharah:...*sigh*...shame...seems like we got enemies now boys snd girls...lets show him what we do to enemies *cracks her knuckles*

R3X*grits teeth and balls up fist*

Oscar*charges for him and tackles him against table*

R3X:agh *elbows him hard and throws him in the street*

Darla*kicks him in the street*

R3X:agh *rolls and gets back on feet*

Brock*throws table at him*

R3X*dodges quick*

.*6 others rush him and genks him*

R3X*trys to fight back and gets over powered* naghhh

.*9 hours later*

R3X*in dumpster unconscious*

.*squirrel runs pass him*

R3X*wakes up quick and throws up*...oh god *falls out dumpster*

.*rex is badly damaged, clothes torn and dirty and mask is cracked and glitched out*

R3X*slowly gets up and limps out of alley way*

R3X*limps to shays civic* i hope her cars there

.*shays civic is still there*

R3X*gets in and hot wires her car* come on...come on *car starts up and drives off*

.*starts to rain lightly*

R3X*drives downtown* *breathing heavy* d-damn it *holds ribs* o-ow

.*black car follows rex distantly*

R3X:d-damn...nazars gotta watch his back now...especially after this *turns down to a neighborhood*

.*black car follows him and a cop car follows too*

R3X:almost there

.*siren blares*

R3X*looks behind him*...shit *pulls over*

.*cars stop and more cops and cars block the front of him*

Voice on the speaker*turn the engine off

...step out the car*

R3X*turns off car and breathes heavy and gets out*

Vanessa*gets out car* wow...u look like shit guy...remember me

R3X:...yes...i do...your that girl with the benz...

Vanessa:...say wheres the barney mobile you were talking mighty about

R3X:...some where safe...

Vanessa:shame *walks up to him*

R3X*heart beats fast*

Vanessa:so...how are you going to get outta this...your in a stolen car...your beat to shit...and your a suspect on a hit and run a few days ago

R3X:i never hit anyone...

Vanessa:oh so you did steal the car...

R3X:...

Vanessa:so a stolen car, hit and run, street racing, and mouthing off to a officer of the law...man i can wait to reap that bounty

R3X:b-bounty

Vanessa:yes mr no name...you got a bounty of 119k on your head...and im lookin for a easy paycheck so be so nice to-

R3X:ill give you 200k if you can leave me be...all of you...

.*The other night hunters conversating*

Luther:how do we know you wont run off without paying huh

R3X*pulls out phone*...my earnings from the past week...is over 200k...ill give it to you...its up to whoever to divide it up to you

Luther*crosses arms*

Vanessa:heh well shit alright then...we'll take that then...but we do need to take the car...its been in multiple accounts of street racing and gotta be taken

R3X:n-no please...not the car

Vanessa:well why the hell not

R3X:its my only way home...

Vanessa:make it 350 and were good

R3X:d-damn...fine *wires money to her quickly

Vanessa*phone vibrates* wow...how did you actually did it...you know what...dont matter...let him go y'all

.*cars move out the way*

Vanessa:now get outta here before i second guess myself

R3X*gets in car*

Vanessa*walks up to window*...next time it will be 400k...drive safe tonight

R3X*drives off*

Logan*watches him drive off*...

.*drives to garage*

R3X*drives in*

.*no ones there*

R3X:g-good *gets out car*...god...what did i do...wro- *collapse in the middle of the garage*...*closes eyes and passes out*


	7. Picking Your Enemies

.*morning rises at the garage...injured still and asleep like a stray dog in the rain a mysterious tiny figure crawls to him while rex is asleep*

R3X:z-zzzz

.*little kitten crawls by and licks his face*

R3X:n-nn...*slowly wakes up* h-huh... *looks*...who are you little one...

Kitten*meows*

R3X:i'd laugh but it hurts...like hell

Nazar:aye boss...boss...aye...boss...boss...aye boss...aye boss

R3X:h-huh...zar

Nazar:aye boss...why are you on the ground...bleeding...and beat up

R3X:...well

.*an hour of explanation later*

Nazar:shit man why didnt you tell the truth bud...it would had made your life easy

R3X:i dont rat out my friends nor crewmates

Nazar:wow...you really are loyal *picks up kitten*

R3X:that your kitten...

Nazar:yup...named her fefe

Fefe*meows*

Nazar:aww

R3X:never seen you as a animal lover

Nazar:what i like cats...there soft and adorable

R3X:uhh...yeah...so *sits up slowly* o-oww

Nazar:easy bud...you know who exactly kicked your ass

R3X:all of them...except the leader

Nazar:seemed like she has a heart

R3X:shes the one who beat down her own teammate

Nazar:oh that wild one huh...she seemed short tempered

R3X:shes the one who we should worry about

Nazar:ahh i see what you mean...whatever ill keep an eye out

R3X*slowly stands up* good...now if you excuse me...i need to get some money

Nazar:shit we had half a mill you spent it all so fast

R3X:its a long story

Nazar:alright alright dont tell me its fine bud hope u gotta plan *pets fefe* cute kitty

Fefe*meow*

R3X:i do have a plan *slowly walks to rsx and gets in and drives off*

.*5 hours of grinding the Showdown*

R3X*drives back to garage talking on phone* ok thank you *hangs up and drives in garage*

Shay*playing with fefe* haha...funny kitty

Fefe*playing with yarn ball*

.*rex gets out car*

Shay*waves* hi boss im playing with a cat

R3X:playing with fefe huh

Shay:yes

R3X:heh ok cool

Joey*walks to them* hey boss...theres a truck outside with some car

R3X:oh...oh shit *runs outside*

Delivery girl*waiting against truck*

R3X:hey ma'am im here

Delivery girl:good...sign here *gives him clipboard*

R3X*signs*

Delivery girl:so...whats under the cover man...she seems thick

R3X*finishes* heh just something that will help me in the races

Delivery girl:i see...alright uhh *looks at joeys window* night...runner... good luck ill be watching *brings the car off the truck*

R3X:thanks

Nazar*watches while cleaning charger*

R3X*takes off cover and its a widebodied matte black 350z with the wheels to match and license plate named "stealth"*

Nazar:...that car

R3X*gets in car and starts it up*

.*stealth revs loud and flamethrower and popping rapidly*

Joey*reading book* w-what the hell *runs outside*

Shay*covers ear* ahh loud noises

Nazar:...damn shes loud

R3X:heh she sound healthy

Delivery girl:well take it easy night runners *gets in truck and drives off*

R3X*revs again*...lets go *puts it 1st gear and punches it*

.*stealth wheelspins and launches fast*

R3X*drives off fast*

Nazar:so thats why he said he had a plan

R3X*driving fast down the Mendoza key bridge "bobbin and weaving" through traffic, ripping through gears reaching 170 mph* damn just like fortune valley *shifts to 5th gear and car flamethrows and goes faster*

.*rex hauls towards eden shores and drove to a race*

.*some of the members of the dreamkillers, track attak and rising sun were lined up at the race*

R3X*lined up behind a evo 9 and turns off car and air suspension activated* now we wait...

.*at the racing area*

Sal:so hows your arm man i heard some guy whooped your ass

Ethan:im fine...and i didnt get my ass beat

Destiny*hugging ethans arm* dont worry ethan im here for you

Ethan:uhh thank you sweetheart

Sal:well atleast you racing wont be affected so i wont have to carry both of you...

Ethan:ha...in your dreams

.*they walk to there cars

Sal*gets in his e92*

Ethan*gets in his evo 9*

Destiny*gets in evo 10*

R3X*cracks knuckles*...*and puts on driving gloves*...

.*everyones radio connected to the speedhunter showdown*

Sal:alright ethan lets do this for lucas

Ethan:for lucas...

.*they fist bump fhe screen softly*

Announcer:everyone start your engines

.*everyone starts up there cars*

R3X*starts up stealth and she revs loud and flamethrowers*

.*people cheering loud*

Ethan:so whos leading the race...

Destiny:its martha and jared from track attak

Sal:there going to be hard to beat...shes got a 488 gtb race car, and a 570 race car

Ethan:man how the hell do they get these cars...is that legal

Sal:yes...this is a closed circuit so its allowed...but when the sun goes down...well that a whole different story...

Ethan:fuck so we wont have a chance...

Sal:eh...we might if they mess up *revs*

Destiny:dont worry so much bubby wubby we will win

Ethan:thank you honey

Sal:please...not when im in the call

R3X*revs*

Ethan:whos that guy behind me

Sal:dont know...might be a freelancer...

Ethan:a nobody...good

Announcer:...three...two...one...GO!?

.*everyone launches off fast but rex wheelspins for a few seconds and caught traction and launches fast after them*

R3X:damn too much on the launch *goes after sal*

Sal*swerves pass destiny*

Destiny:huh...come on sal

Sal:my bad

Ethan*trys to pass martha

Martha*blocks him* no no boy

Ethan:damn you

Jared*hauling behind ethan* come on move you bastard *rams him*

Ethan:agh...bastard

R3X*starts gaining on destiny*

Destiny:uhh that guy is on me

Sal:dont let him pass

Destiny*swerves left and right*

R3X:...rookie *slows down*

Destiny:ha hes losing

Sal:good dont let him pass

Ethan*fighting for first*

Martha:you dreamkiller scrubs ain't shit against us *bumps ethan*

Ethan:damn it *swerves*

Jared*rams him again*

Ethan:fuck! *loses control and spins out*

Sal:shit bro *passes him*

Destiny:come on ethan keep it up *passes him*

R3X*flyes by him*

Ethan*puts foot down and guns it and gets back in race*

.*racers pass the second lap*

Ethan*passes rex*

R3X*follows*

Sal:there you were...though you were out of it

Ethan:in your dreams *blows pass him*

Sal:smart ass

R3X*passes destiny*

Destiny:damn it

R3X*uses 15lb bottle and rockets pass both sal and ethan*

Both of them* shit!

R3X*behind jared and martha*

Jared:...got a stray behind us

Martha:dont let him pass...we got this

R3X*shifts up and rides behind jared*

Jared*shifts up and drives faster*

R3X*shadows him and rides on him*

Jared:damn get off me *nitrous blast*

R3X*follows with power*

Martha:almost there jared keep it up

Jared:this fuckin jap wont fuck off

R3X*rides on him closer*

Martha:the hell?

.*the three of them slide around the corner but rex slingshots pass jared and hits nitrous and gains on martha*

Jared:fuck

.*final lap*

.*stealth gaining on her fast*

Martha:shit now hes on me

R3X*shadows her*

Ethan*passes sal and jared*

Sal:come on ethan we need this win

Ethan*gains on martha*

Sal:damn look at him go

Ethan*gets neck a with Martha*

Martha:whats with you fucking noobs give up

R3X and Ethan*puts foot down and passes Martha and drives fast together*

.*ethan and rex are neck and neck for the final straight*

Ethan*looks at rex*

R3X*looks at ethan*

Ethan*grits teeth*

R3X:hes outta nos...shame *hits another 15lb bottle and rockets across the line first*

Ethan:damn it *slams hand on wheel*

R3X*slows down and does a donuts in the winner circle*

Ethan*drives over to dreamkillers*

Sal:damn man...almost had it

Ethan:thats bullshit

Destiny:aww ethan its ok pharah will understand

Ethan:yeah when shes wringing my neck with her bear like hands

Oscar:shh...shes coming

Phara*walks to them with cotton candy*...sup yall...

Ethan*looks away*

Pharah:why the long face ethan

Oscar:he lost

Ethan*shocked* s-shut up

Jodie*with bandages over her face* the guy in a black z

Pharah:that so...*eats candy*...shit and here i am enjoying myself

Ethan:i-i can explain

Pharah:...whats there to explain...ya lost...your not good enough to race in the big leagues

Ethan:b-boss i can...i just need better part i promise

Pharah:...you get your ass beat by a nobody...now you lost to a nobody...this is looking bad like shays racing bad

Ethan*shocked*

Pharah:where is this guy anyway

Ethan:the beach where track attak is

Pharah:alright...lets introduce ourselves *walks towards beach*

Ethan:o-oh god no

R3X*talking and signing for fans and little kids*

Pharah:so a night runner beat us...huh

R3X*looks* huh

Pharah:wait a min...your that guy from before

.*dreamkillers behind her with ethan*

R3X:so your the bastards who jumped me

Oscar:couldn't tell...we made an example outta you

R3X*slowly puts hands on ribs*...what do you want

Pharah:just seeing some competition...so you guys are good drivers...hell you bunch a renegades you guys are good...but not good enough

R3X:huh...i see

Pharah:...*looks at stealth*...this your girl

R3X:...yes

Pharah:for a grunt you can drive

R3X:im not a grunt

Pharah:so *eats cotton candy* your not a member

R3X:im the leader

Pharah*gasp and chokes* agh naghhhh

Oscar*hits her back hard*

Pharah*coughs hard* t-thanks

Oscar*nods*

Pharah:s-so...this whole time

R3X:you beatdown the leader of the night runners and left him in a alleyway

Pharah:...oh shit

R3X:oh shit is right...you just made enemies with the night runners...you better protect your standing...cause were right behind you...drive safe home *gets in stealth and drives off*

Pharah*grits teeth and eye twitches* F-F-FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!?

Ethan:c-calm down boss hes just trying to ge-

Pharah*swings at him*

Ethan*dodges quick*

Pharah*punches some guy walking by unconscious*

Oscar:boss calm down

Pharah:he thinks he can make a fool outta me... FUCK THAT!? *walks off pissed and headbutts a all-star member walking by*

Ethan:shit

Destiny:shes going to drive angry

Oscar:this isnt good

.*Lamborghini rev out and squeels across the way*

Destiny:oh no

.*rex heads back to the garage*

Nazar*watching videos on radio* hehe

Fefe*on dashboard asleep*

Diana*installing new suspension*

Joey*on tinder*...she looks pretty

Shay*fake driving in cuda* *making engine noises* verroooom vroooom whoooosh

R3X*drives in*

Joey*looks* hey boss is back

Nazar*pokes head from window* BOOOOOSSSSSSS

Diana:you dont have to scream you moron

Nazar:ROOOSSSSSSSS

Diana:now your just saying random shit

Nazar:BWAAAAAAHHHH

R3X*gets out* good news and bad news

Shay:what is it

R3X:good news stealths still a animal

Diana:ok...whats next

R3X:we got enemies...

Joey:who

R3X:the Dream Killers

Shay*gets out car and holds him quick* n-no no no please not them

R3X:those are the same people who left me beaten and broken in a alleyway dumpster

Shay*shocked*

Nazar:well boss...we know what to do

Diana:fuckem up

Joey:beat them at there own game

R3X:knock them outta the top 10

Shay:n-nnn

R3X*rubs her head* its ok shay...we got this

.*everyone huddles up and puts there fist together*

R3X:NIGHT RUNNERS!

Everyone else:SQUAD UP!

Fefe*wakes up and meows*

Nazar:aww so cute

.*then the crew took it easy for the night tuning there cars for the night races as the police gets smarter, the other crews get tougher and the mysterious night hunters prowl through the midnight streets, will the night runners handle the opposition and conquer find out in chapter 7*


	8. Learning Your Friends and Enemies

.*hours went by as the night runners worked on there vehicles for the night time...after confirming their targets the dream killers the groups ambitions grew as they wanted to take their spot outta the top 10 for vengence on their attack on their leader rex...lets see if the gang can prove themselves*

R3X*boosting stealths turbos up to 20lbs*

Joey:can she handle all that power vq v6s dont really handle well with 20 pounds of boost

R3X:im able to get this thing up to 900 hp she can handle it...especially around these close corners of downtown

Joey:alright then...ill replace the 3lb bottles for 15lbs if you think thats good

R3X:give me 3 5lbs and 2 15lbs...ill be fine with those

Joey:ok *walks off to get bottles*

Nazar*changing tires for better grip tires*

Fefe*laying in wheels*

Nazar*grabs wheel* huh

Fefe*meows*

Nazar:damn it fefe get outta my wheel i need to race

Fefe*falls asleep*

Nazar:aww so cute...*picks her up and puts her on chair*

Fefe*sleep*

Nazar*continues to change wheels*

Diana*putting on fresh suspension* finna hug these corners tonight

Shay*in cuda fake driving again*

.*an hour pass*

Nazar:so whats the plan rex

R3X:simple we race in different races...take over a area a do the races there...once your done haul back to the garage and lets see what we all earned

Joey:alright then we race in where were good in

R3X:yes

Nazar:so im at sprint

Joey:im good around the circuit

Diana:those backwoods wont know what hit them

R3X:ill take whatever then...but ill take shay with me...

Nazar:you sure boss...thats extra weight holding you back

Shay:hey...mean

R3X:ill be fine...lets go shay *gets in car*

Shay*gets out cuda and gets in stealth*

R3X:you all drive safe *reverses out fast, j turns and pulls off*

Joey:wonder whats he up to

Diana:i guess teach her while racing

Nazar:now hes showing off

.*14 minutes later at downtown*

R3X*drifts around the corner with 3 other racers following him*

Shay:so drifting helps turning

R3X:yes and it gives you style points

Shay:oooo style points

R3X:exactly

.*stealth drifts around with massive flames*

Shay:weeeeee!

.*in westside*

Joey*racing* come on...for the night runners...THE NIGHT RUNNERS!!

.*at cloudbank*

Nazar*drifting against a s2k and a s15*

Kiko*in Japanese* Kono rokudenashi wa watashitachi yori mo dono yō ni dorifuto shimasu ka

Suki*in Japanese* Kare ga dainashi ni shiyou to shite iru shiyō to shi tsudzukeru

Nazar*listening to hard bass anthem* *in italian* Dannazione

.*at port murphy*

Diana*jumps over 3 racer* wooo *lands hard and drifts around corner* damn these shocks are amazing *floors it and guns it*

.*3 hours later*

Nazar*drives in garage*

Diana*slides in and gets out* WOOOOO DAMN THAT WAS FUN

Nazar:seems like you had fun *walks to fefes corner*

Fefe*asleep*

Nazar:aww sleepy cat

R3X*drives in slowly*

Diana*looks* aye boss

R3X and Shay*gets out* sup

Joey*follows after with broken bumperr and headlight*

Nazar:JOOOEEEE moly what the hell happened to your car

Joey*gets out car fast* those dreamkillers are a pain in the ass man

R3X:what happened

Joey:i got jumped when i went for a snack at the gas station

R3X:shit

Shay:its ok joey your ok with us now

Joey:thanks shay

Diana:so keep an eye out afterwards...fine then

R3X:there pissed we took over tonight *looks at phone*

Nazar:how far we got

R3X:heh...we went up my 5000 points

Joey:damn really

Diana:thats good for tonight

Shay:how many more we need to go against them

R3X:we need damn near 200k to even try to stack to them

Nazar:sounds good enough

Diana:consider it done

Joey:yeah

R3X:well shit alright...if you all want to go out again go on im calling it tonight

Joey:you sure boss

R3X:im still injured kid...i might be out for a bit...you guys will be fine *gets in car*

Nazar:so...were free to do whatever

R3X:uhh...yes? *starts up car and drives off*

Nazar:sweet...break time *gets in charger and pets fefe*

Diana:well i guess were taking it easy then *walks to fridge and grabs beer*

Shay*falls asleep in civic*

R3X*drives off to apartment and gets out*

Rosie:boy do you know what time it is

R3X:miss rosie why are you up

Rosie:dont out question my question boy

R3X:went to a party is all relax

Rosie:uh huh a party...better no be racing

R3X:im not *walks inside*

Lil richie:man if it aint mr big shot

R3X:you shouldnt be up this late

Lil Richie:what are you my dad...im the king around here i can do whatever i want

R3X:uh huh sure

Lil Richie:sure watch...you let me drive

R3X:when you tell me how much power stealth puts out

Lil Richie:easy...a lot

R3X:numbers

Lil Richie:uhhh...200

R3X:...ahh you got time kid

Lil Richie:uhh 267...no no no 299

R3X*walks to his apartment door* keep trying *opens door*

Lil Richie:300 its gotta be 300

R3X:night kid *closes door and sits on couch* *sigh* shit *takes off shirt and takes off bandages* o-ow *re bandages wounds with clean bandages and grabs a beer* geez...this isnt as bad as redview but shit...i might need help *pulls up phone and calls a blocked number*

.*takes off mask and puts it on table*

B.N:hello

R3X:i need to cash in a favor

B.N:what would you like to know...

R3X:a few people and groups...i need a Joey Wheeler, Diana Freeman, DreamKillers, Syndicate, and a Nazar

B.N:no last name?

R3X:just nazar

B.N:seems like he want to be hidden...but i got him...what do you want first

R3X:Nazar...

B.N:well we dont have a name for him...so nazar is a Italian mobster from fortune valley

R3X:that explains the unregistered guns

B.N:hes nothing much on rank...just muscle really...he worked as an enforcer for 4 years till he was supposed to be whacked for ratting out the don

R3X:...ratting...doesnt seem like him

B.N:maybe this does...after multiple attempts he ended up one man arming the compound killing those he trusted and respected...including the don himself

R3X:seems like he wasnt a rat

B.N:well he was too trustworthy it seemed suspicious for the others it seems like he was a too good soldier if you get me

R3X:he did his job simply and quick...too good i might say

B.N:well he ended up leaving fortune valley and stayed laying low in palm city...until you came by

R3X:i see

B.N:ok soo diana freeman...just a normal girl it seems like working in a family business...a few d.u.i.s, speeding tickets...nothing much really...

R3X:hm...nothing to be worried about...ok

B.N:joey's next huh...

R3X:you dont have too...just some wealthy kid right

B.N:ill do him for free...and your right...kids sitting on a lot of cash...familys wealthy as hell...

R3X:what does they do for a living

B.N:father runs a body shop and mother is a f1 racer

R3X:i see...impressive...hes got racing in his blood...

B.N:dreamkillers...i dont have much on them same with the syndicate...you mignt need to ask other racers around and see whats up

R3X:...fine...what about...you know who

B.N:you told me not to tell you no matter what...im not saying anything

R3X:...alright then

B.N:but nothing popped up anyway so i saved you another favor

R3X:thanks

B.N:no problem...did you find the present was sent well

R3X:heh...thanks for sending her over i really needed her

B.N:and because i was so nice and kind i didnt count it either

R3X:aww your so sweet

B.N:no problem...call up of you need anything else

R3X:ill try not to...be safe *hangs up and sighs*...time to a good nap *lays on couch and sleeps*


	9. A Vengeful Night

As the leader of the night runners sleeps soundly in deep sleep he is dreaming of a perfect life...without secrets or his past coming for him...until he was forcefully awoken by the sounds of the damned banging of miss nosy rosie.

Rosie*banging on door* boy wake up!

R3X*puts on mask and opens door* WHAT!?

Rosie:ahh...your awake and well *waddles off*

R3X:...*slams door shut* i swear im moving *lays on couch*

.*phones ring*

R3X:hn *answers phone*...speak

Joey:hey boss you doing alright

R3X:just resting kid...ill be a little late to race with you all

Joey:oh...i see ill let everyone know

R3X:good...cya tonight

Joey:bye

R3X*hangs up*...*sighs*...*closes eyes*

.*the night runners continue to race without there leader till the sun drops and the moon rises in its place*

Nazar*racing non-stop* hm this is easy

.*radio calls*

Nazar*presses screen* speak

Diana:seems like your tearing up downtown...hearing that the night runners are undefeated over there

Nazar:havent lost yet *drifts around the corner* im on race 4 and still going whats up over there

Diana:just on race 2 now just got done going against some crew called league 73...some outta towners

Nazar:good

.*radio calls*

Nazar:seems like someone wants to join in *taps screen*

Joey: 3 RACES IN A ROW!?!

Nazar:JOOOEEEYYYYYY

Diana:damn nice work joey

Nazar:JOOOOEEEEEYYYYY

Joey:hows it going over there nazar

Nazar:hauling ass and still winning

Joey:hows it going over there *slides*

Diana:just finishing up over here

Joey:good...uhh anything on boss...is he at the garage or racing?

Nazar:i tryed calling him but he didnt answer

Diana:same here

Joey:i see...alright lets keep it up

Nazar and Diana:right *hangs up*

R3X*driving around with shay*

Shay*following him*

R3X:alright shay your trainings done for tonight...try to take it easy

Shay:ok...thanks for teaching me to fight...do you think i can fight pharah or diana...or joey

R3X:uhhh...no...joey yes

Shay:yay i can fight joey

R3X:uhh...no...i dont want his feeling to be hurt...hes a nice guy

Shay:ok then

.*the two pull up to the garage*

R3X*gets out*

Shay*gets out and walks to fridge*

R3X:rest up shay...next time i wont go easy on you

Shay:ok *grabs water*

.*3 hours went by*

R3X*watching videos on phone*

Nazar*drives in* WOOOOO WE DID IT

R3X:we passes the dreamkillers?

Nazar:fuck yeah *tosses phone to him*

R3X*looks* holy shit we did it

Diana*drives in fast and got out fast* R3X WE-

R3X:passed the dreamkillers

Diana:fuck you nazar!?

Nazar:hehe *petting fefe* too slow diana

Diana*grits teeth*

R3X:hey it doesnt matter who tells first...fuckin e'll yall did good *tosses nazar his phone back*

Nazar*catches it*

Shay:wait...wheres joey

R3X:man your right...where is he...he went out with you guys right

Nazar:yeah *looks around* probably going for more races

R3X:...well good for him...but he should head back especially out ranking the killers...

Nazar:shit ill go see if hes in parkway thats the last time i heard he was around there *turns on charger*

.*slowly a heavily damaged mustang rolls in*

R3X*looks* huh?

.*mustang slowly hits wall*

Nazar*looks carefully and turns off and gets out charger*...joooeeeeyyy...

Diana*watching*

R3X*puts shay behind him*...joey...u ok buddy

Nazar*opens door slowly*

Joey*falls out car bleeding and bruised*

Shay:jooooeeyyy!?

R3X*runs to him and checks his pulse*

Nazar:hes alive...right

R3X:yeah...hes alive...just very beat...

Diana:who did this

???:so this is your garage...pretty small but homey...

Nazar:...you did this *balls up fist*

Pharah*walking in* well...no and yes...did i beat him...yes...but not under my intentions...should had seen him he was so scared...wondering where his team was...and his scream *laughs* you should had heard him when i grabbed his adorable face and looked into his scared blue eyes..."im not going to hurt you...they are" and i threw him to my crew...oooooo they did a number on his ass...but hey...this is what you get for hurting lucas

R3X:we didnt do anything

Pharah:here we go again...we know it was you...why are you still denying it

R3X:becau-

Nazar:he had it coming...

Pharah:excuse me...*stern look*

R3X:n-nazar

Nazar:look it wasnt him...nor joe...it was me and he fucking deserved it...that fucker was cocky and tried to take my leader out same with me so i braked checked his ass and he wrecked himself...

Pharah*shocked and balls up fist*

Nazar:he lost and we won...he shouldn't had done what he did and he would had stayed outta the hospital...

Pharah:...i see *snaps fingers*

.*dreamkillers walks in*

Oscar:yes boss

Pharah:...fuck'em up...

Jodie:gladly *runs to shay*

Shay*shocked*

R3X*grabs jodie by her hair and threw her against the cuda and stomps her face in hard*

Jodie:nghh *face bleeds*

R3X:no ones gonna fuck with shay *shields shay*

Pharah:hn?...

R3X:if anyone of you fuckers try *cracks knuckles* you'll end up like the gators around our garage...

Diana*under her breath* dead

Nazar:heh...now you opened up

R3X:if you think you can take us out...DO IT!

Pharah:oooo you have spark...i like it...you heard him guys LET HIM HAVE IT!

.*other dreamkillers rush the night runners and a big brawl commenced*

R3X*fighting against ethan, destiny and oscar*

Nazar*fighting sal, vigor

Diana*fighting jodie*

.*time flys by*

R3X*punches ethan into joeys window*

Ethan:agh *falls down and holds head*

Nazar*hits sal with a pipe on his back hard*

Sal*screams in pain*

Diana*stomping jodie hard against her truck*

Jodie*coughs up blood*

Diana*picks her up and throws her out*

Jodie:s-shitt *hits her cars windshield* nagh

Nazar*throws ethan against the cuda*

Ethan:agh

Nazar*looks at oscar and drags him outside and drops him*

Oscar*breathing heavy*

Nazar*kicks sal* beat it fucker

Sal*limps out quick* s-shit

R3X*grabs destiny and throws her outside*

Destiny*hits her car* o-o-owww

Pharah*clapping and smiling* wow you three put on a good show...so you guys can fight...

R3X*breathing heavy*

.*rex is badly injured from previous wounds and now new bruises and cuts but still able to fight*

Nazar*cracks knuckles*

.*nazar is bruised but can still fight*

Diana*spits out blood*

.*dianas mouth bleeding and cut but able to still fight*

Pharah:honestly im suprised you guys are serious...trust me if i was in charge i would had left ya be but the bosses says goes

R3X:whos your boss

Pharah:...hehe...i cant tell you sadly but i will say they will be glad to see you bastards outta palm city...or dead...but hey ill throw some cash your way...how does 2 million sound huh each one of ya 2 mill what do you say

Nazar:like were leaving...especially for dirty cash

Diana:or dying

Pharah:...i see...seems like i cant make you two join...what about you rex

R3X:...ill never do it...im not leaving till i beat every last one of you bastards in the league, blacklist, and the syndicate

Pharah:well...seems like i gotta do this my way *cracks knuckles and dusts off jacket*

R3X:the one of you vs the three of us

Nazar:man this is going to be easy

Diana:bring it bitch

Pharah*rushes rex*

R3X*shocked*

Pharah*punches rex's face area fast*

R3X*blocks quick*

Pharah*quickly hooks his ribs*

R3X:ngh *drops defense*

Pharah*knees him hard and he falls back*

R3X*mask cracks and glitches* agh *falls hard*

Pharah:come on tha-

Nazar*punches her across her mouth quick* going after rex was your biggest mistake

Pharah;*gets punched but tanks hit and grabs his arm and puts him in a choke hold with his arm*

Nazar*gasp* a-aghh

Diana*about to hit pharah with pipe*

Pharah*turns around quick and pushes nazar to her*

Diana*hits nazar in the skull with pipe*

Nazar:agh *falls on knee* d-damn it diana!!!

Diana:shit so-

Pharah*hops over nazar and swings herself around dianas neck and hurricanrana her and made diana hit her raptor*

Diana:ngh *holds her back* f-fucking bitch

Pharah:hmph *walks over to shay*

Shay*hiding in cuda*

Pharah:now shay come on out...dont make this hard for yourself...just get out and run away...

Shay:b-but but...i-i dont want to

Pharah:...*vain on the side of her temple shows and grabs door handle* shay...shay...shay...if you dont get out...ill break you worst than i did to your sister *starts to grin*

Shay:you h-hurt her

Pharah*punches glass but it doesnt break*

Shay*scared* REX!!! *tear falls*

Pharah:get the fuck out before you will end up like the little bitch joey!?

Shay*looks at joey while crying*

Joey*breathing heavy not moving*

Shay:N-NO I WON'T GO...F-F-FUCK YOU PHARAH

Pharah:...fuck me...*rips handle off and punches through glass and grabs her*

Shay*scared* n-n-no please pharah i-im sorry

Pharah:...FUCK WHAT BRANDON SAYS ILL MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE STUPID SHIT STAIN?!! *punches her in the ribs hard*

Shay*gets hit and goes in fettle position crying and bawling*

Pharah*grabs her hair hard*

Shay:a-ahhh *holds her hand* w-wait phar-

Pharah*rapidly gut punches her non stop*

Shay*every hit is a painful scream and crying slowly stops*

Pharah:never in your pathetic slow life you ever disrespect me!!! *throws her against stealth*

Shay*hits stealth hard and slowly curls up* r-rex...h-help...p-please get up

R3X*not reponding nor moving*

Pharah*slowly walks to her*

Shay*slowly trys to crawl away*

Pharah:where do you think your going *grabs her neck hard*

Shay:a-acckkkk *choking*

Pharah*eyes turn bloodshot* been a while since I've been like this shay...i should thank you...BY SNAPING YOUR FUCKING NECK!?!

Shay:R-REX!?!

R3X*slowly picking himself up and looks* s-shay...*grabs pipe*

Pharah*balls up other fist and starts to strike shay* DIE!?

Shay*closes eyes*

R3X*rushes her and cracks pipe against pharahs back*

Pharah:aghh *drops shay and recoils forward*

R3X*grits teeth and tackles her against the cuda and rapidly punches her*

Pharah*trys to block*

R3X*knees her crotch area*

Pharah:n-naghh

R3X*headbutts her hard and made broke her nose

Pharah:nagh

R3X*gets off her and throws her against the mustang and slams her face against the window until the window broke*

Pharah*screams in pain*

.*window shatters with blood dripping down the door*

Pharah*collapses*

R3X*breathing heavy*

Nazar*slowly gets up* holy shit boss

Diana*gets up holding back* take that bitch

R3X:g-get shay...outta...here...quick

Diana:got you boss *picks her and joey up and puts her and him in raptor*

Shay*breathing heavy* t-thank y-y-you

Joey*ko*

Diana:shhh tiny girl *closes door*

Pharah*slowly gets up*

Nazar:...fuck...boss

R3X*looks at her* d-damn it

Pharah*head bleeding and takes off jacket*...now...you've done it *looks at them and looks deranged*

R3X:...oh no

Nazar:...shes lost it

Diana:fuck

Ethan*runs in and breaks the chains holding he doors open and they violently shut* *laughs* good luck fuckers...hahaha

Nazar:that crazy bastard

Oscar:oh you bastard shouldn't had pissed her off now...

Destiny*wiping face* you guys are fighting against a beast bye bye night runners *breaks other chain and door shuts*

Diana:damn it

Pharah*takes off shirt and has a black sports bra with a colorful dragon on her back and yakuza like tattoos on her body*

R3X:...nazar...

Nazar:yeah boss

R3X:you can still fight bud

Nazar:as long as im breathing ill still fight rex

R3X:what about you diana

Diana:i dont know...my fuckin back...i really dont feel like it

R3X:stay with shay and heal we got this

Diana*gets in raptor*

R3X*fighting stance* ready nazar

Nazar*boxing stance*...like my names freddy...

Pharah*roars like a animal and charges for them fast*

R3X:fuck shes qui-

Pharah*tackles him and carrys him to and slams him against the door hard and pounds on him hard*

R3X*blocks and elbows her rapidly*

Pharah*grabs his waist and suplex him on his cudas hood*

R3X:naghh *lays out on hood*

Nazar*rushes her and spears her and tackles her down and ground and pounds her fast*

Pharah*tanks hits and grabs his head hard*

Nazar:ag-ghhh *punches her dead in the face*

Pharah*tanking hits and squeezes his skull*

Nazar*keeps punching*

R3X*gets up and runs to him and kicks her skull*

Pharah:agh *throws him off*

Nazar*rolls*

Pharah*gets up quick*

R3X:nazar...

Nazar:attack at once...

R3X:she wont be able to catch us

Nazar*grips fists hard* understood

Nazar and R3X*charges*

Pharah*charges*

Nazar*splits and circles around her*

Pharah*looks at him*

R3X*punches the back of her head and kicks her knees*

Pharah*shocked and grabs his neck*

R3X:ngh

Nazar*punches the back of her neck hard*

Pharah*drops grip* a-aghj

R3X*punches her throat*

Pharah*covers her throat quick* *gasping for air*

Nazar*grabs glass shard and hops on her back and stabs her*

Pharah:NAGGHH YOU BITCH *grabs his mask and cracks respirator*

Nazar*shocked*

Pharah*headbutts him off*

Nazar:nagh

R3X*grabs a shard and hops on her and stabs her back*

Pharah:n-nghhh *wraps arms around him and bear hugs him tight*

R3X:a-aghhhh *backs cracking*

Pharah*gritting teeth hard* ill squeeze the life outta you?! *grins wildly*

Nazar:hell no!? *run and grabs lead pipe and hits it against her back hard*

Pharah:agh *drops rex*

R3X*rolls away*

Pharah*holds back* ngh fucking FREAKS!?!

Diana*watches* damn

Shay*watching*

Nazar*spins around her and punches her back fast*

R3X*punches her fast*

Pharah*blocking*

R3X*kicks her knee*

Pharah*loses balance but still blocks*

Nazar*kicks her other knee*

Pharah*falls on knees* ngh b-bastards

Nazar and R3X*spin kicks her head in different directions from themselves*

Pharah*falls backwards and breathing heavy*

Nazar*breathing heavy* i-is it over

R3X*breathing heavy*...n-no

Pharah*gets up like nothing happened and spits out blood and blows blood outta nose and smiles with bloody mouth*

Nazar:jesus h. christ shes doesn't quit

R3X:i-i cant keep it up...*falls on knee*

Nazar*shields rex* ill take care of this...that bitch is mine

R3X:n-nazar...

Nazar:I've did shit like this befo-

Pharah*roars loud*

.*outside*

Ethan:geez boss should had been out by now

Jodie:shes probably playing with them

Destiny:atleast shes dealing wit-

.*engines reving fast and cars sliding*

Sal:what the hell?

.*a crew in strange modified vehicles pull up with people in masks, people hanging off the side of cars and fire bombs*

Ethan:what the-

???:burn it to the fucking ground?!?

???:LEAVE NOTHING STANDING?!?

.*the members of the strange crew starts to throw fire bombs at the garage and trees around the garage*

Destiny:ETHAN!?

Ethan:fuck run everyone *gets in car and drives off

Sal*gets in car and follows*

Destiny*follows fast*

Oscar*follows*

???:hey get after those bitches *throws fire bomb at door*

.*the mysterious gang follows the dreamkillers

.*inside*

Pharah*charges*

Nazar:...come on *beckons*

.*fire ball crashes through window and hits cuda, cuda ignites quickly*

Pharah*looks* fuck?

Nazar:huh?

R3X*looks* wth...*looks carefully*...NOS?! MOVE *pushes nazar down*

.*cuda explodes and catches the other bottles on fire and a chain reaction occurs causing the garage to be on fire*

R3X*looking around and coughs hard* shit cant...see

Nazar*looks at charger* fefe...*runs to charger and gets in and starts it up*

Fefe*asleep*

Nazar:good kitty...hold on *puts charger in reverse and floors it and rams it into garage door*

Pharah*looking around* t-too much smoke *coughs hard*

Nazar*keeps ramming door and pieces of the ceiling collapses*

Pharah*looks around* w-where the exit

.*ceiling beams fell on top of her pinning her*

Pharah:a-aghh

Diana*starts up raptor and breaks through door but beams came down and blocked the exit

Nazar*rams it once more and got through*

R3X*quickly ran to stealth and reverse outta nazars exit*

Nazar:holy shit who did this

Diana:no clue...but were safe now

R3X*looks at fire and gets out*...shes still in there

Nazar:no boss fuck that you seen what shes capable of and plus shes the enemy...dont do what i think your gonna do

Diana:its too risky dont do it

R3X:...i wont live right if i dont help her... *runs back in*

Nazar:REX YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH?!?! FUCK IT IM OUTTA HERE *drives off fast*

Diana:wait nazar...shit *drives off with the others*

R3X*looking around and sees pharah

Pharah*pinned and unconscious*

R3X*slowly lifts up beam and get a adrenaline boost and lifts beam up and moves it*

Pharah:...

R3X*picks her up and carrys her to her huracan puts her in and gets in quick*

.*fire rages more*

R3X*looks at cuda*...fuck fuck FUCK *gets out and runs to it and trys to open door from inside and almost burns himself* nghh shit *grabs picture*...this matters *runs back to huracan and drives through hole and hauls ass outta the area*

.*as rex speeds down the bridge way driving by officers and firefighters he drives over to the hospital and drives in parking spot*

R3X*gets out and limps inside*

Desk girl:hello si- oh my

R3X:woman...in car...needs help...now

Desk girl:o-ok thank you sir *presses speaker button* i need a doctor and medical assistants in the parking lot quickly...what about you sir

R3X:ill...be fine...just help her

Desk girl:well do you have a name for your helpfulness

R3X:...rex...from the night runners *walks off*

.*rain pours down on palm city as rex slowly limps back to his apartment...wet...broken...but his pride still intact...he manages to power through the harsh weather through a whole 1 hour walk to his safe house*

R3X*limping inside

Rosie:well the- oh my what happened to you boy

R3X*limps by without saying a word*

Lil Richie:man rex my guy guy whats up son

R3X*ignores and limps by*

Lil Richie:woh whats with the attitude bro...you lost a race or som...probably your girl

R3X*heads toward door and opens it and slams it back hard and locks it*

Rosie:..oooo there is something wrong with the boy mhm mhhhm mhm

R3X*tosses mask on table and crashes on couch*...just rest rex...you did enough for today...*closes eyes and bleeds on couch*


	10. A Major Comeback

After the tragic night the police are at the scene and gaining clue to what happened

.*at the burned down garage*

Joe*looking around collecting clues*

Vanessa:anything jojo

Joe:no...and stop calling me that

Vanessa:aww but your daughter calls you that and its cute

Joe:you're not my daughter...so dont bother *keeps looking*

Vanessa:god your no fun

Joe:im trying to work here...go find some racer to bother and extort eh?

Vanessa:ugh...look we know this was just some racers garage *walks around and spots cuda*...and i think i know whos garage is it *walks to cuda*

Joe:i hope your not saying that to excite me

Luther*drives up and gets out of raptor*

Vanessa*walks around it and looks at plate and it says "hemipwr"*...son of a bitch

Joe:what

Vanessa:this is his car...that fucker who disrespected me and stole that car this was his garage...

Luther*walks to her* what are you on about now girl...

Vanessa:that guy a few nights ago this is that bastards cars and garage

Joe:so the crispy mustang

Vanessa:his

Luther:the z that was left outside running all night

Vanessa:his

Joe:but why does it matter...the coroner found a mangled up body thats unrecognizable...what if it was him

Vanessa:no...no it cant

Luther:well think about it...the garage was on fire...he left his car outside with the rest of his cars inside...and he tryed to save them but couldn't...and succumbed to the fire and got burned up

Joe:it makes sense...

Vanessa*grits teeth* i dont believe that shit

Joe:how come it doesn't...seriously how was he able to get out...part of the ceiling blocked the exits there was no way o-

Vanessa*rips plate off of car in rage*

Luther:...wow

Joe:i retract my opinion before i get hurt...

Vanessa:smart...*tosses plate across garage* call a tow to get the wrecks outta here...we need forensics for this

Luther:already called...what about that 350z outside

Vanessa*looks at car*

.*stealth turned off with 4 cops searching it*

Vanessa:ill take care of that...if it still runs who knows it would sell well at the auction...

Joe:that evidence you cant sell that car off like that till were done

Vanessa:didnt those guys say theres nothin in it *crosses arms* its the car reported multiple times for excessive speeding, street racing, reckless driving, and one illegal parking violation

Luther:wow...a parking violation...thats pretty scary...

Vanessa:i need to dig in more to see what else this thing gotten in to

Luther:good luck with that...im out

Vanessa:where the hell are you going

Luther:to see the speedhunter thing...my girl wants to watch

Vanessa:aww treating your gf to a race thats cute

Luther:bitch dont start...*walks to raptor*

Vanessa:the hell you call me

Luther*gets in raptor and starts it up* i called you a witch but replace the w with a b...make it capital too *drives off*

Vanessa:FUCK YOU!

Joe:well im on break *walks to focus*

Vanessa:hmph

Joe*gets in car and drives off*

Vanessa:...*sigh* *looks at stealth and smiles*

.*at nazars apartment*

Nazar*gets out off shower and drys up* *sighs*...that bastard...why did he do it

.*gets dressed*

Fefe*meows*

Nazar:i dont know fefe...hes gone...that bastard went and saved her and got left to die

Fefe*meow and looks down*

Nazar:i know im sad too

Fefe*meow*

Nazar:well atleast we all lived...

Fefe*meow*

Nazar*sigh* your such a moody cat

Fefe*lays on bed and sleeps*

Nazar:yeah sleep it off *rubs her back* sleeping is good for you *walks outside*

Grandma Rodrigo*rocking in her chair*

Nazar:hows the weather granny

Grandma Rodrigo:...oh hello mijo...its warm and nice out

Nazar:ahh thats good...damn forgot my keys...be right back *walks back in apartment and grabs keys and gun, puts gun in holster and walks out*

Grandma Rodrigo:are you racing today mijo

Nazar:no ma'am...just taking a drive

Grandma Rodrigo:oh...can you do a favor for an old woman

Nazar:uhh sure...what is it...

Grandma Rodrigo:can you pick up my...granddaughter from school...and get some milk...

Nazar:...ok?...u makin somethin good?

Grandma Rodrigo:oh yes a wonderful vanilla cake

Nazar:...i want a piece...

Grandma Rodrigo:ill make a whole cake for you mijo...

Nazar:say no more *runs to charger and starts it up and drives off fast*

Grandma Rodrigo:...never seen a man so excited over cake...

.*10 minutes roll by*

.*a loud gunmetal grey 700 horsepowered hemi roars down the highway in the search for finding its prey*

R3X*opens up box with new phone and calls a number*

B.N:hello

R3X:this is my new number...

B.N:what happened...i heard there was a fire...are you ok

R3X:yeah...im hard to kill

B.N:what happened in that garage

R3X:well...

.*10 minutes of explaining later*

B.N:jesus and your still walking

R3X:hell im surprised myself...

B.N:so are you going to get your car back...i heard they crush or auction off cars that are impounded

R3X:shit...and all my cash was in that cuda

B.N:damn...do you need to take out a loan for a favor

R3X:...no ill think of something

B.N:have you tried to message your team and seen if they were ok

R3X:i dont have there numbers...all that was in my z

B.N:shit...thats not good

R3X:...and plus im pretty hurt to move around

B.N:well...i called in a favor just for this

R3X:...so i dont have to use mines

B.N:yes its on the house...i called in some assistance for your mission

R3X:damnit...im fine i dont need help

B.N:but you do

R3X:...if this person blows my cover...

B.N:she wont you will recognize her

R3X:...fine

B.N:just relax shes coming soon ok

R3X:...just make sure she knows what shes doing

B.N:understood

R3X*hangs up*...fuckin aghh *holds shoulder* s-still hurts

.*the gunmetal grey challenger pulls up and stops in parking spot next to the damaged rsx*

R3X*starts doing pushups* ngh...agh

???*walks to rexs door* this must be it *knocks*

R3X:...fuck...*gets up* miss rosie i swear to god im gonna *opens door*..oh its you

Jessie:so...this is where they put you huh...what a shit hole

R3X:well its not luxurious...if only they had a bigger budget for this mission...i wouldn't need help

Jessie:aww quit being like that im here so deal with it...now are you gonna let me in king tuts mummy

R3X*moves aside*

Jessie*walks in* wow...wheres your bed...*sits on couch*

R3X:your sitting on it *closes door and sits on couch*

Jessie:geez...you got it rough *turns on tv*

.*news in progress*

News Woman:news in...we have new information of the fire in a abandoned garage on the outskirts of the city...the report is the garage was taken over and stayed in by the racing group known as the night runners

R3X:...shit...everything was burnt down how did they know

Jessie:you didnt leave anything behind

R3X:everything was torched...nothing was left...

News Woman:information was gathered by a black Nissan 350z that was left outside during the fire

R3X*rips mask off and throws it at the tv* FUCK...*grips head hard* how could i forget about stealth...damn it i should've went back for him

Jessie:at your state...its a good thing you left it

R3X:if they knew that car was a night runner its a matter of time till they get the others address and bust them for bullshit

Jessie:i see

News Woman:the police are going to strip the car down to find if the car was harboring drugs or other contraband

R3X:well thats great...there going to gut my car for nothing

Jessie*scratches her head* geez

News Woman:but we can confirm that the body that was left in the blazing inferno is and was the leader of the night runners "R3X"

R3X:...what...your kidding me

Jessie:they actually believed it

News Woman:we can say that this gas leak was due to reckless partying and a unwanted altercation...if anyone has information on this case plea-

.*tv turns off*

R3X:...i guess im dead now huh

Jessie:yeah but they never seem to do the autopsy so there just going to blatantly say your dead...seems strange

R3X:it does...but right now i need to get that damn car...my mission relys on that damn radio

Jessie:wait why

R3X:well i was able to save some photos on that radios harddrive and if the cops find it...im fucked

Jessie:what i thought you were working with these guys

R3X:no these cops are corrupt under Torres's control and the others are...something i guess

Jessie:something

R3X:i dont know...a special division i guess...still i need that damn car

Jessie:i see...ill help...what ever makes it easy for you and safe

R3X:thanks...right now *does pushups* i...need to...get...in...physical...condition...to do the...miissssiooon *collapses*

Jessie:look take a week for yourself...that fire did a lot to you ill handle it...

R3X:...really?

Jessie:yes...*gets up* ill look right now

R3X:good ill stay here...hurting

Jessie*walks out*

.*at nazar's location*

Nazar*walking to car eating cake* hehe...nice cake

.*in alley way*

Hector:so you got that green homie

Juan:yeah yeah i did...*gives him gram of weed*

Hector:oi yeaah boy...oh shit hol up fam

Nazar*walks by eating*

Juan:whos the grinco

Hector:some fool...yo lets get some bread from him *walks after him*

Juan*follows*

Nazar*looks at window and sees them in the reflection*...hm...gotta throw this out *walks down a dead end alley*

Hector*follows*

Juan*follows* shit hes really doing this

Hector:shhh fool

Nazar*puts plate in trash*

Juan:so big ma-

Nazar*turns around quick and shoots both of them in quick succession*

Hector*dead*

Juan*gets gut shotted* f-fuck man *fell down and holds himself*

Nazar:i dont like your kind *checks gun*...your kind plagues these streets...threating the civilians and killing the innocents...seems like ill clean you fuckers up...*puts gun to his jaw* one at a time...just to protect these streets

Juan:w-what grin- man chill chill ill tell you anything chill

Nazar:you got 30 seconds

Juan:l-look the Santa Sincaro cartel in charge, im just a grunt, were just making a living, t-their kids race in the speedhunting thingy, a-and i know where all the dealers and gunmen are...u-uhh

Nazar:wheres your phone

Juan:uh here *pulls it out*

Nazar*grabs phone*...no lock *shoots him in the head* good...ill take it from here...good talk guy *walks off*

Nazar*walks out of alleyway*...seems like a lot of dealers pop up at night...lets see if i can clean up *puts phone in pocket and walks off*...aleast i can do some good for a change...

.*at dianas house*

Diana*working on field*

Darren*rides up don dirtbike* ey sis your not racin today?

Diana:nah...just not feeling it thats why im help ma and pa early

Darren:cool...well cya *rides off*

Diana:watch the crops ass hat...*sigh and continues working*...man...i kinda miss those guys...damn rex...why did you go back *covers face* *sniffles*

.*2 weeks went by*

Jessie*walks in* hey rex i got good ne-...oh my

R3X*doing pull ups with weights around his legs*

Jessie*blushes* u-umm r-rex?

R3X*drops down and turns to her*...sup

Jessie:are...are you feeling better?

R3X*takes off bandages and moderately muscular* yeah im feeling better now

Jessie:well uhh i got news

R3X:yeah speak on it

Jessie:i know where your car is at and where its going to go

R3X:hm...good where is it

Jessie:impound lot

R3X:where is it going

Jessie:hes going to a auction is what i heard and when its sold it going to a certain location

R3X:we go after it after the auction

Jessie:alright then...oh and uhh i kinda snached this *shows him his dog tags*

R3X*shocked and grabs them quick*...you got it from the car

Jessie:the guard was nice if i payed for his lunch...so i grabbed a few things

R3X:you got more?

Jessie*gives him photo his old phone and his cracked old mask*

R3X:...well now im a little relieved now

Jessie:heh...atleast you can concentrate now

R3X:yeah *puts items in box*

Jessie:so what now

R3X:well im going to take a shower...then rest up for tonight...

Jessie:why tonight

R3X:i...i might go for a drive *walks in bathroom*

Jessie:uhh ok *sits on couch and watches tv*

.*at nazar's location*

Nazar*torturing a gang member*

Sammy:l-look fucker i-i dont know shit...let me go you puta

Nazar:no *shoots his kneecap*

Sammy:a-aghhhh

Nazar:tell me more about the murrieta bastards...

Sammy:fuck you

Nazar:another one *shoots his other kneecap*

Sammy*screams in pain*

Nazar:Santana Murrieta...

Sammy*gritting teeth*

Nazar*points gun at his crotch*...where are they...

Sammy:f-fuck ok ok...o-ow...there in Mendoza Keys ok...a few members live there...thats all i know

Nazar:thank you for your cooperation *shoots his crotch*

Sammy*screams quick*

Nazar*shoots him in the head*

Sammy*dead*

Nazar*gets up and walks off* 8 bodys outta 80...oh boy imma have some fun finding tho-...WHERE MY CAR?! *looks around fast*

Nazar*looks at parking meter*

.*meter reads "expired"

Nazar*grabs meter and starts to pound on it* FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK BUCK TRUCK RUCK SUCK PUCK NUCK MUCK CUCK ZUCK DUCK GUCK HUCK MY FUCKING LUCK

.*his black charger has been impounded*

Nazar*grips head* oh my god...my guns...my fucking guns were in that damn car *runs home*

Grandma Rodrigo*rocking in chair*

Nazar*runs up stairs*

Grandma Rodrigo:you ok chico?

Nazar:damn bastards took my car

Grandma Rodrigo:who mijo?

Nazar:damn meter maids...took my damn car probably at the station right now

Grandma Rodrigo:i see...you need a pick up to get it?

Nazar:no im fine ill handle it myself...look ma'am im heading to my room...i need time for myself *walks off*

Grandma Rodrigo:be safe mijo

Nazar*walks inside and locks door* damn it

Fefe*in her cat house asleep*

Nazar*grabs beer and milk from fridge and walks to her*

Fefe*sleeping*

Nazar*pours milk in her bowl amd sits on couch and drinks beer and turns on tv*

Fefe*weak meow*

Nazar:...hm...must be having a good dream...if only i can have one too...

.*back to R3X and Jessie 2 hours later*

Jessie:your not using my car...its not race ready

R3X:come on im rusty

Jessie:use that damn rsx it looks like it runs

R3X:no

Jessie:damn...ugh fine...better not fuck up my car

R3X:and im not sure if im racing tonight the car might move out

Jessie:i see

R3X*puts on clothes and walks to her* but lets go we will camp out near the lot and wait for the transport truck to show up *walks out*

Jessie:whatever you say *follows and closes door*

R3X*gets in her car and starts it up*

Jessie*gets in*

R3X*pulls out parking lot and drives out fast*

.*at nazars apartment*

Nazar*refilling magazine and loads it in M1911* hm *puts gun in holster and gets up*

Fefe*meow*

Nazar:sorry fefe cant take you this time...gotta get my car back *walks out room and closes door*

Fefe*meows*

Nazar*walks outside*

Felipe*sitting and texting on his E46*

Nazar:hm

Felipe*looks* oh hey are you nazar

Nazar:...i dont know you

Felipe:im Felipe Rodrigo...my grandma asked me to help you get your car

Nazar:...shit she didnt have to...i can handle it myself

Felipe:...you sure

Nazar:yes...

Felipe:well becareful walking out here some people been dying from some guy...

Nazar:whats his name

Felipe:el pistoliro...he leaves his enemies full of holes and doesnt harm innocents but i dont know if you will be safe...

Nazar:...fine kid...enough of the ghost stories...lets go *gets in car*

Felipe:its no ghost story homie...its the truth

Nazar:whatever kid...and were not "homies"...just associates

Felipe*drives off*

.*back to R3X and Jessie*

R3X*driving*...what made you get a challenger its pretty good

Jessie:nothing wrong with an american muscle

R3X:i see *slowly puts foot down*

.*challenger slowly accelerates with a low growl that slowly gets louder*

Jessie:shes sounds great huh

R3X:yeah *turns onto interstate and puts foot down*

.*challenger roars loud and accelerates fast*

Jessie:woh

R3X*keeps foot down*

.*challenger roaring and whining down the road*

R3X:i hear a root supercharger

Jessie:i put a hellcat heart in this beast it came with it with 25 miles on it

R3X:nice... *drives over near the police station*

Jessie:..now what

R3X*puts car in reverse and hides it*...we wait till its moving

Jessie:you got a plan

R3X:...when i get to the truck ill improvise

Jessie:wait you dont have a plan

R3X:no...how hard can it be huh?

Jessie:i can see nothing but bad things happening

R3X:well think of the positives *points*

Jessie*looks*

.*transport truck drives out of impound lot and drives off*

R3X:alright *starts up challenger and follows the truck from a distance*

Jessie:so...how long were going to follow him

R3X:once he hits the interstate we attack

Jessie:ok...

.*5 minutes went by*

Truck driver*turns to interstate*

R3X:lets go *puts foot down and challenger roars and hauls after the truck*

Jessie:woh

.*challenger whines and roars down the interstate and catches up to the truck*

Jessie:ok now what

R3X:take the wheel *rolls window down and starts to get up from car window*

Jessie:s-shit *grabs wheel*

R3X*gets on top of challenger* keep her steady...move closer!

Jessie*swaps seats* d-damn it rex *slowly gets close to truck*

R3X*hops from roof to truck*

Jessie*slows down and tails truck*

R3X*grabs on* oh god...starting to think twice on this bullshit...fuuuucccckkkk *slowly crawls up to truck cab*

Truck driver*driving*...

R3X*opens passenger door and gets in* h-hey bud

Truck driver:what the hell...where did you come from

R3X:the door...can i have my car back

Truck driver*grabs his sawed off*

R3X:i guess not *kicks his hand*

T.D*shoots gun and shoots roof*

R3X:fuck *punches him hard*

T.D:nagh ya little fuck *kicks him*

R3X*slides out but hangs on door* SHITTT!

Jessie:REX!?

.*nazars location*

Nazar:fuck...its not there

Felipe:sorry man...wish i could had helped more

Nazar:...*sigh* look kid...its not your fault...should have had more quarters for the me...wait a damn minute *points* look other lane

Felipe:huh

.*looks at truck loaded with cars with a man hanging on it and his car included and a gunmetal challenger following it*

Felipe:oh its just a cargo truck

Nazar:thats not just a cargo truck kid thats the truck with my car

Felipe:really?

Nazar*forces him to do a hard u-turn*

Felipe:woh...what the hell man

Nazar:follow that damn truck...lose it no one will find your body

Felipe*scared* r-right *puts foot down and E46 hauls after the truck*

Nazar:im comin girl papas comin *opens sunroof and climbs top it*

Felipe:what are you doin man

Nazar:just get that damn truck and ill handle it

R3X*dangling* fuck fuck fuck fuck *swings back in and attacks t.d

T.D:nagh

R3X*punches him hard across his nose*

T.D:nagh *holds bleeding nose* you little shit *grabs his head*

R3X:huh...wait wait wait

T.D*head butts him hard*

R3X:fuck *slides away*

T.D:and stay the hell out kid *pushes him out*

R3X*gets thrown out but grabs on to steps and dragging on ground* f-fuuuccccck

Jessie:climb up the ladder rex

R3X*slowly climbs up*

Jessie*pulls up quick*

R3X*hops on her hood *

Jessie*hauls to front of the truck quick*

R3X*hops on truck hood*

T.D:resilient fucker aint ya *points sawed off at him*

R3X:shit *hangs off the front

T.D*shoots and hits hood* fuckin monkey

R3X*breathing heavy*

T.D*swerves*

Jessie*gets bumped and loses control* shit *spins out*

R3X:JESSIE!?

Nazar*hops on truck quick*

Felipe:becareful man

Nazar*nods and crawls to cab*

R3X*pulls himself up and gets in truck and punches him rapidly* FUCKER!?!

T.D*getting hit* nagh *takes hands off wheel and punches him too*

.*truck swerving*

Felipe:woh *slows down*

Nazar:god damn...this fucker cant drive

.*truck hits a civilian car and knocks another one out the way*

R3X*slides back* grrr

T.D:come on boy...that all ya got

R3X:RAGHHHH *lunges himself at him and punches him hard*

T.D:you hit like a pussy *headbutts him again*

R3X:nagh

Nazar*crawls to cab and opens door and accidentally grabs rex*

R3X:h-huh

Nazar:got you bitch boy *swings him out and pins his neck on a foxbody* your gonna die for taking my car *points gun at him*

R3X*shocked* n-nazar

Nazar:...what

R3X*takes off hood and mask lights up*

Nazar:...how the fuck...how di- you li- where di-...how did you live and escape?!

R3X:uhh not the time or place bud...ill explain once we get our cars

Nazar:ok then *puts gun away* whats the plan

R3X:over power this bastard...hes tough

Nazar:hes white so...

R3X:still

Nazar:alright i get the left u get right

R3X:bet

T.D*reloading* good he brought another one...this time there going in the grave

R3X*opens door and hops it*

T.D:as planned *points gun at him*

Nazar*puts him in headlock* hes not dying again asshole

T.D:f-fuck

R3X*grabs his keys* thats all we need bud, get rid of him

Nazar:got ya

R3X:ok what key is which hey driver whic-

Nazar*moves his arms down but his shotgun falls and shoots him*

T.D:aghhh

R3X:fuck nazar!?

Nazar:he moved not my fault his gun went off so easily

R3X:oh shit shit just keep him there fuck

Nazar*lets him go*

T.D:a-ahh fuck *holds himself*

R3X:ok shit lets just get our cars and go

Nazar:right *climbs from cab and heads to car*

R3X*follows*

.*challenger hauls to truck*

R3X:jessie your ok

Jessie:the bastard scratched my car but im fine

R3X:good

Nazar:hm

Felipe:so your done nazar

Nazar:yeah...were done

Felipe:cool...but

Nazar:but wh-

.*trucks starts to swerve a lot*

R3X:woh shit *loses balance and grabs to railings quick*

Nazar:the hells going on

R3X*crawls up to cab* u ok big guy?

T.D*bleed out*...

R3X*shakes him* hey wake up

T.D*loses grip and falls out truck*

R3X*shocked* NAZAR!?

Felipe*swerves from body* what the hell?

Nazar:...oh boy here we go again *crawls up to him* whats all the screaming...and wheres the guy

.*truck swerving*

R3X:woh...

Nazar:shit *falls between seat*

R3X:fuck...can you drive this

Nazar:i play American truck simulator...i got this

R3X:good luck homie *crawls to the top*

Nazar*hits brakes*...hmm *keeps stomping on brakes* this isnt good not good at all...the hells this *grabs briefcase*...hmmm something fishy

R3X:uhh zar...whats the hold up bud

Nazar:so good news and bad news...bad news we got no brakes

R3X:shit...shit shit

Nazar:good news i found a briefcase...it looks nice...pretty heavy

R3X:shit this isnt good at all

.*radio chatter* hey chuck you there...you fat motherfucker...

Nazar:...umm *grabs walkie talkie*...ya

???:how long is it going to take you to get the cars over here...

Nazar:to...the scrapyard?

???:oh yeah the scrapyard...come on dog you know to meet us...how long is it gonna take these niggas are impatient...

Nazar:...uhhh 10 minutes

???:10...fucksake theres no escorts or barely people driving get the molasses outta your ass and move it

Nazar:...okie doke

???:what you say

Nazar*turns off talkie*...thats also not good

.*at Port Murphy

Luther:...the fuck is with that guy..

okie

Vanessa:look fuck his personality how long is he going to take

Luther:the weirdo said 10 minutes

Vanessa:you heard that...the cars are coming so chill out

Bodyguard:mr li does not like to wait...the vehicles should had been here now

Vanessa:yeah i know just tell his old ass to hold on hes coming

Bodyguard:...*looks at black range rover*...hm

Nazar*swerving and hits 2 cars* fuck sorry...

R3X*holding on* shit this is bad

.*sirens in the background*

Jessie*looks at her scanner*...oh no...rex we got trouble

R3X*hears the sirens*...nazar

Nazar:yeah

R3X:PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN!?!

.*13 cop cars and a helicopter rushed towards the truck*

R3X:shit ghetto bird

.*helicopters shines light on truck*

R3X*covers eye* shit

Nazar*starts to go faster in truck* i can hear a lot of shit going bad

.*dianas house*

Diana*drinking moonshine and watching tv with her dog* god what a day...this was so boring...

News woman:breaking news

Diana:hn? what another gang shootout

News Woman:palm city police are in pursuit of a stolen truck taken over by street racers

Diana:damn those guys are ballsy *drinks*

Steven:hey sis

Diana:sup

Steven:whatcha doin *hops on couch*

Diana:relaxing...i forget how hard we all worked to get through life

Steven:thats why we put all our money on your truck..so you can races and we wont have to work so hard...

Diana:true true *drinks*

Steven:anyway whats on the news now sis...

Diana:some racers are taking over a truck...probably going to the scrapyard but not anymore

Steven:right on

News Woman:we are getting reports that the man on top of the car is the racer that lost his life in that tragi-

Diana*not paying attention* i might get me a steak tonight

News Woman:that racer is rex

Diana:wait what

Steven:rex, isnt that your old friend who died sis?

Diana:wait...what happened

Steven:the tv lady said rex is stealing the truck

Diana*looks at tv closely*

News Woman:heres a close up to the culprits

Diana*looks*

R3X*holding on tight and swerving*

Diana:...steven

Steven:yeah sis

Diana:get darren, cory, and max, a lot of dirty rags and 3 cases of ma's shine

Steven:why whats the plan

Diana:im gonna help my friend...and get some damn answers *runs outside*

.*back to the action*

R3X:ROADBLOCK

Nazar:smashing through *goes through roadblock*

R3X*holding on* agh

Nazar:WOOOHOOO I LOVE THIS THING *swerves and hits cops*

R3X*tries to gets to jessie*

.*cop hops on truck and tackles rex*

R3X:agh get off elbows him hard*

Cop:you fuckin bastard

R3X*knees him off and kicks him off and gets up*

Cop*pulls out baton*

R3X;*grabs pipe from under civic*

Cop*attacks him*

R3X*clashes with him*

Diana*drives raptor with her 4 brothers in the back*

.*brothers whooping and hollering*

Diana*rams cops out her way*

Steven*makes molotovs* *humming*

Darren:here we go boys

Max:WOOOOOO

.*at Port Murphy*

Luther*on tinder*...hot...hot..hot...oooo super hot...not...not...hot...maybe

Vanessa*sitting on hood asleep*

.*her radio* calling all units calling all units we have a code 84 being followed by police, drivers lost and now being stolen by racers, suspects are in a stolen truck all units nearby assist immediately

Vanessa*snorts* h-huh what happened

Luther:wake up...shit...your snorings loud

Vanessa:aww fuck you

Bodyguard:mr li is being impatient

Vanessa:look motherfucker...if mr li's going to act like a bitch the he can take his old wrinkly ass outta here

Luther*turns on radio and hears radio chatter*...oh thats not good...uhh nessa

Vanessa:what...

Luther:we got trouble...

Vanessa*eyes goes blood shot* ...what

.*back to the action*

R3X*smacks him off with pipe*

Cop*tumbles off truck* aghhh

Max*hops on truck* WOOOO WOOOOO *throws molotov at cops*

Diana:take the wheel steven

Steven:got ya sis *grabs wheel*

Diana*hops off truck to truck and crawls to rex*

R3X:shit shit

Diana:REX!?

R3X*turns around*...d-diana

Diana:you son of a bitch

R3X:look i can exp-

Diana*punches his rips*

R3X:oof *fell on knees*

Diana*picks him up and hugs him* you sonovabitch *swings him* i knew you wouldn't die

R3X:i-i missed you to diana

Diana*hugs him tight*

R3X:c-come on damnit i just healed up and you still hit hard

Diana;*lets him go* im glad your alive

R3X:heh...cool

Max*gives them a case of molotovs* here sissy...WOOOOO *hops to the back of the raptor and makes more*

Diana:well lets raze some hell boss *grabs molotov*

R3X:...time to make a comeback *grabs molotov and throw it at cops*

Darren*climbs to nazar* oi gun man

Nazar*not looking points gun at him* who are you

Darren woh chill man imma friend i brought gifts

Nazar:if its not guns or explosives you will have major roadrash in a split second

Darren*puts molotov case on seat* have fun man

Nazar*grabs molotov*...*smells it* oh...your one of dianas brothers...appreciate it

Darren:yuppers *crawls back*

Nazar*drinks a bit of it* *coughs hard* oh god thats strong *throws it out window and it his a cops windshield and crashes*

Jessie*taking out cops*

Felipe*bumping cops*

R3X:hell yeah!

Nazar:...oh shit

.*massive roadblock forms up*

R3X*turns around* almost...oh shit

Diana*shocked* boss

Jessie:get off the truck get off the fucking truck now?!?

Diana*hops off and lands on challenger*

Jessie:jump rex!?

R3X:...get behind the truck...tell the others to do the same *crawls to the cab*

Jessie*gets behind the truck*

Diana:hey mexi guy

Felipe:huh

Diana:get behind us

Felipe*gets behind challenger*

Steven*gets behind E46*

R3X:so nazar whats the plan

Nazar:simple *gives him moonshine*

R3X:hn?

Nazar*chugs* *burp* were going in bud!

R3X:this is bad but *chugs it* *throws glass out* lets do it!

Nazar*puts foot down and diesel truck haul fast*

R3X*climbs out truck and gets on top* MY NAME IS R3X AND I AM ALIVE AND STILL KICKING

.*truck plows through the massive roadblock pushing, crushing and throwing cars through its wake*

Nazar*plows through the roadblock and drives off with the truck*

.*helicopter follows*

Vanessa:fuck its 20 minutes luther where is her...luther...LUTHER

Luther*shocked and watching news on phone*...oh damn

Vanessa:what fool *looks at phone*

.*newscopter flying on top of truck

Nazar*pulls truck over and gets out* oh shit...that was dope

R3X*laughing* wooooooo

Diana*laughs* that was crazy

.*other racers come by and stops*

Derck:so your the crazy bastards who save our cars

R3X:our cars also bud

Derck:nice work *fist bumps*

R3X:likewise

Max*unloading cars*

Derck:aye you got lowgangs respect man...

Glory:and la muerte...appreciate it man

R3X:likewise

Derck:lets get the hell outta here...more cops might come

R3X:until we get rid of the evidence

Nazar:wait...we cant keep this

R3X:nope...

Nazar:aww damn it man...its awesome

R3X:its leaking oil and gasoline we really need to go

Nazar:aghhhhh fine *grabs briefcase and walks to charger and gets in*

R3X*gets in stealth* alright lets burn it down

.*everyone throws a molotov at it and it burns up quickly*

.*everyone scatters*

R3X*heads towards apartment and parks up*

Jessie*pulls next to him*

R3X:well..that was fun

Jessie:jesus that was fun...more like a crazy fast movie...

R3X:heh ye-...whos civic is that?

Jessie*looks* a neighbor

R3X:...no *runs inside

Jessie*follows* wait up

R3X*opens his door quick*

Shay*doing push ups* 33...34...35...36

R3X:shay...

Shay:rex *hugs him*

R3X*hugs her*

Jessie:well whos she

R3X:shes a-

Shay:a night runner his crew member

R3X:...yeah

Jessie:heh cute

R3X:heh

Shay*giggles*

.*rexs phone vibrates*

R3X:hn *looks at phone*

Unknown*voice message* meet up at bishops cafe...you got some explaining to dOOOO COLD PAWS TINY COLD PAWS!?

.*meows in the background*

R3X:hn?

Jessie:who was that

R3X:seems like someone wants to know how i lived...well ill tell them...heh hope they wont be too mad *looks at moon*


	11. Gaining New Blood and Bad Blood

After the thrilling night of rampaging racers, moonshine and privacy invasions the night runners are back and made a huge impact on the palm city streets and the cops are recovering from the onslaught.

R3X*driving rsx to bishops cafe*

.*in the parking spots is a charger, raptor, civic, and scat pack challenger*

R3X:ahh shit *parks behind civic and gets out and walks in*

Nazar*eating cake* so...the guy who died in that garage was our boss...never to be seen again

Diana*eating breakfast* weeks after some crazy bastard is stealing our bosses car from a truck like a damn action movie

Shay*eating 6 stacked pancakes* my pancakes are buttermilk, blueberry and chocolate chip mixed...its tall...like a tower

Nazar:god damnit shay...

R3X:ok guys i can explain

Diana:starting with the garage...how did you escape...and whos body did they find

R3X:ok first i saved that girl, i put her in her car and rammed out before the roof collapsed, i took her to the hospital and walked back home and second...i dont know

Shay*mouth full* it was raining that night

R3X:yup...

Diana:so you walked home

R3X:limped home

Nazar:geez...why didnt you call us

R3X:my phone got crisped in the fire

Nazar:i see...*eats cake* well glad your ok

R3X:hell im suprised we all lived after that night...that shit was intense

Diana:wasnt expecting you bastards to actually steal your cars back like that

Nazar:well i borrowed some firearms from some nice guys in a alley way and i didnt want it to go to the wrong hands

R3X:im not going to ask that meaning of "borrowed" but i see

Nazar:thank you for not going in deep...or i had to make sure you wish you were in the fire

R3X:uh huh

Bishop:anyway rexie boy what you want...cant have you not getting anything and breathing my air

Shay:air is free bishop

Bishop:now thats a five dollar tax

Shay:nooooo im sorry

Bishop:heh...your alright girlie...you remind me of my 5 year old granddaughter

Shay:im 23

Nazar, R3X, Diana:your 23?

Shay:yes...what you thought how old i was

Diana:19

Nazar:16

R3X:now thats fucked up

Shay:im 23 not 16...i look 16

Diana:well more 15

Nazar:we never knew

Shay*pouts*

R3X:ill take a iced coffee

Bishop:you got it *starts making iced coffee*

Jessie:so...that girl...shes there in the hospital

R3X:yeah i checked on her earlier this morning

Nazar:you checked on the broad who beat up joey...kicked your ass and burned down my garage

R3X:yeah...

Nazar:its either you got hit hella hard by her or you're a very forgiving mothertrucker...

R3X:trying not to cuss so much?

Nazar:just for today...im happy

Jessie:still *eating a yogurt parfait* not wrong to check on her...who knows if she might need help

R3X:i see...

Shay*finishes pancakes* well i gotta go...im getting a new wheel

Bishop:its on the house sweetheart

Shay:no need *puts 1000 bucks on table*

Diana*chokes and coughs*

Nazar*shocked and beats her back*

R3X*masks glows shocked eyes*

Jessie:damn shay

Diana*breaths again* fucking showing off huh shay

Shay:what i did some racing

Nazar:by yourself?

Shay:yes...and i found a place to stay that has a nice view...and a garage

R3X:...wow thats flexing on a whole different level...

Shay:ill talk to you all later i gotta race soon...bye *walks out and gets in civic*

Nazar:...so you did more than teach her huh

R3X:i guess so

.*civic starts up and peels out*

Diana:wow...

R3X:she still needs to learn more

Nazar:more...fuck sakes rex *drinks oj*

R3X:still...we need some new members

Nazar:more...for fucksake

Diana:so were going hunting huh

R3X:yup

Nazar:fine...ill go after i finish my yogurt

R3X:alright...but diana mind doing me a favor

Diana:whats up...

R3X:find joey...where the hell is he

Diana:no clue but ill check on him

R3X:thanks *walks off*

Nazar:hm

Bishop:check one of the races you might find some good talent there

Nazar:alright

Jessie*finishes* well ill gotta go *pays* cya bish

Bishop:cya girl

Jessie*walks out and drives off*

.*to r3x's location*

R3X*walking around*

Ethan*eating chipotle in evo with destiny*

Destiny:so ethan

Ethan:huh...

Destiny:hows pharah

Ethan:still not responding...

Destiny:hope shes ok...

Ethan:well sal checked on her yesterday we can go check today how about that

Destiny:sounds great

Ethan:good *bites and looks forward*...*muffled* what the fuck

Destiny:whats wrong

Ethan*points at rex* isnt that bastard supposed to be dead

R3X*walking around*

Destiny:...i dont know...i dont watch the news...are you sure its him and not some random guy *eats*

Ethan:that sonovabitch *gets outta car and slams door and runs after him*

Destiny*drops chipotle*...my burrito

Ethan*runs to rex* hey you sonovabitch stop!

R3X*looks* huh

Ethan:how the hell are you still alive...

R3X:...im too stubborn to die...lets just say that...

Ethan*grits teeth* arrogant bastard ain't ya

R3X:its a habit...*crosses arms*

Ethan:i dont know how your alive but your lucky our boss isnt here now...she would had finished you off right now

R3X:hm speaking of her how is she...she looked pretty bad the last time i seen her

Ethan:the hell?

R3X:look before you do anything that will cost you your life...how do you think she got there

Ethan:she drove herself...of course thats why her car was at the hospital

R3X*slowly shakes head*

Ethan:uhhh

R3X:she was unconscious when the roof collapsed

Ethan:why would you save her

R3X:because...it didn't seem right to leave her like that...

Ethan:hm

Oscar*pulls up to ethan in a bmw m4*...hey get to the hospital...shes awake

Ethan*shocked and looks at rex* im not finished with you *runs to evo and drives off*

Oscar*looks at him* you look lively for a corpse

R3X:i never died

Oscar:i see...see you on the streets *drives off*

R3X:hm

.*dianas location*

Diana*drives to joeys house and gets out* this is the place *walks to door and knocks on door*

Darlene*opens door* yes oh hello diana

Diana:is joey available

Darlene:sorry hes grounded

Diana:wait what...how

Darlene:...well

.*at the hospital*

Sal*waiting outside pharahs room*

Ethan and Destiny runs to sal*

Ethan*out of breath* there...you...are...is...she...ok

Destiny:you really didnt have to run up the stairs

Ethan:s-s-shush u

Oscar*walks to them* alright lets go

.*everyone walks in*

Ethan:phar-oh my god

Pharah*doing pull ups with doctor in hospital gown and bandages wrapped around her*

Doctor:h-help anyone p-please

Pharah:44..45..46..47

Ethan:uhh pharah

Pharah*looks* took you fuckers long enough *puts doctor down*

Doctor*stands up quick and hides behind the others

Destiny:you ok?

Pharah:yeah im fine as you can see *flexes*

Sal:good

Oscar:because we got a whopping bit of bad news

Pharah:ok...lay it on me

Oscar:ok dont get mad...

Pharah:hn?

.*2 minutes later*

.*glass shatter and pharah holding oscar by his throat out of a 5 story window and everyone is trying to pull her back*

Pharah:the fuck do you mean im demoted I BROUGHT THIS CREW FROM THE GROUND UP!?!

Oscar*choking* i-it was brandons i-idea *holding her wrist* i-im just a messenger p-pharah

Pharah:whos the new leader then

Oscar:m-me

Pharah*eyes turn bloodshot, pulls him back in and throws him against the wall hard*

Oscar:agh

Pharah:seems like i cant have sometime for myself huh...gotta talk to brandon's punk ass *walks out room*

Ethan*checks on oscar*

Oscar*coughing hard* i-im fine

Sal:seems like shes healthy

Destiny:and very rageful

Ethan:geez *looks at oscar*

Oscar*coughs up blood* ahh thats not healthy

.*nazars location*

Nazar*walking around a race area*

Ry*placing bets*

Nazar*looking*

Gary:i got 3 thousand on martha

Ry*text to speach* hm aight...i got 6 on the guy with the black buick

Gary:that relic...shit your gunna lose heh

Ry:i always win...

Gary:it is weird you dont talk normally...but who cares imma get my 10k soon *walks off*

Ry:we'll see about that *walks to martha's Ferrari* *looks left and right and opens fuel tank and puts a sugar pack in it quickly* i always win

Nazar*walks behind him*...whaddya doin bud?

Ry*shocked and looks quick* who are you

Nazar:just lookin at all the cars...what are you doin

Ry:...ok ill pay ya

Nazar:...hm...i dont know...i hate getting paper cuts

Ry:damn it ok ill get you some guns

Nazar:...hn?...guns eh...alright

Martha*walks in* hey what are you two doing here

Nazar and Ry*looks at her*

Martha:get the hell out before i get security

Ry:ok..ok we are going...chill *walks out*

Nazar:have a nice race...im betting against ya *walks out*

Martha:weirdos *gets in Ferrari*

Ry*run off*

Nazar:oh that slippery sonovabitch *walking around* that bastard

Ry*runs into crowd* *sighs in relief* that was close...heh that chump really thought i was going to get him guns *walks away from crowds* the hell was i going to find guns here what a fuc-

.*sound of a M1911 cocking*

Ry;*shocked*

Nazar:hey bud *behind him walking to him* ...i almost lost ya...you really though you were going to run away so easily

Ry:u-uhh

Nazar:so about those guns bud

Ry:y-your fucking crazy *tosses sugar out his pocket at nazars mask*

Nazar:the hell?

Ry*runs off quick*

Nazar:damn it not again man *chases after him*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*looking at peoples car and spots a camero* oh hello *looks closer*

Raymond*chilling in aventador* hm

R3X*walks around the car*

Raymond*looks and spots rex* the hell...oi you

R3X*looks at him* hn

Raymond:why you lookin at that whack shit bruh...check my whip

R3X:...not to be rude but im not into cars that attract kids..

Raymond:the fuck nigga *gets out car*

R3X:man...i really have a habit of pissing people off

Raymond:your gunna have a habit of losing your life nigga

R3X:my bad...its just my opinion

Raymond:your opinions gunna make you breathless *cracks knuckles*

R3X:man...your ego is very weak huh

Raymond*gets up to rex* alright motherfucker your dead *pulls out switchblade*

R3X:...*hits him in his ribs quick and punches his forearm quick*

Raymond:agh *drops knife*

R3X*double palms him away*

Raymond*fall and his aventador* agh

R3X:relax man...i dont hate it...just chill

Raymond:man fuck you *gets up and tackles him*

R3X:nagh *lands on a purple rsr*

Raymond*punches his kidneys hard*

R3X:nagh *elbows his back rapidly* g-get off

Raymond:agh *gets off*

R3X*grabs his head and headbutts him*

Raymond:agh

R3X*pushes him away*

Raymond*grits teeth*

???:enough

R3X*looks*

Raymond:hmph

.*twin girls walk in*

Niku:the hell is going on rayray...your suppose to race soon quit fuckin the random guy

Miku:sister thats not just a random guy

Niku:ehhh?...whatcha mean sis

Miku:thats the guy from the garage fire

Niku:wait the one from almost a month ago

Miku:yeah and the truck robbery its him

Niku:holy shit...your rex aint ya

R3X:yes...*dusts himself off*

Miku:my god...your famous in the underground

R3X:huh?

Niku*smacks the back of her head*

R3X:hn?

Miku:ow...why sister *tearing up*

Niku:look rex...your known in the streets as a robin hood after you saved those cars with ya crew...

R3X:uhh cool?

Miku:your a good man...maybe you didnt kill lucas

R3X:what

Niku:yeah...he doesnt seem like that huh sis

Miku*nods*

R3X:wait...lucas...hes dead...i though he was in the hospital

Niku:he was been out for a while but he was found dead in your garage...

Miku:he was shot and burnt to a crisp

R3X:...so the guy we raced...

Miku:dead...yes they found out his dental records...poor lucas

R3X:...i see

Niku:so...you didnt know about this

R3X:no...i didnt

Niku:well atleast you can rest easy now

R3X:...no

Miku:why not

R3X:non of us killed him so who did

Niku:well beats me...he was kinda of a asshole

Miku:no need to be mean to him

Niku:just saying sis

R3X:i need to go *walks off*

Raymond:hey *walks after him*

Niku*grabs his shoulder*

Raymond:hn

Niku:you've already embarrassed yourself enough

Raymond:tch...i didnt do shit *rolls shoulder*

R3X*walks off and looks at phone* wheres the others

Ry*running* i think i lost him

R3X*bumps into him*

Ry*drops phone and falls*

R3X*loses balances but catches himself* shit my bad man

Ry*gets up fast and grabs phone* what

Nazar*behind him* ahh there you are

R3X:nazar

Nazar:ey boss...seems like you found my rat

Ry:im not

Nazar*grabs his phone and tosses it away*

Ry*shocked*

Nazar:now look you promise me guns...i want my guns boy

R3X:nazar what the hells going on

Nazar:hes sabotaging cars probably for rigging bets

R3X*looks* is that true

Ry:...

Nazar:go on speak

Ry:...

R3X:uhh...

Ry:...

Nazar:hm...let me see something boss *puts gun to his head*

Ry*shocked*

Nazar:now talk or die

R3X:this is going too far zar just stop

Nazar:5 seconds

Ry*air taps on hand*

R3X:hn?

Nazar:5...4

R3X*looking at ry*

Ry*looks at rex and points at his phone*

R3X*looks* wait a min

Nazar:3...2...1

R3X:NAZAR WAIT

Nazar:what boss *moves gun*

R3X*gives ry his phone*

Ry*types* for fucksakes dont shoot you'll get guns and money, women, fucking cars if you want just let me live?!

Nazar:hm

R3X:woh calm down bro...who the hell are you

Ry:streets call me ry

Nazar:like the bread?

Ry:like the bread

R3X:...ew

Nazar:what do you do huh?

Ry:man i gamble...uhh people person...get things quietly well for a price

Nazar:like guns?

Ry:yeah like your guns

Nazar:...good thing i didnt have bullets in the gun *puts gun away*

R3X:so you can get things...like info

Ry:yeah i can...why

R3X:you might be useful for us

Ry:uhh ok...

Nazar:why do you need a phone to talk

Ry:im internally injured...it hurts to laugh and hard to talk...so google is my friend here...kinda born with it

Nazar:i see...major throat problems huh *grabs his phone*

Ry:yup *tosses rex his phone back*

R3X*catches it*

Nazar*gives him his phone*

Ry:ahhh better...but damn i already miss that phone you got man...it felt great

R3X:i understand...just got it a few days ago

Ry:its nice...but look you guys seem alright...a bit too scary

Nazar:aww thats nice of you

R3X:so...your going to join us?

Ry:eh...why not...hell if i need protection it seems like this guy seems decent *points thumb at nazar*

Nazar:i can get rid of a body under 3 hours

Ry:...didnt need to hear that

R3X:jesus zar

Nazar:just saying...just in case he tries to run off and squeal

Ry:im no snitch...

Nazar:i like this guy

R3X:alright then...welcome to the night runners

Ry:cool

R3X:well imma get going...

Nazar:see ya

R3X*walks off to rsx and gets in car*

.*phone rings*

R3X*answers* speak...

Diana:boss your not going to believe this

R3X:what is it

.*20 minutes later*

Diana*laying in truck bed drinking moonshine*

.*4 vehicles speed up and slams there brakes near her*

Diana:took them long enough *burps ans sits up*

R3X, Nazar, Ry, Shay*gets out of there cars*

Diana:sup guys

R3X:no way...no fucking way

Nazar*laughing so hard* im crying ahh hahahahahaha

Shay:why was he grounded dayday

Diana:because shayshay the mustang got crisped up it was his dads

R3X:fuck man...

Nazar*fell on hands and knees* i-i-i can't br-breathe hahahaha

Ry:...is he going to be ok?

R3X:where is he now

Diana:in his room up there *points to second story room*

R3X:hm...alright *hops on trash can and hops up on window ledge and climbsand hanging to his window ledge*

Shay:wow rex your like a monkey

R3X:thats...racist shay *trys to open window but it wont* fuck its locked...someone get his attention

Ry*tosses pebble at his window*

Joey*doesnt hear it*

R3X*peaks* nope didnt hear it

Ry:hmm...this is gonna be tough

Nazar:i got you *grabs brick*

R3X:wonder what your doing

Nazar*throws brick* yeet!!!

R3X:eh?

.*brick hits rex in his back*

R3X:agh fuck?!!

Nazar:oops

R3X:nazar you blind fucker!?

Joey:hn? *looks out window and opens it*

R3X:oh...hey joey

Nazar:JOOEEEEYYYY

Shay:hi joel

Joey:guys...what are you doing here...i cant race or leave the house

R3X:well we need ya help bud

Joey:i cant...my dad said if i leave the house without permission ill be kicked out

Diana:man fuckem we got your back

Nazar:how old are you

Joey:22

Nazar:time to move out your too old bud

R3X*pulls himself up* especially your room...what the fuck is "RWBY" and whos kai dragonov...and hansu miku?

Joey:N-NOTHING SHUT UP!?

Nazar:like the rifle

R3X:no not the rifle

Nazar:aww

R3X:...is that a body pillow

Joey:shuuuttttt upppppp boss

R3X:i bet five dollars you have a real doll somewhere

Joey:do you ever stop

Nazar:does he have a body pillow

R3X:yes he does zar

Nazar:hahahaha

Joey:oh my god...so embarrassed

R3X:come on man...we can get you some cheese back to get your pops a new 65' eh whaddya say

Joey:you think we will let me go easily

R3X:yeah...hes just pisses about the car so yeah he should be happy if you get him another one

Joey:...ok ill sneak out tonight but i need a car

R3X:got you *grabs his rsx keys and gives it to him* it will be on the side of the road...grab your shit and maybe miss rosie might have a place for you to crash

Joey:thanks boss

R3X:no prob bud...

Joey*closes window*

R3X:ok...how do i get down

Ry:drop

R3X:hell no...ill break something

Nazar:i got you bud *grabs brick*

R3X:i pray he finds a ladder

Nazar:yeet!! *throws brick at him*

R3X*gets hit in the back of his head*...oh *lets go and crashes in dumpster*

Nazar:bullseye

Diana:you fucking moron you could had killed him

Nazar:look hes alive

R3X*gets out of the dumpster* next time say i was under a dumpster...instead of bricking me

Nazar:heh was funny

R3X:shay take me to my place...i need to work on stealth *gets in her car

Shay:ok *gets in car and drives off*


	12. Moving Day

As the moon rises at full downtown palm city is lightning up with neon lights engine roaring, crowds cheering and racers and cops speeding around. The night runners are setting there vehicles to take in the night and whatever throws at them

Nazar*driving around his neighborhood*...seems like nothings going on...good

.*5 vehicles speed by nazar*

Nazar*looks* huh

.*a 458 spider, c63 amg, two benz amg gt, and a ferrari 458 drives by him in a line*

Nazar:...hmph *keeps driving around and spots a bunch of gang members vandalizing a couple's car and attacking them* whats over here *drives up to the corner and watches while putting fresh magazine in Thompson*

Gloria:please...we payed enough

Gonzalez:shut up *swings bat and hits her*

Gloria*hits the ground hard* oww

Henry:l-look ill give you more just give me more time please *checks on gloria*

Huey:ahh thats the thing homie...*squats to his height* your outta time...and it rent time...and if you dont got it *hits him in the mouth with the bat*

Henry:agh

Huey:time to die fucker!

Henry:wait!?!

Nazar*turns lights on and puts foot down*

.*the charger's loud 69' hemi is unleashed and roars down the road towards them*

Nazar*has his gun primed and slams the brakes hard and unloads two 50 round drum magazine into the crowd of gang members*

.*the members drop dead while one trys to crawl away*

Huey:f-fuck man fuck a-agh

Nazar*gets out of car and walks over to him*

Henry*holding gloria covered in blood*

Gloria*holding henry tight terrified looking at the altercation*

Huey:y-you motherfucker you

Nazar:...*shoots his ankle*

Huey*screams in pain*

Nazar:...the sincaro...tell me everything and you wont die

Huey:man fuck those cabrons i roll with the Aztekas...and we run this hood those cartel bitches aint shit to us

Nazar:so you know nothing

Huey:no you pu-

Nazar*drills his chest with a 20 round burst from his thompson*...damn...though you knew something *walks to car but stops and looks at the couple*...get outta here...it ain't safe

Gloria:y-your looking for the cartel

Nazar:...yes...and this small gang is getting in my way

Henry:y-you killed them...w-without any remorse...

Nazar:...i lost my humanity a long time ago...*walks to charger*

Gloria:i-i can help you

Nazar*opens door*...how

Gloria:the leader lives around the waterfront...the aztekas...there bastardos no one will miss them

Nazar:what does that have to do with me...

Gloria:i know that cartel...

Nazar:and your not going to tell me till i clean them off the street

Gloria*nods*...

Nazar:...hm...i see...consider it done...you better hold your end of the deal...we meet at bigasmexs...dont be late *drives off*

Henry:d-do you really know anything about them

Gloria:yes...and they deserve to be stopped *crosses arms*

.*several hours later the sun starts to rise as the leader of the night runners is checking up on his vehicle at bishops cafe*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*working on stealth*

Bishop:i never see the day...you working your car...at my eating establishment...without compensation

R3X:just increasing my boost bishop relax ill buy something when i finish up

Bishop:uh huh better boy *walks off*

R3X:heh *works on stealths exhaust system*

Jessie*drives to rex and gets out challenger*

R3X*humming*

Jessie:hey rex

R3X:hn? *looks at her* oh hey whats up

Jessie:nothin...i got some news

R3X:hn? well speak on it

Jessie*gives him files*

R3X:hn?

Jessie:we will talk about it in the safehouse ok boss it isnt safe to talk around here

R3X:ok then *looks at files*

Jessie*gets in challenger and drives off*

R3X:hm...*tosses files in car and continues to work*

.*at pharahs location*

.*a Huracan is on the sidewalk crooked with tire streaks on the road and a guard with his head violently thrown into the wall, multiple people on the ground beaten one crying, one with a bleeding nose*

Pharah*power walking up to brandons office* motherfucker *cracks neck*

Brandon*on the phone* whaddya mean shes out...you said she was in a coma

???:she was...now shes out...hope she wont break you

Brandon:the fuck...look she's coming for me i need help...you told me to demote her...so help me out

???:...nothing i can and wont do...shes your problem now...have a nice day *hangs up*

Brandon:WHAT THE FUCK MA-

.*guard crashes through door*

Brandon:o-oh fuck *drops phone*

Pharah:brandon~...the fuck you at nigga! *cracks knuckles*

Brandon*hides behind desk*...oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck

Pharah*looks at his desk* hm *walks over to the desk*...

Brandon:f-fuck fuck fuck

Pharah*grabs desk with one hand and flips it over him* ah there you are *grabs his throat*

Brandon:c-caghh *getting choked* w-wait wait it wasnt m-my idea stop *grabs her wrist*

Pharah:imma pop your neck if you dont tell me what the hell is going on

Brandon*coughing and choking*

Pharah*grits her teeth and lets him go*

Brandon*wheezing* g-geez

Pharah:im gonna kill you if you dont speak *bends his arm behind him*

Brandon:a-aghh ok ok chill...look i didnt want to do it...but we needed a leader for the killers so...

Pharah:you demoted me...behind my back...and gave it to oscar...my second lieutenant...i rather give it to sal than that brown nosing tony

Brandon:w-well i had to think fast you know i gotta worry about more than just your crew so i just gave it to him

Pharah*balls up fist slowly*

Brandon:w-wait wait pharah

Pharah*punches next to his head close and puts a dent in the desk behind him*

Brandon*shocked* oh god...theres no salvaging these pants

Pharah*retracts fist and stands up* your not even worth it...fuck it *walks off*

Brandon:w-wait sweetheart where you going

Pharah:fuck the syndicate...i quit this bullshit

Brandon:quit...you cant quit you just cant leave because of a petty reason

Pharah*stops*...if you only knew...what you all just did was a big fucking mistake...*turns to him* removing me from that spot i earned throughout my life...all the blood i spilled, sweat i dropped and the tears of the enemies i left for this group and this is what you do *points at him*...you better make them reconsider the decision quickly cause right now...im done with you all...*walks off*

Brandon:god damn it senji...

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*waiting at bigasmexs restaurant* man where the hell is this woman

Gloria*walks to him*

Nazar:there you are...wheres your side of the deal

Gloria:the kids race only around there home turf...in mendoza keys the manor is in there also...and the drugs they run is in-

Nazar:i could care less about the drugs...i just want them period

Gloria:Mendoza keys

Nazar:thank you *orders a big as taco and walks off*

Gloria:that's probably not healthy for him

.*rexs safehouse*

R3X:ok so what do we have here *eating toast*

Jessie:well...we got some info on the syndicate

R3X:alright lets see what we got *puts files on table and opens files*

Jessie:you already met the enforcer of the syndicate...pharah

R3X:yes i remember her...

Jessie:well shes not just an enforcer shes basically the foundation of the syndicate she basically ran it until there major remodel

R3X:remodel? *eating waffles*

Jessie:well...her father is in the yakuza

R3X:I could tell by her body...she was covered...looked like traditional Japanese tattoos...with a modern twist

Jessie:yeah...*gives him photos*

R3X:what are these

Jessie:her enemys

R3X:...*stops eating*...well i guess i wont finish breakfast after seeing these

Jessie:ooo more for me *grabs bacon strip*

R3X:this is brutal...she did all this

Jessie*nods*

R3X:she might give nazar a run for his money

Jessie:still *eats* kinda shocked you fought her...and lived

R3X:same...

Jessie:uhh what was i saying before *eats bacon* ah now i remember...fathers apart of the teshashi clan...cute thing is when she was born her mother allowed her to join the clan and her father agreed...i guess they wanted their daughter to have a bloodline in this clan

R3X:seems wrong to do so...maybe she didnt want to join under her parents orders...

Jessie:like she had a choice she was a baby...shes had better things to worry about

R3X:like?

Jessie*baby voice* why cant people understand me...who am i...my hands are small

R3X:your childish...*smirks*

Jessie:ah but you laughed so im off the hook haha

R3X*covers face* i cant stand you

Jessie:thats why sonny wanted me to assist you...he knew we would connect well

R3X:i see...back to the case *puts waffle in mouth* *mouth full* so whos her parents and are they going to be a problem

Jessie:jun akikato...and imoko juji and i would becareful...after you put pharah in the hospital...who knows if the night runners have a target on yall back

R3X*swallows* i see...ill keep them noted

Jessie*gives him photos*

R3X:ok...these people are...

Jessie:jake riley, grace hill, lucas johnson, oscar wild, and ethan summers

R3X:hmm...I've seen a these three before

Jessie:you should...two of them drive for the dreamkillers...and the others is in influence

R3X:influence?

Jessie:the hypers...you know the hype guys who says things about something to get people interested...their job is to get people excited about the syndicate and the Speedhunter Showdown

R3X:he drives a 488 GTB...he must be wealthy

Jessie:jake is a rich boy...having partys on the weekend at his mansion his parents gave him after they rigg-...i mean won the lottery

R3X:you seemed pissed why were you going t-

Jessie:THAT 30 MILLION COULD HAD BEEN MINE DAMNIT AND I WOULDN'T BE A DAMN COP STILL AGH *slams hands on table*

R3X:...jessie calm down...your a good cop ok...relax...and second our breakfast is still there...

Jessie:right...right sorry

R3X:and i like this table too...its nice

Jessie:ok ok i get it already

R3X*smirks* ok back to it...his parents spoiled him rotten

Jessie:yeah he lacks brains but his driving is top tier

R3X:i see...alright

Jessie:ethan and oscar you already know...and grace i-

R3X:lucas's girl and lucas is probably the lieutenant before he was replaced during his hospitalization

Jessie:right

R3X:anyone else

Jessie:a woman named madame LaRouge

R3X:...hn?

Jessie:i dont know much but she has two bodyguards that race for her team

R3X:whats her team

Jessie:the vixens

R3X:...hm that name seems familiar

Jessie:should be thats the highrise club for the best racers in the city...that building is loaded from what i heard of

R3X:i see...and only the best teams can get a invite huh

Jessie:yup

R3X:ok what about the bodyguards

Jessie:twin japanese sisters named miku and niku trained assassins and damn good at driving...they drive a 991 carrera and a 911 r.s.r

R3X:ok then

Jessie:well thats all i got now...gotta wait tomorrow till they send me more *grabs files*

R3X:what about ry

Jessie:...i dont have a clue who that guy is...but ill try and find out anyway see ya *walks out*

R3X:hm *finishes breakfast and lays down*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*texting ry*...hm

Ry*answers text*

Nazar:...alright *walks out apartment

Felipe*washing car*

Nazar*walks by him*

Felipe:oh hey nazar...where ya going

Nazar:...handle business *gets in car*

Felipe:alright...be safe man

Nazar:uh huh *drives off*

Felipe*continues to wash*

Nazar*drives to cloudbank*

.*mysterious man leaning against a blacked out Escalade*

.*nazar drives to him and gets out*

Mystery:...so your the guy

Nazar:you got what i want

Mystery:yeah...do you have the green

Nazar:its a favor from ry himself...*crosses arm*...hes covering me

Mystery:oh him huh...alright lets go *opens up trunk*

Nazar*looks at trunk*

.*trucks loaded with weapons and ammunition*

Nazar:now were talking

Mystery:a friend of ry is a customer to me...need any weapons im your guy...i sell less than the gun shops around here

Nazar:good...you do special items

Mystery:indeed...*gives him a box of 50 45.APC hollow point bullets* i can do custom bullets as well but aye...some of those bullets will be expensive

Nazar:i can manage thanks...uhh

Nikola:names nikola vucevic...*holds out hand* nice to serve you

Nazar:nazar *shakes hand*

Nikola:i can see us being good partners in the future

Nazar:as long as you got the goods...you will have a great customer

Nikola:haha great well pick what you want good sir

Nazar:lets see here *starts shopping*

.*at joeys location*

Joey*fixing up the rsx at his fathers autoshop* hm...just cosmetic problems...boss took good care of this car well...no engine problems and the oils changed...wonder what made him so fascinated for this car *takes off old bumper and tail lights*

.*a dark green snake skin like wrapped viper pulls up to the shop and a woman gets out*

???*has shades on and walks inside shop*

Nate*cleaning counter* hm...how can i help you ma'am

???:...im here for my appointment...my new hood is being created

Nate*looks* names sabrina viper?

Sabrina:...yes

Nate:yes just give me a moment *walks in garage* boy!

Joey:y-yeah dad

Nate:stop working on that piece of shit we have a customer...move it

Joey:...yes dad *puts tools down and walks to sabrina*

Sabrina:hn?

Joey:ill be working on your car miss can i have your keys

Sabrina:...yes here *gives him keys*

Joey*runs outside and gets in her viper* woh...this is cool *turns on viper and drives it in slowly and carefully*

Nate:you can wait over here till hes done

Sabrina:...*walks outside and taps on phone*

Nate:hm...damn kids

Joey*gets out car and opens hood and begins to take it off*

Sabrina*calls someone*

Joey*changes to her new hood* man this hood looks cool as hell *puts it on*

Sabrina:yes...getting my hood...yeah ill be back...dont rush me brandon...you know what im capable of dont try me

Joey*working on viper*

Sabrina*looks at joey* uh huh...yeah...whatever *hangs up and walks to him slowly*

Joey*cleaning hood*

Sabrina:...boy...

Joey:oh..hey uhh your almost done here just cleaning it up...its a pretty aggressive hood where did you find this

Sabrina:it was custom made...from Olympic city

Joey:hey i lived there its known for its custom parts and its history

Sabrina:what history

Joey:its the first city to start street racing...hell i tried to do it but i wasnt really good...

Sabrina:oh...shame

Joey:but when i moved here i learned how to race and well tried the Showdown but there pretty tough to race against...

Sabrina:do you have friend

Joey:yeah...got friends a good bit of them

Sabrina:and they race too

Joey:yeah there great

Sabrina:well...good for you

Joey:thanks *finishes her hood* well your done here

Sabrina:...thank you...um

Joey:names joey

Sabrina:pleasure to meet you *holds hand out* sabrina

Joey*shakes her hand* well you drive safe

Sabrina:ok *gets in viper and starts it up*

Joey:man her cars loud *covers ears*

Sabrina*reverses slowly and tosses a two rolls of cash out the window and drives off*

Joey:huh *grabs both of them*...one has 200 and the other is 3000 bucks?! *pockets money quick*

Nate*walks up to him* so did she pay...or i gotta dock it outta your pay

Joey:yeah here *gives him 200*

Nate:hm...seems like she didnt like your services

Joey:how dad

Nate:payed exact with no tip...shame *walks off*

Joey:oh...i see *looks at him walks away* asshole *gets up and walks to rsx and puts money in glove box* well time to fix up rex's car *finishes taking off damaged parts*

.*at shays location*

Shay*drives by dealership* ooo *pulls over quick and gets out car* cool car *walks to R35 GTR* so orange like a...orange

Jake*drives to dealership and gets out car* hm whats all this

Shay:hn *looks at him* who are you

Jake:names jake sweetheart who are you

Shay:hi jake sweetheart my name is shay

Jake:hm your a special girl huh...whaddya lookin at here huh

Shay:orange car...it looks nice

Jake:oh a gtr...eh its not bad

Shay:i want it...it look cool...and fast

Jake:you know i can buy this for ya girly...if you do this for me

Shay:what do you mean

Jake:heh what about you and me *gets close to her* get to know each other

Shay:but you know my name already...can i have the car now

Jake:...i see what you did there...come on you know what i mean girl...*puts arm around her* never seen a pretty girl like you before

Shay:i dont like this jake *takes his hand off* i dont like you...your not my type

Jake:the hell? what you mean im not your type...

Shay:your creepy...i dont like creepy

Jake:the hell

Shay:how about i challenge you...to a race if i win i get the car

Jake:if you lose

Shay:ill be your friend...if thats what you want

Jake:hm...hehehehahahahaha...alright then girl...your on that ass is mine

Shay:my ass stays with me

Jake*grins* we'll see about that *walks off to car and gets in* ill give you a week...then your mine *drives off*

Shay:...oh no...*runs to car and drives off fast* REX!?


	13. Shay Day Training Day

Where we left off in the last chapter young shayshay was challenged by syndicate influence member jake riley to a race in a week and she quickly drives over to rex for assistance

R3X:so you need my help...geez shay this is big *gets up*

Shay:i-i dont know how to beat a fefari

R3X:its not about beating the ferrari...shay we could get the attention from the top ranked group in the city...you gotta win this

Shay:how my civic isnt that fast

R3X:oh i know...but you can be a better driver

Shay:huh

R3X:ill teach you my ways of racing back in my pro days

Shay:you were a pro?

R3X:well in the prostreet league but yeah you can say that

Shay:ok then sounds cool

R3X:it was...ill teach you how to race fairly and without cheating...its the right way to race even during street racing

Shay:but theres no rules in street racing rexxie

R3X:oh i know...but if i dont cheat against the other racers...sure they will get pissed cause i won...but i earned there respect afterwards

Shay:respect?

R3X:respect is everything shay...if you show it to others...others will show it back to you

Shay:ok now im really excited

R3X:great...get up were starting now

Shay:n-now?

R3X:head towards the racetrack and wait for me

Shay*nods quick and runs out*

R3X*puts on clothes*

Shay*gets in car and drives off*

R3X*grabs keys and walks outside*

Lil Richie:my main man rex wassup homie

R3X:cant let you drive today kid

Lil Richie:man you never let me drive

R3X:exactly...*gets in car*...soon kid...till you get it right

Lil Richie:man

R3X*drives off*

.*at pharah location*

Pharah*in garage cleaning wheels*

Jake:huracans looking tasty girl...how you feeling

Pharah:hm...dont you have anything else to do...like a race with some guy

Jake:thats the thing my sweet *sits on her car* i dont gotta train im just that good

Pharah*grabs his crotch hard*

Jake:a-ah ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow shit ahhh p-pharah chill out

Pharah:off of the car asshole

Jake*gets off quick* ok look i can handle this broad shes clueless...bet she cant tell a pedal from a steering wheel

Pharah:is that really how you see women...really

Jake:aye they come for me i dont go to them...i tells them how i sees them

Pharah:your a pig

Jake:and your a brute...now if you excuse me i gotta go get my manicure and a movie *walks off*

Pharah*grits teeth and dents her huracan*

.*nazars location*

Nazar*petting fefe*

Fefe*asleep*

Nazar:sleepy kitty

.*knocks on door*

Nazar:hn...its open

Grandma rodrigo*waddles in*

Nazar:ah...hello nana

Grandma Rodrigo:oh hello mijo

Nazar:what brings you to my lair...

Grandma Rodrigo:oh just a gift for help me around

Nazar*gets up* oh what is it

Grandma Rodrigo*gives him gift* hope you like it nazaer *walks off and closes door*

Nazar:its nazar...ah forget it *sits next to fefe and opens gift*

.*its a vanilla cake and a gun cat toy*

Nazar:aww...heh thanks granny *starts eating cake* mmm good cake

.*4 hours later*

R3X*slides and stops stealth*

Shay*stops next to him in civic* a-are we done

R3X:yeah...you did good shay nice work

Shay:heh thanks...umm rex

R3X:yeah

Shay:you seem outta shape

R3X:...what

Shay:just saying is all...please dont be offended

R3X:heh well letting you know im fine...im in shape and in peak physical condition

Shay:ok then...im going to take a nap ill train when i get up

R3X:ok

Shay*drives off*

R3X:...*takes off mask and looks at himself*...out of shape...damn...*puts mask on and drives off*

.*at rexs apartment 8 hours later*

R3X*doing pull ups in apartment* ngh

.*flashbacks to cop days*

Taylor*chasing after criminals* hey freeze asshole

Criminal:fuck you *runs faster*

Taylor:damn it *runs after him*

Criminal*hops over gate*

Taylor*hops on top and leaps off cage and tackles him*

Criminal:fuck get off

Taylor:fuck you *hand cuffs him*

Criminal:i thought cops wernt shit but donut eating pigs...what kinda roids are you on

Taylor*picks him up* its called working out and not getting lazy *walks him to cop car and puts him in*

.*back to rex*

R3X:time to get back my old body...hell can i still do it *flexes arms and no veins show* yeah...i have been lacking...never though shay would notice *continues to work out*

.*joeys location*

Joey*resprays the rsx to a orange color shifter color* heh cool

Nate:your wasting my paint on this garbage

Joey:its not garbage...and just take it from my paycheck anyway like how you always do

Nate:you getting smart with me boy...

Joey:s-sorry ill get back to work *walks off*

Nate:hmph *walks away*

Joey*cleans up shop*

Sabrina*drives to shop*

Joey*sighs*

Sabrina*drives up slowly and the srt-10 roars and shuts off*

Joey*shocked and looks* oh...hi again hows the hood miss

Sabrina*gets out*...fine...i need a wash...

Joey:oh sure no problem *grabs bucket and fills it up with warm water*

Sabrina*moves shades down and looks at his car*...your car...looks strange

Joey:oh its just a custom paint job i did...im making a color shifting paint job...it looks orange from a distance but get closer it will be red

Sabrina:interesting

Joey*hoses down her car* its just something im good at really *puts hose down and soaps up her viper*

Sabrina:...

Joey:what made you get a viper...

Sabrina:hn?...well it spoke to me

Joey:it spoke to you *keeps washing*

Sabrina:yes...*puts finger on the vipers headlight softly* it was alone...without a owner...people were scared of its untameable power...*looks at him* people lost there lifes to these cars...and now there being left alone...to dust up in the dark

Joey:oh i see...i understand

Sabrina*lifts soapy finger off car and blows soap off into a bubble* thats why i bought this car...i didnt want it to be alone anymore...

Joey:...um...my boss gave me mines

Sabrina:...your boss seems...fond of you to give you his vehicle

Joey:yeah it ment a lot to him...im suprised he gave it to me...

Sabrina:hes a good man

Joey:yeah hes a nice guy *washes soap off*

Sabrina:what...does he drive

Joey:he drives a 350z its badass matte black with an aggressive stance you probably must have seen it on Instagram its pretty popular

Sabrina:...oh

Joey*drying off her viper* well shes all done now

Sabrina*slowly puts money in his pocket and hugs him*

Joey:huh?

Sabrina:...thank you...for listening to me

Joey:no problem miss...uhh sorry i forgot...whats your name

Sabrina:my name...my name...is sabrina

Joey:sorry i had to ask...nice name

Sabrina:thank you *gets in viper and drives out*

Joey*waves* drive safe

.*viper roars out of the parking lot with a smoke filled burnout*

Joey:man...*goes in his pocket and pulls out 2000 bucks rolled up* man...shes so nice...but...i cant shake the feeling like she wants something *sits in rsx*...oh well another job done *throws money in glove box*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*doing pulls up rapidly*

Jessie*walks in with takeout* hey rex i got some sta- oh my

R3X*back is jagged and muscular and sweaty* *has earbuds in*

Jessie*blushes*

R3X*keeps going*

Jessie:u-umm boss

R3X*drops down hard*

.*floor shakes*

Jessie:geez

R3X*looking more toned and cut has padded weights on his body* whats up jess

Jessie:...stars? *shows him food*

R3X:i can eat...any news *sits on couch and grabs a bag*

Jessie:ok look *opens file and speads it out* where were we

R3X*dries self off* we were at miss rouge...

Jessie:ah right right...ok so there's other members

R3X*eats* ok then

Jessie:ok look here *points* the drivers for the vixens are unknown sadly...we know the cars but no drivers...except for this person named SDE-91...

R3X:the hell kinda code name is that

Jessie:well we dont know...but it seems to be inhuman

R3X:hn?

Jessie:look *shows him a picture*

R3X*looks* its just a person in a racing suit...

Jessie:well it seems like this special person is going to be shown off...it seems like it can race

R3X:hm i see...anything else worth the time

Jessie:well what about the leader

R3X:hn?

Jessie*shows photos* names senji akkin

R3X:Japanese?

Jessie:a mix really...smart little fucker...i was only able to get a shot at him whike he was talking to his "fans"

R3X:what he doesnt show intrested into them

Jessie:yeah

R3X:wonder why he was out and about

Jessie:hes doing a meet and greet...hes doing it again soon so he can show off his new investment i mean...invention

R3X:that driver...

Jessie:on the dot again

R3X:so when is he going to do it

Jessie:next week...

R3X:hm...after shays race...alright ill be ready by then

Jessie:good...*cleans up* well imma get outta here...ill see if i can dig up some more stuff

R3X:ok...be safe

Jessie*nods and walks out*

R3X*gets up and hops on hanging pipe and does pull ups on it again*

.*at rys location*

Ry*counting money* 45k...46k...50k..55k...

.*cars blow pass him quickly*

Ry:jesus... fucking bastards slow down

Niku*walks to him* hey...you the guy taking bets

Ry:yeah whats it to ya

Niku*shows him 200k

Ry:hn...whats all this for

Niku:simple...jakes racing soon thats my bet...

Ry:hm alright who is he going against

Niku:some clueless bitch from the night runners easy payment

Ry:that so...

Niku:yeah so imma get some easy cash...so lets go come on

Ry:alright alright quit rushing rice eater *grabs her money*...shit next time just wait till the thing starts up

Niku:hell nah you know how these people can be

Ry*flashbacks*

.*ry in the middle of a sea of people while standing on top of his car*

Ry:holy shit thats a lot of fuckers

.*everyone raising there cash up and yelling*

.*back to ry*

Ry:its hell to keep almost 50 people unlike 200 but i see what you mean

Niku:anyway *smacks his mask* dont lose it fucker...or thats your life *walks off*

Ry:hm *pockets cash*...clueless...no it cant be that girl *walks to svj and gets in and drives off*

.*at ethans location*

Ethan*snuggling with destiny in the bed*

Destiny*giggling* you did well today...brandon was happy

Ethan:i try...still...kinda feel bad for pharah

Destiny:she was one of the best

Ethan:hm...des

Destiny:yeah honey bun

Ethan:...i think i should go

Destiny:why though were doing so good...look at what we got racing with them

Ethan:yeah i know...but i dont want to be like pharah you know...and plus i wanna see what other crew are in this city

Destiny:i see *looks down*

Ethan:aww dont be like that look we can still have all this im just changing crews is all...nothing much to it

Destiny:i hope so

Ethan:now come on...i wanna have some fun

Destiny:oh look at you taking charge

Ethan:heh you know me

Destiny*gets on top and giggles*

.*at shays house*

Shay*reading racing books*...apex...race line...pitstops...checker flags...geez this is a lot to know...nnn *puts book down* *sigh* i shouldn't stress out...that's not what rex want me to do...*yawns* well i better sleep i gotta stay healthy *walks to bed and strips down and gets in*

.*phone rings*

Shay:hn? *answers* hello

???:meet at the back of stars...

Shay:who is this?

???:dont worry about it girl...just meet up early...i can help out your situation

Shay:...o-ok then

.*hangs up*

Shay:hello?...sir?...*hangs up* hm...seems like someone knows my problems...ok then *lays in bed* ok then ill see this person later *sleeps*

.*next morning*

Shay*drives to stars and drives behind the shop*

Ry*playing on his phone sittling on his hood*

Shay:rye? *gets out*

Ry*looks and turns off game and texts* hey its you girly

Shay:ry...what are you doing here...im waiting for the guy who called me

Ry:that was me ditsy...

Shay:oh...no wonder...but why am i here

Ry:...well i heard your going against the syndicate jackass jake...imma help ya

Shay:how i gotta race in a few days

Ry:simple...that civic isnt going to win

Shay:i know...*looks down*

Ry:how about this...how good are you

Shay:im doing good i raced by myself and won 3 times yesterday

Ry:alright...ill help cheat

Shay:cheat?

Ry:car isnt going to run if *shows her sugar packet* this is in his tank

Shay:oh

Ry:whaddya say shay want a easy win

Shay:su-...wait

.*flash back*

R3X:ill teach you how to race fairly and without cheating...

R3X:there maybe no rules but not cheating is the best thing to do

R3X:showing respect to others will make them do the same to you

.*back to shay*

Shay:...no rye bread...sorry

Ry:huh...what made you change your mind

Shay:cheating isnt right and showing respect by not cheating is the best thing to do thats what rex told me

Ry*crosses arms and smiles* heh so our faithful leader said that...fucking superman over here...alright shay if thats your decision...its cool...but im betting on you...so dont lose

Shay:i wont i have rex tea-oh no rex im going to be late for training

Ry:then get going clueless girl...move it!

Shay*gets in civic quickly and drives off fast*

Ry:...man that girl might have the spirt to race...im wondering if who else is going to bet today man this race is going to be big...gotta make a profit off of this shit *walks to lambo and gets in it*

Shay*drives over to the race track quickly and slams brakes hard*

R3X*sitting on hood in a tank top and sweatpants* and here i thought you were going to be late

Shay*gets out quick* sorry i was...stuck in t-

R3X:dont bother its fine

Shay:so whats for teaching today

R3X:well i thought it would be nice if we can get some extra hands out here so we can train you better

Shay:ooo trainers...who are they racer from the old days

R3X:your familiar with them

Shay:uhh

R3X*whistles* SQUAD UP!?

.*multiple vehicles drove to them and the drivers gets out*

Shay:i know you all

Diana:no duh shayshay

Nazar:man rex why so damn early

R3X:i thought we all can learn something today...hell its almost shays big day so the least i can do is train with everyone here

Joey:where ry at

R3X:taking bets...the least he can do

Jessie:you ready shayshay

Shay:yeah jessjess

R3X:alright everyone lets go...follow the leader *gets in stealth and drives off quick*

Nazar:man...just like elementary *gets in charger* a waste of time *puts foot down and the charger burnouts and chases after stealth*

Joey*gets in rsx and follows nazar*

Diana*follows joey*

Jessie:last one paying for breakfast *gets in challenger and drives after her*

Shay:nooooo my upgrade money *gets in civic and follows her*

So for the rest of the day and the days after the night runners trained with each other through rex's training day untill the time came. Shay learned multiple things and learned more about her crew members and vise versa. His training also consisted of pulling a truck with the power of the crew, a relay race, jogging to the races and back and hand to hand combat. Afterward had a massive break time where the crew settled down and relaxed with each other...the following week the night runners were getting better and better the group lost multiple placements but it was worth it to the end when shays alarm clock striked 11:45...it was time.


	14. Judgement Day

Morning shines in palm city races are speeding around, cops are patrolling normally, and everyone in the city is waiting for the race between the syndicate and the night runners to begin. After days of training with the night runners shay is fully prepared for the race...except for one thing...

Shay:rex can i use your car

R3X:...damn after all that...why would you want to use it...your civic pretty much can handle itself

Shay:but rex its not fast enough and your car is fast

Jessie:shes not wrong rex...your z's pretty badass

R3X:then you let her drive your challenger

Jessie:hey now...no need to get all reckless here boss

R3X:hmph

Shay:please rex just this once if i win i can get a better car than mines a-and he will pay too

R3X:and if you lose your forced to be with him

Shay:n-nn

R3X:...hm

Jessie:come on rex after all this and your going to say no...this was a waste

R3X:i see...alright girl...you can use stealth

Shay:yay

R3X:but becareful...he doesn't take lightly to new driver

Shay:ok

R3X:i hope i get compensated for this *gets in stealth*

Shay:you will i promise *gets in stealth*

.*stealth turns on and speeds out of the parking lot*

Jessie:hm...i should go with them...i gotta see that bastards face when he loses...fucker talked shit about my car imma laugh my ass off when he loses *gets in challenger and follows quickly*

.*at the dreamkillers garage music blasting and the dreamkillers are chilling*

Pharah*wiping windows*

Destiny:hey boss...

Pharah:...

Destiny:boss?

Pharah:...if your talking to me i cant use that name anymore...remember i got demoted to the ground des...*looks at her*

Destiny:well your still the boss in my eyes...you are better than oscar anyway

Pharah:...i hope your not saying that just so you can get in my pants...

Destiny:w-what no of course not i love ethan

Pharah:sure you do *puts hand on her shoulder*...if you ever you know get tired of him *gets very close to her that pharahs breasts overlaps her*

Destiny:b-bo-

Pharah*puts finger on her lips* shh...call me pharah...not boss *dims eyes* maybe we can keep this between us girls *gets close to her neck and about to kisses her*

Destiny*shocked*

Pharah*snickers* hahaha geez des your fucking reaction is priceless *moves off her*

Destiny:girl dont do that got me nervous *looks away* i-im not interested in other girls only ethan

Pharah*laughs* i know i know you two are adorable...*cleans headlights*

Destiny:anyway are you going to see jake race...

Pharah:hell yeah i am...i wanna see little shay can win against that smug fuckmother

Destiny:wait shays racing against him

Pharah:yeah...i heard she was training with rex and the other night runners...should had seen them they looked like a bunch of privates following there commander

Destiny:cool its starting in a hour so we'll see you there

Pharah:who else is going

Destiny:uhh sal...osc...ethan wethan...uhh...jared, martha well a lot of people...hes got the crowd on his side for betting

Pharah:ah and the mute bastards running it huh

Destiny:ry? yeah hes doing it...probably swimming in paper now

.*rys location*

Ry*laughing* heheheheheheheheheheheheheh...money *counting multiple singles, twentys, and hundreds* woooohly moly

.*destiny location*

Destiny:so yeah your down to join

Pharah:fuck it...im down ill bet on her...

Destiny:alright see you then were going now *walks to her evo*

Pharah:cya there

Destiny:cya *gets in and drives out*

Pharah*sighs* *finishes cleaning and gets in car and drives off*

.*dianas location*

Diana*loading up boxes*

Steven:so were going to sell some products at this race

Diana:i might as well...seems like a good time

Max*rides next to her on dirtbike* ill cya there WOOOO *rides off quickly*

Diana:geez

Steven:so im getting darren and cory too...

Diana:if you want...they can stay with ma and pa

Steven:eh why not get the family apart of this

Diana:you sure?

Steven:hell yeah something else to do than being on the field

Diana:alright...get the grill and drinks

Steven:alright *walks off*

.*nazars location*

Nazar*petting fefe*

Fefe*meows*

Nazar*puts on news*

News woman:news this morning

Nazar:heh...this chick doesnt look too bad

News Woman:today everyone is excited for the race that was hyped up for weeks...

Nazar:ahh yes lil shay versus the douche

News Woman:the racer Shay Mitchell will be racing against Jake Riley in a few minutes...everyone is waiting in anticipation as the racers begin to line up and greet the crowd

Nazar:damn...i should cheer her on...should we go girl

Fefe*meows*

Nazar:alright *gets up and picks up fefe and walks to charger*

Grandma Rodrigo:oh mijo...are you going to the races today?

Nazar:just wanna check on a friend

Grandma Rodrigo:oh ok...felipe is there too go and say hello

Nazar:ok then cya *walks to charger and gets in and drives off*

.*at downtown*

Announcer:the race will begin in 20 minutes

Shay*puts stealth on the race line*...*heart beats hard*...i-i can do this...i can do this *gets out car*

.*crowd starts to cheer shay*

Shay:w-wow *waves to the crowd*

Jake*slowly pulls next to her and gets out* so you actually made it...im impressed

.*crowd explodes in excitement*

Jake:heh seems like im the crowds favorite

Shay:w-well im the underdog

Jake:oh you sure are little pup

Shay:i-im not a dog

Jake:...oh you sure...cause your acting like a scared little b-

R3X*walks to them* finish that sentence and there wont be a race...

Shay:rex you made it *hugs him*

R3X:i wouldn't miss this race *pats her head*

Jake:so your the leader of the night runners huh...you dont look like much

R3X:be happy your racing against shay and not me...as the crowds cheering you they will cheer for me too...

Jake:tch your not shit...neither as that girl

Shay*looks down*

R3X*puts hand on her shoulder* wait 20 minutes your going to see money don't give you skills *walks off*

Shay*follows*

Jake:we'll see about that

.*rys location*

Ry*putting money in gym bag* damn almost a mill on this race ooo imma get bank today*

Niku*walks to him* whaddya got there ry

Ry:what you expect

Niku:my cut in the betting

Ry:oh yeah...shit thanks for reminding me...i need to give you this *tosses 50 bucks at her*

Niku*catches it*...

Ry:theres yours and the crews cut

Niku:...hahaha ok i know its April fools day and i didn't know you actually joked around ha...your funny ry

Ry:i am...*puts bag in his trunk* so is there anything else you need

Niku:yeah...my cut snd the syndicates pay...

Ry:i gave it to you

Niku:...oh that was our cut huh

Ry;yes it was

Niku:i see...your short

Ry:no you all said 50 so i gave you fifty next time be more descriptive *tucks bag in trunk

Niku:...*grabs trunk and slams down on him hard*

Ry:ow

Niku:thought you were fucking funny huh *opens and slams it down on him again*

Ry;oww

Niku:when we let you gamble on our turf you pay up...with a finders fee too *slams again harder

Ry:ow

Niku*opens trunk and grabs his neck* look ry...after this squash race you will give us our money...or you wont live to see another day...get me

Ry;c-crystal

Niku:good *slams his head on the trunk and grabs 100k from the bag* the fees increased because of your bullshit *walks off*

Ry*holding head* d-damn it

.*in the side areas*

Diana*selling cook out to big crowd* burgers for 3 bucks drinks for 1 come one come all

Max*grilling and whistling*

Steve*making drink*

Diana:i got dogs for 2 and chilli for 3 come one everyone

Nazar*walking up* the hell are your yelling for woman...

Diana:oh whats up zar...whaddya doing here

Nazar:eh...might as well see if shays training did something...that and im looking for something

Diana:who

Nazar:Nunya

Diana:Nunya who

Nazar:Nunya Bidness

Diana:oh how cute

Nazar:still pass a runner a dog...im starving here

Diana:2 bucks

Nazar:i gotta pay seriously

Diana:just like everyone else

Nazar:shit fine here *gives her cash*

Diana:appreciate it...give us 2 minutes

Nazar*pulls up phone*

.*at joeys location*

Joey*cleaning up shop*

Nate*walks by him* your in charge for now on

Joey:where are you going dad

Nate:dont worry about it boy...*walks off*

Joey:...hm...*cleaning*

Nate*drives off*

Sabrina*drives up*

Joey:fucking asshole *throws broom* i hate him!?

Sabrina*walks in*

Joey:were clo- oh hi sabrina

Sabrina:...hello...why are you screaming...

Joey:umm...n-nothing so whats up...whatcha need

Sabrina:...you

Joey:h-huh

Sabrina:...i want you...to come with me...to the race

Joey:oh uhh sure...im not doing nothing

Sabrina:...splendid *walks to car and gets in*

Joey*gets in with her*

Sabrina*drives off fast*

Joey:woh

.*viper spins out and violently launches out of the parking lot*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*tuning car last minute* ok the car has over 1089 horses shay...that should be enough

Shay:can you put in some more?

R3X:this engine wasnt made for 1000 im taking a risk here

Shay:o-ok then *gets in stealth*

R3X*closes hood*...you sure you can handle this

Shay*nods* im can do this

R3X:i hope so...your risking your freedom and my only car...but dont fret...all that training made you better than before...ypu got this

Shay*nods*

Jake:are you two done already...i do wanna race

R3X:...beat him *hops over fence and watches*

Shay*holds wheel tight* stealth...please dont be wild...stay calm...and it will all be over soon

Announcer:the race is going to begin!

.*crowd roars in excitement*

Nazar*drinking lemonade* seems like the race is gonna start...you gonna watch diana

Diana:no need...max

Max*turns on drone*

.*drone flys up*

Nazar:dope

Max*flys the drone to the start line*

.*multiple drones waiting*

Max:damn more drones

Diana:atleast you can see lil shay

Nazar:lets go shay

.*at joeys location*

Sabrina*walks to room*

Joey*follows* whats in here sabrina

Sabrina:my...allies

Senji*watching on giant flat screen*

Madam LaRouge*watching*

Niku*texting*

Miku*reading book*

Joey:w-who are they

Senji*looks* oh you must be sabrinas friend nice to meet you...take a seat...relax that race is going to start

Joey:thanks man... *sits down*

Sabrina*sits next to him*

Senji:names Senji Akkin...whats yours

Joey:Joey...Joey Wheeler

Senji:nice to meet ya joey

Madam LaRouge*drinks wine*...greetings boy

Joey:hello ma'am

Niku:thats madam you boney fuck

Joey:o-oh sorry

Madam LaRouge:no need boy...shes like that all the time isnt that right niku

Niku:tch *goes back to texting*

Miku*looks at joey* im miku

Joey:so you two are sisters

Miku and Niku:identical twins joey

Joey:oh...thats creepy

Miku and Niku:whats wrong joey...we creep you out

Joey*heart starts to race*i-i-i uhh

Niku*laughs*

Miku*giggles*

Senji*chucking*

Madam LaRouge:you two are so childish *drinks*

Miku:sorry madam but i was funny

Niku:come on loosen up jakes gonna win this race and were gonna get bank *puts feet up* relax

Miku:its going to be an amazing race...hes racing against shay from the night runners

Senji:night runners eh...i heard of them...

Niku:those were the guys who dupped that cargo truck with those stolen cars

Joey:s-stolen cars?

Miku:you never knew joey...they saved those cars from being crushed

Joey:oh wow...they never told me that

Niku:now you know *tosses him wine cooler* now shut up and watch the race its starting

Joey*catches it* cool *looks at screen*

Announcer:racers start your engines!?

Jake*starts up Ferrari 488 and it sounded majestic like a heard of young stallions*

Shay*starts up stealth and he roared like a over energized trumpet backfiring rapidly and settling down with a low groan*

R3X*watching from the sidelines* come on shay...you got this...dont be afraid of stealth...

Shay*grips wheel*

Jake*puts 488 in first gear*

.*titantron counts down along with the crowd*

3

2

1

GOOOOOO!?!

Shay and Jake*launch off the line without hesitation*

Jake*accelerates quickly and takes the lead*

Shay*wheelspins heavily and shifts up and follows after him*

Announcer:and there off jake is in the lead with a large gap between him and shay but can she close that distance

Shay*puts foot down and shifts up and hauls behind him*

Announcer:wow look at that 350z his gaining on jake rather quickly

Jake*looks at rearview*...damn your a fighter huh alright lets play *puts foot down and 488 roars and accelerates fast*

Max*flys drone next to shay*

Diana*looking come on lil shay shay

Nazar*mouth full* gooooo shaaaay

Steve:come on girl you got this

Shay*shifts down and drifts around the corner* slowly counter steer...dont lose control

Jake*shifts up and grips around the corner and passes shay quick*

Shay*shocked* d-damn it

R3X:...seems like he knows how to use that ferrari...this might be trouble

Announcer:oh and jake sneaks in with a quick overtake from the inside

Shay*shifts up and gains on him*

Nazar*looks around*

Gloria*spots him*...

Nazar*looks at her*

Gloria*walks away*

Nazar:...thats strange *follows her*

Diana:come on shay beat his ass

Joey:go shay go

Niku:go jake beat that clueless girl

Senji:damn this is getting intense...

Madam LaRouge:its coming down to the wire *sips wine*

Shay*puts foot down and stealth backfires heavily and accelerates fast behind him*

Jake:the hell is in that z...*goes faster*

R3X:thats it shay stay on his ass...dont lose him gain on him

Shay;*goes faster and slowly creeps on his bumper*

Diana:shes on him badly

Max:shes glued tightly

Cory*watches* damn if she keeps that up he wont be able to concentrate

R3X:thats it shay keep it up

Jake*looks in rearview* *grits teeth* this bitch wont go down

Shay*shifts up*

Jake*shifts up and starts to gap her*

Announcer:final corner can jake hold out

R3X*leaning over the railing*...the hell is he doing

Jake*looks at rearview* HA YOUR MINE NOW BIT- *looks ahead* FUCK

.*about to hit barrier*

Jake*slams brakes hard and wheels lock up* fuck fuck fuck *turns car and spins out*

Shay*shocked* oh no *rips the handbrake and drifts around the him* shiiiittt

.*stealth drifts around jake with a thick cloud of smoke and she regains control back and crosses the line*

.*crowd cheering loud*

R3X*gripping barrier* YES SHE DID IT?!

Joey*jumps up* LETS GO SHAY

Niku:FOR FUCKSAKE

Diana*hugging her brothers hard* haha she did it she did it

Max:t-to tight sis *choking*

Steve:a-aghhh pain

Cory*choking*

Nazar*caught up to her but hides*

Gloria*gets in a impala*

???:so you did what you had to do

Gloria*gives him money* just go

???:heh dope *drives off quick*

Nazar*looks*...hell was that all about

Shay*hit handbrake and slides into a donut as the crowd cheers*

.*crowd roars with excitement and cheers screaming night runners*

Shay*stops and gets out car and waves* I DID IT

R3X*hops over barrier and hugs shay* you did it girl

Shay:i won a race

R3X:damn right you did

Diana*rushes them and hugs them both* you did it shay shay

Shay:Day day you watched me? *slowly blushes*

Diana:not just me girl

Max and the other brothers*walk up*

Steve:congratulations shay

Max:WOOOOOO

Cory:haha good job girly

Darren*crosses arms* knew you had it in you

Niku:fucken...that mute motherfucker ran off with my bet...damn it *tosses phone*

Miku:this is why i dont bet...unless im racing sister

Niku*face is as red as a ferrari* you mother- *grits teeth*

Madam LaRouge:now niku this was your idea...time for the repercussions

Niku:d-damn it

Joey*gets up* i gotta go

Senji:so soon?

Joey:i gotta celebrate with my team...sorry but it was cool chilling with you guys

Senji:ahh go on bud...nice to meet you joey we'll meet again soon eh

Joey*nods and runs out*

Sabrina:...

Miku:he seems nice sabrina...nice find

Sabrina:...thank you

Niku:eh he seems like a joke...a push over...a pussy

Miku:you think every guy is a pussy

Niku:its true...i never seen a guy who wasn't one

Miku:you never tried

Niku:eh whatever

Joey*runs to the celebration area*

Max*spraying champagne in the air* WOOOOO

R3X*laughing*

Shay*trys to taste champagne* it tastes weird

Nazar*walks up to them* champagnes trash anyway nice race

Shay:thanks

Joey:guys *hops over ledge*

Nazar*looks* joooeeey there you are

Joey:shay that was amazing

Shay*blushes* t-thanks john

Joey:t-thats not even close to my name

R3X:oh shut up johnny this is time to celebrate for shay lets head to bishops

Shay:yay bishops

Diana:ill meet ya there gotta put up this stuff

Shay:ok

R3X:ok lets go shay you-

.*a white with a anime designed gtr drifts around the night runners in a circle for a full minute*

Nazar:oh this shit

.*gtr turns outta drift*

Nazar:damn kids *pulls out m1911 and shoots at the gtrs rear tire*

.*tire pops and the gtr loses control and hits a parking meter*

R3X:damn zar...nice shot

Nazar:thank you boss...now lets see whos the cocky bastard *walks up to gtr and opens the door*

???*gets out and it a dark purple haired girl* what the hell man

Nazar*pins her to the car* got some stones ruining shays moment like that

???:oh fuck off i was showing you all skills of the baddest bitch in palm city

Nazar:your going to be that fastest bitch i erase-

R3X*pulls nazar off* ease off nazar...*looks at her* who are you

Raven:names raven and your friend owes me a new set of falken tires *crosses arms*

Nazar:i wont waste money on trash tires

Raven:oh trash huh the hell do you run

Nazar:nitto...always nitto

Raven:might as well call them shittos only boomers use those

Nazar*looks at her* ill kill you *about to grab her*

R3X*holds him back* damnit nazar chill out

Raven:ha...such a tough guy...

???:man your such a pain to listen to

R3X and Nazar*looks*

Pharah*walks up to them* hey

R3X:...you

Nazar:aww hell *breaks through* the hell do you want

Pharah:simple men...i wanna join you

R3X:why should we...

Nazar:you and your crew burnt down my garage and semi killed my boss...i have half a mind to kick your ass

Pharah:for what almost killing rex

Nazar:no my garage...he can handle himself

R3X:...thanks zar

Nazar:no problem boss

Joey:but why should we let you join anyway...how can we trust you

Pharah:well when you say that *sits on hood*

Raven:hey amazon off the car

Pharah*puts raven in a headlock*

Raven:w-what the

Pharah:start to squirm ill crush your head like a melon

Raven*shocked*

Pharah:look...jake isnt a nice guy hes scum

R3X:how...

Pharah:he treats women like shit and like a sex toy...when lil shay actually bet herself for a damn car he wanted to win badly...he thinks your a dumb easy going broad

Shay:i-im not dumb im smart

Nazar:...yeah...

Pharah:still hes scum...and im glad you won...but becareful if he comes back let me know ill break his ass

Nazar:no shay...if he trys again ill end him

Shay:uhh

Pharah:what makes you think i wont straighten him out

Nazar:cause after that fight you couldn't finish us

Pharah*lets go of raven and get up to nazar* keep talking you spaghetti eating guido your going to wish you were in that garage

Nazar*gets up to pharah* bring it you japanese squid fucker this time im 100% ready for your ass

R3X:ok spread out you two...nazar chill out bud...and you pharah...i might need some time to think on this...i already got someone trying to join by showing off

Raven:...hey

R3X:and now i got a former enemy trying to join as well

Pharah:look ill give you info if you want...

R3X:...

Pharah:or maybe a garage

Nazar:alright your in

Pharah:wait what

R3X:the hell?

Nazar:get us a garage your in...

Raven:what about me

Nazar:is that garage loaded

Pharah:with parts and tools yes

Nazar:ok you can join too emo and get your tires back

Raven:hm...

R3X:i guess i dont get a say

Nazar:nope

R3X:wow...well if theres anyone else who wants to join might as well speak up now

Ethan and Destiny*walks up* sup fools

R3X*covers face* oh god damnit

Ethan:whats wrong with us

Destiny:yeah

Nazar:why are you two flunkys here

Destiny:i wanted to see the race

Ethan:i was looking for you rex

R3X:of course

Ethan:i wanna join the runners

R3X:why

Ethan:just so i can prove i can be better than you *crosses arms*

R3X:you are really trying here huh...

Ethan:damn right

R3X:im suprised you can get out of your own house with an ego that big

Nazar:haha

Ethan:go on and laugh you will see me shine

Shay:dont be like icarus...you will be brought down quickly...

R3X:im shocked...you know about that story

Shay:reading is fun with a book and milk

Nazar:indeed shay

R3X*holds head* ahhhhh fuck it fine you four can join

Sal*walks up* hey can i join too...im useful

R3X:god damnit more of you

Sal:look i can assist i know the lowdown on all the meets in the city and racers

R3X:...*sigh* fine fine...

Shay:yay we got new friends lets celebrate at bishops lets go everyone *walks to bishop*

Everyone*follows*

.*everyone walks in*

Bishop:wel-...oh my god

R3X:...the usual

Shay:i won my race

Bishop:well good...ill uhh do my thing *starts cooking*

R3X:well i guess this is a new chapter for the night runners huh

Nazar:yup *drinks juice*

Bishop:heres drinks for all

Everyone*grabs a drink*

R3X:to new blood

Nazar:to new weaponry

Shay:to winning a new car

Joey:to new friends

Diana:to get easy money

Steve:to family

Cody:to hot girls

Darren:to a great life

Ethan:to beating rex

Destiny:to "beating" ethan

Sal:to i hate both of you...

Pharah:to a better life

Raven:to new tires

Max:WOOOOO...to a promising future with family, friends and this loving crew called the Night Runners

Everyone*looks at him*

Diana:d-did you say a full sentence max...

Max:yes sister i can speak in a full sentence

Cody:for almost 20 years bro you always said short 3-4 word sentences

Max:im just feeling well is all...wanted to expanded my vocabulary just this one day

R3X:...this is the same guy who made us molotovs during that night we saved those cars

Nazar:who only says woo...

Max:heh well that happens when i get excited i lose myself

Nazar:aye it happens my guy dont fret...still cheers everyone

Everyone*clinks drinks* cheers *drinks*


	15. Joey's Beginning

After celebrating at bishops cafe joey drives over to his fathers shop to continue his day

Joey*pulls in shop*

Nate:where did you go

Joey*gets out of rsx* i just went to a celebration for a friend

Nate:their not your friends their hoodlums and that bastard with the gas mask spray painted my car

Joey:n-nazar didnt do anything

Nate:sure keep telling yourself that and while your doing that clean up his message

Joey:aww come on

Nate:get to working boy *walks off*

Joey*sighs and walks to his car*

.* a red and white striped 2018 GT500 graffitied on saying "loosen up boomer"

Joey:doesnt seem like something nazar would do...or say *sigh* forget it *starts to wash off graffiti*

.*phone rings*

Joey*answers* joey

???*voice changer* meet up at stars...midnight...dont be late

Joey:w-wait who is this

.*hangs up*

Joey:hello? hello

Nate*yells from the room* that message better be off my car boy

Joey:y-yes sir *washes off fast*

.*back to the group*

R3X:so this garage how does it look

Pharah:dope lil place really...place gotta thing for everyone gotta paint area for the artists

Raven:ooo do tell

Pharah:shit got a lot of colors to mess with to get some crazy ass colors...

Raven:do i get a good spray gun...or atleast vinyl or wraps

Pharah:with the works

Raven:ooo

Nazar:meh

Pharah:got workbenchs...n shit

Nazar:...im in

R3X:we do need storage for all our cars hows the storage looking

Pharah:big enough for our cars and double

R3X:nice...

Pharah:uhh i would say got back up rooms so we can sleep over if thats what your into

R3X:yeah *drinks*

Nazar:well what are we waiting for lets go

Pharah:shit hol up fool damn garage might be loaded with dream killers that are fresh

Nazar:thats the point...we took there place in the rankings now its time for us to take over knock these fuckers off the earth by taking over that garage

R3X:as aggressive as that sounds hes right...its time to prove we're a threat to be reckoned with

Pharah:...*smiles and cracks knuckles* alright then lets do it

Ethan:we're seriously going to take over the garage were going to get more than we bargained for...

Nazar:a few people wont be a problem

Ethan:its not just a few people you filter breather that if we raid the garage what if more people join...especially security when that happens...we will be out numbered badly

R3X:then we go at night...if theres people we take them out before everyone is alerted...

Pharah:sounds good...not a lot of people will be in the garage especially being off the top 10 there going to work there ass off

R3X:and will be left without a garage during their grind

Pharah:exactly

R3X:ok im down for this...but we might need muscle for this movement...

Nazar:well you got me

Pharah:ill fight...especially after they dropped me

Diana:im down been a while since i got into a real fight

Steven:you think we can help out

Max:yeah i wanna fight!?

R3X:i dont know about that...you all are cool with us but i dont want nothing to lead back to y'all

Cory:man you worry too much boss man

Darren:were night runners after all...we stick together no matter what

R3X:hm

Shay:...can i race...i dont wanna fight *looks down*

R3X:sure...just head to the location when we give you a call

Shay:ok

Diana:so its official eh?

R3X:we raid at night and take over before morning

Pharah:damn right

Nazar:good *gets up* imma rest up for it...ill check you people later *walks to charger*

Shay*waves* bye nazar

Nazar*gets in charger and drives off*

R3X*looks at phone*...tonight we take over...*spots miss call*...ill be back *walks outside and calls number*

BN:rex you free

R3X:now i am...whats wrong...i told you not to call me

BN:look remember what sonny said at the station

R3X:im going in alone with no help from the outside

BN:yeah

R3X:so your leaving me and jes

BN:nah just over heard some things

R3X:like?

BN:ever heard of redview county

R3X*eyes slowly dialled*...redview...

thoughs rush through his mind...super cars, muscles and sports racing through the county cops and helicopters rushing in into the racers...crashes, destruction, betrayal, corruption then a red ferrari enzo crashes off the cliff and wrecks into the water with a explosion*

Taylor*gets out of f1 and yells* ZELA!?!

.*back to normal from his mind*

BN:sarge...sarge...SARGENT?!

R3X:h-huh what

BN:you ok...thought i lost you for a second?

R3X:im fine...what about it

BN:word is some officers are coming or already there from redview...i dont know if that can help out...

R3X:...oh...great...that all

BN:yeah...thats all major right now...but i gotta call you if theres anything important around me so i gotta call you

R3X*sigh* fine...

BN:heh good talk later sarge ok?

R3X:ok *hangs up* *sigh* damn...things got a little difficult *walks back in*

Pharah:took you a while

R3X:business is all...nothing to worry about

Diana:you able to do the raid atleast

R3X:yeah...just a import company telling me they didnt have the nur i wanted

Pharah:your trying to find a nur...good luck

R3X:i know...i need it...*drinks* we meet at the beach at midnight on the dot...

Shay:what about nazar

R3X:ill text him

Sal:sounds like a plan...imma disperse and work on the whip cya *walks outside*

Ethan:well i gotta put these new parts in the evo lets go babe *gets up and walks out*

Destiny:ok *follows*

Shay:i gotta work on my new car...ill cya later guys

Pharah:bye lil shay

Diana:cya shay shay

R3X:...be safe

Shay*walks out and walks home*

Diana:...mmm for a 23 year old light chocolate skinny girl she got some parts on her...makes me feel a certain way

R3X:hn?

Pharah:oh you noticed too...hate to see her go but i love it when she walks off...swear she teases us doing that

Diana:god i just wanna rip that little shirt shes got and take her all for me

Pharah:ill snack up that girl like a kit-kat bar...that ass mmmm~

R3X*heart races and slowly sweats under mask* umm...im coming down with the vapors...i-ill see y'all tonight

Pharah and Diana:bye boss

R3X*walks to stealth and drives off*

Diana:i also seen her jogging around with boss...she had on these tights on her i seen every curve and perfection on her chocolate ass...ooooo i almost lost it

Pharah:oh was she wearing the pink leggings with a white crop top shirt to match

Diana:yes she did

Pharah*blushes lightly* oh she looked so cute in it with her white Adidas to match god please let me have her *slams bar hard*

Diana:heh woh there tiger...shes still a teammate dont lose yourself over your feelings

Pharah:right...right heh my bad girl

Diana:its all good girl

Pharah and Diana*fist bump*

.*the night rises on palm city...racers are speeding through the night, cops are patrolling and the night runners load up in dianas raptor to take over the garage with black clothing and balaclavas*

R3X*cracks knuckles*

Nazar*wiping off machete*

Pharah*riding shotgun*

Diana:are we almost there diana

Pharah:hit around the corner and were here

Diana*turns around the corner and stops*

R3X:so this is the place *hopes out truck*

Nazar:sweet *gets out*

Diana:so sals going to message us how many people are inside

R3X:yeah

.*phone rings*

Pharah*looks at phone*...ooo only 2 security guards oscar, brando, jodie, ethan and destiny. the others are out racing

Diana:alright *turns off truck and gets out * lets move girl

Pharah*gets out and gets close to door*

.*in the garage*

Sal*texting*

Brandon:...damn it! *swipes stuff off his desk* AGGGGHHHH

Ethan*texting* hes pissed again

Destiny*cuddling him* nnn...when is he ever pissed

Oscar*playing heat* probably one of his side girls refused to fuck him...he really needs to find a true girl

Ethan:heh i already have mine *kisses destiny*

Destiny*blushes* oh you~

Sal*tosses gatorade bottle at ethan*

Ethan:hey what the hell

Sal:what i say...not around me

Brandon*walks out office pissed*

Jodie*texting* oh there he goes

Brandon:EVERYONE GET UP!?

Everyone*gets up*

Destiny:whats wrong

Brandon:boss wants you shit rags to get back your spot in the top 10

Ethan:man i gotta work on the car i cant race tonight

Brandon:then use your bitches car then

Destiny:hey look dont get mad you fucked up by losing pharah and your placement dont lose your temper on us

Security:she have a point boss

Brandon:fuck you...and fuck you to...go and secure something else...FUCK OUTTA MY FACE *throws wrench at guard*

Security*dodges* shit fine *walks off*...punkass

Brandon:keep moving...and for all of yo-

.*garage door opens slowly*

Oscar*looks* huh?

Pharah:whats up lames

Brandon:oh...pharah...i though you left

Pharah:i did i just wanted to take back what was mine

Brandon:the hell?

Pharah:alright guys

R3X*walks in*

Nazar and Diana*follows*

Brandon:what the hell are the night runners doing here pharah

Pharah:simple there going to help on taking back whats rightfully mine

Oscar:and that is?

Pharah:my garage

Brandon:bullshit...go on then and try

Pharah*takes off jacket and cracks knuckles gladly*

Brandon:SECURITY!?

.*4 more security guards pop up and rush in*

R3X:looks like we got enemies

Brandon:heh looks like your all out numbered

Ethan*looks at pharah*

Pharah*grins and crosses arms*

Ethan:...well time to make a move *walks over to rex and gets next to him*

Brandon:the hell you mean

Destiny:were just joining the winning team is all brandon *walks to ethan and holds him*

Brandon:still wont be enough to beat us

Sal*walks behind him with bottle*

Brandon:your still shit

Sal*smashes bottle on his skull*

Brandon:nagh *fell*

Oscar:sonova- *grabs sal*

Sal:oh shit

R3X*runs and tackles a guard*

Nazar:lets get cracking *charges for 2 guards*

.*guards run away*

Nazar*follows quick* dont run!

Diana*fighting jodie*

Pharah*grabs brandon*

Brandon:i-it was all senjis idea i-i swear

Pharah:you could had rejected it *throws him against his Bentley*

Brandon*lands hard* agh my back

Pharah:your back wont be the only thing hurting *cracks knuckles*

Ethan and Destiny*runs out*

.*at shays location*

Shay*wraping up her gtr in her garage and listening to music* oooo this is going to look good

.*phone rings*

Shay*walks over and turns down radio and grabs phone* hello

Joey:hey shay...how are ya

Shay:oh hi Jones

Joey:OH COME ON THATS NOT EVEN CLO- *sigh* nevermind how are you

Shay:im doing fine...im almost done with my car

Joey:oh cool...mind if i come over and see im kinda bored over here and just won-

Shay:nope...its a surprise

Joey:a-a surprise?

Shay:yes i made this nice and it can beat rexs car...i looked it up on YouTube it can beat his z

Joey:ok then...well good luck shay oh uh-

Shay:thank you bye *hangs up*

Joey:you mind coming to me to stars i-if thats not too much...s-shay...shay *looks at phone* she hung up on me...damn it *hangs up*

Shay*turns music up and keeps wrapping car*

Joey*at home in his garage sitting in the rsx* man shays busy and i dont know where the others are...*trys to call rex*

.*went straight to voicemail*

R3X's Voicemail:chances are you dialed this number by mistake so hang up...trying to find me your not going to...there wont be a beep

Joey:geez...edgey much boss *hangs up and looks at time*...well time to head to stars *opens garage and drives out*

.*5 minutes went by*

Joey*pulls up to stars*

.*theres a blacked out Chrysler 300 parked alone in the front*

Joey*parks next to it and looks at phone* hm...*calls number*

???*answers* are you at the location

Joey:yes...umm where are you *gets out car*

???:dont worry about that...see that 300 your next to

Joey:uhh yeah...its nice looking

???:boost it...you got until dawn to do it *hangs up*

Joey:oh...so is it a single turbo you want or you wanna twin turbo it...hello? *looks at phone* why do people keep hanging up on me *looks at fhe 300* alright girl lets get you boosted *walks to it and trys to get in the car*

.*the door is locked*

Joey:umm did they leave a key around *looks under the wheel fender* hmm *looks around*

.*in stars*

Miku:hm...*watching joey while drinking a milkshake*

Niku*came out bathroom* damn that felt great *walks to miku* so hows the new guy he stole the car

Miku:umm no sister he didnt

Niku*looks* the hell?...atleast the food came *grabs burger*

Joey*looks under other wheel weld*

Miku:hes probably finding a easy way to get in

Niku:uhh...you sure? *eats burger* looks lost as shit

Miku:hm...try calling him

Niku:you do it getting my grub on *tosses her the phone*

Miku*calls joey*

Joey*trys to pry door open* d-damn...they didnt leave the car unlocked without a key?

.*phone rings*

Joey*answers* hello?

Miku*puts on voice changer* is the vehicle secured

Joey:no sadly...i was wondering why you wanted me to boost it and theres no key...i cant take it without the key...

Miku:oh...umm the key was locked in the car you have to get in the car without it

Joey:oh...im not sure a locksmith is available to open up the door at this time

Miku*under her breath*...locksmith

Niku*mouth full* probably talking about his tools...you know "locksmith"

Miku:oh...well try what ever you can to get in

Joey:hm...anything huh...ah ha *hangs up*

Miku:hn?

Joey*punches driver window and his knuckles turned red* *screams*

Miku*shocked and covers her mouth* oh my

Niku*looks and coughs hard then laughs*

Miku:thats not funny sister

Niku:oh fuck yeah it is...hahaha

Joey:d-damn it *elbows window and it doesnt crack* come on damn it break

Niku*laughing hard*

Miku:oh my...d-does he know how to break a window

Niku:he tryed to break it with his fist *wiped tears from face* oh god hes funny...god hes just toying with us

Miku:it doesnt look like hes joking sister

Joey*keeps elbowing* come on!? *headbutts window and recoils backwards and hits rsx* owww *rubs head*

Niku*slaming fist and laughing harder*

Miku:sister we should stop him

Niku:aww come on hes just joking seriously...i like this guy

Miku:hm

Joey*gets up and walks away from car*

Niku:wheres he going

Miku:do you think he quit?

Joey*turns around and runs towards the car* AHHHHH *dropkicks car window and recoils back* fuck *hits ground hard*

Niku*laughs harder*

Miku:ok im going to stop this *gets up*

Niku:n-no sis please *coughs* its getting good...wooo hahaha

Miku*walks out*

Joey:o-ow damn it *slowly gets up and looks at window*

.*window has a foot smudge on it*

Joey:d-damn it i cant get in

Miku*walks to him wearing mask and voice changer* excuse me..

Joey:huh?

Miku:are you able to make progress

Joey:look im sorry...a locksmith isnt available and i cant get in your car...i can drive you home if you like

Miku:umm...what do you mean..by locksmith

Joey:you know a locksmith for your house and other things with locks...

Miku:oh no

Niku*walks to them with mask on and voice changer* so you takin a break

Miku:um sister...

Niku:...what?

Miku*whispers in her ear*

Niku:no fucking way...hey kid

Joey:yes?

Niku:you know how to boost a car right...

Joey:yes...you want your 300 to be turbocharged right you did want it to boost it

Niku:...oh my god we have a boosting virgin

Joey:h-huh?

Miku:you know by boosting we mean stealing cars right

Joey:u-uhh i didnt know

Niku:oh god damn it *takes off mask and voice changer and throws it down* damn it

Joey:wait i remember you...

Niku:yeah its us from the race so what

Miku*slowly takes off mask and voice changer* hello joey

Joey:what did you all want with me

Niku:well...we need someone whos good at boosting...but we kinda got the wrong guy

Joey:uhh...well sorry i can modify cars to whatever your liking is if that helps

Niku:hm...

Miku:well we can use him to change the looks of it

Niku:...ah true...true...but right now we gotta get this girl outta here...*pulls out key and unlocks car*

.*300s lights turn on*

Joey:w-wait this was your car the whole time

Niku:well a rental but ye...

Joey*sigh* and i made a fool of myself trying to get in...

Niku:yeah *gets in 300*

Miku:follow us joey *gets in passenger*

Joey:o-ok *gets in rsx*

Niku*turns on 300 and peels out fast*

Joey*follows quickly* man shes quick

Niku*drives outta town*

Joey*follows* where are we going

.*5 minutes later*

.*300 and the rsx pull up to a warehouse with music blaring from it*

Joey:what the hell

Niku*pulls up to door*

.*guard standing out in front with heavy armor and a ak47 in his hands*

Niku:yo ricky let us in

Ricky:aight but whos the tool behind you *cocks ak*

Miku:hes the new recruit ricky relax, hes friendly

Ricky:hm...aight im watching him

Niku*drives in*

Joey*follows*

.*inside over 50 people stripping, installing and destroying cars in the warehouse, others are dancing with strippers and drinking*

Joey*looking around* woh...

Niku*stops car and gets out*

Miku*gets out*

Jake*talking to 4 women* yeah im still the king of these streets

Jennifer:but what about that race a few days ago

Jake:oh baby dont worry about that...it was a friendly competition and i lost its nothin much

Dakota:i knew you still had money to burn

Jake:heh damn right if yall good for tonight hell ill buy y'all a new lambo on ya boy

Sara:really jake kun~

Jake:hell yeah yall my girls and i love you all

.*girls cheer and laugh*

Jake:heh yeah im the king baby

Niku:hey dipshit

Jake*looks* oh whats up panda...wheres express

Miku:...jake...

Jake:ah theres the other twin...what you brought this time

Niku:a virgin and a car

Jake:aww you should have where is she

Niku:come out virgin *looks at rsx*

Joey*gets out*

Jake*looks at him*...oh your mean niku

Niku:love you too...get him some lessons hes down to work and strip

Jake:we already have enough we need drivers...

Niku:well he can drive...he was able to keep up but he cant steal cars...

Jake:oh thats why you called him a virgin

Niku:and he really looks like he never fucked anything...not even his own hand

Joey*face turns red from embarrassment* h-hey what the hell i had sex before

Niku:oh you have

Joey:yes...

Niku:alright...wheres the clitoris joey?

Joey:u-umm

Niku:wheres the most sensitive part of a woman?

Joey:uhh

Niku:how about you take me right here and find it

Joey:w-wait what no no

Victor:whats wrong kid *closes Durangos hood* scared of asian pussy

Joey:n-no i uhh

Lashawna*stripping an aventador interior* if your not scared white meat then take her prove your not scared

Raymond*drinking with strippers* do it white boy pound that ass

.*people in the warehouse chanting do it*

Joey:i-i uhh well i-i uhh o-ok then fuck it ILL DO IT?!

.everyone cheers*

Senji*drives up to the warehouse in a Lexus RCF*

.*door door opens and he drives in slowly*

Jake:haha yea- *looks* oh shit

.*everyone stops and looks at senji*

Senji*gets out of rcf wearing a clean white supreme outfit and moves sunglasses down* sup y'all...whats with all the chanting

Jake:oh...uhh nothing boss just having fun

Victor:yeah the recruit was going to man up

Senji:recruit?...you found another driver

Niku:yeah boss...its him *holding joey*

Joey*sweating slowly* u-umm hey senji...h-how are you

Senji:doing fine man got some new thread as you can see...came to check on the brothers and sisters over here and it seems like there breaking you in well

Joey:u-uh huh

Senji:heh cool man cool *looks at the rsx* hey man thats your car

Joey:yeah...its nothing much its a good car...

Senji:well i cant have a new recruit rolling in a beater like that

Joey:i-its not a beater its fine car

Senji:oh really...can it beat my rcf

Joey*looks at his bagged rcf on vossens* man i-i really dont know...we wont know till we race man

Senji:man i like you *puts arm around him* i like this guy...twins you picked a cool guy...look joey is it

Joey:yeah?

Senji:how about you come to the vixens club...i like to get to know the new blood

Joey:uhh sure...no problem

Senji:heh alright guys hes one of us now get this man a beer and a girl get him a give him a good time

.*everyone cheers*

Joey:w-wow...heh cool

Ricky*walks to senji* boss...we got a problem

Senji:oh whats up man

Ricky:some fuckers are taking over the dreamkillers garage

Senji:...get the twins, and probably brock and jordyn ill be over there soon *gets in car and drives off quick*

Joey:hn?

The Twins*get in their porsches and drives out fast*

Joey:what happened?

Ricky:business my guy...just chill...AYE GET THIS MAN A GIRL AND A DRINK

Joey:...*slowly remembers*

Pharah:tonight we raid

R3X:we raid the garage

Shay:hi Jones

Joey*remembers*...oh shit *runs to rsx*

Ricky:hey where you going man

Joey:uhh mom called ill be back *gets in quick and drives off*

.*at the garage*

Pharah*pushes Brandon against his car*

Brandon:ngh w-wait pharah wait it was all senji it was ALL SENJI

Pharah*balls up fist* shut up!? *swings*

Brandon*dodges quick*

Pharah*smashes through window*

Brandon*fumbles up and runs to his office*

Pharah:the fuck you going *follows him quick*

Sal*gets knocked down* a-agh

Oscar*breathing heavy* you...still...cant...fight...you...faggot *kicks his head*

Sal:agh *spins and holds head*

Oscar*looks at rex*

R3X*finishes off guard*

Oscar*runs to him and tackles him*

R3X:agh

Nazar*finishes guards and looks at diana* you good over there

Diana*her head is bleeding and lifts up jodie*

Jodie:w-wait wait chill bitch chill *drops tire iron*

Diana:break the twig...*drops her on her knee hard*

Jodie*bones pop and snap and screams in pain*

Diana*slowly puts pressure on her* break the twig...BREAK THE TWIG!?

Nazar:...oh boy *looks at rex*

R3X:get off *elbows him quick* you bastard

Oscar*looses grip*

R3X*headbutts him*

Oscar:agh *holds head*

R3X*stomps him on his skull hard*

Oscar*ko*

R3X*breathing heavy*

Nazar:aye boss

R3X:y...yeah zar

Nazar:you good boss

R3X:im fine

Nazar:if you say so

Diana*picks her up and puts her in a torcher rack*

Jodie:d-damn it i-i give i give

Diana*grits teeth and wild grin* give...give up

Nazar:diana you ok girl

Diana:diana...ok...diana SMASH *slams down hard*

Jodie*screams*

Nazar:DIANA CHILL

Diana*throws jodie off her*

Jodie*hits ground and isnt responding*

Nazar:damn

Diana*breathing heavy*

R3X*walks to them* i think we cleaned house

Nazar:nice

Diana*sits down and slowly catches her breath*

.*cars pull up to the garage*

Nazar:you hear that boss

R3X:i wish i didnt...

.*the sound of doors opening and closing and walking outside*

Nazar:guess we got more guests *grabs bat of ground*

R3X*grabs tire iron* lets show'em what we do to trespassers

.*the two men stand side by side waiting as the garage door rise open to show a pact of 12 people standing on the otherside*

R3X:...well...were fucked

Nazar:dont be negative boss we got this

Senji:twins...brock...break them

Brock*walks in and charges for rex*

Niku and Miku*walks in and runs to nazar*

Nazar:lets go you japs *charges

R3X*charges*

Brocks*grabs him and slams him against oscars bmw*

R3X:nagh *hitting him with tire iron*

Brock*moves back and slams him again*

R3X*screams in pain* *elbows him hard* let go d-damn it

Brock*doesnt feel hits and keeps slaming him*

R3X*slowly elbowing him then flops back*

Brock*picks him up and drops him*

R3X*hits ground and twitches*

Brock*picks him up with one arm and holds him*

Nazar*goes for a jab at niku*

Niku*dodges quick*

Miku*grabs his wrist and hip tosses him*

Nazar:oh sheit

Niku*lifts leg up high and stomps him with heel*

Nazar*rolls away and grabs bat and swings at them*

Twins*dodges quickly*

Nazar*swinging fast* why are you running eh?!

Niku*ducks down and grabs his waist*

Nazar:the hell *about to hit her in the spine*

Miku*runs up to him and running kicks him across his face*

Nazar:agh *drops bat*

Niku*lets go and backflip kicks him*

Nazar*loses balance and starts to stagger*

Twins*rush him and jumps up and knees him*

Nazar:aghh *mask cracks and lands against a tire rack* d-damn it

Senji*walks in* damn...you guys did a number here...a bit of money to clean and fix up...

Nazar:tch *slowly trys to get up*

Twins*stomps his skull down*

Nazar:agh

Senji:so who are you people

Nazar:people taking back whats rightfully ours...

Senji:oh...who ordered it huh

.*loud thumping sounds*

Senji:hn?

Nazar*looks* t-the hell

R3X*looks at the office slowly*

.*in the window brandon is being pressed on*

Brandon:p-pharah wait just chill

Pharah*gut punches him*

Brandon:agh

.*glass cracks*

Senji:huh

R3X:the hell

Twins*look*

Pharah:stole my spot *punches him*

Brandon:nagh

.*glass cracks more*

Pharah:stole my place *headbutts him*

Brandon:agh

.*glass cracks even more*

Joey*drives and spots the cars and a open garage* there *drives up and gets oit quick and runs in*

Senji*looks* joey?

R3X*looks slowly* j-joey?

Pharah:and you had the balls to demote me behind my back

Brandon:ITS SENJIS FAULT

Pharah:you let it happen *kicks him out the window*

Brandon*shocked and screams*

Everyone*shocked*

.*lands on top of his Bentley and the alarm goes off*

Brandon:agghh *coughs hard*

Senji:brandon *runs to him*

Pharah*walks down from office*

Twins:oh shit...

Brock:hmph

Senji:...well hello stranger

Pharah:...senji...finally out of your home to do something...

Senji:heh...so your the one who got these people to takeover something you could had talked to me about

Pharah:if we talked *points at brandon* that would had been you

Senji:hm...i see...

Pharah:now im taking this place as my own...

Senji:under whos order

Pharah:me *takes off her hoodie and shows off her art on her body* me and me only *cracks knuckles and her neck*

Niku:senji...were going to have a big problem if we do this

Miku:she is the one who broke the night runners by herself

Senji:...hm

Joey*runs in* wait wait stop *runs in the middle of them*

Miku:j-joey

Niku:the hell are you doing virgin

Senji:joey?

R3X:j-joey

Nazar*in pain* jooooeeeyyyy o-ow

Pharah:hn?

Joey:dont fight any of you these are my friends

Senji:your friends

Joey:my crew the night runners

Senji:what the

Twins:what *gets off of nazar*

Brock*lets rex go*

R3X*hits ground*...ow *slowly gets up*

Joey:boss you ok

R3X:kinda broken...but still breathing

Nazar*gets up* had to gang up on me huh

Niku:tch

Senji:wait...pharah your apart of the night runners

Pharah:yes...they respect me more and welcomed me with open arms

Senji:...damn...alright then

Miku:n-now what

Senji:...*sigh* oh boy this is a kicker

Pharah:and im not leaving till you give in...or ill break everyone here *points at brock* especially you big boy...

Brock:...im not afraid of you

Pharah:then lets go fucker lets see how tough you are

Brock*walks up to her*

Pharah*walks up to him*

Senji*gets between them* ok ok...relax...both of you...*sigh* fine pharah you drive a hard bargain...

Pharah:this garage will be mine

Senji:it is

Pharah:what...

Senji:you can keep this place...ill get some people to clean up and get these cars and...hopefully unconscious people out

Pharah:just like that

Senji:yes

R3X:...why so easily

Senji:look you night runners are cool...and i hate to lose your respect with us...

R3X:hm

Senji:anyway you guys can keep this place...as an apology from me...ill get people to clean up...give me some time and ill let you have this place...deal

Pharah*looks at rex*

R3X:this is on to you pharah...you wanted this

Nazar:heh i would go for it asian...this garage isnt too bad...and that workbench looks new

Pharah:heh...alright deal

Senji:splendid...alright you all go ill get thid place cleaned up asap...thank for forgiving us night runners

Brandon:b-bullshit

Senji:brandon...get your crew your gear and your cars outta here...

Brandon*slowly gets off car* your a...fucking sell out...a god damn pansy...your father should hadn't left this group under you...your a fucking joke *limps off*

Senji:...

R3X*nods and slowly walks out to raptor*

Pharah*picks up diana and follows*

Nazar*follows*

Joey*walks to them* you guys ok

R3X:never better...*hops in truck bed slowly

Nazar:been a while since I got into a good fight like that *hops in raptor*

Pharah*puts diana in truck* yeah...we should rest after this...damn dreamkillers wont like what we did

Nazar:true...i could use a break

Joey:well...i guess ill meet you all later

Nazar:cya joey

R3X:be...safe

Pharah*gets in raptor and drives off*

Joey*gets in rsx and drives home*

.*at rys house*

Ry*counting cash* heh well i guess i can afford those pampers you like so much...and maybe that Clifford toy you want

Iku*babbling*

Ry:heh thats right...whos the best daddy ever

Iku:bababa

Ry:thats right daddy is *picks her up and tickles her*

Iku*giggling*

Ry:heh


	16. New Home

Two weeks later morning rises high as rex, shay and jessie are jogging through the beach side of palm city. Sun bathers soaking the early suns rays and the beachgoers are swimming and playing in the water.

R3X:how you girls doing back there

.*wearing black sleeveless hoodie with black Adidas and black shorts*

Shay:im doing fine boss

.*wearing white airpods, white tanktop, white leggings, and white pumas*

Jessie:fine...feels like i was back in the marines doing this...minus the 50 pound backpacks

.*wearing comprehensive shirt and leggings with black Adidas*

Shay:you were a marine jessie...

Jessie:yes shay i was

Shay:so your good with fishes

Jessie:uhh

R3X:not that kinda marine shay

Shay:oh

Jessie:heh

R3X:heh

Jessie:i cant lie rex you do look a little bigger

R3X:whaddya mean

Jessie:well you look wider...arms, chest, legs wise

Shay:your getting stronger huh rex...whats the occasion

R3X:no occasion just wanna be healthy

Jessie:yeah healthy he says

.*the three slowlys down and rests*

R3X*sitting down sweating* yeah im being healthy nothing wrong with that *drinks water*

Jessie:your not saying that because you got beat up alot *wipes face*

Shay:you did get hurt alot boss

R3X:...*remembers getting beat up*

.*got jumped by the dreamkillers, fought against pharah, fought against the security guards, fighting brock*

R3X:ok i lost a bit

Jessie:heh

Shay:yeah you lost a lot

R3X*sigh*

Jessie:but still rex you do look good...can you fight with all that

R3X:...kinda..lost my touch

Jessie:aww dont worry ill help ya

Shay:can i learn how to fight too *drinks juice box*

Jessie:why not *gets up*

R3X*gets up*

Shay*slowly gets up*

R3X:ok lets continue...

Shay*finishes* ok im ready

Jessie*streaches leg* lets go

R3X*jogs off*

Shay and Jessie*follows*

.*nazars location*

Nazar*washing charger*

Fefe*laying on porch*

Nazar*soaping charger*

Grandma Rodrigo*waddles outside and sits in rocking chair*

Fefe*gets up and hops up on rodrigos lap and sleeps*

Grandma Rodrigo*rubs fefe*

Nazar*soaping chargers wheels*

Grandma Rodrigo:i made lemonade of you want any nazar

Nazar:ill grab some thanks for offering...

.*girl drives up to charger in BRZ*

Nazar:hn?

.*girl gets out*

Nazar:...who are you

Glory:names glory...you the night runner nazar right?

Nazar:depends...who are you and whaddya want

Glory:names glory *leans on brz* im the leader of la muerte...

Nazar:...oh i remember one of your crews cars was on that truck

Glory:yeah...glad you remember...and im looking for my sister

Nazar:sis eh?

Grandma Rodrigo:is everything ok over there mijo

Nazar:yeah mama dont worry about it...yeah what about her

Glory:shes missing...

Nazar:oh damn...sucks *hoses car down*

Glory:look...i know you dont care but ill pay you

Nazar:your willing to pay a random guy you found to find your sister...

Glory:...yes...im damn near asking anyone who races your tge fifth person i asked

Nazar*puts hose down and sighs*...fine...where do you think she can be...

Glory:shes probably out during the night...earning dirty cash

Nazar:uhh...ok...ill keep an eye out...who does she look like

Glory*gives him a photo* there...in the middle

Nazar*looks and slowly realizes*

Glory:call me if you see her or when you get a hold of her

Nazar:uhh...sure yeah *puts photo in pocket* ill see what i can do

Glory:thank you *gets in car and drives off*

Nazar:hm *dryes off charger*

.*at joeys location*

Joey*replacing a aventadors front bumper*

Nate:so...how did you break your bumper

Raymond:took a corner too hard when i was riding low

Nate:...oof...dont worry the boys almost done

Raymond:hell i know that dude hes cool aint that right joe

Joey:uhh yeah thanks raymond

Raymond:ill send you the color number for the car so you can get the color right

Joey:ok thanks man

Nate*looks at joey* hm *walks in office*

Raymond*pulls out phone and goes on Instagram*...great this fools live *watches*

Jake*driving* what is up everyone the reigning champion of ig live jake riley back to y'all live at beautiful palm city

Raymond:this fool *sits on chair*

Jake:its a great day to drive and relax hell i might go check on a friend i heard he had a accident *drives over to joeys shop*

Raymond:great now his cocky ass is coming here

Jake*pulls up slowly* as you can see im at passionate body shop the shop where you can get your cars looks modified to your liking at a easy price *walks in* look at this hard man at work

Joey*looks* huh?

Jake:hes a hard working kid and hes apart of the infamous night runners *puts joey on the stream and puts arm around him* hes a racing machine and knows how to tear up and put together any car

Joey:i-i uhh

Raymond:hm...

Jake:aint that right grease monkey

Joey:w-well yeah i know my way from a I4 to a W12 and FWD to AWD

Jake:look at the big brain on jojo over here ehh...well i gotta handle some business ill stream later for all you lovely fan out there cya *stops streaming*

Raymond:finally...if i had to hear you again ill lose my shit

Jake:dont hate cause i have fans hows your bumper

Raymond:fine cause the monkeys doin his part

Joey:well its almost done just need the color and were good

Raymond:hold on...gotta call my guy *pulls out phone*

Jake:oh joey is it?...the twins are heading over here is that alright

Joey:uhh we-

Jake:good *sits on his rsx hood and text*

.*two porsches drive up to the shop*

Joey:hn?

Niku and Miku*gets out and walks in*

Niku:sup bitches

Miku:good morning everyone

Joey:u-uhh hi you two

Raymond:sup asians *sitting and tipping in chair*

Jake:so joey you excited on getting a new place to chill at...without your pops botherin ya

Joey:yeah i seen how it looked cant wait till its all cleaned up and better lookin

Jake:good...hope you guys wont be so pissed off after what senji did

Joey:well that goes with the other guys im ok with you all

.*a white audi R8 slowly drives up to the shop*

???:seems like everyone over here...good

.*gets out car and walks in*

.*door open*

Raymond*looking at phone* yo shops closed bud beat it

???:is that so...man all i wanted was some 40% tint on my windows

Raymond:sucks to be you bu- *looks and screams*

Jake, Niku, Miku, Joey*looks*

Senji:heh hey ray

Raymond*fell out of chair and gets on knees and bows head* s-sorry boss i-i didn't know i-i was keeping guard is all

Senji:sit up man...relax just came to see the new guy to tell him the good news

Joey*walks up* hey senji sir *bows head* what are you doing here

Senji:come on guys...will you stop bowing your heads...i maybe Japanese but come on im not in a suit today no need to be formal relax

Joey:o-oh sorry sir

Senji:anyway i got good news for the night runners joey

Joey:which is?

Senji*tosses him a two keys*

Joey*catches them* huh

Senji:check it out and hurry too i already messaged your crew

Joey:h-how did you know there numbers

Senji:heh you have a bad habit of your phone falling out your pocket

Joey:w-wait what when

Senji:heh miku

Miku:when you and niku were getting excited over jakes race your phone fell out your pocket...it was easy to break in...never use your birthday...too easy

Joey*hangs head in shame* r-right sorry

Senji:anyway get moving man we'll catch up later on sound good?

Joey:uhh ok

Nate*walks in* w-what the- who the hell are you people

Senji:oh good morning sir...just some friends of joey

Nate:great more damn hoodlums

Raymond:fuck you say old man *walks up to him*

Joey*holds raymond back* h-hey chill thats my dad

Nate:better control your "friends" boy...or im calling the cops

Raymond*squirming* ill kick your ass before you can get to the phone

Senji:everybody calm down...namase...*looks at nate* excuse me sir...i actually came here to pay for tint *pulls out 5 grand* will this cover it?

Nate:hm...well that a bit much for tint...we charge at least $120 bucks...but ill take it guess *grabs cash and walks off*

Raymond*pushes joey off* money grubber motherfucker...

Joey:uhh thanks senji

Senji:no problem...hey might i ask whats his name

Joey:th-thats my dad...nate

Senji:hm...alright *walks outside*

Joey:where you going

Senji:gotta run and handle some business...ill meet the runners at the garage eh?

Joey:ok cya then

Senji*gets into R8 and drives off*

Niku:well you heard him virgin *kicks joeys ass*

Joey:o-ow what the hell

Niku:get to the garage...hell ill race ya there

Joey:oh yeah last one there...uhh

Raymond*smirks* last one there gotta strip

Joey and Niku*face turns red from embarrassmemt* WHHHAAAAAT!?

Miku:o-oh my...

Jake:better live stream this *pulls out phone*

Niku:you fucking perv why why would you ever think like that?!

Raymond:oh come on niku you wanted joey to plow you infront of everyone in the warehouse

Niku:its called a joke asshole god!?

Raymond:heh well no one has any objections

Niku:YES!?!

Raymond:alright cya there *runs to the door

Niku*grits teeth* you fuck *runs up to him and kicks him in his nuts quickly*

Miku*shocked*

Jake:and were starting off strong

Joey*covers eyes*

Raymond*screams in pain and rolls on the floor* o-o-oh god oh god they broke they broke!?!

Niku:fuck you like im losing this *runs to porsche and gets in quick and peels out*

Joey:shit *opens garage door and gets in rsx and drives out*

Jake andMiku*runs to there cars and drives off*

Raymond:o-oh hell im not losing this *crawls to aventador gets in and drives off* ill worry about the damn bumper later im not losing my own bet*

.*at diana location*

Diana*drives to the garage* so this is the place *gets out raptor* looks cleaner than before...*hears "gone guru"* hn?

Nazar*drives up and gets out* you didnt go in right

Diana:nah just got here

Nazar:good didnt ruin the suprise *sits on fender*

Diana:where are the others

Nazar:i seen boss, jess, and shay jogging around

Diana:oh really

Nazar:yeah...i got a feeling were going to be doing that soon...as a group activity

Diana:eh doesnt sound bad really...shit might get us to know each other better

Nazar:meh...

.*a white and red huracan rushes over and skids next to dianas raptor*

Diana:huh...wheres the fire

Pharah*gets out quick and hops on diana* BESTIE I GOT NEEEEWWWWS

Diana*catches her* geez girl whats wrong with you

Pharah:ok ok look i was just at the beach getting bulked up every morning

Diana:uh huh

Pharah:i seen the most cutest thing ever

Diana:what a baby husky

Pharah:a chocolate bunny in a white clothes

Diana:whaaaaa?

Pharah*pulls out phone* lookie *shows her a picture of rex, jessie and shay jogging*

Diana*looks* oh its boss, shay and jess...what about it

Pharah:oooo look at shay girl...using those race winnings looking like a celebritys daughter wearing all that white looking adorable *slowly blushes*

Diana:geez you really have a thing for her...

Pharah:...once i see her i need to apologize *looks away* f-for

Diana:harming her...scaring her

Nazar:setting my garage on fire

Pharah:i had nothing to do with that i told you that

Nazar:sorry...its hot today...heats getting to me

Pharah:hmph...i did harm her and frightened her...its the least i can do if im staying with you all

Diana:seems like the right thing to do

Pharah*nods*

Diana:now can you get off your a big girl...

Pharah:sorry *gets off*

Diana:still...*looks at her phone* jess doesnt look bad either i see she can bend copper with those arms...and boss over here...he looks pretty damn tone right now

Pharah:really?

Diana:look girl hes getting more toned his arms are looking more cut and the ink on his arms make him look more tough...

Pharah:heh maybe ill go with him for round 2

Nazar:just dont burn down the dam garage

Pharah:god damn it gasbag

Nazar:heh

.*stealth and a silver challenger pull up*

Nazar:ahh there he is

R3X*gets out* runners...whaddup

Jessie*gets out* sup gang

Diana:sup jess...boss

Nazar:greetings homies

Pharah:hey boss...jessie jess

Jessie:whats the hold up were not going in

Nazar:gotta wait for the others...it only seemed right

R3X:seems fair...wheres ry, raven and the others

Pharah:joeys probably stuck with his dad

Nazar:guess were not gonna see him

Pharah:damn

.*a gold wrapped 488 gtb and a light blue aventador pull up quick*

Nazar and R3X:hn?

Raymond:haha take that bitch im mot losing like that again

Jake*gets out* yeah *grabs phone* alright yall you seen the winners ill record the losers when they get here thanks for watching *turns off stream*

Raymond:yo night runners...sup

R3X:your the guy with the fragile ego

Raymond:...

R3X:yeah its you

Raymond:...trying to be nice asshole

R3X:i know...i just didnt remember you is all

Jake:of course you kn-

R3X:yes we know you

Pharah:everyone knows who you are...

Jake:heh just had to make sure

Diana*whispers to rex* can i kill him

R3X:no nazar

Pharah:dont worry i will *cracks knuckles*

Jake:uhhh...

R3X:anyway...wheres your boss i wanna see what's inside

Jake:hell hes somewhere

.*2 porshes and a rsx pull up to them quickly*

Miku*gets out*

Niku:FUCK!?

Raymond:hey asian ya made it

Joey*gets out* hey guys

Jake:your last niku...joey

Joey:oh come on

Niku:listen you perverted fuck im not stripping

Joey:neither am i

Raymond:hehe pussys

Niku*face turns red from embarrassment* y-you fucker

R3X:dont even bother...no one but those two will care *sits on stealths hood*

Raymond:damn your no fun

Jake:yeah

Niku*looks* hm...thanks rex

R3X:uh huh

.*a pink and blue gtr slowly drives up*

R3X:...huh raven got her car changed

Nazar:thats not hers...that might be shays suprised

R3X:what...suprise?

.*shay and raven gets out*

Shay*waves* hi guys

Raven:...allies

Nazar:women

R3X:hey girls

Raven:so this is the place huh

R3X:yeah

Raven:hope this is the place with the paint station

Pharah:it is here

Raven:good...cause my car is supposed to be delivered here so who the hell are we waiting for

R3X:senji...hes got the keys...

Raven:well damn *sits on gtr*

Shay:becareful that wrap was hard to make

Raven:girl hush dont forget who helped you with this itasha car

Shay:itasha?

Raven:its a...*sigh* ill explain later

R3X:hm

.*10 minutes later*

R3X*playing pixel car racer*

Joey*playing nfs studio*

Nazar*playing girls frontline*

Pharah*doing push ups*

Diana*texting*

Shay*in car listing to music*

Raven*sitting cross leg on the hood drawing in sketch book*

Niku and Miku*training*

Jake*talking to followers*

Raymond*looking at shay*

.*white RCF drives up to them*

Senji*gets out* geez i hope i didnt take long

R3X:nah your ok...can we go inside

Senji:indeed *opens garage door*

.*night runners walk in*

Nazar:...wow its better than before

R3X:yeah...

.*in the garage the damages are repaired theres multiple cars under car covers, offices, theres a fighting area with a weight lifting area with a object covered under sheets, a massive 100 inch tv covering a wall with a massive sound system to combo, a dance dance machine and other arcade machines with vending machine, a coffee machine and a frozen froyo machine, a paint station in the back area, dyno tuning stations, and multiple lifts for cars, multiple workstations and a back area for storage*

Shay:wow *runs over to froyo machine* its a froyo machine

Nazar*walks over to workbench*...oh im gonna have fun with you

R3X*walks to the covered cars*

Joey*walks to workstation and opens cabinets* man tools setup is insane *grabs air wrench* im in heaven

Senji:so i hope you enjoy

R3X:wait...whats under the covers

Senji:im glad you asked...take them off

R3X*takes off sheet*

.*unveils a 2017 mustang*

R3X:whos is this for

Joey*walks to it and looks at key*...wait *unlocks mustang*

.*mustang blinks*

Joey:no way

Senji:heh knew you liked it

Joey:how did you know i like mustangs

Senji:that old 65 you used to race in...i seen you drive it kinda thought u liked stangs

R3X:whats under this one

Senji:oh your going to love that

R3X*takes off other sheet*

.*unveils a burnt down Plymouth Barracuda*

R3X:i-is that

Nazar:holy hell...talk about a blast from the past

R3X:where did yo-

Senji:i have my sources...and i hope this puts us on good intentions with you night runners

Nazar:wheres my gift

Shay*mouth area covered in froyo* mines too

Senji:calm down calm down...i never forgot about the rest of you...check your bank account when you get the chance and see what senji gave you

Nazar:say no more *looks at phone*

Pharah:whats under the sheet in the ring

Senji:heh something you say was impossible

Pharah:hm *takes off sheet*

.*underneath is a training bot*

Pharah:what the fuck...

Senji:its a artificial intelligence bot to train you hot to fight i call him al

Jessie:hell this can be cool...i wanna sharpen myself up

Senji:go on and try him out

Jessie*walks up to al*

R3X*open hood and the hood falls off*...shes going to need some work done

Senji:yes she does...anyway hope you all stay safe *walks out but stops at door* oh and becareful going out tonight

R3X:why

Senji*points at tv*

R3X*looks*

News Woman:Breaking news...police are on high alert for a lone gunman who killed 3 officers during there morning patrols...suspect was last seen escaping in a black vehicle officers are all searching out for this lone man...

R3X:...because i gotta black car huh

Nazar:and my charger eh

Senji:it will be advised to be careful or finding another car...anyway happy racing runners...lets go guys...got shit to do *walks out and gets in lexus and drives off*

Niku and Miku*gets in there porsches*

Miku:cya next time night runners

Niku:yeah...and thanks for backing me up...rex

R3X*nods*

Niku and Miku*drives off*

Jake and Raymond*gets in there cars*

Jake:hope to see you tonight joey...gotta break you in the nightlife

Joey:c-cant wait man *scratches back of his head nervously*

Raymond:...later

Joey and Raymond*drives off*

R3X:man...senji knows how to control his people

Pharah:thats senji for you...his charisma is off the charts...he can probably convince Hitler to turn good...

R3X:gotta be extra careful around him...if this is him being forgiving and kind...i hate to see him mad

Pharah:taking it from me he does scare me when he got me to take care of loose ends

Nazar*cleaning gun* whimp

Pharah:oh so you like to break the persons bones and pride for information and then turn him into stew for the homeless, or how about holding a family hostage till the target gets to the house and wiping everybody out without a trace

Nazar:..torcher im used to but excessive killing is too much...

Pharah:its not excessive as he puts it...its called showing strength and sending a message

R3X*shocked and remembers the photos*

In rexs head:so she did do it under his orders...i better stay away from his bad side or this missions a failure

Pharah:anyway im glad to be back in my old garage

Nazar:my...our garage pharah dont forget that

Diana:i didnt risk my life or almost ended someones just to get here

Pharah:ok ok i get it...

R3X*walks away from cuda and sits on couch*...still this place does need some work...*looks at raven* mind helping with that artist

Raven*grabbing spray paint, puts on respirator* alright lets go *starts spraying wall of art area*

R3X:heh...looks like shes preoccupied

Shay:rex

R3X:yes shay...

Shay:wanna play dance dance with me?

R3X:uhhhhh i dont know

Nazar:go for it rex loosen up...you havent chilled out since that raid

Shay:yeah lets play...

R3X:u-uhh

Shay:come on boss do it do it

Nazar:do it do it

Everyone in the garage: do it do it do it

R3X:ok ok...lets go shay

Shay:yay *gets on dance pad

R3X*steps on dance pad*

Shay*puts on caramelldansen by the caramella*

R3X:so how do i do this...

Shay:just step on the box when it shows to get points

Pharah:it isnt hard...god

R3X:hm alright

.*game starts*

Shay*starts dancing while hitting boxes perfectly*

R3X*hitting boxes slowly*

Jessie*looking at training bot*

Al*turned off*

Jessie*touches its face*

Al*eyes glow blue*

Jessie:oh shit...

Al:would you like to train today miss

Jessie:uhh ok...help me sharpen up my jujitsu and kickboxing

Al:affirmative

Jessie:alright *ties hair in pony tail and stances*

Al*stances*

Jessie*charges quick*

Al*stands guard*

Jessie*starts attacking the core*

Al*blocking*

Joey*walks to cuda with tools* i guess i can help strip this down *slowly taking apart the cudas burnt engine*

Nazar*walks to him* whaddya doin to the cud bud

Joey:eh thought i can help him out is all

Nazar:...joey why was senji so damn friendly with you

Joey:what when

Nazar:during the raid you were supposed to be apart of

Joey:i-i had a call from someone they told me to head to stars and well i met the twins

Nazar:the pink and blue haired twins

Joey:yeah

Nazar:the hell they wanted with you...you barely do anything except getting screwed and disowned by your dad...no offence joey...

Joey:...they...*looks at rex*

R3X*dancing in sync with shay*

Shay*giggling*

Joey:they needed help "boosting cars"

Nazar:oh your specialty

Joey:uhh no...the other boosting

Nazar:oh the thing rex did a long time ago

Joey:yeah

Nazar:you dont seem like the guy to break in and steal a car

Joey:i know...their going to teach me

Nazar:...hey...be careful bud...

Joey:uhh no problem nazar...why are you acting so...different

Nazar:probably bosses softness rubbing off on me

Joey:thats good

Nazar*looks at him*...

Joey:uhh what

Nazar:they wont by your body jooeey

Joey:s-sorry *looks away*

Nazar:still...seems pretty good to see us in a new hq...*looks at rex* seems like boss is having fun

Joey*looks*

Shay*dancing like a k-pop singer and singing along in Japanese*

R3X*dancing in sync and singing along as well*

Pharah*chearing along* go you two!

Diana:your doing great *laughs*

R3X in his head: "man this is humiliating...but no one suspects a thing...maybe i should loosen up a bit...cant get caught im just getting started...but still" *looks around* "their good people...i dont see non of them trying to betray non of us...maybe im just too paranoid...i gotta get my head on straight your no longer Sargent Taylor Rexford nor Deon Walker your palm citys very own rex and thats who you are"

.*music stops and screen shows highscores*

R3X:h-huh

Shay:wooo...that was fun *catches breath*

R3X:were done?

Shay:yeah were done wasn't it fun *smiles*

R3X*pats her head* yeah it was

Diana:you were really into it rex like way into it

R3X:o-oh...well i guess i found my calling huh

Nazar*walks up to him* yeah a k-pop dancer and here i thought that was joeys future

Joey:shhuuut uppppp

Nazar:heh

R3X*puts hands behind head* hell its just my first try...nothing too much about it really

Pharah:but you were copying exactly how that screen was...

R3X:uhhh

Pharah:your pretty nimble and flexible i might add

R3X:u-uhh thanks

Jessie*walks to them in drenched with sweat with a black sports bra on and sweatpants and hair is stressed with a towel around her neck* so whats all the talking going on here

Pharah:well miss four pack just talking on how boss was playing a kiddies game

Jessie:what he sucked

Pharah:pshh nah girl he killed it damn near copied the dancer and shay at the same time

Jessie:really?

R3X:i have a habit of focusing too hard on things

Pharah:yeah man its a game not a race no need to show off too much

R3X:ill try my hardest to chill...sorry friends

Pharah:ngh...now i feel like an ass forget what i said

Diana:uhh girl

Pharah:what

Diana*roll eyes to shay*

Pharah*looks* o-oh right *face slowly reddens from embarrassment* s-shay

Shay*looks* yes pharah

Pharah:well this is for everyone really

R3X:hn?

Pharah:i-im sorry for giving up on you during our time on the dreamkillers shay...and the time i harmed and scared you in fuck boys garage

Nazar:hey!

R3X:...pharah

Pharah:sorry...sorry nazars garage

Nazar:better

R3X:not the time to be a ass zar

Shay:its ok i forgive you

Pharah*blushes* thank you shay...joey im sorry for getting the crew to jump you like that...i was under orders...i didnt want to disappoint senji

Joey:water under the bridge...its alright

Pharah:rex...im sorry i got the crew to kick your ass and tossed you in a dumpster

Shay:so thats where you were

Nazar:how long was you out for

R3X:i dont know 5 or more hours i say...it was a bad beating

Nazar:oof

Pharah:and fighting you and nazar and almost killing you

R3X:forgiven

Nazar:hmmm

Pharah:and i promise...ill find the people who really tryed to kill us on that night

R3X:understandable

Nazar:...find any information you go straight to me...

R3X:naz-

Nazar:that was place was basically my home from home boss...that's my home and my memories...

R3X:...atleast let us see who did it before you erase them

Nazar*puts out hand* deal

R3X*shakes his hand* deal

Pharah:so were cool now?

R3X:i can speak for everyone and say yeah...were cool

Raven*looks* eh hemm

Nazar*looks*...and my bad for popping your tire

Raven:...

Nazar:ill buy you some new shit tire tomorrow ok?

Raven:...good

Nazar:now you

Raven:what about me

Nazar:called my tires boomers

Raven:i ment what i said...im not taking it back

Nazar:oh your going to die then *about to walk up to her*

R3X*holds him back* damnit nazar calm down...raven be mature and apologize damn it

Raven*sigh* sorry i called you a boomer

Nazar:my tires

Raven:hmmm...your tires are not for boomers

Nazar:damn right

R3X:is everyone good now

Joey:seems like it

Pharah:great *hops on couch* imma watch a movie *flips channels*

R3X*walks to cuda*

Joey:need help boss

R3X:no im...yeah help me out bud

Nazar:ill take apart the body *grabs wrench*

As the night runners relaxed till the night the crew on good intentions with each other. There bond grows stronger after forgiving each other for there mistakes, the night runners rest up for a hostile night with a uneasy PCPD patrolling the city to find a killer...will the night runners survive the night or will the police end there racing careers short?


	17. Runners VS Hunters

The moon slowly rises on a rainy night in palm city as the racers have meets under bridges, in rundown garages, parking lots and buildings. As the night runners ready themselves for a tough night with high alert officers busting anyone in a modified car can the runners pull through?

Nazar*sigh* well...i guess im not racing tonight then...

Shay:aww why not nazar

Nazar:well i dont have another car to race in...i might just call it for me...ill cya later guys *walks to charger*

R3X:take back ways and alleys zar i hate to see you get arrested just trying to get home

Nazar:oh quit being soft...ill be fine cya in the morning *gets in charger and drives out*

Diana:you think he will be ok boss

R3X:yeah he'll be fine...i guess i worry too much...

Raven:hey if that boomer lived this long he'll be fine no need to worry so much

Shay:whats a boomer

Raven:people that need to go already

R3X:raven... you just apologized

Raven:hmph...

Pharah:so...we racing tonight

R3X*sighs* thats the thing...i dont know its raining, cops are out for blood, but we can get double points for our standings if we go out there...but does anyone of you wanna risk it

Shay:ill go

R3X, Pharah, Joey:w-what!?

Diana:shayshay thats pretty risky

R3X:dayday i can do it...i wanna try out my new car too

R3X*heart starts to rapidly beats*

Joey:shay i checked up on your car its good but i dont know if you should go out there...awd is somewhat bad on soaked roads

Shay:ill go *walks to gtr and gets in*

Pharah:w-wait shay

Shay:wish me luck *starts up car and drives out*

Pharah:s-shay *runs to door* s-shit

R3X*about to get in stealth*

Joey:boss wait isnt stealth hurting

R3X:she needs work but she can last *opens door fast* i cant let her be there by herself

Joey*tosses him key* here then

R3X*catches it*...isnt this the stang

Joey:go and use it just bring her back safely

R3X:ill be careful *runs to mustang and gets in and drives out fast*

Joey:...*sighs* *walks to stealth and opens hood* what did shay break...intercooler needs a replacement,...uhh one hks turbo is cracked, nitrous tube needs replacement...

Pharah:so your just going to work on his car...your not going out there

Joey:hes using my car the least i can do is try to fix up his car

Pharah:hmph...imma go out for some grub *walks to huracan and gets in and drives off*

Joey:guess its too late to ask for something

.*at ethan and destiny location*

Ethan*driving around with destiny* so...whaddya wanna do

Destiny:i dont know we did 3 races i guess we can head home

Ethan:might as well cops are cracking down hard...

Destiny:maybe we can try out some new positions *slowly puts hand on his crotch and rubs softly*

Ethan*blushes slowly* o-oh my...y-y-yeah lets go *puts foot down*

.*evo 9 accelerates rapidly down the highway*

.*at shays location*

Shay*drives up to a car meet*

.*13 people chilling and talking with raymond, martha, and victor being the spotlight of the meet*

Raymond*sitting on hood smoking*

Martha*takes "speed" and her eyes turn bright blue*

Victor:girl you need to chill on that shit...didnt the dealer tell you to ease up on that

Martha:he doesnt know shit...too busy being high off of his own shit

Raymond*smoking* uh huh *coughs* damn mary janes fighting me today

Shay*parks next to raymond*

Raymond:huh

Shay*gets out* hello

Raymond:oi...arnt you that night runner girl...that beat my boy

Shay:i did?

Raymond:well are you?

Shay:i dont remember

Raymond:oh fuck it...too damn out of it to remember whaddya doin here anyway

Shay:i wanna race

Victor*looks* hn?

Martha:race? *looks*

Raymond:oooo cool cool...so who do you wanna race

Shay:uhh well

.*a loud roush powered blue mustang pulls up and parks next to victors gallardo*

Victor:oh shit a crowd killer

R3X*gets out*

Shay:hi rex

Martha:hm...the hell are you doing here

R3X:hm about to win a few races before the cops stop me

Victor:i see your not using that z...what happened

R3X:shay ran her to the ground...needs repairs

Shay:sorry rex

R3X:its fine...just need some better parts is all...

Victor:oh and thats why your here

R3X:i need the funds...so you guys are going to help me

Martha:your a cocky bastard aint ya *eyes slowly turn red*

R3X*looks at her* you can say that...

Shay:ooo your eyes are cool miss

Martha:these are contacts

Shay:rex i wanna get some

R3X:its your money do whatever shay...

Shay:yay

Martha:l-look damnit are we going to race or what *grits teeth*

Raymond:yall can race...too damn baked to drive

Martha:damn fool...lets go

R3X:alright so its just me shay vs you two

Victor:yeah just letting you know rex you may be friends with senji...dont mean ill let you win easily

R3X:I'd be disappointed if you did...

Martha:hey hey hey...will you two shut the fuck up and lets go *puts on racing helmet*

Victor:alright alright...bossy much

R3X*walks to stang and gets in and lines up*

Shay*gets in gtr and lines up*

Martha*gets in 458 and lines up*

Victor*gets in gallardo and lines up*

R3X*taps radio and calls shay*

Shay:hn? *answers* hello

R3X:your ready shay

Shay:wait your in the radio

R3X:ill take that as a yes

Martha*revs loudly* hmph

Victor:damn she needs to chill...its only 20k

Raymond*gets off car and grabs flare gun* alright...3...2...1...

.*cars reving*

Raymond:blow *shoots flare in air*

.*cars launches quickly off the line*

Martha:that idiot shot a fucking flare christ were going to be noticed

Victor:relax just drive and you will be fine

Martha:dont tell me how to calm down *shifts up and passes shay and victor*

Victor:...man that shits getting to her

.*at a secluded location*

Vanessa:so...you can get me info on the syndicate and there plans

???:yeah...just give me time and ill give it to you...for a price that is

Vanessa:you'll get the bread once we know whats up...i dont trust random fuckers

???:im as close as i can...but if you insist...the syndicate added a new crew to there list

Vanessa:and who might that be

???:fucking night runners...the new crew thats in town tearing shit up...thats who

Vanessa:so after there garage was burnt down they still didnt give up

???:no they havent...

Vanessa:man you really dont like them

???:if you can get rid of them ill be glad to give you everything

Vanessa:well then maybe i can set up something for the boy in the building

???:like...

Vanessa*sits on her benz* heh well thats a secret...dont worry about it...get us the info ill make your life easier deal...

???:and here i was giving you things...alright then *texts her*

Vanessa*phone vibrates and she smiles* heh...thats what i wanna feel...alright *tosses him 40k*

???*catches it*

Vanessa:we will call you when we need you

???:what about the runners

Vanessa:calm down...ill handle it...*about to get in car but stops* oh and thanks for getting rid of those whisleblowers

???:just holding my side...cya later *gets in m4 and drives off*

Vanessa*gets in benz and drives off*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*refilling magazines*

Fefe*napping in ammo box*

Nazar:22...*grabs another mag and refills it*...23

.*knocks on door*

Nazar:hm *gets up and walks to door and peeks through hole*

Felipe:uhh nazar sir...are you there

Nazar:...what you want kid...

Felipe:just to you know...chill with you if thats ok to do?

Nazar:hm

Felipe:i promise not to you know mess with your stuff or offended you

Nazar:i dont know kid...

Felipe:i got root beer

Nazar:...*looks*...eh why not *opens door slowly* come in

Felipe*walks in with root beer case* nice place man

Nazar:eh its nothing much *sits down and refills ammo again*

Felipe*gives him a bottle* so man...after that stunt you pulled...what do you really do

Nazar:...just a ordinary racer is all...just wanted to get my car back is all

Felipe:all that for your car *drinks*

Nazar:well yeah and my bosses car was on there that i didnt know

Felipe:what were the odd

Nazar:exactly *uncovers mouth and drinks* but still...i did appreciate the help

Felipe:i thought you got caught after you hit the roadblock so i left as quick as i could

Nazar:nah i was fine...no need to blame yourself for nothin

Felipe:thanks...your a cool guy nazar sir

Nazar:...heh im a cool guy huh...

Felipe:yeah...oh and i started to do some races myself

Nazar:oh you think your good enough to race me

Felipe:w-well

Nazar:im joking relax

Felipe:o-oh so why aren't you racing tonight man

Nazar:ahh boss told me to take it easy tonight...so now im just chilling till something happens

Felipe:oh i see *drinks*

Nazar:why you wanna go out there

Felipe:oh no way man those lunatics can race all they want...im not getting arrested for racing...i heard that some cops died and there cracking down on street racers

Nazar:thats right

Felipe:still im glad im here and not racing

Nazar:yeah...*looks out window and it raining hard*...im glad too

.*at shay and rex's location*

Shay*in first driving fast* rex its raining hard out here i-i can barely see

R3X*in third behind martha* just becareful and follow the gps you will be fine

Martha*shifts up and floors it and starts to ride behind shay*

Shay:shes gaining hard on me

Martha*takes "traction and speed" at the same time and eyes change color and her world slows down* woh...ok he said follow the path *she sees a path around shay with a bunch of equations and numbers around it* ok ill hit that *shits up and turns left on the sidewalk and passes shay on the corner*

Shay:w-what the

Martha:holy shit this is good *grips around corner hard*

Shay*drifts around fast*

R3X*slides around*

Victor*follows* damn what the hell is that girl doing

Martha*accelerates fast in the straightaway*

Shay*trying to keep up*

R3X*passes shay* cover third ill get her

Shay:ok then *downshifts and slows down a bit*

Martha*looks at rearview*...huh looks like the stang wants to play...bring it *shifts up and puts foot down hard and ferrari accelerates onto the highway*

R3X*shifts up and gains on her fast* damn this roush is good

Martha*smirks*

R3X*gets along side her*

Martha:w-what the hell *looks at him*

R3X*looking at the road shifts up and hits the nitrous and accelerates pass her and takes the lead*

Martha:fuck

Shay*hits bumps and almost loses control* n-no car no

Victor:hn *slows down and gets on shays right side and bumps car next to her and helps her*

Shay:h-huh

Victor*sticks thumb up out window*

Shay*waves*

Victor*slows down and gets behind her*

Shay:hes nice

R3X*grips wheel and car breaks 205 mph*...if i keep this up ill win...but ill probably die...gotta be-

Martha*rams him*

R3X:gah shit *swerves shifts down and loses speed

Martha*blows past him* ha im winning this night runner

R3X*grips wheel and shifts up and follows her*

Martha:heh *looks at nav* just hit this corner an- n-nagh *holds her head* a-agh *slams brakes and pulls over and gets out and holds head* f-fuck w-wha- *throws up on hood*

R3X*spots her and slows down* wth

Martha*throwing up and eyes changing colors fast*

R3X*pulls in front of her and gets out quick* hey you ok?

Martha:s-s-stay s-stay away f-from me *moves backwards slowly* get b-*throws up*

R3X:jesus mary and joseph above what happening to you

Martha:n-nothin SHUT U-*throws up at him*

R3X*hops back* geez

Martha:u-uugghhhhh

R3X:just calm down *reaches out for her*

Martha*fell backwards and passes out*

R3X*grabs her* shit

.*the sound of a v6 twin turbocharged engine and a turbo v10 screams over the bridge*

Shay*driving*

Victor*follows*

R3X:hey *waves arm*

Shay:hn? *pulls over*

Victor*follows*

Shay*gets out* rex whats wrong you ok

R3X:girl over here lost it...starting having problems...then

Shay:eww she threw up

R3X:yeah

Victor*pokes head out* i knew that shit she took wasnt going to last

R3X:what are you talking about

Victor*gets out* look *gives him 50k and shay 50k* just get outta here ill deal with her...told her ass not to go out tonight but she never listens

R3X:what made her like this...i want to know...

Victor*looks around and gives him a card*

R3X:hm? *looks at card and its a ramen shop card*

Victor:head here and ask for the miso soup and homestyle ramen...no pepper

R3X:uhh ok?

Victor:hes not open tonight but hes open on the afternoon

R3X:ok then

Victor:ill deal with this...just get outta here...too damn dangerous to race under these conditions especially when the cops are out for blood

R3X:alright thanks *puts card away and gets in mustang*

Shay*gets in gtr*

R3X*drives off*

Shay*follows*

Victor:now...what to do with you

Martha*eyes pale and coughs*

Victor*picks her up and puts her in aventador and drives off*

.*joeys location*

Joey*taking parts off stealth* geez shay you really did another on this girl im suprised he made it back to the garage with this intact

.*garage door knocks*

Joey:hn? *looks around* hello

.*only on in the garage*

Joey:hm

.*garage door knocks*

Joey:hm...*walks up to door carefully and opens it half way*

.*behind the door is a femme fatal figured woman wearing black in black high heels*

Joey*opens door* h-hello

Sabrina:...hello...joey

Joey:s-sabrina what are you doing here

Sabrina*puts away umbrella* its been a while...you...wasn't at the shop...

Joey:o-oh uhh please come in n-no ones here *walks her in and closes door* sorry ive been dealing with things

Sabrina:...this place...is cozy *puts hands together i feel...safe...here

Joey:o-oh really *sits her down* how did you know i was here?

Sabrina:...the twins told me when i asked...they laughed when i asked *looks down*

Joey:oh i see...well ill be here too if im not at the shop just getting used to stuff around here

Sabrina*looks around* hm

Joey:s-so uhh sabrina...

Sabrina*looks at him*

Joey:...you wanna go out somewhere?

Sabrina:...go...out?

Joey:you know grab some food you know chill i guess

Sabrina:...sounds...good

Joey:oh cool uhh let me wash my hands and ill be ready *runs to bathroom*

Sabrina*gets up and walks to stealth*...so this is his car *slowly touches it*...*touches engine* so cold... *holds her stomach* ngh...*opens her mouth and a small black snake slithers slowly out her mouth*...oh your awake

Snake*looks at her and slowly wraps around her hand*

Sabrina*slowly pets it* hmm

Joey*punches wall* ahhh stupid stupid stupid go out you dont even know her that well damn it *holds head and starts to panic* ok calm down joey you got this all you have to do is take her out to...FUCK WHERE DO I TAKE HER OUT NAGHAHAHA *starts pulling hair*

Sabrina:hmm ok...rest up young one *slowly opens mouth*

Snake*about to enter*

Joey:uhh stars lets go to stars its a start *walks out* sabrina

Sabrina*shocked and closes mouth* y-yes *slowly taps snake*

Snake*slithers in her arm sleeve*

Joey:wanna head to stars *grabs rsx keys*

Sabrina:ok

Joey:o-oh really oh uhh ok lets go *walks to rsx and opens door for her*

Sabrina*looks and slowly gets in*

Joey*gets in quick and drives off*

.*at dianas location*

Diana*loads up raptor with moonshine*

Cory:ok sis i put the location on the your gps

Diana:alright

Cory:hey uhh sis

Diana:max will roll with me during this run huh

Cory:he will meet you there

Diana:good *gets in raptor*

Cory*hits truck door*

Diana*starts up and drives off fast and drives through back ways*

.*at a unidentified location with a pavilion*

Luther*smoking next to raptor*...man this citys great...the grubs dope...weeds great...and the girls...oh shit did i ever tell you i had 3 girls over at my room bruh

Logan*sitting in mustang*...you to-

Luther*walks up to him and puts arm around him* well look here logan i was chilling on the beach doing my pullups in the afternoon and these fin-

Logan:i know already you told me

Luther:im not done logan...now these fine women walked up to me and one of them said..."hey your pretty built think you can handle us" and im all like *flexes* "depends if you can handle a nigga like me" so we ended up

Logan*sigh*

.*a black corvette drives up to them*

Luther:so now when i got them on the bed i started fuckin all three of them at the same damn time

Logan*looks at vette* finally

Joe*gets out car* hey i got food

Luther:damnit joe im ex-

Logan*gets out and walks to him* good

Luther:man yall rude as fuck

Joe:wheres vanessa at

Logan*grabs bag* getting the new girl

Joe:new girl?

Luther:yeah I've heard of her she a white girl...lawyer but became a cop cause she wanted to try something new

Joe:really

Luther:yeah shes a hottie bud

Logan:you think anything with legs, tits, and fat ass is hot

Luther:damn right

Logan:ugh

.*at a police station in westside*

Vanessa*crosses arms* i really have to baby sit

Greg*sitting at desk* yes you do vanessa your experienced officer and shes willing to learn from you...so *puts feet up* do your best to impress

Vanessa:you...mother...fine *walks off*

Greg:heh thats my girl

Vanessa*walks to sara*

Sara*organising her desk* ok gun filled, tasers fully charged, files in order, keys, uniform...w-wheres my name tag *starts looking around quickly* where is it

Vanessa*facepalms* christ...

Sara*under desk looking*

Vanessa:hey new girl get up

Sara:huh *bangs head* ow

Vanessa*sigh*

Sara*crawls out* oh hello im Sara McIntyre i ju-

Vanessa:i know...chief told me everything

Sara:oh good...umm why are you wearing that uniform are you in a different division

Vanessa:just for protection is all

Sara:oh do i have to get one

Vanessa:nah you'll be fine

Sara:ok well ill be ready but i need to find my tag and i cant find it

Vanessa:...did you check under your nameplate

Sara*looks under nameplate* oh there it is

Vanessa:alright you got your shit...lets go were late

Sara:for what

Vanessa:hunting *walks to garage*

Sara*grabs taser, gun and keys and follows* w-wait up

Vanessa:cant thanks to that fat fuck im late to meet up with my squadron

Sara:oh sorry miss

Vanessa:its vanessa im not that old to be a miss anything

Sara:ok vanessa

Vanessa:good *walks to benz*

Sara:umm do i get in with you

Vanessa:do you have a car...?

Sara:well not a cop car on my own yet...chief said it'll take 3 days

Vanessa:ugh...get in *gets in*

Sara*gets in slowly*

Vanessa:why the hell are you wearing a skirt *turns on benz and drives out*

Sara:well he gave me the uniform...i thought i wasnt going to move around so much

Vanessa:i see...fucking freak

Sara:huh

Vanessa:no not you girl

Sara:oh ok *looks around* this is a nice car vanessa

Vanessa:hm...thanks its my first major purchase

Sara:oh cool *touches radio and it turns on* o-oh its sensitive

Vanessa*presses button on steering wheel and turns off radio* dont touch...just cleaned the interior

Sara:oh sorry

Vanessa*gritting teeth behind her lips and drives to logan and the others*

Luther:damn there she is

Vanessa*gets out*

Sara*gets out car*

Luther:woooo...first night out and shes looking right on first impressions

Sara*blushes and looks away* h-hello

Joe*eating fries* hey

Logan:...

Vanessa:so whats going on here

Logan:man waiting for some racers to take out

Sara:t-take out

Luther:you didnt hear about the death of the 3 officers...reports said it was a racer driving a black car and now the departments cracking down on any racer tonight

Sara:but we cant just "take out" the racers we need to enforce the laws and arrest them by the book

Luther:...bruh you low key killed my vibe

Sara:what

Vanessa:look were going to stop the bastards no matter what...if we gotta kill them they gotta go down especially when they take out our own

Sara:b-but

Vanessa:especially when they take out our own!?

Sara:o-ok then

Vanessa:good...now keep a look out *tosses binoculars*

Sara*catches it* u-umm is there a way i can see more

Vanessa:climb up the tree house over there *points*

Sara*looks up* its so high

Vanessa:but you can see more

Sara:hm *slowly climbs up rope*

Luther:careful girl hate to see ya fall

Sara*keeps climbing*

Vanessa:anyway wheres my food

Joe:in the car...probably cold by now

Vanessa:...fuck

Sara*in treehouse and looks through binoculars* hm

.*at nazars location*

Felipe*5 bottles around him asleep*

Nazar*passed out on the couch 4 bottles on the table asleep*

Fefe*curled up on nazars chest asleep*

.*loud thunderclap booms and starts to rain heavy*

Fefe*wakes up quick hisses and bounces off nazars face*

Nazar:nagh *wakes up quick* w-what the hell fefe...i love you

Fefe*hides under table*

Nazar:hm...*looks outside* geez its pouring...*goes in pocket and pulls out picture* its her...that woman *looks at felipe*

Felipe*asleep*

Nazar:...*grabs paper and pen and writes note*...*puts note on felipes chest and puts on trenchcoat and boots and grabs colt python, and Thompson*...*walks out apartment and walks to charger and gets in and drives off*

Fefe*hops on window ledge and watches nazar leave* *meows and puts paw on window*

Nazar*drives to Mendoza keys and slowly cruising around the streets*

.*shops closing up and people rushing to get home*

Nazar*looking around and drives into parking lot and turns off charger*...that girl *looks at picture*...damn...i should had...no i didnt know...so that guy she was with...was her customer...hm where could she be

???*knocks on window*

Nazar*puts picture away* huh *looks*

Kimmi*waves* hi i need help

Nazar:...with

Kimmi:i need a ride

Nazar:do i look like a uber

Kimmi:please ill pay

Nazar:...fine get in...dont soak my seats

Kimmi:thank you so mu-

Rick:hey bitch where ya going

Kimmi:oh no

Nazar:...*slowly rolls up window*

Rick:you think you can run off without paying daddy huh *slowly walks up to her*

Kimmi*scared*

Nazar*watching*

Rick*puts hand on her cheek* your 3000 short girl

Kimmi:i-ill get it i pr-

Rick*slaps her down hard*

Kimmi:nagh *hits ground hard*

Rick*puts foot on her head* i should end you...your slowly getting money for me your not even worth keepin

Kimmi*in pain and tears fell* i-im sorry n-no one wants m-me

Rick:because your not trying bitch...put yourself out there make them fuck ya

Kimmi:i-i dont k-kn-know how t-

Rick*kicks her*

Kimmi*coughs hard and quietly whimpers*

Nazar:...

Rick*grabs her purse ,opens wallet and grabs cash* trying to hold out huh...looks like you had daddys cash with interest sneaky bitch aint ya

Kimmi*scared*

Nazar*slowly remembers shay getting beat up and crying*...damn it

Rick:next time have my motherfuckin money *keeps her wallet and slowly walks off*

Kimmi*slowly gets up and is soaked and her makeup is running, crying softly*

Nazar*grabs tommy gun and gets out car and walks by kimmi*

Kimmi*looks at him*

Nazar:...get in the car...dont touch nothing *walks after rick*

Kimmi*gets in charger and doesnt move*

Rick*gets in impala* heh now to go hit the vixens...get some dances *starts up car*

Nazar*taps window*

Rick:the fuck *looks and rolls down window* what you want playa

Nazar:...

Rick:look my girls are busy use that one on the ground shes good...a bit wet but aye wet pussys better than any pussy huh...

Nazar:...

Rick:whats wrong with you...you broken or something say something

Nazar*cocks Thompson*...i dont talk to trash *dumps drum magazine into him*

Rick*dead*

Nazar*opens door and grabs kimmis wallet and ricks and walks back*

Kimmi*watches and shocked*

Nazar*walks to charger*

Kimmi*gets out car fast and runs away*

Nazar:...women *gets in charger and goes after her*

Kimmi*running and breathing heavy* h-he killed him oh god he killed him *looks behind her*

Nazar*follows her in charger*

Kimmi*shocked and runs in alley way*

Nazar*stops and slowly drives in alley way*

Kimmi*runs and knocks trash infront of his car and goes against dead end wall* s-shit *turns around*

Nazar*turns on high beams, gets out car and walks to her*

Kimmi*covers eyes* p-please dont hurt me *gets on knees and tears fell* p-p-please let me go

Nazar*puts hand out*

Kimmi*looks* h-huh

Nazar:...its raining...lets go

Kimmi*slowly grabs his hand*

Nazar*picks her up and walks her to charger*

Kimmi*slowly gets in*

Nazar*gets in and drives off*

Kimmi*wipes eyes*

Nazar*gives her towel*

Kimmi:huh

Nazar:...you look terrible...and wet...clean and dry yourself up woman

Kimmi*wipes face*

Nazar*driving around*

Kimmi:u-um thank you...mister

Nazar:...*pulls out picture and gives it to her*

Kimmi:huh...whos this

Nazar:...have you seen her

Kimmi:n-no sorry

Nazar*stops*

Kimmi:huh?

Nazar:...get out

Kimmi:w-what

Nazar:...get...out

Kimmi:b-but wait i-i maybe know some people who can help

Nazar:...tell me where

Kimmi:that guy you killed was...a "pimp"...maybe his girls seen her

Nazar:...fine *drives*...so you were one of his

Kimmi:...no...he was a bastard...i though he was a friend...i was dead wrong

Nazar:hm

Kimmi:but i needed money to help my brother...so...im trying this

Nazar:who is he

Kimmi:hes the leader of the $kyryderz

Nazar:...alright

Kimmi:...take a right here

Nazar*slides right and the charger roars down the road*

Kimmi:stop here

Nazar*stops*

Kimmi:heres his place

Nazar:...what is this

Kimmi:his whorehouse...if anyone knows who that girl is...might be them...

Nazar:...*gets out car* watch the car *walks inside*

Kimmi*looks out window*

Nazar*opens door*

Dean*watching over the girls*

Gloria*sitting on bed looking down*

Nazar*presses bell*

Dean:hell...*gets up and walks to him* aye place is closed

Nazar:...wheres the girl

Dean:what girl the hell are you talking about

Nazar*gives him picture*...the girl

Dean:...oh her...so you want her huh...bet she gets you harder than stone...yeah shes here

Nazar:...so this guy...

Dean:who rick

Nazar:yeah...who is he to you

Dean:yeah thats my nigga...*walks over and unlocks door* hes out looking for a runaway bitch...trying to run off without paying

Nazar*slowly pulls out python*

Dean:man hes taking a while though *pulls out phone* cant be hard to fine kimmi...shes a dipshit

Nazar:ive seen him

Dean:oh really where is he

Nazar:...ill take you to him

Dean:wait what fam

Nazar*puts gun to his head quick*

Dean*shocked* the fu-

.*gunfires*

Gloria*shocked*

Nazar*opens door*

Gloria*slowly crawls up bed*

Nazar:...your sisters looking for you

Gloria:m-my sister

Nazar:...get dressed and lets go...*walks to door and walks in office*

Gloria*puts on clothes*

Nazar*walking around and spots a safe* hm *slowly cracks open safe and walks around and spots a door* hm *kicks door open*

.*its a partially flooded basement girls all locked in cages*

Miranda:h-help us please

.*other girls bruised and crying*

Sam:d-dont hurt us...please

Nazar:...*slowly walks down*...these sick bastards...*walks to cages*

.*girls back away*

Nazar:...stay back *shoots lock off*

Sam*slowly crawls out* w-what

Nazar:get what ever you can and get outta here...theres nothing for you here

Miranda:y-your not one of them...who are you...

Nazar:...el pistoliro...safes unlocked take whatevers in it...be safe...all of you *walks out building*

Gloria*follows*

Kimmi*looks*

Nazar*gets in charger*

Gloria*gets in*

Kimmi:did you?

Nazar*starts up car* they will be fine

Kimmi:...um thank you...sir

Nazar:...wheres your house *drives off*

Kimmi:in westside...becareful t-they dont take lightly to...new people

Nazar:...*drives to westside*

Kimmi:take a left down this road

Nazar*turns left and drives down the hood*

.*down the road cars are lined up on the side of the road...multiple cars such as cameros, chargers, challengers, jeeps, mustangs, etc on 26 inch rims and neon lights flashing from there underglow, music blaring from the vehicle as the subwoofers blare every beat from the songs, the drivers talking to each other in different fashions, shooting craps, drinking and dancing under portable pavilions*

.*a driver slowly spots the charger driving while getting a lapdance*

Omar:aye jamond...who cuz over der

Jamond:who fool

Omar:cuz over der *points at charger*

Jamond:shit...he undercover?

Omar:i dont know *slowly pulls out glock*

Sandra*looks* whos that

Marcus*pulls out gun* no clue girl but he better bounce out quick

Nazar*slowly driving down*

Kimmi:t-there all looking at us

.*everyone slowly looking at the charger drive down*

Kimmi*looks at nazar* *in head* "is he...is he not scared...whats with him"

Nazar*slowly pulls in front a white camouflage hellcat charger*

Kimmi:h-hes here

Nazar:good...get out...

Kimmi:u-um thank y-you sir

Nazar:...just stay away from assholes

Kimmi*slowly gets out*

Marcus:hey thats kimmi bosses sister AYE!?

.*people slowly crowds around the charger*

Nazar*looking around* ...shit

Gloria:...*slowly sinks in seat*

Kimmi:w-wait everyone calm down h-he helped me

???:is that true

Kimmi*looks*

Rome*walks to her*

Kimmi*tear falls* r-rome

Rome*hugs her*

Kimmi:i-i missed you

Rome:look i know why you did it...i can handle it you didnt have to assist

Kimmi:i-i-im sorry

Rome*rubs her head while holding her* its ok...dont cry *looks at charger*...let me guess hes the bastard

Kimmi:w-what

Rome*grabs mossberg off table* he works for that punk dont he *walks up to charger*

Kimmi:n-no wait *follows*

Nazar:...hmph *gets out of charger*

Rome:so your the motherfucker who snatched my sis huh...

Nazar:...

Kimmi:no brother he didnt hes friendly he saved me

Rome:...then wheres the bastard who took you...

Kimmi:hes d-

Nazar:i killed him...

Rome:...no you didnt

Nazar:...*pulls out tommy gun*

.*everyone points gun at nazar*

Nazar*points gun in the air and pulls trigger and it clicks*

Rome:huh

Nazar:50 rounds emptied...go to Syracuse ave to find his body...

Omar:shit...this nigga serious

Sandra:hm

Rome:o-ok what about his business and his niggas

Nazar:emptied there supplys...and his "niggas" there nothing anymore...either

Sandra:what about there girls...you killed them

Nazar:their somewhere...somewhere far away from that building

Jamod:man your some kinda hero huh

Rome:you playing hero can get you killed leave it to the cops to handle it

Nazar:...you know the cops cant be trusted...there to busy finding one guy who decided to protect themselves somehow

Rome:hm...

Nazar:anyway im gone *tosses gun in seat*

Rome:...hey

Nazar*looks*

Rome*walks to him and puts hand out* appreciate what you did dog...you earned the $kyriderz respect for this...

Nazar:...accepted *shakes hand and gets in charger*

.*crew members moves out his way

Nazar*drives off*

Kimmi*watches him drives off*

.*at dianas location*

Diana*dropping off moonshine*

Max*riding dirtbike to her*

Diana*looks* ah there you are

Max*pulls next to her* sis can i get a ride

Diana:too much rain

Max:got so much water in mah shoes and everywhere

Diana:alright strap up ya girl and hop in...get some covers from the backseats

Max:woohoo *starts to put up bike*

Diana*gets in truck and taps radio*

Max*covers up bike and hops in*

Diana*drives off*

.*at hunters location*

Luther*smoking* ugh

Vanessa*tuning her benz by touchscreen* fuck sake nothing

Sara:s-sorry i dont see anything

Logan:...dont blame yourself...shes just testy

Vanessa*grits teeth*

Sara*looking around* w-wait i-i see something

Vanessa:what where

Sara:about to pass us *zooms in* its a black mustang and a gtr with a anime girl on it

Vanessa:black stang...shit it might be him lets go guys *xs out tuning menu and drives off*

Sara:w-wait *climbs down slowly*

Luther*tosses roll and peels out in raptor*

Joe*drives off quickly*

Logan*waiting for sara*

Sara*gets down and runs to mustang and gets in* thank you for waiting

Logan:hate to leave you out there...and the others can catch them *drives off fast*

Vanessa*chasing after the cars*

R3X*driving*

Shay*taps screen and calls rex*

R3X*answers*

Shay:we made 100k and got some points

R3X:thats good you can keep that cash shay

Shay:yay more parts

Vanessa*puts foot down and gains on gtr*

Shay*looks behind her* huh whos thats

R3X:...shay pull over

Shay:but it might be a cop...you sure

R3X:if we run we might get the wrong attention on us...just pull over and follow my lead...*pulls over*

Shay*follows*

Vanessa:heh easy *pulls infront of rex*

Shay:hn

R3X:just calm down...relax

Luther*pulls behind shay*

Joe*pulls behind luther*

Logan*drives infront of vanessa*

Vanessa:call in back up joe

Joe*grabs radio* dispatch this is hunter jojo we got a black vehicle matching the description of the murders car need back up immediately over *puts radio up*

Logan:...

Sara*gets out car*

Logan:hn?...what are you doing

Sara*walks up to mustangs window*

Vanessa:the fuck *gets out and walks to her*

R3X:...*rolls window down*...is there a problem officers

Vanessa:you-

Sara:deputy recruit sara mcIntyre *shows rex badge*

Vanessa:u-uhh

R3X:nice to meet you deputy...what did i do to cause this amount of officers to go after us...we were just driving around

Sara:oh sorry to disturb your driving sir but its passed curfew and we also have reports of a murder

R3X:ive heard of this on the news...he was driving a black car right

Sara:yes sir

R3X:ill have you know this is dark blue...not black

Sara*patting self and grabs flash light and shines it on car* oh it is dark blue

Luther*looking* what she say

Vanessa:motherfucker

Sara:sorry sir for accusing you...

R3X:its ok girl

Sara:but i do have to give you a ticket for going pass curfew hours

R3X:thats fine

Sara*walks to mustang*

Shay*looks* n-nnn

R3X:its ok shay...just relax

Vanessa*looking around the mustang*

R3X*watches her*

Vanessa*looks at him*

R3X:...

Vanessa:...

R3X:...

Vanessa*looks around shays car* hm...some wrap she got *looks at back window*...wait...*looks at stickers*...night runner...wait a min

.*she remembers the bleeding and battered man in the stolen car*

Vanessa:oh you...guys

Sara*finishes ticket and walks to mustang* now you get home safe ok sir

R3X:i will i promise

Sara:thank y-

Vanessa:wait a damn minute

Sara:huh...

Vanessa*walks to rex* that cars looking good...where you get it from huh

R3X:a friend...

Vanessa:step outta the car

R3X:...

Vanessa*pulls gun from holster and points it at him* out of the crowd killer now

R3X:...fine *gets out of car*

Shay:n-nn

Vanessa:heh hands on the hood...now

R3X*puts hands on hood*...

Vanessa*puts hands behind his back and zip ties them*

R3X:the hell?

Shay:hey you cant do that *gets out car*

Sara:w-wheres your cuffs at

Vanessa:ahh dont worry about it...now *puts him against car* wheres the guy

R3X:i dont know what the hell are you talking about

Vanessa*knees him*

R3X:poooh *lays on hood*

Vanessa*stands him up* lets try this again

Sara:this is police brutality...*looks at joe* arnt you going to do something

Joe:nah...let her have fun

Sara:b-but but

Vanessa:we got 10 minutes till the cops come by and take him away...dont mean we cant have fun eh?

R3X:hmph

Vanessa:now...wheres the bastard at eh...where is he

R3X:...i dont know

Sara:please stop this

Vanessa:ugh shut the hell up

Shay*taps screen and calls everyone on accidents* please answer please*

.*at a enclosed location*

Nazar*waiting in charger*

Gloria*waiting*

.*a purple brz and a black chevelle drive up to the car*

Nazar:...lets go *gets out car*

Gloria*gets out car*

Glory*gets out brz* s-sister

Gloria:rachel *runs to her*

Glory*hugs her*

Ash*gets outta chevelle* come on you two lets go...you can catch up on the drive back

Glory:right lets go

Gloria*nods and gets in brz*

Glory:ash please...

Ash:...yeah yeah *walks to nazar* here *gives him 100k in cash*

Nazar:hm?

Glory:...my gratitude...thank you night runner

Ash:yeah...what she said

Nazar:...*nods and gets in car and drives off*

Ash:...that was weird...you actually trust that weirdo

Glory:he saved my cars...and he saved my sister...

Ash:geez *gets in chevelle*

Glory*drives off*

Ash*follow*

Nazar*drives towards house till his radio rings* hn? *touches screen*

Shay:a-anyone help were stuck with some bad people...t-there beating up rex

Nazar:...the hell?

.*at a different location*

Shay:were near the tunnel to eden shores and a-and *tear falls*

Diana:oh shit

Max:BOSS!?

.*at the gym*

Shay:i-im scared please someone h-help

Luther*opens her door* out the car girlie...

Shay:n-no get away

Luther:for fuck sakes just get out bitch *grabs her hard*

Shay:n-no stop *starts squirming*

Luther:damn girl just get out

Shay*screams*

Pharah*slowly cracks phone while grinding teeth*...shay...

.*at stars*

Shay:H-HELP!?!

Vanessa:shut up no ones gonna help you

Joey*looking at phone* oh jeez this is bad

Sabrina*gets up*...lets go

Joey:yeah *gets up and walks outside*

Sabrina*follows*

.*at eden shores*

R3X*breathing hard*

Vanessa:last time i seen you...you were broken in a stolen civic...now your in a stolen stang damn you racers love to steal shit that isn't yours

R3X:its my crews car

Vanessa:oh your "crews car" let me guess the weeb over there is apart of it

Luther*holding shay*

Shay:ngh *struggling* let go *hits his chest lightly*

Luther:just stop before you hurt yourself

R3X:grrr

Vanessa:oh your getting mad...this is deeper than a crew member huh

R3X:just let her go...she did nothing

Vanessa:and miss out on a 200k bounty on her no thank you but you *punches his ribs and kicks him down* im damn sure not losing you

R3X:ngh

Sara:w-wait...bounty?

Vanessa:your just now realizing what we are huh new girl

Sara:y-your b-

R3X:bounty hunters

Luther:ding ding ding...

Joe:lets just say this...theirs going to be more of us soon...

R3X:w-what the hell

Vanessa:and you...mr rex...mr steals our cars and giving them back to the bastards you have a hefty price on your head *grabs his neck*

R3X:nagh

Vanessa:and i do dare to claim it

Shay:h-hes not worth that much...hes innocent

Vanessa:oh he isnt...joe

Joe:rex is worth 1.1 million in cold hard cash...alive that is

Vanessa:damn a extra 100k guess they spotted you racing tonight...

R3X:...shit

Vanessa*stands him up and pushes him against the mustang* stay...and i wont shoot

R3X:...*stands there*

Shay:t-this wrong you cant just sell us for money

Vanessa:oh i can...Torres or whatever her name is gave us a green light on who to go after for whatevers on their head by any means

Shay*scared*

Vanessa:hehe...

.*helicopter in the distance*

Vanessa:oh its your ride...heh

Shay:n-no

.*a lamborghini rushes towards them*

Vanessa:eh?

.*lamborghini stops*

Luther:who the hell

.*raptor stops in bushes undetected*

Diana*gives him knife* just in case dont kill if you gotta

Max*nods and gets out and drops down and crawls to rex behind car*

Shay:p-pharah

Pharah*gets out car and walks up to luther quick balling up fist*

Luther:hey stay back g-

Pharah*punches him in his jaw*

Luther:nagh *hits the ground*

Shay:pharah!?

Pharah*grabs her zip ties and breaks them off* go run!

Shay*runs to gtr*

Vanessa:the hell you are *about to grabs door handle*

Pharah:what do you think your doing *grits teeth*

Vanessa:shit *points gun at her*

Pharah*moves it quick and it fires off 14 rounds*

Vanessa:s-shit

Pharah*headbutts her*

Vanessa:nagh *drops gun*

R3X*shocked*

Max*sneaks behind him* hey boss

R3X:huh...max?

Max:shh show me ya hands

R3X*moves hands*

Max*slowly cuts zip ties with knife*

R3X:how did you...

Max:shay called us we was on a run then she called us asking for help...

R3X*looks*

Pharah*pushes vanessa back*

Vanessa*gets up* you big bitch *runs at her and high kicks her*

Pharah*gets hit*...*grins*

Vanessa:oh shit

.*a rsx pulls up quick and joey gets out*

Joey:s-shay

Shay:j-johnson

Joey:...*grits teeth* are you ok

Joe*points gun at joey* dont move kid...this ain't got nothing to do with you

Joey*raises hands* o-oh shit cops

Shay:there not cops there bounty hunters run away

Joey:h-hunters

Joe:...looks like you know a little too much *slowly walks up to him pointing gun at him* looks like we got take you

Joey:w-what

Sabrina*shocked* hunters *pulls out phone and records altercation*

Pharah*punches her*

Vanessa*dodges quick and knees her jaw*

Pharah*recoils* ngh

.*helicopters flys over and shines on them*

Pilot:everyone hands up and get on the ground

R3X*looks* shit

Vanessa*dropkicks pharah away*

Pharah*hits ground hard* ngh

Vanessa:heh now you guys are fucked

Sara:t-this isnt right

Vanessa*grabs her* look newbie...this is how it is now and its going to be...if you wanna survive this city...you better take every shortcut life throws at you and never show weakness YOU HEAR ME!?

Sara*shocked*

.*cops surround them*

Cop*gets out car* hands up and on your knees shit head

.*black charger hauls up to them*

Nazar:shit im too late *slams brakes*

.*three cops grab pharah*

Pharah:fuck get off me pigs

.*cop grabs shay*

Shay:n-noo

.*cops grabs joey* shit

Jacob*walks to vanessa*

Vanessa:took you long enough

Jacob:sorry captain fat fuck held me up

Vanessa:uh huh...whatever

Nazar:...boss...shay...*puts car in first gear and puts foot down*

.*charger accelerates towards them*

Vanessa*walks up to rex* now just you

R3X:tch

Nazar*whips the car in reverse and hits a cop*

Jacob*looks* the hell

R3X*looks*

Vanessa:who...

Nazar*puts gun out window and aims it around and shoots at cop cars*

R3X*hides behind mustang* shit!

Vanessa and jacob*dives down*

Shay*ducks*

Nazar*shoots at helicopter*

Pilot:oh shit *backs off*

Vanessa:GET THAT MOTHERFUCKER!!!

Nazar*puts car in 1st gear and peels out quickly*

.*helicopter follows with other officers following him*

R3X*quickly runs to shay and punches cop quick*

Cop:agh *lets go of shay*

Shay*shocked*

R3X:RUN

Shay*runs in gtr and drives off quick*

Vanessa:shit

R3X*runs to joe and shoulder tackles him again luthers raptor*

Joe:nagh *fires gun and it hits joeys spoiler*

Joey*shocked*

R3X:help pharah and run!

Joey:thanks boss...shit help her? *gets in rsx and drives forward to pharah*

Pharah:...i hope you knows what you doing joey

.*cops let her go and dodge quickly*

Joey*drives into pharah*

Pharah*hops on his hood then to the roof and clears over the car and runs to huracan and follows shay*

Joey*drives off quickly*

R3X*runs to mustang*

Vanessa:oh no you dont *runs rolls and grabs joes gun and shoots at rex*

R3X*gets in car and ducks while starting the car*

Vanessa*shooting at mustang*

.*hits front light fender, rim, driver door and windows*

Max*quickly hops in*

R3X*puts mustang in reverse and peels out*

Vanessa:shit *gets in benz* the fuck are you waiting for get outta them

Joe*gets in vette and goes after joey*

Luther*gets in raptor and goes after shay*

Vanessa*starts up benz*

.*the mercedes benz gtr awaken with a loud growl ready for a challenge...a pursuit*

Jacob*gets in with her*

Vanessa*puts foot down and benz launches after rex*

Sara*ducking covering head and ears*

Logan*taps her back*

Sara*shocked and turns around quick and fell*

Logan:lets go *picks her up*

Sara:t-to where

Logan:theres a 24/7 cafe thats good around here...better than stuff joe got *tosses bag in field*

Sara:t-that was a waste

Logan:there was just napkins and empty ketchup packets...bastard *gets in mustang*

Sara*gets in*

Logan*drives off*

.*to nazar*

Nazar*hauling on the highway*

.*helicopter following quickly with a dozen officers in pursuit*

Nazar*shift up* damn there on me...*puts foot down*

.*charger roars and accelerates heavily*

Cop:damn this fuckers fast

Cop 2:come on it cant be that hard to catch up to a relic just get his ass

Pilot:activating skyhammer...stay away from the spotlight

Cop 3:oh shit its go time

.*cops back off and the spotlight shines on the charger*

Nazar:...hell and i thought i was escaping

.*spotlight goes bright white*

.*charger starts to slowly die as the lights and the heart slowly studders*

Nazar:the hell *puts foot down and slowly accelerates*

.*charger lights die off and the motor stutters more*

Nazar:fuck...*looks at chopper from mirror* somethings not right *grabs python and dumps 6 shots into the helicopter blindly*

Pilot:suspects trying to take us out

Vanessa*following rex* stay on that bastard dont lose him

Pilot:understood ma'am *increase the skyhammers power*

.*charger starts to slowly down*

Nazar:fuck *grabs tommy with one hand and puts knee on wheel and loads up gun with a standard mag*

Pilot:hes slowing down heavily

Vanessa:good get the officers to rush him

.*cops gaining on nazar*

Nazar:damn cops *dumps mag into helicopter and hits spotlight*

Pilot*backs off* this mans a lunatic he shot the light

Cop 2:well were good over here we dont need a-

Nazar*lets foot off gas and coasts the charger*

.*charger slowly stops stuttering and roars*

Nazar:nice *puts foot down*

.*charger roars and drives off quickly*

Cop 2:the hell i thought his car was dead

Cop 3:blame the pilot...fuck were not catching him

Nazar*drives off highway and drives in field and hides in a abandoned barn*...*breathing heavy* phew...better chill here before i head to the safehouse soon

.*shays location*

Shay*drives in city and swerving through traffic*

Luther*hauling after her and gains on her*

Shay:s-shit *turns left and drives down a dead end street*

Luther*stops at the street* its over girlie

Shay*slams brakes and turns car around quick and trys to leave the street*

Luther*blocks her in*

Shay*slams brakes* n-no

Luther*gets out of raptor* no where to go girlie just get out...i promises your sentence will be harmless...some community service and a 5k fine is what i can do

Shay*runs out car and trys to hop the fence*

Luther*grabs her by her waist* i got ya

Shay*squirming* n-no let me gooo

Luther:cant girlie

Shay*looking around* p-please...let me...*serious voice* fucking go

Luther:eh?

Shay*grabs his skull and knees his face hard*

Luther:nagh *covers face*

Shay:...*lands and stands up quickly*

Luther:the fuck...you almost broke my nose

Shay:thats a shame...ill make sure i break it this time *runs to him*

Luther:fuck shes qu-

Shay*run up him grabs his head and breaks his nose hard*

Luther:nagh *nose bleeds and recoils*

Shay*runs to him and tackles him down*

Luther:s-shit...

Shay*gets on top of him*

Luther:oh...i didnt know you were that kinda girl...maybe i can let you go if... *slowly gets erected*

Shay*moves hair out her faces and balls up fist*...fucking pig *punches him in his face fast and hard*

Luther:aghh *covers face*

Shay*elbows his ribs and hops up and stomps his erection*

Luther:NAAGGHHH!? *covers himself*

Shay*elbows and punches his face rapidly*

Luther*slowly losing consciousness*

Shay*gets up and stomps his skull*

Luther*unconscious and bleeding*

Shay*breathing heavy and gets up* pig *spits on him and looks at her bloody hands*...shit

Pharah*drives to the road* shay shay!? *gets out lambo*

Shay:oh shit...*looks innocent and scared*

Pharah*moves luthers raptor and walks to her*

Shay*crying*

Pharah:s..shay

Shay*looks at her with tears* p-pharah *hugs her*

Pharah*shocked and heart starts to beat fast*...shay *hugs her slowly*

Shay:i-i wanna go home

Pharah:ill watch over you lead on

Shay*nods and gets in gtr and drives home*

Pharah*follows*

.*rexs location*

.*mustang is badly damaged but still driving*

R3X*hauling in the mustang*

Max*looks behind them* were in the clear

R3X:good...*turns off to dirt road*

Max:where are we going

R3X:simple your going home...and so am i...

Max:alright...

R3X:oh and uhh...thanks for your help

Max:when boss...

R3X:the truck robbery

Max:ahh no problem a friend of my sis is family to us

R3X:thanks max

Max:soo...

R3X:hn?

Max:does that make us night runners

R3X:...heh...alright...fine your apart of the crew

Max:cool i always wanted to race its getting tough out here business isnt doing good and i want to help out

R3X:if you got a car or truck or something your good

Max:bet...ill be ready to race tomorrow

R3X:cool

Max*fist bumps*

R3X*fist bumps*

.*at joeys location*

Joey*swerves left and right*

Joe*rams him*

Joey:shit *loses control and spins out*

Joe*pins car*

Joey:ngh

Joe*gets out quick and pulls joey out*

Joey:s-shit

Joe*slams his head down hard on the hood and cuffs him*

Joey:d-damn it

Joe:stay there...passenger out off the car quickly

Sabrina*slowly gets out*

Joe:heh...your girl huh kid

Joey:shes just a friend

Sabrina:...free him...he did nothing wrong

Joe:except for aiding escapees and hit and run

Joey:you guys are corrupted to the core

Joe:..oh we are huh *pulls out stun baton and hits joeys back with it*

Joey*gets hit and spasm on the ground* n-nagghhhaa

Sabrina:...joey

Joe:now you...hands

Sabrina*puts hands out in front of her*

Joe*handcuffs her*

Sabrina:...there tight...and cold

Joe:like the prison outfits your all going to be wearing...*looks at sabrina* so...did you always dress like that

Sabrina:...were friends now?

Joe:wanted to make conversation before you both get locked up...

Sabrina:he took me out to eat...

Joe:i can tell *pokes her stomach* you enjoyed it

Sabrina*serious face*

Joe:where you took her kid

Joey:to stars

Joe:stars seriously...for the first date

Joey:i-it wasnt a date

Sabrina*looks away and blushes*

Joe:uh huh sure...dont move *walks to vette and gets on radio*

Sabrina:...

Joey*closes eyes and tears up* d-damn it...i shouldn't have helped...now im going to jail...f-f-fuck

Sabrina*looks at him* hes...scared...crying...ngh

Joe*on radio* i got the couple

Vanessa:what about there leader and the girl

Joe:i though you had the boss guy

Jacob:she lost him

Vanessa:SHUT UP its raining hard as hell...cant see shit

Joe:well get us a 4 door over here...asap

Sabrina:n-ngh *dry heaves* hoof

Joey:h-huh *looks at her*

Sabrina*eye rolls over and snake slowly slithers out of her mouth*

Joey:oh god

.*a 3 foot snake slither out of her mouth and slowly slithers up to her face*

Sabrina:ahh your awake my precious...*pets its head*

Snake*hisses lowly*

Sabrina:get the keys from that man *hisses*

Snake*slithers down and moves towards joe*

Joey*in his head* "s-she can talk to snakes w-what the hell*

Snake*hisses and bites on to cuff keys and slowly swallows it*

Joe*looks at phone*

Snake*slithers back to her and heves up keys*

Sabrina:my baby...im proud of you *grabs key and uncuffs herself*

Snake*slithers and moves up joey*

Joey:oh no no no no

Snake*looks into his eyes*

Joey*sweating and heart races*

Sabrina:dont worry *walks to him* hes friendly *uncuffs him*

Joey:o-oh i see

Sabrina:...*holds arm out*

Snake*slowly wraps around her arm*

Sabrina:...now *walks over to joe*

Joe:uh huh...good

Sabrina:...

Snake*unwraps and slithers on hood*

Joe*hangs up* what the hell...how did you get loose

Sabrina:...*hisses like a snake loud*

Snake*darts for him and bites his wrist*

Joe:aghhh w-what the shit *trys to pull the snake off*

Sabrina*puts joe in a choke hold*

Joe:w-what!?

Sabrina*slowly bends her arms around his neck and slowly puts pressure on him*

Joe*coughing* w-wait s-stop *trys to squirm*

Sabrina*goes tighter*

Joe*face turns red* w-wait...stop...

Sabrina:shhh

Joe:...*stops moving and passes out*

Sabrina*lets go of him*

Joey:holy shit...

Snake*stops biting and slithers to sabrina*

Sabrina:...good very good *pets it* now go back in *opens mouth*

Snake*slowly slithers down her throat*

Sabrina*gags and holds it down*

Joey*shocked* w-what the

Sabrina:can...we get my car...its getting late and...my pet is tired

Joey:ok lets go *gets in rsx*

Sabrina*gets in vette and moves it, gets out and gets in rsx*

Joey*drives off*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*pulls up to dianas house*

Diana*waiting*

R3X*honks*

Diana*looks* wow

R3X:take it easy max

Max:be safe boss *gets out and walks by diana* mission success

Diana:hell yeah

R3X*watches*

Diana*looks at rex and gives him a thumbs up*

R3X*flashes lights and drives off*

Diana*walks inside*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*drives home and puts charger in garage* *breathing heavy* man that was...intense...what the hell was that light thing...oh well *grabs guns and walks inside*

Felipe*still asleep*

Nazar:damn...hes still asleep...good *puts guns in box and lays on couch* *yawns* better go and check up on the others tomorrow *fell asleep on the couch*

.*at shay location*

Shay*drives to house and garage door opens and drives in*

Pharah*looks at her*

Shay*opens the other door*

Pharah:h-huh

Shay*gets out car and waves at her*

Pharah*drives into garage snd gets out* w-what is it shay

Shay:wanna sleep over

Pharah*slowly blushes* s-sleep over?

Shay:its ok i got clothes to fit your muscular physique

Pharah:u-uhh ok

Shay:come on lets Netflix and chill... lets dry up and get ready

Pharah:o-ok

Shay*walks inside*

Pharah*follows*

.*garage door closes*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*drives mustang to his apartment and gets out*

Lil richie:my main man rexas texas

R3X:suprised your not asleep

Lil Richie:man the rain is good to watch

R3X:that's probably the first thing you ever got right

Lil Richie:man dont be like that rex

R3X:heh cya in the morning *walks inside*

Rosie*peeking through door hole*

R3X*walks in room and closes door*

Rosie:his ass is behind

R3X*takes clothes off and crashes on couch and yawns*...christ so much shit in one day *takes off mask and sleeps*

.*on a certain highway*

Vanessa:no no hell no we fucking didnt

Jacob:lost the killer and that racing crew

Vanessa*slams hands on hood* damnit!?

Jacob:relax...i got someone on that mustang

.*phone rings*

Vanessa:hn?

Jacob:heh looks like she found him

Vanessa:wait who did

Jacob:heh *answers* found the car

???*sitting in a black Koenigsegg Regera* hes inside probably asleep...a simple raid we can capture the bounty

Jacob:thats my girl...

???:...dont forget i can kill you...

Jacob:but you wont

???:...try me...

Jacob:u-umm yeah go and get him

???*hangs up*...children *flashes high beams*

.*black armoured truck drives up to the apartment parking lot and 8 armored mercenaries gets out and lines up next to truck*

???*walks up to them* alright the target is know as R3X...hes a crafty man with unparalleled driving experience...we bag him and send him off...lets try doing this without raising any alerts...

Mercenary:so were going in sneaky beaky like

???:yes...no casualties either...we go in get him and get out

Mercenary 2:and if he puts up a fight ma'am

???:bring him down just dont kill him

Mercenary 3:ok ma'am

???:alright 2 will retrieve him 2 stay in the hallways...make sure not to wake anyone and the rest secure the perimeter

Mercenary 4:ok then you heard her lets move

.*they execute the plan*

???*has umbrella waiting*

R3X*sleeping*

Mercenary 1*opens door slowly*

Mercenary 2*follows*

R3X:n-nn

Mercenary 1:...this is him...doesnt seem like much

Mercenary 2:look just get him and lets go

Mercenary 5*looking around and spots a laser* what the hell *points gun and looks around*

Mercenary 7:fucks wrong with you

Mercenary 5:seen a laser near me

Mercenary 8:man no ones watching us except boss lady...get your shit in order

Mercenary 5:hmph

Mercenary 1:now

Mercenary 2*grabs rex*

R3X*wakes up quick* w-what the hell

Merc 2:shit dont move asshole *pins him down*

Merc 1*grabs zipties*

R3X:hell no *headbutts him*

Merc 2:nagh

R3X*kicks him off*

Merc 2*pulls out knife*

Merc 1:hey she said no killing

Merc 2:oh ill just wear him down till he drops

Merc 1:just dont kill him *walks outside*

R3X*charges*

Merc 2:raghh *charges*

R3X*grabs his neck quick*

Merc 2:nagh

R3X:i-im too damn tired to deal with you bastards *slowly chokes him*

Merc 2:nghh *flips knife and stabs his shoulder*

R3X:a-aghh

Merc 2*stabs his shoulder deeper*

R3X*lets go and kicks him off*

Merc 2:heh...that it kid

R3X*grits teeth*

Merc 2*rushes towards him and grabs rexs neck*

R3X:n-maghh

Merc 2:damn kids thinking there tough...*puts him in choke hold* i served in Iraq when you were still swimming in your fathers sack!? *puts more pressure*

R3X*cant breath and trys to gasp for air* *frantically trys to elbow him off*

Merc 2:give it up kid...your done

R3X*grabs on to his vest and pulls a pin off of his flashbangs on his vest*

Merc 2*shocked* shit

R3X*headbutts him*

Merc 2*recoils and falls back* fu-fuck fuck fuck *trys to check which grenade was which*

R3X*moves back and spots pins on his finger*...aww fu-

.*a blinding explosion occurs*

Merc 2:fuck...cant see *grabs pipe and pulls it out wall*

R3X*regains sight*

Merc 2*charges towards him* raghh

R3X*dodges quick*

Merc 2*wipes eyes* come here fucker *charges*

R3X*rolls*

Merc 2*runs towards him* stop running

R3X*grabs candle and throws it at him*

Merc 2*dodges* nice try

.*candle his side of the wall with the exposed gas fuming*

R3X:oh sh-

.*explosion blows off the side of the apartment*

R3X*flys back and hits wall hard* aghh

???:what the hell!

Merc 1:god damn it

Merc 2*screaming* naghh that little shit *puts fire out on himself*

R3X*coughs hard covered in blood* o-oh shit oh shit *looks around*

.*room is on fire and everywhere*

R3X:shit *grabs mask and jumps out window*

???:get in there and get the other residents...i pray the kid still alive...that bountys to good to lose

Other Mercenaries:yes ma'am *some go inside*

R3X*slowly limps to mustang*

???:i swear

R3X*sneaks to mustang quick*

Merc 4*patrols around and spot him* HEY DONT MOVE

R3X*runs in mustang*

???:dont let him go *shoots at mustang*

.*bullets hit lights and grill*

R3X*ducks and starts off car and floors it*

???:shit *keeps shooting*

R3X*swerves off*

???:damn...this guy might be a problem...*smirks* good i might have some fun with him

.*radio chatter*

???:hn *walks over and answers*

Greg:what the hell happened im getting reports of a damn explosion

???:this man...rex...hes a special one

Greg:yeah so what about him

???:...ill take care of him...give me a team thats listens and isnt a bunch of american fortune soldiers

Greg:oh you got any ideas

???*smiles* i do actually...ill talk about it tomorrow...right now get some officers and firemen...i need to prepare for my hunt

Greg:wait what hu-

.*hangs up*

???:rex...leader of the night runners...you will be my favorite play toy...till your bounty is to my liking *smirks and looks at moon* ill be glad to take your life in the name of kajila and the hunt...this i swear

.*fire truck rushing towards them*

???:this is going to be fun *smiles*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*looks at shoulder* d-damn it...gotta get fixed *drives to jessies safehouse*

Jessie*asleep in black lingerie* zzz

R3X*pulls up in driveway and gets out car quick and knocks on door*

Jessie:nnn *turns over*

R3X*knocks harder*

Jessie:nnnn *covers whole body* its raining damnit...let me sleep

R3X*knocks*

Jessie*wakes up quick and grabs beretta from under pillow* *huffs hard, puts on sexy robe and walks to door* who the fuck is knocking at 3 in the damn morning *puts gun behind her and opens door*

R3X:glad your awake

Jessie:w-what the hell happened to you christ you bleeding bad

R3X:...i never see you as a girl who wore that...im sho-*passes out*

Jessie*shocked and mildly freaks out* s-shit *grabs him and drags him in* god damnit sarge what did you do this time

.*door closes back*

Jessie*lays him floor* christ *runs in room and grabs first aid kit and grabs rags and bandages*

R3X*unconscious*

Jessie*puts on gloves* christ *slowly pulls knife out*

R3X:n-nnn

Jessie:hush...damn baby *starts to tend his wound*

R3X:...

Jessie*cleans up his wound with rag and peroxide then stitches him and wraps his shoulder up tight* there...*lifts him up and puts him on couch*

R3X:...

Jessie*grabs comforters and drops it on him* you got some explaining to do sargent *crosses arms and walks in her room and gets in bed and sleeps*


	18. Joey's New Toy

Sunrise shines upon palm city as the city comes alive. Beaches slowly fill up with people sunbathing, swimming and working out and the racers of the speedhunter showdown begin to wake up and gets ready for the races except for one person.

R3X*asleep on the couch*

.*two kittens climb up to him and one beings to lick his face*

R3X:n-nn

Lexus*keeps licking*

.*other cat laying on his chest*

R3X*wakes up slowly* n-nn what..what

Lexus*cute meows*

R3X*looks at the black cat* oh...hey there *rubs her head*

Lexus*purrs*

R3X:heh...*looks at the other cat*

Rocky*black and grey kitten asleep on his chest*

R3X:aww...*slowly picks them both up and puts them down*

Lexus*meows*

Rocky*asleep*

Jessie*walks in still wearing the lingerie but has a holster strapped to her thigh with orange juice in her hand* i guess they woke you up before i could

R3X:never thought you were a cat person

Jessie:i like animals...i found theses two wondering...so i took em in...and they love it here...thats lexus and the sleephead is rocky

R3X:cute...

Jessie:wheres joan...i know shes around

R3X:joan?

Jessie:ah shes a special one...shes blind but...

Joan*slowly crawls in...meows*

Jessie:oh there you are

Joan:.*listens and slowly crawls to her and meows*

Jessie*picks her up*

R3X:oh uhh...

Jessie:she was in the park a week ago and everyone ignored her...

R3X:but you didnt

Jessie:how could have i *pets joan*

Joan*meows*

Jessie:heh

R3X:well thanks for helping me *gets up and heads to door* ill cya la-

.*gun fires*

R3X*shocked quick*

Jessie*pointing gun at him* where do u think your going...sarge

R3X*looks at ground next to him*...

.*bullet in floor*

Jessie:well...explain why you were bleeding and decided to head to me...out of everyone to bleed on the floor

R3X:ok ok ill explain just chill *walks to couch and sits down*

Jessie*sits next to him*

Lexus*hops on table*

Rocky*slowly wakes up and crawls up to rex and sleeps on his lap*

Jessie:god hes so lazy

Rocky:zzz

Jessie:so explain

R3X:well we decided to race yesterday

Jessie:going against your own rules huh

R3X*sighs*

Jessie:ok my bad continue

R3X:...just did one race with some racers and well it didnt end well

Jessie:how...cops

R3X:one of the drivers had like a meltdown or something...started to freak out...and uncontrollable vomiting

Jessie:jesus...

R3X:but thats not what weirded me out...what weirded me out was her eyes...her eyes they were changing colors

Jessie:...hm thats weird

R3X:now i gotta head to a ramen shop

Jessie:wanna wait till the after noon

R3X:why

Jessie:who eats ramen at 9 in the morning

R3X...oh right but still theres more

Jessie:whats next man

R3X:some bounty hunters came after me and shay

Jessie:no not shay shay

R3X:hell it was bad but we all escaped after some guy came by and shot up the helicopter

Jessie:what a nice guy

R3X:hell everyone came by to help out it was amazing...then my apartment got ransacked by bastards in armor...i dont know who they were but we fought and my apartment exploded

Jessie:that explained the soot and partly burned clothes

R3X:and thats what happened...

Jessie:damn...well i guess you can stay here

R3X:thanks

Jessie:uh huh...now do me a favor sarge

R3X:what...

Jessie*gives him his phone* call Stanley steamer and get the deluxe wash

R3X:your serious...

Jessie:get it done by today...i dont want my children touching your red life juice

R3X*smirks* ok ok i will *grabs phone and calls them*

Jessie*drinks juice and turns on tv*

.*at the beach*

Ry*on the phone*...yes...ok ill be home by 8...i gotta make some money ok...ok cya *hangs up*

Niku*drives to him*

Ry*chilling in lambo looking at phone*

Niku*gets out car and walks to him* hey robo gambler

Ry:...what you want asian...

Niku:...wondering whos racing today...wanna get some extra cash

Ry:no one special

Niku:wait...wheres martha i thought she was racing to day

Ry:heard that she came down with something bad...cant race or do much for a while

Niku:you know why shes like this?

Ry:nah...just heard about it...all we got are recruits racing no flashy people today

Niku:well shit nevermind then

Ry:well cya niku...i got bets to place

Niku:ugh *gets in car* what ever *drives off fast*

Ry:if she wanted money so bad she can just race like a normal person *looks at phone*

.*at the garage*

Ethan*opens up hood*...ugh damn it *works on engine*

Destiny*sitting on couch watching tv*

Joey*drives in garage*

Destiny*looks* hey joey

Joey*gets out rsx* oh mornings destiny...ethan

Destiny:morning joey

Ethan:whatever

Joey:geez did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed

Ethan:no i didnt you damn fool

Destiny:hes being salty because of the crew...and could get any last night ignore him

Ethan:HEY DONT TELL HIM!?

Destiny:too late

Ethan:...damnit

Joey:hm *walks over to stealth and opens the hood* ok where was i *starts to work on it*

Ethan:why are you working in rexs car

Joey:it gives me something to do

Ethan:tch

.*a heavily damaged mustang pulls up into the garage*

Ethan:the hell?

Joey:m-my car

R3X*gets out* hey joey *closes door and door falls off*

Joey:god...damnit *walks over and puts hands on hood*

R3X:look joey it wasnt...my bad man...but it still runs man

Joey:it does?

R3X:yeah open the hood and see

Joey*opens hood*

R3X*starts up mustang*

.*mustangs engine bursts into smoke*

Ethan:oh shit *run and grabs extinguisher*

Joey*shocked and backs off*

R3X:JOEY!?

Ethan*puts smoke out quickly*

R3X:uhh thanks...ethan

Ethan*looks away* whatever man *walks to evo and works on it*

Joey*covers face*

R3X*looks down*...sorry joey

Joey:i-its fine man... its fine *slowly walks out garage*

R3X:wait...joey...*sigh*

Destiny:what happened boss

R3X:a lot of shit...really

Destiny:thats why you look like trash

R3X*looks at himself*...yeah

Destiny:well...ok ill probably ask someone who knows and willing to tell...but right now you did mess up big time

R3X:yeah...

Destiny:...how much money you got

R3X:almost 400k...why

Destiny:well were going to get joey a new car...and you some new clothes

R3X:you really dont have t-

Destiny*hops up and grabs keys* come on it will be fun...i really dont know you so much...might as well get to know each other

R3X:hm...alright im down

Ethan:THE FUCK!?

R3X:hn?

Destiny:something wrong ethan hon

Ethan:i-i-im coming too

R3X:you guys real-

Ethan:shut up im coming to *walks to destiny's evo and gets in*

R3X*looks* is he always like that

Destiny:he is...but its so cute on how hes like that

Ethan*honks horn* lets go

Destiny:hes just grumpy boss...*gets in car*

R3X*walks to car*

Ethan:get in the back

R3X*gets in backseat*

Destiny*drives off*

.*at shays location*

Pharah*asleep wearing white and red dragon shirt and black panties*

Shay*awake doing streaches wearing black pajamas*

Pharah*snores*

Shay*stops and looks at her* hm *crawls on bed and gets on top of her*...hm~

Pharah:n-nn *slowly wakes up*

Shay:morning pharah

Pharah*shocked and blushes hard* h-hello shay

Shay:you sleep well after we got done watching movies you crashed and i had to pick you up and put you in the bed...

Pharah:oh sorry...w-where did you sleep

Shay:with you...i have a queen sized bed after all *smiles*

Pharah*blushes harder* o-oh right o-o-of course *heart starts to race*

Shay*gets off of her* anyway i made breakfast...*hops off bed* get some so we can meet up with the others

Pharah:o-ok

Shay*walks off*

Pharah*slowly breathes heavy* o-oh my god...i-its really happening

Shay*walks in kitchen and makes smoothies*

Pharah*walks in bathroom and showers up*

Shay*hops on couch and drinks watching tv*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*putting bullets in drum magazine*

Fefe*trying to get his attention* meow

Nazar:what fefe

Fefe*hops up and paws his gun*

Nazar:no thats not for you...i dont trust you having one like how joey cant handle his own emotions

Fefe*walks off*

Nazar:sorry

Fefe*lays in ammo box*

Nazar:no fefe thats my bullets stahp it

Fefe*curls up in ammo box*

Nazar:i need those

Fefe*falls asleep*

Nazar:...and you fell asleep...awesome *face palms* now i need to get more...

Fefe*asleep*

Nazar*gets up and grabs phone and calls Nikola*

Nikola*driving around and answers phone* hello

Nazar:i need bullets...please

Nikola:geez you went through a whole ammo box that quickly

Nazar:no my cat decided to sleep early and passed out in my box

Nikola:aww thats adorable comrade haha...ill get you some more ammo

Nazar:im sending you a address meet me there

Nikola:ok

Nazar*hangs up and texts address* there...now to clean *wipes down python*

.*at rexs location*

Destiny*pulling out clothes* you look good in this

R3X:well grab as much as you can...

Ethan:hmph *looks away crosses arms*

Destiny:alright this should keep you good for a few weeks

R3X:...thanks

Destiny*smiles* no problem

Ethan:alright alright lets pay for this and get the hell outta here

R3X:right *phone rings* hold on *gives destiny money* pay it ill catch up

Destiny:ok *walks to register*

Ethan*follows*

R3X*answers* whats up

Raven:just made it to the garage...why is joey crying while working on that mustang

R3X:shit

Raven:now hes working on the z

R3X:geez just keep him there...im on my way back...

Raven:now hes heading out...

R3X:...wait stop him

Raven:oh ah...well shit hes gone

R3X*sigh*

Raven:uhh...my bad...what ha-

R3X:ill explain later just...just finish designing the garage

Raven:uhh got you

R3X*hangs up and walks to ethan and destiny*

Ethan:took you long enough

Destiny:everything ok *gives him bags*

R3X:ill be fine...just head to the car *walks to evo and tosses bags in trunk*

Destiny*gets in car*

Ethan*gets in passenger*

R3X*gets in back*

Destiny*drives off*

R3X*looks out window* thanks...you two

Destiny:no problem...

Ethan:whatever...

R3X*looking and spots a foxbody for sale*...hey stop the car

Destiny:wait why

R3X:just do it

Destiny*stops evo*

R3X*gets out car and drives to foxbody*

Destiny*pulls next to it*

Ethan:its just a piece of shit car

R3X*opens up hood*...still has a heart...not good but it works...not alot of rust on the body...tires not shredded with hubcaps...*looks in interior* now thats good...sparco racing seats, nrg wheel replacer...6 speed stick...with hydraulic handbrake...not bad *looks at number and calls it*

Destiny*gets out car* whats so great about this...car

R3X:i have a plan destiny...hold on

???*answers* hello

R3X:hey...i want the fox you left here

???:w-wait what fox?

R3X:your mustang...the foxbody...this grey and green car in a parking lot

???:oh shit right...you actually want that...i blew the motor hell just cash app me the money and ill give it to u

R3X:alright how much

???:uhh lets go for 3k i need new dubs for my impala

R3X*sends him money quick with app* done

???:w-wait how did you send i-

R3X:wheres the keys

???:under the passenger seat in a lil plastic box

R3X:thanks

???:nah man thank you

R3X*hangs up*

Destiny:uhh what happened

R3X:nothing...go to the garage ill meet you all there

Destiny:ok then?

Ethan:hurry up girl lets go

Destiny:rush me and ill suck ya toes

Ethan:w-wait what the hell

R3X:...um...ill cya there *gets in foxbody*

Destiny*gets in car and drives off with ethan*

R3X*starts up foxbody and calls diana*

Diana*feeding pigs* *wipes sweat from face* damn...yall hungry today *hops over fence*

Max*rides next to diana* heres ya phone sis

Diana:thanks bro *answers* hello

Max*wheelies off* wooo

R3X:hey how good are you sneaking around

Diana:shit...more of a distraction type

R3X:i need someone to sneak into joeys house

Diana:why

R3X:i...i owe him something is all *drives down the road slowly*

Diana:ok...ill see if i can get max or cory to help

R3X:thanks i owe you

Diana:oh i know *hangs up*

R3X*drives to garage*

Diana:...CORY...MAX!?

Max*riding* WHAT

Cory:HUH!?

Diana:IN THE TRUCK WE GOT A JOB TO DO

Max*rides to truck and hops off and gets in the back*

Cory*walks to truck and gets in*

Diana*walks to truck and gets in and drives off*

.*at joeys location*

Joey*driving to location*...well...here it is

.*drives up to a warehouse*

Joey*gets out and walks to door*...*sighs and opens door*

.*inside is a black Chrysler 300*

Joey*walks in*

.*door closes fast*

Joey:h-huh...hm *walks to it and gets in*

...hm *turns on car*

.*car revs loud*

Joey:ahh...the sound of a healthy hemi...great noise...

???:better not jizz in the car

Joey:h-huh!?

Niku*lays up from back seat cover*

Miku*lays up* hello joey

Joey:u-um hi you two

Niku:you ready...cause senji needs a car

Joey:what is it?

Miku:a shelby gt500...a 07 white with blue stripes

Joey:geez ok but its day out isnt it going to be tough

Niku:relax we both are pros at this...just follow our lead and we will get outta this quickly

Joey:can i drive it

Niku:eh just dont fuck it up

Joey:alright *drives off*

.*an hour later*

Joey*drives to dealership*

Niku:alright miku do your thing

Miku*walks to the car dealer*

Niku:try not to look suspicious ok *sneaks inside*

Joey:uhh ok *gets out and walks around*

Dealer*walking around assisting people*

Miku*spots him*...*taps earbuds* hes inside...you find the car

Niku:hell no theres damn near 60 cars and im trying not to get noticed girl

Miku:relax...check the back area...they keep the older cars there

Niku:alright

Joey*looks at gt350* woh...

Dealer*walks to joey* how can i help you sir

Joey:oh just looking

Dealer:ah i see you caught your eye on a new girl...just got her yesterday

Joey:what this gt350

Dealer:yes sir

Joey:how much are you selling it for

Dealer:well its normally 96k but just because i like ya and you dress nice ill give it to you for 91k with a 3 year warranty

Joey:...that sounds ok...wish i had my wallet on me but i have a "used" 17 mustang how much would that be worth if i bring it here

Dealer:ahh...depends

Niku*sneaks to the back lot* lets see...Camry,...200, a...evoque...fuck where is it

Miku*sneaks into the dealers office and locks door* ok wheres the key box *looks around*

Niku*spots it* ah ha...*walks to it and taps buds* found it...you in the office

Miku:im in just looking for it

Niku:hurry up...hot as hell out here

Miku:trying *opening cabinets* ha got it heading to you *walks out office and looks out window*

Niku*waving*

Miku:over there *opens window and slowly parkours down building*

Niku:so much for sneaking

Miku*hops down and runs to her* alright lets go

Niku:dope...shit wheres joey

Miku:hes in the 300...right?

Niku:FFFUUUUUCCCKKK!?

Miku:we need to get him

Niku*snatches key* fuck that...were outta here...victor got this on his list so we gotta snatch it *gets in gt500*

Miku*sigh* ok then *gets in* this is so wrong

Joey:that seems like a really good deal

Dealer:indeed...so you will come back tomorrow or

Joey:i would say give me 3 days ill get the money then if i race hard enough ill be glad to take it off your ha-

.*gt500 roars out of the dealership and rockets pass the both of them*

Joey:jesus!?

Dealer:THEVES *runs to office* someone call the cops

Joey:oh shit *runs to 300 and follows them quickly*

Niku*drifts around the corner* woh shit

Miku:control sister its not a porsche

Niku:i know its a fucking boat *puts foot down and mustang accelerates with a loud whine*

Joey*follows them* man thats so pretty

Niku*slides around the corner*

Miku*looks behind them* oh thank god he catches on quick

Niku:good...maybe he isnt a lost cause

Miku:head to the warehouse sis

Niku:i know i know *head to the highway and hauls*

Joey*follows*

.*at rexs location*

R3X:so thats the plan

Raven:oh so thats why dianas over at joes crib

R3X:yup and she sent me some good stuff

Raven:lemme see

R3X*shows her pictures*

Raven:the hells a camobody

R3X:a camouflages wrapped foxbody

Raven:so the idea is to make this girl into a reality

R3X:yeah...

Raven:hell camo isnt really hard at all *grabs his phone*

R3X:hey

Raven:i can do this quickly but where are we going to find the rims...body kit and the you know...internals

R3X:well i called up jessie for the body kit her and zar are going to get it, pharah has some fifteen52s in that exact size but she needs dianas help getting them over here, and the internals we got the mustang over here *hits hood of heavily damaged mustang

Raven:i thought that car was broken beyond repair

R3X:nah just exterior...engines still good...might have to swap the transmission from here to the body but we can get it done

Raven:cool

.*charger and a challenger drives in with parts strapped to the roof*

R3X:ahh there they are

Nazar*gets out wearing white shirt, cargos and steel toed boots* aye boss got the goods

Jessie*gets out wearing white hoodie, black sweatpants and high tops* good thing you ordered them ahead...fucking line was ridiculous

R3X:glad you two made it get the parts set up quickly were on a time limit

Nazar:got a knife boss?

R3X*tosses butterfly knife at him*

Nazar*catches it quick* i have questions

R3X:make it quick

Nazar:why the hell do you have a butterfly knife...this is illegal...and two...why did you throw it

R3X:one bought it from some guy for a dollar...and two shut up and get to cutting

Nazar:well atleast you answered *cuts rope*

Raven:ok gotta work on the wrap

R3X:ill get the engine and the trannie out *walks to mustang*

Diana*driving back with shay, cory, pharah, and max*

Pharah*gets out* got the wheels

R3X*working* cool give them to raven so she can spray them

Pharah:yo heard him scrubs lets go *grabs 2 wheels and drops them to raven*

Diana*grabs 2 wheels and brings them to raven*

Shay:uhh...ill make us some food

R3X:go crazy shay

Shay:ok *walks to kitchen*

Destiny:ill help *follows her*

Ethan:hmph

R3X*working*

Pharah*grabbing and ripping off bumper off*

Diana*helping rex taking engine apart*

.*4.5 hours later*

R3X:ok *wipes face* alright *looks at foxbody*...this looks great

Nazar*has oil on him* yeah *wipes hand* lets see if she runs

R3X*nods*...shay

Shay*gets in* it smells weird in here...*starts up fox body*

.*mustang awakens and roars loud with a whine*

R3X:yes it works

.*everyone cheers*

R3X:alright...raven get this girl wrapped up and we'll put the cover over her

Raven*grabs wrapping kit* uh huh *starts wrapping up the car*

Nazar:now what

R3X:shit just take it easy...*sits on couch* now we wait for him

Nazar:alright...*grabs juice from fridge*

Diana:where joey go anyway *sits on couch*

R3X:zero clue...hope hes ok

.*at joeys location*

Joey*working on stealth*

Victor*walks to him* hey kid...

Joey:yeah whats up

Victor:thanks for bringing over the shelby...appreciate it

Joey:oh it was al-

Niku*grabs him and wraps arm around his neck* oh shut up kid...ya did good distracting that dealer

Miku*walks to them* indeed he would had spotted us and found out what was going on

Joey:y-yeah uhh no problem heh

Victor:well here *gives him 13k and a small metal box* you earned it...maybe next time you can help me when i go out

Joey:uhh sure man no problem...whats with the box

Victor:something to relax ya...niku said your always uptight and nervous...something from your pal vic *walks off*

Joey:...hm

Niku:i bet its weed

Joey:w-what

Miku:he did said its there to calm you down

Joey:i-i dont smoke

Niku:well you do now bitch boy *lets go of him* relax a bit man

Joey:yeah well i gotta go...my crew needs me...probably

Niku:alright cya

Miku:bye joey

Joey*gets in stealth and drives back to the garage*

R3X*watching nazar and pharah play cod*

Pharah:quit screen peeking asshole!?

Nazar:im not screen peeking im just kicking ass

Pharah*gritting teeth and veins show on the side of her head* fuck you!?

R3X*sigh and looks at phone*

Joey*drives in*

R3X:hm? *looks* hey there he is

Joey*gets out* sup guys

.*game ends nazar wins*

Pharah*eyes bloodshot* FUCKING WEEB GUN USING FUCKER *throws controller hard* PUNK BITCH!?!

Joey*catches controller quickly* jesus christ!

Nazar:i win...again woman

Pharah:NAGH!? *storms off*

Joey:whats up guys

Nazar:just chilling and kicking ass

Shay:froyo *eating*

R3X:so...you feeling better now

Joey:yeah...here *gives him keys*

R3X*grabs them* thanks man

Joey:shes ready to go...i had to find some temporary turbos but she still runs well

R3X:thanks man...oh we uhh got you something

Joey:what is it

R3X:heh...everyone get out here

.*everyone walks out*

Joey:huh

R3X:hope you enjoy it *takes off sheet from car*

Joey*shocked* i-its its

Raven:its the ugly camo car

Ethan:calm down already...christ

Joey:h-how did you

R3X:found one for sale...and used the old mustangs trans and engine and she runs well...still has 700 horsepower

Joey:wow thanks guys

R3X*smiles under mask*

Shay:joeys happy yay

Joey:wow you got my name right this time

Shay:i did...awesome i got Jugem Jugem Shit-Tossing of Joe-chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear of Joey's Life Balmung Fezalion Issac Schneider 1/3 Pure Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish... This Is A Different Dogfish, I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Angler Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrheas name right

R3X:...what...

Joey:...i give up...

Nazar:who has that kind of name

Raven:god shes such a weeb

Ethan:eh...whatever come on dest...im stressed out

Destiny:im not sucking you off...

Ethan:no-no not that damn it *blushes*

Destiny:uh huh...come on captain horney *walks off*

Ethan:god damnit woman *follows*

R3X:...uhh...

Nazar:well theses are the people you let in *puts arm around his neck* your problem boss

R3X*sighs* i know i know

Nazar:heh anyway wanna play resident evil 6 boss

R3X:well im not doing a-

Nazar:great *drags him*

R3X:nagh ok ok chill man

Joey*looks at mustang* heh cool *looks around it*


	19. R3X and the Drug God

After a few hours of gaming with the crew rex decided to start to work on his mission...to find the supplier of the drugs in palm city

R3X*pulls out card*...hm

Shay*looks* where ya going rex

R3X:out...head to this shop

Shay:can i see *walks to him*

R3X*shows her*

Shay:ooo a ramen shop in palm city...i wanna gooooo!

R3X:shay you've been here longer than me how did you not know

Shay:...i never had the chance...i race a lot

R3X:hm...alright lets go

Shay:yay *gets in stealth*

R3X*gets in and drives off*

Shay:ooo i hope the soba noodles are a good as people say

R3X:its an authentic shop...it should

Shay:cool

R3X*drives up to shop* hm *spots a gallardo and a 458* i recognize that bull

Shay*gets out and walks in*

R3X*follows*

Mr.Ko*cleaning*

Mrs.Ko*reading book*

Shay:hello

Mrs.Ko*looks* oh hello young lady...how may i help you

Shay:can i have homestyle ramen please

Mrs.Ko:of course *yells at mr.ko in japanese* Watashitachiha chūmon o uketa taidana rōjin o isoide (hurry up old man we have a order)

Mr.Ko:Isoide wa ikenai josei jiman no shigoto *starts cooking* (a woman shouldn't rush...i take pride in my work)

Mrs.Ko:Ā, anata wa son'nani ippaidesu jibun no kekkon o hokori ni omou (if your so proud of your work be proud of your marriage)

Mr.Ko:Anata ga watashi no senaka ni noru no o yametara (i would if you get off my back woman)

R3X:...Anata no kekkon wa naganen kenkō-sōdesu (your marriage seems very healthy over the years miss)

Mrs.Ko*shocked*

Mr.Ko:w-what

Shay:you know japanese rex

R3X:eh yeah its fun to learn new things

Mrs.Ko:y-you can understand us

R3X:yes...im bilingual

Mr.Ko:u-umm right *keeps cooking*

Mrs.Ko:i didn't mean for you to hear...

R3X:heh relax ma'am...i have no intention on butting in...but it seems like your relationship is good...bickering is normal for a relationship it isnt all just rainbows and cake

Shay:its true

R3X:but it really doesn't seem like you hate each other...you both got a petty side no need to be sorry its fine

Mrs.Ko:if you say so

Mr.Ko:here you go girl *gives her a big bowl of ramen*

Shay:oooo thank you *digs in*

Mr.Ko:ok what about you mr marrage councilor

R3X:...ill have what shes having...with a miso soup...

Mr.Ko:want pepper?

R3X:...no pepper

Mrs.Ko*looks nervous*

Mr.Ko:coming up...*slowly grabs small pack of white dust and gives it to him* give it to the baka (idiot) in the back

R3X:...alright *gets up*

Shay*looks* where ya going

R3X:gotta make a call...*gives her the keys* watch stealth

Shay*salutes* ill watch him like a owl

R3X:hawk

Shay:like a hawk

R3X:thanks *walks out shop and walks in the back*...is this crack...

.*bum laying down in junk tent*

R3X*looks at him* this might be him *walks to him*

Bum*looks*...ill suck ya dick for 5 bucks

R3X:no

Bum:what about 4 bucks come on i need money

R3X:no dog...i dont get down like that and i never will

Bum:what about your toes to for 50

R3X:you uped the price

Bum:not good enough *confused face*

R3X:how about i give you this *gives him package*

Bum*wheezing laugh* i like ya kid atleast you didnt try to kick my ass *snorts it up*

R3X:i probably would have if you kept going

Bum:ill really do it for 3.50

R3X*cracks knuckles hard* you trying me?

Bum:im jokin im jokin relax kid...woh...dont need to suck dick with crunk through my brain...and plus im straight as a line...

R3X:wait what

Bum*walks to man hole and opens it with crowbar*

R3X:hn?

Bum:you wanna hop in and head straight...dont talk to no one guy...they dont like fresh meat in there territory...just keep walking till you see a marking on the wall that looks like a-

R3X:wait...im going into hostile territory

Bum:yeah

R3X:...can you come with me

Bum:why do i gotta go...i dont like them...i barely know them

R3X*moves jacket back and shows him gun and gun shoulder holster* ill protect you...just go

Bum:man...i better get some more crunk or speed for this *goes in hole*

R3X*follows* what the hell is speed...the hell is crunk

.*at jessies location*

Jessie*walking lexus, rocky and joan around in the park*

Senji*in training gear fighting brandon*

Brandon*blocking* this is bullshit senji and you know it

Senji:oh come on...we got rex and the runners to drop there beef with us...this is good for us

Brandon:you made a fucking fool of me and embarrassed my crew...i lost two of my members because of that

Senji:relax they went to the night runners your fine man...its like they never left

Brandon:yeah like they ever left *shoves him* fuck that

Senji:hey easy...

Brandon*points with punching gloves on* you should had told the truth...and non of this bullshit would had happened

Senji:...and i chose not to

Brandon:...*grits teeth* you son of a *punches him across his jaw*

Senji:ngh *gets hit and fell back*

Jessie*gets hit* ow *lets go of leashes*

Lexus*pounces on joan*

Joan*meows and rolls around*

Rocky*watching*

Senji:o-oh im sorry miss *gets up and helps her up*

Jessie:watch where your going asshat *looks at kittens* shit calm down lexus *grabs her and joan* and prys them off each other*

Senji:my mistake...*looks at brandon*

Brandon*crosses arm*

Senji*looks at jessie* i lost my balance training...so very sorry

Jessie*puts them down and grabs leashes* sure you are...hm you look familiar

Senji:i do?

Jessie:your from here right

Senji:yes

Jessie:oh now i seen you before your senji akkin aint ya

Senji:im glad you didnt remember my face

Jessie:yeah you run the syndicate i know you your a damn good racer

Senji:oh thank you miss

Jessie:names jessie senji

Senji:ok jessie

Brandon:man im takin a break...ill cya later *walks off*

Senji:oh yeah bye *looks at jessie* i see your a cat lover

Jessie:...its like a disease...i found them all stray and alone...so i took'em

Senji:cute...just cute

Jessie:heh thanks...*looks at him* i see you wearing muyi tai shorts

Senji:oh...well i was training...till my partner got cocky *gritd teeth*

Jessie:oh you know muyi tai for real

Senji:yes and kickboxing

Jessie:i know Brazilian jujitsu and Tai kwan do

Senji:...um may i see

Jessie:really...you wanna see

Senji:yes...

Jessie:...eh im not doing much *puts kittens in purse and keeps it open and lays it under tree*

Joan*pokes head through

Lexus*pokes head and meows*

Rocky*asleep*

Jessie*ties hair in pony tail* alright lets see what you got *stances*

Senji:alright *stances*

Joan*high pitch meow*

Senji and Jessie*charges for each other*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*in sewer* hm so its like a underground hide out huh

Bum:yeah man where ya got no where to go you go here *walks by people*

R3X:i see *follows*

.*other bums looking at them suspiciously*

Bum:dont look at them...some of them will blow up without a sense

R3X:there that crazy down here

Bum:most bums are veterans that really haven't been...well "fixed"

R3X*doesnt look at them* i see...

Bum*walks to a armored door*

R3X:this it?

Bum:yeah...hey you be safe man...and remember dont say anything or look at anyone...you can and will die here

R3X:...fine *knocks on door*

???*mini window on door slides open* whats the password

R3X:...homestyle ramen with miso soup...no pepper

???:not it beat it *closes door*

R3X:...the hell?

Bum:...well my job here is done *starts to walk off

R3X*grabs his hoodie* hold on bud...your not done

Bum:oh come on...i did what you said

R3X:whats the password

Bum:i dont know what it is...

R3X:...god damnit come on

Bum:i dont know man i swear

Bum 2*walks up to him*...he said he doesnt know...beat it your not getting drugs from here

R3X*lets go of him*...

Bum:look ant just get outta here

Ant:nahh carl...ill take care of this guy...think hes so damn tough bullying bums around arnt ya

R3X:im tryi-

Ant*pulls out broken glass shard to his neck quickly* i dont give a fuck...beat it before you die down here...better yet drop your hoodie and your shoes...and the mask too

R3X:not going to happen

Ant:the fuq you say boy...

R3X:if you want these clothes...gotta tske them from my dead body *knees him and headbutts him and pushes him away*

Ant:agh

.*3 other bums rush him*

R3X*pulls gun out and shoots a round in the air*

Carl*drops* oh shit man

.*other bums stop and puts hands up*

R3X:no body fucken move

Victor*openes door and spots rex* the hell...whaddya doin rex

R3X*looks back quick and looks at bums* victor if these are your security guards tell them to back off

Victor:scatter all of you...beat it

.*bums runs off*

R3X*puts gun away* *sigh*

Victor:so...you made it

R3X:yeah...what the hell is the drugs damn it

Victor:well you deserve it...come in *opens door and walks in*

R3X*follows*

Carl*looks* ...shheeeit *runs behind him*

.*door closes and locks*

Victor:never seen you as the guy to start shit

R3X:im not that kinda guy...i had to defend myself

Victor:i get you i get you...*walks in lab*

R3X*follows*

Carl*follows and shocked* holy shit

R3X:damn

Victor:this is where the magic happen

.*in the drug lab are people in there undergarments with respirators*

Carl:so creating the dope is that dangerous to strip your workers down...nice

Victor:hey its a safety hazard...we care for our workers in the syndicate family...this isnt for fetish fuel

R3X:ok then...

Victor:so you really want to see the drug god huh...

R3X:yeah...

Victor*walks to door* knock and ye shal receive

R3X*walks up and opens door*

Zed*reading jump magazine* look vic this kid shit isnt working can i get playboy...or maybe xx-...who are you

R3X:i was going to ask the same question...so your the drug god...drug kid

Zed:oh shit VIC VICCC WE GOT A INTRUDER VICCTTTOR!!!

R3X:he let me in

Zed:bullshit *opens drawer and pulls out custom gun quick* you-

R3X*heart slowly beats slowly and everything around him slows down, eyes blink and exhales*

.*world freezes*

R3X*looks at him*...hes a child...around 14 or 15...he looks nervous and frightened...*looks closely at gun*...beretta m9...custom gold and nickel plating...safetys on...he doesnt know how to use it...nor hold it right...his hands are jittering badly...ok...rush him from the side, slam the gun down, put his head on the desk and snatch the gun from him and make it safe quickly...ok

.*world unfreezes and looks at him*

Zed:g-get the fuck out bruh im not pla-

R3X*rushes him quick from the right and grabs top of the gun and slams it down*

Zed:shit

R3X*slams his head down*

Zed:agh

R3X*snatches gun and drops magazine on desk and pulls slide back and tosses gun away*

Zed:f-fuck man w-what the hell are you

R3X*lets go of his head and looks at him* an ally...im not going to hurt you

Zed:you fucking slamed my head on the desk

R3X:you tried to shoot me with gun

Zed:y-yeah so...i dont know you

R3X:look kid

Zed:the names king zed you douche

R3X:look kid im new to the syndicate...im just introducing myself to the others

Zed:hm...

R3X:names rex

Zed:yeah I've heard of you...you roll with the night runners *leans back in chair*...whats so great about you...all you do is race and drive...martha can do better if she didnt overdue it...dumb bitch

R3X:i want to know what she had...or what she used

Zed:woh woh...there chief why should i waste my time telling you my art...your just like everyone else...you dont care you just want to get high off my shit just like everyone...

R3X:...*in his head*...he one of those people...too damn cocky for his own good...but smart as hell...a smartass...ill play his game as long as i know what she was under ive done my part here

Zed:so...whats your answer dipshit

R3X:i just want to see what all the fuss is about...speed and traction seems pretty dope i just want to know what it does...might use it myself

Zed*eyebrow raises*...wait what

R3X:i might try it myself see if it helps me during races

Zed*in his head* oh shit...no way hes serious...hes one of the best in the city right now...if he gets hooked on this...oh shit imma be rich as hell business would boom if hes on my shit...and i keep betting on him during the nights oh yeah...its a wrap

R3X:uhh...kid

Zed*snaps back* h-huh wha

R3X:can i know?

Zed:oh fuck yeah man come on *gets up and rides on hoverboard* hell i give you the tour of the place *rolls to door*

R3X:...dope *grabs beretta and magazine and walks to him*

Zed*door opens and rolls out*

R3X*follows*

Victor*leaning against wall watching*

Carl*getting high*

Zed:ok lets head to the speed area *rolls over to the speed lab*

R3X*follows* damn how big is this place

Zed:in the verys...had to bribe off so many people to keep this place unlisted

R3X:uh huh

Zed*rolls to lab* ahh here are the people who make speed...

R3X:what does this do

Zed:alright look its supposed to speed up your reaction time tremendously watch this *grabs knife and gives it to him*

R3X:hn?

Zed:throw it at me bro

R3X:you sure?

Zed:yeah

R3X:alright *throws knife at him*

Zed*dodges quick*

R3X:this doesnt seem safe man

Zed:no no just watch *grabs knife and sniffs up speed dust*

R3X:hn?

Zed*eyes turn cyan* ok now throw it...imma catch it

R3X:your serious?

Zed:come on do it bud...dont hold back either man yeet that shit

R3X:alright *grips knife hard and throws it hard*

Zed*catches knife by the tip of the blade quickly*

R3X:...damn

Zed*laughs* see

R3X:thats insane...

Zed:oh were just getting started rexxie *rolls pass a worker girls* keep up the good work ladies *spanks them and rolls off*

.*girls are shocked*

R3X*sighs* sorry ladies *follows zed fast*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*at shooting range with nikola

Nikola:ahh the range...back in moscow we never had range of shooting...we had empty vodka bottles in open fields and vladimir passed out in the middle

Nazar:oh really...well atleast you dont have to risk shooting friendlys

Nikola:ahh indeed...*drops duffle bag*

Nazar:what kind of russian toys you got in there

Nikola:ahh some toy i love and cherish *pulls out ak47* my treasured beauty

Nazar:well thats anticlimactic...

Nikola*puts hands over barrel of gun* shhh...she has ears comrade

Nazar*chuckles lightly* heh suprised to see one not ruined by gangsters...and wannabes

Nikola:oh dear no...i take good care of my babies...there like children to me

Nazar:dont you have a family

Nikola:i do...its just a family i visit when my true family are busy and not bothering me

Nazar:i hear that brother...

Nikola*puts magazine in and pulls charging handle back* lets tear up some targets

Nazar:ok *drops bag and pulls out m4a1 and cocks gun* lets go

.*both starts shooting targets*

.*at joeys location*

Joey*drives camobody in garage, gets out and walks in house*

Darlene*cooking* hello darling

Joey:hi mom...

Darlene:hows you day going

Joey:eh slow shops not busy and the guys are taking a break today...so nothing much today

Darlene:are you heading out tonight...

Joey*walks by her*...i might see some races but im not going to race...im just relaxing

Darlene:ok baby...be safe when you leave

Joey:ok mom *walks in his room and gets on ps4 and games*

.*four minutes later*

Nate*opens his door*...son we need to talk

Joey*looks* uh sure whats up

Nate:i dont think you should be with those people

Joey:wait...my crew..why not

Nate:because your not a god damn hoodlum like them

Joey:there not hoodlums...everyone has a normal life they just because its fun...

Nate:oh yeah how do you know that huh?

Joey:my friend diana has a farm with her family and she races to get extra money

Nate:...

Joey:uhh shay is just learning how to be a racer so she didnt know anything

Nate:...

Joey:and rex hes-

Nate:bad...hes a damn criminal

Joey:no he isnt hes a good guy he helped me get my new car

Nate:he stole that car for you...he killed and stole a cargo truck full of cars that was being taken in police custody...

Joey:those cars were going to be crushed or auctioned off those belonged to people who loved those machines

Nate:you have no right to say that...you were raised to be a decent republican man and they are criminals breaking rhe law...if they wanted to race they can do it during the day

Joey:the sun gets in peoples eyes...it happens

Nate:oh bullshit...stop defended those bastards they got what they deserved

Joey:if they deserved there cars being taken and destroyed or auctioned then you deserved that makeover on your car!

Nate:...the hell did you just say

Joey:i said y-

Nate*smacks him hard*

Joey*fell off bed and holds face* o-ow *nose slowly bleeds*

Darlene*heard noise* hn?

Nate:dont you ever disrespect your father...do that again ill kick your ass...

Joey*grits teeth* t-then do it *tosses controller at him* im not afraid of you...ive gotten my ass beat before from some people stronger...a-and scarier DO IT?!?

Nate:you ungrateful little shit *grabs his hair*

Joey*shocked*

Darlene:thats enough

Joey*heart beating fast*

Nate:...

Darlene:let him go

Nate:...hon-

Darlene:NOW NATHAN!?!

Nate*lets him go*

Joey*slowly tears up*

Darlene:get out...

Nate:dar-

Darlene:GET OUT NOW...I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE NOW?!

Nate*shocked*...fine then *walks off*

Darlene*sighs and fixes her hair snd check on joey* honey are you ok

Joey*slowly starts to cry* w-why me...what did i do wrong?

Darlene*holds him close*

.*at rexs location*

Zed:and that all i create right now

R3X:geez...

Zed:well that was pretty fun...well welcome to the family rex...if you need anything to relax and get a lil high...im ya guy

R3X:uhh sure thanks man

Zed:no problem...now i gotta think of more ideas...cya racer

R3X:hey your gun man *gives it to him*

Zed:man keep that...senjis gonna get me a better on...one that can drop a guy in one shot

R3X:you sure

Zed:a presents from the drug god zed to the main man rex

R3X:uhh...thanks

Zed:no prob *rolls off*

R3X*pulls out phone* oh boy...gotta get back to shay *walks to victor*

Victor*watching hulu*

R3X:hey how do I get outta here

Victor*points a ladder* up there where ya last came

R3X:thanks...give martha my love man

Victor:ill let her know you care...carl

Carl*high as a kite* whaaaat you say big man?...i though you said my name...yooooo that rat looks like a cat bruh

R3X*climbs out and walks in ramen shop*

Shay*fell asleep with head in empty bowl*

R3X:...damn i was that long

Mr.Ko:no sir...she ordered what "you wanted"

R3X:ahh that explains...shes in a food coma

Mr.Ko:yup...finished everything

R3X*sighs and pulls out wallet* how much

Mr.Ko*smirks* 30...for her your ok

R3X*gives him 130 bucks*

Mr.Ko:hm...whats with the extra hundred

R3X*picks up shay in his arms* well you made my life easy putting her asleep and finding victor

Mr.Ko:no problem mr racer...*grabs bowls and cleans*

R3X*carrys shay to stealth and puts her in*

Shay*asleeps*

R3X*gets in car and drives to the garage*

.*five minutes later*

Pharah*boxing with training bot wearing black training outfit sweating*

Raven*making new wrap on her gtr*

R3X*drives in*

Pharah*punches bot down* damn your tough...*looks* oh boss back

Raven*bitting on straw and designing* eh heh...

Ethan and Destiny*cuddling on couch*

Sal*sitting cross leg on floor watching die hard*...damn

R3X*gets hard* hey pharah...can you do me a favor

Pharah*walks over to him* whaddup *drying faces and self*

R3X:mind taking shay home...she might be done for a bit

Pharah*heart beats hard* u-uhh

R3X:you know where she lives right?

Pharah:y-yeah i do...just put her the car ill go right away

R3X*grabs shay and carrys her to huracan*

Pharah*breathing heavy*

Sal:becareful pharah dont lose yourself

Pharah*blushes hard* s-shut up sal

Sal:what im just keeping an eye out for ya...oscar aint doin it so ill do it

Pharah:grrr *walks to huracan*

R3X:alright shes strapped up

Pharah:why is she knocked out

R3X:she stuffed herself good...went to talk to vic came back she was in a coma

Pharah:that so...ill take her home *gets in car* the hell she eat *pokes her stomach*

Shay*burps*

R3X:...*clears throat*...uhh homestyle ramen and miso soup...

Pharah:that big ass bowl

R3X:...yeah

Pharah:...ok im going *starts up car and drives off quick*

R3X*suprised* jesus

Raven:you know shes a strange big girl right

R3X:how...

Destiny:she likes shay

R3X:wait...she does

Ethan:christ you dense...

Destiny*hits him in the back of his head*

Ethan:oh damnit woman that hurted

Destiny:it should you moron

Sal:ahh this is better...

Ethan:shut up or we will fuck in your car

Sal:fuck in my car that will be your grave

R3X:calm down you two...

Destiny:yeah quit starting things hon

Ethan:nya

Sal:hmph

Raven*spits straw out and applys new wrap on gtr* this is gonna look lit as fuck

Destiny:say...rex

R3X:yes

Destiny:you never hang out with us

R3X:what do you mean destiny

Destiny:you always hang out with nazar or shay or even diana but you never hang out with us

R3X:well i did hang out with you...

Destiny:you didnt care for the clothes you bought really...

R3X*sigh* ok ok...ill hang out with you

Destiny:good...get in the car

R3X:uhh what...

Ethan:you heard the woman *gets up and pushes him to the evo* get in the car

R3X:ok ok geez *opens door*

Ethan*shoves him in*

R3X:oof

Ethan*closes door*

Destiny:raven if anyone ask we kidnapped the boss

Raven*carefully applying* uh huh yeah sure get outta here

Destiny*gets in car*

Ethan*follows*

Destiny*gets in car and drives off*


	20. Relationship and Pride

As the runners continue to enjoy there day pharah drove to shays house to let the chocolate bunny rest off her meal

Pharah*puts car in garage and gets out*

Shay*asleep*

Pharah:come on girl *picks her up and carrys her to her bed*

Shay*snores*

Pharah*lays her down in the bed*

Shay:n-nnn

Pharah*sits on edge of the bed and looks at her*

Shay*turns over*

Pharah:...*rubs her cheek*

Shay*blushes*

Pharah:so cute...*slowly gets close to her*

Shay:n-nnn

Pharah*kisses her on the lips softly*

Shay:m-mm

Pharah*blushes and slowly moves away* o-oh god *feels her lips and runs out room quick*

Shay*slowly wakes up*...hn? *looks around* i-im home

Pharah*in bathroom looking at reflection* i-i kissed her...what the hells gotten into me...but she looked so cute a-and so innocent...i just had to- *slaps herself* christ no god damn freak

Shay:hm *gets up and walks around and spots pharah* huh

Pharah:d-damn it

Shay:hi pharah

Pharah*shocked and turns around*

Shay*waves* how are you pharah

Pharah:j-just cleaning my face...is all

Shay:ok...imma make some waffles *walks in kitchen*

Pharah:b-but didnt you just...

Shay:just what?

Pharah:nothing nothing...ill come and help

Shay:ok then *makes waffles*

Pharah*heart racing and breathing heavy* g-gotta calm down...gotta calm d-down

.*at rys location*

Ry*chilling at the beach parking lot*

Iku*in car seat babbling*

Ry:christ your chatty today

Iku*giggling and laughing*

Ry*gives her keys*

Iku*babbling and jiggling keys*

Ry:heh...*looks at beach then at phone* man where is this dude

Jessie*walking with senji with kittens in open purse* your not bad senji...not bad at all

Senji*in suit* thank you miss jessie...i do try my hardest everytime especially when i train

Jessie:maybe i should train with you instead of a makeshift dummy

Senji:oh that will be a exquisite moment for you jessie i promise you

Jessie:i see

Senji:heh meet me at the coffeehouse...gotta handle something *walks to ry* good afternoon ry

Jessie:hm *walks off*

Ry:finally your here...got me baking out here

Senji:sorry i got caught up with a few things

Ry:whos the girl with the kittens...another fan?

Senji:no just another fighter for freedom from the night runners

Ry:hm...nice to meet you freedom fighter

Jessie:hey

Senji:anyway...*walks to him* got the info

Ry:...money

Senji*gives him 4k*

Ry:...look some new family in town...dont know there background but they look serious...

Senji:you know where their located

Ry:somewhere south of the city...they already got there business...pretty much booming quickly...there trying to move up to the city

Senji:...shit...*rubs chin*...this is bad

Ry:well thats all i know

Senji:if you know anything else...let me know right away

Ry:you know my price...*walks to car and gets in*

Iku*asleep*

Ry:...there is a god *turns on aventador and drives off*

Senji:hm...*walks to coffeehouse*

Jessie*drinks and petting kittens* i gotta find y'all a sitter

Joan and lexus*meows*

Senji*fixes wrist cuffs* sorry for the wait

Jessie:your fine...phones still on 84%

Senji:ah good *sits next to her*

Jessie:so senji...what made you do all this

Senji:what do you mean

Jessie:this whole speedhunter race event

Senji:well my dear is simple...we have people in this city with modified machines waiting to be unleashed to the city...but the police always stop them from having fun...so i came together with city officials to create this event for people to race without the threat of being arrested or getting your car taken

Jessie:i see...but what about the night...you know the cops are still corrupted even after lieutenant mercer mysteriously disappearance

Senji:sadly i know this and i cant do much about it...all i can do is try to bribe them to leave the racers alone as much as i can...i cant help everyone

Jessie:hm *sips coffee*

Senji:i want this corruption to end so this city can be pure like how it was in the 90s...and early 2000s

Jessie:where everything was great and normal huh

Senji:indeed i and my dream is to make it happen...thats why i came up with the syndicate

Jessie:so the syndicate isnt just a crew...its a organization...filled with people trying to do thing to keep the cops in order and trying to stop them

Senji:yes

Jessie:...so like *pulls out phone* the night runners...the new crew...there close to being second place to the syndicate...

Senji:yes

Jessie:...if they race enough...your going to invite them arnt you

Senji:thats the plan...their all good drivers, and nice people...i need more of them apart of my crew...they can help me *puts hand close to her face and balls up fist slowly* they can help me fix this once great city into what it used to be

Jessie*sips coffee* uh huh

Senji:i just need more people...these cops have a army...the pcpd is growing and i dont know where their coming from...i need more people willing to stand up to them

Jessie*finishes coffee and gives the kittens a treat*...ill help you

Senji:what

Jessie:i said ill help you *puts napkin on table* call me when you got something *walks off*

Senji*looks and flips napkin*

.*on napkin has her number and a note worded "your paying for the coffee partner"

Senji*smiles*...heh

Jessie*walks to challenger and gets in and drives off*

.*at pharahs location*

Pharah*cleaning with shay*

Shay:i told you my cookings great

Pharah*blushes lightly* u-uh huh...yeah your right

Shay:hehe *puts plates up*

Pharah*turns off faucet*

Shay:so pharah...what happened to me

Pharah:what do you mean swee- *slaps herself quickly*

Shay:p-pharah?!

Pharah:sorry mosquitoe i think i got it...yes

Shay:oh

Pharah:so what were you saying

Shay:where did rex go...i was spending time with him till we went to this ramen place

Pharah:well he just came to the garage and asked me to take you home...you were knocked out cold

Shay:that food was good *smirks*

Pharah:so i just dropped you off and well...were here

Shay:oh ok...just wanted to know

Pharah:yeah you know he cares for you shay...he will do anything for you

Shay:aww what a nice guy

Pharah:yeah...nice guy *slowly grits teeth*...well imma go out for a ride

Shay:ok *touches lips* hn? i dont wear sparkle gloss

Pharah*shocked, blushes hard and speed walks out quick*

Shay:phar-

.*door slams hard and huracan starts up and drives off quickly*

Shay*shocked* i guess she was late

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*outside working on charger* damn spark plugs are fried, belts wrecked...and other bits thats going to be a pain to fix

Felipe*walks to him* hey nazar

Nazar:whaddya want kid

Felipe:just checking on you is all...did i come at the wrong time

Nazar*sigh* no just dealing with bullshit is all the car isnt workin right...

Felipe:whats wrong

Nazar:start her up and see

Felipe*gets in and trys to start up charger*

Nazar*looks at engine starting up*

.*engine doesnt run*

Nazar:try again...i was able to drive to a ally and back...god damnit work *hitting engine with wrench* come on!

.*engine starts up and engine smokes and black smoke coming from tailpipe*

Felipe:hey it turned over

Nazar:huh...well ill be-

.*engine catches fire*

Nazar:FUCKED!?!

Felipe:JESUS!?! *turns off engine quick and runs inside and grabs extinguisher and runs back*

Nazar:god damnit?!

Felipe*extinguishes the flames quickly* *breathing heavy*

Nazar:now im officially out of a car...god damnit *slams hood down hard*

Felipe:so...do you have a back up car?

Nazar:thats my only car...man this blows

Felipe:well if you need to be dropped off to somewhere i can help you out

Nazar:...appreciate it...but i need time by myself...cya kid *walks off*

Felipe:cya man...*waves*

.*exhaust caught fire*

Felipe:doh shit *extinguishs fire*

Nazar*walks around town*

Ace*putting up posters*

Nina*passing out flyers* party at la mesa mansion tell your friends

Nazar*walks by*

Nina*looks* hey gas mask

Nazar*stops and looks* who you callin gas mask *breathing heavy on purpose*

Nina:wanna come to my sisters party everyones coming *gives him flyer*

Nazar:hm...*looks*

Nina:its gonna be dope there gonna be music, fireworks, good food

Nazar:...eh so shes turning 21...

Nina:yeah

Nazar:hm...ill think about it

Nina:if you come you gotta bring a present

Nazar:of course...theres a catch...ill think of something

Nina:great cya there gas mask

Nazar:uh huh *walks off*

.*at rexs location*

R3X*walking around*

Destiny*following*

Ethan*following*

Destiny:see we're having a good time

R3X:yeah your right

Ethan:im not

Destiny:oh quit acting like your not having fun

Ethan:whos acting

R3X:dont worry about it destiny...im having a good time...isnt that what you wanted?

Destiny:yeah...well...

R3X*puts hand on her shoulder* dont fret...its ok

Destiny*blushes lightly* o-ok

Ethan:what the fuck *pulls him away* what do you think ya doin

R3X:nothing...

Ethan:oh hell no it looks like your doing something

Destiny:just calm down ethan...

Ethan:oh hell nah dont put your hands on her like that...we may work with you dont mean you can touch her

R3X:i understand ethan...im sorry

Destiny:boss dont apologize...hes just-

R3X:its ok destiny...lets just continue our day...where should we go now

Destiny:how about the-

Ethan:arcade

R3X:hn?

Destiny:really?

Ethan:yeah lets go *walks off*

Destiny:i-i uhh...s-sorry boss

R3X*shrugs shoulders and follows*

Destiny*follows*

Ethan*walks in* so damn good huh i wanna see you beat me in this

R3X:geez i didnt mean to offend you

Ethan:shut it *sits a racing machine*

R3X*looks*...is this the wangan midnight game

Ethan:im undefeated on this

Destiny:he is good rex

R3X:alright *sits at machine*

Destiny*gets on machine*

Ethan*picks a modified evo 9*

R3X:so you pick your own car

Ethan:i grinded for this thing im gonna use it

R3X:ok then *picks a "stock" r33*

Ethan:heh this is going to be easy

Destiny*picks corvette*

R3X*puts gear in second*

Ethan:you really think manual is going to beat me

R3X:...watch and learn ethan

.*machine blaring eletronic euro beat*

Machine: 3...2...1...GO

R3X, Ethan and Destiny*puts foot down*

.*10 minutes later*

Ethan:man fuck this game *gets up*

Destiny:oh calm down hon

Ethan*gritting teeth* fucking 5 times i lost

R3X:...well you did win 2

Destiny:yeah

Ethan:you cant talk you got 3

Destiny*sigh*

R3X:i used to play this alot...

Ethan:that explains a lot *crosses arms*

R3X:...just relax ethan...were all trying to have fun here

Ethan:hmph

R3X:lets just go man...ill treat y'all for stars

Destiny:that sounds good

Ethan:bribery isnt going to change me

R3X:never know till you find out *walks off*

Ethan:arrogant bastard *follows*

Destiny*follows*

.*at the garage*

Joey*washing the camobody*

Raven*painting garage*

Joey*humming*

.*loud tire streeks outside*

Joey and Raven*looks*

.*door opens quickly and slams door*

Pharah*sighs and walks to froyo machine*

Joey:oh hey pharah

Pharah*gets a big cup of froyo and murders it quickly*

Joey:umm...are you ok

Pharah*finishes fast* ahh...im good now *crashes on couch*

Joey*drys off camobody and walks to her* you wanna talk about it

Pharah*face in couch and muffled* i dont wanna

Joey:...what if i get you more frozen yogurt?

Pharah:...give me 2 big ass cup full

Joey:ok *gets up and walks to machine*

Pharah:...*muffled* MAKE IT 3!?

Joey*makes 3 full cups and walks back to her and puts it on table next to her* there...now can we talk

Pharah*lays up and grabs a cup*...i feel weird

Joey:is it that time

Pharah:w-wait what NO YOU DAMN MORON!?

Joey*shocked* s-sorry sorry

Pharah*eats a bit* i feel weird...like butterflys n shit

Joey:really?

Raven:thats called falling in love hulk

Pharah*shocked* i-im not in love with anyone *blushes hard*

Joey:but your cheeks are red

Pharah:s-shut up wheeler...before you get wheels

Joey:oh really...who do you like pharah

Pharah:n-no body shut up

Raven:probably nazar...there both weird...weird couples connect so easily

Pharah:i hate him...hes so damn goofy and stupid

Joey:what about boss

Pharah:o-of course not...hes...hes to damn...uhh

Joey:...oh my god you like him

Pharah:SHUT UP!?

Raven:no she doesnt joey

Pharah*sighs*

Joey:i wonder who

Raven:its easy...its that girl with the gtr

Pharah*shocked*

Joey:wait...you like sh-

Pharah*grabs his face hard* say another word ill crush your head like a grape

Joey*muffled* s-sorry ill stop sorry

Pharah*lets go slowly*

Joey*holding face* o-ow

Raven*stops painting pulls down respirator and drinks powerade*...so you like shay...nothing wrong on being a lesbian pharah

Pharah:im not afraid of that...just dont know how to talk to her...is all

Joey:its not hard to talk to her...talk to her like how you do with us

Pharah*looks at him*

Joey:uhh i mean like without getting mad

Raven:or disrespect

Pharah:hm

Raven:hell..go to her now and talk to her

Pharah:i-im scared *looks down* i-i can never forgive myself for what i did to her

Raven:what you did?

Joey:she fought all of us

Raven:damn yall win

Joey:no...

Pharah:i terrified her...i know i did...i cant look at her the same way...*covers face and slowly tears up* d-damn it

Joey*puts hand on her back*

Pharah:hn?

Joey:its ok pharah...just talk to her...shes over all that dont worry about it

Pharah:n-nn

Joey:cheer up girl i bet if you tell her how you feel she will understand

Pharah:...ok joey...ill do it

Joey:great

Raven:hm *puts on respirator and continues painting*

Pharah:...joey

Joey:yeah

Pharah*gives him empty cup*

Joey:uhh

Pharah:more...

Joey:y-you finished that so quickly

Pharah:...more

Joey:you shouldn't have so much...dont you girls watch you we-

Pharah*grabs him by his neck* GIVE ME MORE OR ILL BREAK YOU!?

Joey:ok ok

Pharah*lets go*

Joey*runs off*

.*at rexs location*

Destiny*throws away food* thanks for treating us

R3X*sipping slushie through a straw* thats what a boss does

Ethan*snacking on fries* i still dont like you

Destiny:ethan

R3X*sigh* its fine...dont bother...atleast we got to hang out like you wanted right

Destiny:yeah but...i wanted both of you to be friends

R3X:well hes getting used to me...it takes time

Ethan:it wont take time rex...i mean what i say

R3X:whatever you say man *drinks slushie* as long as your not not trying to harm me or yourself

Ethan:i was ordered to do it

R3X:but tell me this ethan

Ethan:hn?

R3X:if you hate me so bad...why did you want to join *looks at him* i gotta know this

Ethan:thats non of your business

R3X:then why all the hate towards me...what did i do to you

Ethan:because your overhyped thats why

R3X:overhyped?...how am i overhyped

Ethan:your just some mysterious bastard who just happens to be the best damn racer right now...you fought my boss and lived...then you supposedly died after saving my boss...WHO WANTED TO KILL YOU then somehow came back, i know it was your crew who stole some cars back from the police and now your trying to beat the syndicate...just to do what...prove your good...why waste your time here anyway...why did you come?

R3X:...

Ethan:you dont even know why your doing it do you

R3X:i just wanted to race is all...meet people and race really

Ethan:...just a simple man...so the best racer here is just a simple minded man...hmph

R3X:is that all you wanted to know

Ethan:...im fine now...dont expect me to be done *walks to evo*

Destiny*walks to rex* i-im sorry rex hes never that rude

R3X:dont worry about it...he wanted to know and i told him as much as i know...nothing else i can do

Destiny:hm

R3X*puts hand on her shoulder* come on lets head home...were done here

Destiny*lightly blushes* ok boss

Ethan:hey get the fuck out the way

R3X and Destiny*looks and runs to him*

Tyshawn:naw blood you trying to order the skyriderz you must lost yo mind bruh

Ethan:imma knock your mind loose if you dont move that piece of shit out of my way *points at bright red charger with 29 in dubs*

Lashawna:i know your not dissin tys donk like that bitch

Ethan:your damn right i am...move that shit i got better things to do than deal with pesants like you

Eddy:the fuck you call us *gets off camero*

Ethan:you heard me pe-

R3X*pulls him back* the hell are you doing

Ethan:man there blocking my girls car with there peices of shit dorks

Tyshawn:there donks cuz respect that

Ethan:respect deez nuts

Eddy:oh thats your ass

.*6 members of the skyriderz walk toward them*

R3X:shit everyone just chill out...ignore him hes just an idiot

Ethan:what

???:aye yo step back...

R3X*looks*

Rome*walks up* hells goin on here

Lashawna:this white nigga talkin big shit

Ethan:hmph

Rome:that true?...shit kick his ass

Eddy:bet boss

R3X:hey hey wait...excuse my crew member hes...hes an idiot

Ethan:oh fuck you

Rome:oh what crew you with

R3X:the night runners

Rome:oh i heard of y'all...yall that racing team killin it out there...yall good

R3X:uhh thanks...can we go

Rome:oh nah cuz...think you can leave after disrespecting us

Ethan:whats the point you guys are a joke anyway you can't race nor fight

Rome:oh thats so *takes off Gucci shirt and is built like a brick house*

.*skyriderz oooing and hyping up rome*

Lashawna:oh you dont know who your fuckin with...boss is a heavyweight boxer

Rome:dont forget imma martial artist girl im a ninja nigga...*looks at ethan* come on kid lets see what you mouth got...

Destiny:ethan dont do this

Ethan*moves rex to the side and takes off shirt* he wanna fight lets go...ill beat the black off you

R3X:ngh

Rome:heh just because im nice imma let you get the first hit it better hurt cuz *cracks knuckles*

Ethan:bet *runs to him and punches his jaw*

Rome*doesnt flinch*

R3X:...oh hes fucked

Ethan*punches him again and again* yeah bitch not talking shit anymore huh

Rome*tanking hits*

R3X:ethan

Ethan*kicks his knee and slaps him* yeah not so fuckin tough huh

Rome:...you done

Ethan:huh

Rome*looks at him and punches his face quick*

Ethan*fell back and hits destiny's evo hard* f-fuck my nose *nose bleeds*

Rome*walks up to him*

Ethan*looks* s-shit w-wait w-w-wait

Rome*puts foot up and about to stomps him*

Ethan*shields himself*

R3X*grabs his leg quick*

Rome:huh...yo cuz back up imma bout to teach ya boi some manners

R3X:hes had enough...*muffs him back*

Rome*moves back*

Destiny*checks on ethan* damnit why are you like this

Ethan:i-i could had taken him

Rome:so you finna take his spot rex

R3X:if we can leave if i fight you...i will

Rome:alright lil man...go on..lets get it *charges for him*

Tyshawn:go on boss break this nigga

Eddy:hes a fraud end him

Lashawna:beat his ass beat his ass

R3X*charges quick*

Rome*jabs him quick*

R3X*dodges quick and punches him between his stomach hard*

Rome*exhales hard*

R3X*knees his chest and roundhouse kicks him hard*

Rome:aghh *fell on back hard and trys to gasp for breath*

R3X:...were going now...we dont want anything else to do with you

Lashawna*runs to him* shit boss

Rome*trys to breathe* h-hol up fam...*coughs* we gotta run this back...where my pistol at

R3X*shocked*

Kimmi*walks to them* whats going on here

R3X*looks*...hey your that girl from before

Kimmi:i remember you hi

Rome:wait you know this guy

Kimmi:yeah he saved me from a ambush from the cops

Rome:when was this

R3X:about a month ago

Rome:hm...

Kimmi:are you doing ok...you did get shot

R3X:not the first time i got shot...wont be the last

Rome*stands up with crew members holding him*

R3X:look...you mind letting us go...we want no beef with the skyriderz...were just going to leave now

Rome:like hel-

Kimmi:roland

Rome*looks at her*

Kimmi*pouting* let them go...there cool

Rome:...alright...get outta here...next time dont come around here talking big shit

R3X:will do man *helps ethan in the car*

Ethan:i can get in myself *gets in backseat*

R3X and Destiny*gets in and drives off fast*

Ethan*laying down* you didnt need to do it boss

R3X:i know i didnt need to...i wanted to *looks at him*

Ethan*grits teeth and pouts* damn superhero

R3X:heh *looks at road*

Destiny*driving* so...i guess were going to the garage

R3X:yeah...i think this is enough quality time

Ethan*covering nose*

R3X:and i think he has a broken nose

Ethan:fuck you i dont *coughs*

R3X:heh *looks at sky*


	21. Zars Heist

As the night runners are enjoying their afternoon rex returns to the garage and walks inside

Pharah*passed out on the couch with 6 empty froyo cups around her*...zzz

Joey*polishing wheels*

Raven*on phone watching videos with respirator on*

R3X:im back

Joey:hey boss

Raven*looks* so how was it

R3X:...something nice i will say

Destiny*walks in*

Ethan*walks in with bandaged nose*

Raven:the hell happened to you

Ethan:...dont worry about it...like you care

Raven:yeah your right *looks at phone*

Joey:so rex...i think im ready to take her out tonight

R3X:you wanna race the camobody this early

Joey:i gave her a deep clean with a wax and polish i wanna see what she can do

R3X*smirks* ok then...stealth and camobody will ride tonight

Joey*pumps fist* hell yeah

Pharah*snores*

R3X*looks* what happened to her

Joey:she forced me to feed her...then she crashed

R3X:seems like she had fun *crosses arms*

Joey:i guess...cause i didnt...i was terrified

R3X:hm *pokes pharahs cheek*

Pharah:zzz

R3X:oh shes a heavy sleeper

Joey:yeah she is

R3X:anyway make sure your car is ready for tonight

Joey:i changed her oil...got her some new hankook tires, changed the air freshener, got the ac blasting very cold air, got a new radio too and got a new quick release wheel for her

R3X:alright glad to hear that...i guess just relax for now

Joey:alright *phone rings* oh hold on boss probably my parents

R3X:ok

Joey*walks outside and answers phone* hello

Nate:where the hell are you...we have customers over here waiting for you

Joey:i thought the shop was closed on Fridays

Nate:well with all the damn racing today i couldn't stay away...so i opened up now get over here

Joey:i-...yes sir *sighs and walks inside*

R3X*playing pixel car racer*

Joey*walks by and gets in camobody*

R3X*looks* hn? i though she was ready

Joey:i forgot to check...something...ill meet you tonight *drives off*

R3X:...*puts hand up midway* cya...

Raven:he seems down

R3X:i can tell...

Raven:...*moves mask down* wanna see whats up with him

R3X:and here i thought i was going to relax

Raven:oh relax i wont bite...*hops up from stool and walks to gtr and gets in*

R3X*follows and gets in*

Raven*starts up car and drives out*

Ethan*touches nose* o-ow

Destiny:stop touching it...it wont heal if you keep messing with it

Ethan:hmph...i dont get it

Destiny:whats wrong

Ethan:...why did he help me...

Destiny:because he cares thats why

Ethan:he doesnt

Destiny:if he didnt he wouldn't had defended you against the the skyriderz...we both would had been left behind

Ethan:...nnn *looks away*

Destiny*smiles* im just glad we both got to hang out with him...hes not bad like Brandon

Ethan:...you know...your right on something...he is better...but i still dont trust him...i dont know why you like him so much...your not into black guys are you

Destiny:w-what no im not ethan hon im in love with you and you only

Ethan:...sorry i asked...maybe im just paranoid

Destiny:just let whatever your holding on to go and just respect him as a boss and like him as a friend...

Ethan:...*looks down and under his breath* ok then

Destiny:what you said...i cant hear you

Ethan:ok then...ill respect him...but if he does anything im going off on him

Destiny:sounds fair

Ethan:good *touches nose* ow

Destiny*slaps the back of his head*

Ethan:ow!

Destiny:stop fucking touching it

Ethan:ok sorry geez...

.*at joeys location*

Joey*drives up to the shop*

Nate*looks* what the...

Joey*gets out car and walks inside*

Nate:where did you get that...

Joey:my crew made it for me aint it cool its a fo-

Nate:its stolen joey!

Joey:w-wait what

Nate:their nothing but a bunch of thieves and criminals...they stole that car

Joey:but they built it like it has a roush coyote and a-and

Nate:oh so they can spoil you but they cant pay me back for the car they destroyed

Joey*sighs*

Nate:get inside...you got work to do

Joey:yes...sir *walks inside*

Raven and R3X*watching from the corner*

Raven:i guess tagging up his car pissed him off to rage on his own son

R3X:you spray painted joeys dads car?

Raven:deserved it...hes kinda a dick

R3X:hm...

Joey*puts on uniform and opens garage door*

.*a familiar viper pulls in*

Joey:welco-o-oh hey sabrina

Sabrina*gets out* hello...joey

Joey:what can i help you with today

Sabrina:...my headlights...their dull looking

Joey:ok one restoration coming up *grabs supplies*

Raven*looks* whos that

R3X:i dont know...she got a taste for mopars though

Raven:and joey

R3X:huh

Raven:you see how nervous he got when she got out

R3X:i see...so this isnt the first time they met...

Raven:you think he likes her?

R3X:doubt it...joeys never good with women...even men...

Raven:hes that kinda guy?

R3X:yeah hes a nervous guy...im suprised nazar found him

Raven:hm...

Joey*starts to restore her lights*

Sabrina:joey...about...last time

Joey:its ok...im glad you helped us

Sabrina*looks away and blushes*

Joey:but did you have a good time

Sabrina:..yes i had a...good time

Joey:great...m-maybe we can-

Nate*walks to him* get back to work and quit gawking with the customers...they have not time for you *walks off*

Joey:s-sorry sir

Sabrina:...

R3X*peeks around corner* hm...*walks away*

Raven:where you going

R3X:my house...gotta think *walks away*

Raven:think...think of what...rex?

Joey*works*

Sabrina:are you...available

Joey*blushes hard* w-wait...you wanna hang out again

Sabrina:maybe..this time it will be different

Joey:oh...s-

Nate*walks back* are you still talking boy

Joey:so-

Nate:why cant you do anything right...just work and keep your mouth shut

Joey*looks down*

Sabrina:...*looks at nate*

Nate:im sorry for his behavior...ill deal-

Sabrina:...silence old man

Nate:excuse me

Sabrina:i said *walks up to him* sssilence

Nate:who the hell do you think you are

Joey*looks*

Sabrina*rolls her eyes back*

Nate:eh?

Sabrina*opens her mouth and a king cobra slowly slithers out*

Nate*shocked and trips over jack*

King Cobra*slithers to him and wraps around him*

Nate:o-oh god OH GOD!?

Joey:sabrina!

Sabrina*looks at him*...shut up...and dont move...or you will die

Nate:i-i

King Cobra*looks into his eyes and hisses*

Nate*stops talking fast*

Sabrina*looks at joey* so...are you available

Joey*looks at his father and looks at her* y-yes i am just please dont hurt him...hes my dad

Sabrina*looks at nate*

Nate*sweating and frightening*

Sabrina:...fine *walks to him*

Nate*gets more scared and shakes head*

Sabrina*holds arm out*

King Cobra*looks at her and slowly wraps around her arm*

Sabrina:...im taking joey...*looks at joey* get in...joey

Joey:o-ok w-what about the lights

Sabrina*gets in viper*...i never needed a restoration...i wanted you

Joey*gets in*

Sabrina*turns on viper and drives out fast*

Raven*shocked* holy shit

Nate*holding chest and slowly gets up* d-damn boy i told him about these crazy bastards

Raven*walks off and gets in car and drives off fast*

R3X*walks in jessies house*

Jessie*playing with kittens*

Joan and Lexus*meows adorably*

Rocky*looking out window*

R3X:hey

Jessie:finally your here *gets up*

R3X:anything from HQ

Jessie:yeah sit down

R3X*sits on couch*

Jessie*walks in room*

Joan*waddles to him and meows*

R3X:hey joan *picks her up and puts her on his lap*

Joan*rubs head against him*

R3X*pets her*

Jessie*grabs folders and walks back*

R3X:heh

Jessie:read up sarge *drops 24 folders on table with a loud thud*

R3X:christ jessie

Joan*gets scared and fell off rex*

Jessie:all sent over last night...sonnys wondering how you were doing

R3X:tell him fine and try not to bring me up i am undercover for a reason *picks up joan and lays her on lap*

Joan*meows*

Jessie:anyway *opens folder and sits next to him* lets see what he sent

R3X*grabs folder and looks* more details on palm city huh

Jessie:yeah remember the cops who got killed

R3X:yeah of course

Jessie:well heres what the cops got right now

R3X:so the murders were planned...not out of the blue

Jessie:yeah and the people who got killed were corrupted...and one hunter

R3X:...i guess they got what they deserved

Jessie:yes and no

R3X:explain

Jessie:well word on the street is that one hunter had something on syndicate and blackmailed them

R3X:oh really

Jessie:look there going to investigate the officers houses but no one knows about the hunter

R3X:you dont think his car might have something

Jessie:it might but no one knows where it is

R3X:what does he drive

Jessie:a new car a C8 vette

R3X:thats too new for him

Jessie:seemed like he waited for it

R3X:so we gotta find a C8 vette

Jessie:yeah probably modified too...

R3X:alright...*looks at folder* anything else

Jessie:thats one folder got 23 left

R3X:ugh damnit why cant they send this shit on a flash drive

Jessie:because sonny is a boomer

R3X:fair enough *reads*

Jessie*grabs a folder* hows ol girl

R3X:you wanna talk to her

Jessie:yeah...she is apart of this team

R3X*sighs pulls out phone and calls up blocked number*

BN*answers* yes sargent

R3X:someone wants to talk to you

Jessie:hey girl

BN:hi jess

R3X*sighs*...women

.*4 hours later*

As the sun slowly sets upon palm city as the night rises nazar approaches the location to the party to join on the various activities*

Nazar*looks at flyer and looks at mansion* damn...this place is something else *walks through gates and bouncer*

Bouncer:hol up man...gotta clear you

Nazar:fine...i dont have nothing

Bouncer:uh huh *pats him down* what you giving to the birthday girl

Nazar:dont worry about it

Bouncer:whatever simp

Nazar*balls up fist*...*slowly unballs*

Bouncer:alright go in

Nazar*walks in*

.*inside is a around 50 people dancing relaxing and having a good time*

Nazar:...aww man...this place is lively...*walks around*

Nina*passing out drinks*

Nazar*walks pass her*

Nina*looks* hey you made it gas mask

Nazar:eh? *looks*...oh its you...sup

Nina:glad you made it

Nazar:uhh yeah sure whats that fruit punch

Nina*looks at drinks* yeah

Nazar*grabs 2 drinks* so why so many people for your sisters party...are these all her friends or randoms

Nina:shes just...well between you and me shes a drama queen and a bitch

Nazar:...come...lets sit down i gotta hear this *sits at bar*

Nina*follows*

Nazar*gives her a drink*

Nina:oh i cant drink this...im not allowed

Nazar:who cares whos gonna stop you...

Nina*drinks*

Nazar:now sing...whats up with her

Nina:well shes just acting like this because daddys in town and its her birthday so shes throwing me and my brother Armando...we call him ace

Nazar:uh huh *moves mask a bit and sips juice from straw*

Nina:were trying to get alot of people to join this party and well

Nazar:let me guess im the only one who "wanted" to go

Nina:right...so when we told her that no one wanted to go she got all huffy and shit and threw a tantrum

Nazar:damn

Nina:when she left uncle eddie decided to lend some help but never told us about it and he got all these people to join up...i think we got over more we bargained for

Nazar:looks like over 50

Nina:its really-

Uncle eddie:over 245 people sweetie exact

Nina:o-oh uncle eddie hi i-i was just talking ill get back t-

Uncle eddie:ahh dont sweat it girl...this is a time to enjoy yourself and meet new people...i dont know why your passing out drinks like a servant we already have enough

Nina:its what that puta wanted

Uncle eddie:aww nina dont be like that *pats her head* you can relax just like her ok...enjoy your chat with this gentleman

Nina:thanks uncle *hugs him*

Uncle eddie:now i gotta go...i see some honeys looking at uncle eddie *walks off*

Nazar:...what a interesting character

Nina:thats my uncle...hes cool...never seen him mad ever

Nazar:a natural chill guy...thats good

Nina:yeah...so...wanna do me a solid

Nazar:thats is?

Nina:make my sis pissed

Nazar:how and i dont know who she is

Nina:see that puta with the white shiny dress

Nazar:who could have

Nina:thats her...and if you wanna piss her off you gotta ruin her party...

Nazar:that you pretty much made up

Nina:hey i dont get credit for what i did fuck'em i dont care anymore

Nazar:heh alright...i got an idea

Nina:what

Nazar:i seen a truck if exotic cars on my way here...those are hers right

Nina:a few but most are her fathers

Nazar:even better

Nina:wait your going to steal the truck

Nazar:nah just a car...hell ill be nice to wreck the place when i steal it

Nina:your serious?

Nazar:damn right i am *gets up*

Nina:heh ok...the present givers will be out there in 7 minutes...get ready

Nazar:uh huh sure...gotta find where there going to put it *walks off*

Nina:no way hes going to do it *drinks* its too good to be true

Nazar*walks to garage and walks around* hmm bentleys, ferraris and maseratis...hm...oh my *walks to car*

.*spots a white Lamborghini countach in perfect condition*

Nazar:my god...who are you beautiful *walks towards the car and looks inside*

Idris*walks inside* hm...seems like the cars made it safely

Nazar:wow...reminds me of vice city...damn i wanna play that again

Idris*spots him* excuse me sir

Nazar*looks* hn?

Idris:taking a liking for my daughers toys huh

Nazar:just this one...never seen one before

Idris:ahh the Lamborghini Countach shes a special one...between you and me kid i never bought them

Nazar:what you stole them?

Idris:no boy...i won them in a bet...

Nazar:oh a gambler...thats cool

Idris:heh indeed...anyway get going kid gotta move these cars...and gotta find these useless workers

Nazar:...umm...mind if i help ya old man

Idris:...you

Nazar:you wanted to get these cars up on the birthday girl ill help

Idris:how much do you want

Nazar:eh ill do it free call it a freebie *gets in countach*

Idris*gives him key* dont do anything stupid kid...i hate to get rid of young body

Nazar:just tell me where to go boss

Idris:...head out and go around...put her in the middle

Nazar:ok *drives lambo carefully around the party and stops behind the building*

.*other exotic cars line up behind him*

Nazar*slowly looking around* hm...comfy

Idris*walks to the front of the party and taps microphone*

.*everyone stops and looks*

Nina*looks* well here we go

Idris:...hello everyone and thank you for participating in my daughters 21 birthday

.*crowd cheers and claps*

Nina*sigh*...never did this for my 16th birthday

Ace*walks to her* hey sis...why the long face

Nina:nothin dont worry about it *drinks*

Ace:are you drinking kool aid out of the bottle

Nina:IM SAD!?

Ace:jesus ok chill out...sorry i asked

Nina*looks at Idris* hmph

Idris:now i like for everyone to give a round of applause to my daughter...MAXINE

Maxine*walks up to him*

.*crowd cheering*

Nina:FUCK YOU

Ace:...jesus *claps quiety*

Maxine:thank you daddy im happy that so many people are here just to celebrate my birthday thank you all for joining on this wonderful day

.*crowd applauding*

Idris:now for my sweetheart i went and bought you a few things you will like

Maxine:i cant wait to see

Worker*grabs walkie talkie* hey noob in the coon get ready...its almost time

Nazar*presses talkie*...rodger...over

Idris:here they are *points at door opening*

Nazar*drives countach slowly on podium and turns it off*

.*other workers do the same*

Maxine:OH MY GOD?!

.*crowd shocked*

Nina:a fucking ferrari seriously and i get a toyota

Ace:hey that camry looks cool as hell though and got heated seats

Nina:but she gets a fucking ferrari and a god damn land rover and other i dont know

Ace:...camrys got better gas mileage though

Nina*sigh*...forget it

Nazar*inside*...*looking around* i dont see a exit...theres no way for me to leave quietly

Idris:im happy that your excited sweetheart

Maxine:thanky daddy...ew whats the white one

Idris:thats a lamborghini countach...its a rare car for what it is

Maxine:but its ugly daddy...it looks like a wedge...why couldn't you get me a better one like that racer dora has...i hate it!

Idris:sweetheart

Maxine:why cant you just give me money and ill buy what i want...doesn't matter *turns and looks at countach* ill sell it and get something i want...i dont need a piece of shit relic like that

Nazar*grits teeth*...disrespecting a icon...thats where you cross the line

Idris:maxine...calm down

Maxine:what you did you expect...i dont like old cars i want new-

.*countach turns on*

.*everyone looks*

Idris:the hell

Worker*on walkie talkie* hey kid the hell you doing turn off the car

Nazar*revs countach*...this old girl may be a relic...*revs louder*

Nina*looks* huh?

Ace:is this apart of the party?

Idris:get that kid out of the car

Maxine:you let some random guy in it...really daddy!

Worker*gets out rover* hey get out *grabs door*

Nazar:but this v12 is still young *puts foot down and launches over Maxine and Idris*

Maxine*scared and ducks*

Idris*looks at it* that fuckin-

Nazar*lands hard and starts to drive through the party*

.*partygoers dodge out the way screaming and panicking*

Nazar:shit *turns car hard and back of the car hits the massive birthday cake*

Nina:holy shit

Ace:that mans loco

Maxine:MY CAKE!?

Nazar:ah shit...thats a clean up *drives and loses control and slams into a ice sculpture* damn!

Nina:holy shit man

Maxine*gets mad and runs after him* you fucker?!

Nazar:uh oh *puts car in reverse and hits maxine*

Maxine:agh *grabs on to spoiler*

Nazar:off you go princess *slams brakes hard*

Maxine*flys off spoiler and crashes into ruined cake* NAGGHHH!?

Nazar*puts car in gear and drives to the open gate* home free

Idris*stands in front of it*

Nazar:ah shit *swerves away and drives to other wall and rips the ebrake and does a quick 180*

Idris:you little fucker...what you've done is become a marked man...i have all intentions of gutting you like a fish and holding your skull as a trophy in my room! *pulls out golden python*

.*security blocks gate behind him*

Nazar*revs countach*...*rolls down window and flips him off*

Idris:you sonov-

Nazar*puts foot down and drives to him smashing tables and chairs*

Idris*shoots at windshield 5 times with great accuracy*

Nazar*doesnt flinch and drives faster*

Idris*grits teeth*

Bouncer:boss move *pushes him out the way*

Idris*shocked*

Nazar*runs down the bouncer and security guards and peels out into the night quickly*

Bouncer*coughs up blood*

Idris*runs out and shoot the countach in the back driver light* damn you...

Maxine*temper tantrum in a ruined dress* my partys ruined RUINED!?! *throws microphone*

Nina:oh shit

Ace:guess we gotta clean this up huh...this is going to be a bitch

Nina:...eh wont be too bad...*looks at maxine* im just happy shes mad and thats all thats matters...come on lets find a broom *walks off*

Ace:were going to need more that a broom to fix this sis *follows*

Maxine*in the background raging and throwing things* i want him found and killed

Idris:you will...give daddy some time

Maxine:but i want him alive...i want to kill him myself...ME!?

Idris:and you will sweetheart...i swear on it

Maxine*storms off*

Nazar*driving fast to the garage and calls the garage phone*

Raven*painting and humming linkin park* "crawling...beneath my skin...*

.*phone rings*

Raven*looks* hn? *answers* yo

Nazar:who is this

Raven:its raven gasbag who else

Nazar:shit...look i need a area free

Raven:everyone is out racing you got space

Nazar:good...ill be over there soon...dont tell anyone *hangs up*

Raven:...o..k?...the hell is he up to

.*10 minutes later*

.*door opens*

Raven*looks drinking a caprisun*

Nazar*drives in the damages and dirty countach*

Raven:uhh...

Nazar*gets out car* ill tell you when i start to like you

Raven:so never huh

Nazar:thats what i like about you *point at her and puts car cover over it* lets just say i got this car for a steal

Raven:a steal?

Nazar:thats right...and if anyone tells you you tell them that...if you say otherwise...you'll end up like every snitch i dealt with

Raven:ok ok calm down...shit never cared anyway *goes back to painting*

Nazar:good...*walks to couch and turns on tv*

.*news channel plays*

News woman:Breaking news...there has been a robbery at a Mendoza keys

Nazar:hm

News Woman:authorities are on a look out for a man with a stolen lamborgi-

.*turns off tv*

Nazar:ahhh too much tv rots the mind...

Raven*moves headphones* you say something

Nazar:i said painting rots the mind...dont those fumes get to you?

Raven*taps respirator* thats why i have this dumbass

Nazar:eh whatever...imma go see some races *gets up and walks outside*

Raven:if you get caught or shot dont come back

Nazar:same to you *waves behind him as he walks into he night*


	22. Inauguration Day

At the last chapter nazar robbed a party for a car of his interest...little does he know he started a war...but lets move on to another runner.

.*at dianas location*

Diana*working in her raptor*

Cory*walks to her*...hey sis

Diana:sup bro...whatcha need

Cory*gives her letter*...they want more

Diana:who the last guy *looks at letter*

Cory:no...debt collector

Diana:...fuck *opens and reads it* oh god dammit this is more than last month

Cory:look sis we cant afford this shit and keep the side business going...hes going to expose us and were all going to jail

Diana:ill keep doing races during the day while you boys work on th-

Cory:thats the thing diana...your not good at racing

Diana:w-what of course i am

Cory:you barely make third place worst even fifth

Diana:what about that race i did back in the Everglades

Cory:your crew member sabotaged their cars

Diana:how

Cory:but something in their tanks and they never ran

Diana:...fuck

Cory:look sis your trying and i can tell...your taking over mom and dads debt to keep this shithole running but you cant race and work on the farm and brew and transport all in one go day in a day out...you did that years ago but this time this prick wants us to fail, you carried us for god knows how long but its about time to say fuck it and lets go somewhere else...

Diana:cory come on...

Cory:im just being honest sis...and im trying my hardest to not yell at ya...cause you tend to ignore us

Diana:..please bro i can d-

Cory*facepalm* oh for fuck sake THEIRS NO WINNING THIS TIME!?

Diana*shocked*

Cory:you barely race cause your too damn stressed and over worked i seen how you used to drive and you were good now your garbage, you almost got your ass killed in the cotton machine and you almost got caught with the shine multiple times and who bailed you out every time when you got caught

Diana:you

Cory:im not trying to be a ass but im being serious and honest...lets just move all this shit and find a new place before this fool finds us and gets us all thrown in the slammer

Diana:ok ok...fine

Cory:...finally...ill look for us a new place right now...but for you...please relax...and dont go out i dont know if that guy is coming tonight or tomorrow

Diana:alright

Cory:thanks...and sorry sis...i just dont want you to be broken beyond repair *hugs her and walks off*

Diana*looks down and closes hood* man...talk about being honest *looks at phone and goes on IG*

.*looks at videos of people racing and spots rex and joey racing*

Diana:wait...their out tonight?

.*at rex and joeys location*

R3X*drifts around corner*

Joey*follows quickly*

R3X*shifts up and quicky accelerates*

Joey:man hes quick

R3X*drifts around corner*

Joey*grips corner and passes rex* oh shit

R3X:heh...looks like i slipped up

Joey*accelerates and hits the nitrous*

R3X:shit man

Joey*drives off and crosses the line*

R3X*follows*

Joey:heh yeah we won!?

R3X*drives next to him*

Joey*cheering*

R3X:hm *drives off*

Joey*follows*

R3X*pulls up to bishops cafe and gets out*

Joey*follows and gets out* i fuckin won man that was easy

R3X:better than that 65 your dad had?

Joey:not even on the same level...this fox is a beast

R3X:glad you like it

Joey:heh

.*phone rings*

R3X:hold on...*answers* hello

Senji:hey night runner

R3X:who is this...how did you get this number

Senji:hey relax man...im friendly...its senji

R3X:...the guy whos trying to run palm city huh

Senji:thats right killer

R3X:what do you want...

Senji:i wanna do ask you something...leader to leader

R3X:that is?

Senji:i want you night runners to join the syndicate

R3X:i rather not sell myself so short

Senji:oh i wouldn't think its about selling yourself think about it as contributing to the future

R3X:what do you mean...

Senji:well i will be glad to tell you everything...if you can do a favor for me

R3X:and that is?

Senji:well my team the dreamkillers you remember them right

R3X:the same guys who kicked my ass and put me in the dumpster and set my crews garage on fire and tryed to end my life

Senji:...yes that one

R3X:what about them

Senji:well we got some new blood for the group and i wanna see if there worth it

R3X:so you want me to race your recruits to see if their worth it

Senji:ill make it worth your while

R3X:will you increase our rank?

Senji:oh of course you want to be apart of the league with us big dogs huh...ill assist on your behalf

R3X:...fine

Senji:good news...*serious voice* theres a car waiting for you around port murphy...its hiding inside red container...shes not legal so she will peek up some attention

R3X:understood...

Senji:when you get it go to westside and race them...the members are nari, jordyn, zane, jodie, brock and felipe...

R3X:is that all

Senji:yes...you do this and ill reward you gratefully

R3X:alright then...*hangs up*

Joey:you ok boss?

R3X:wheres the port joey

Joey:across town but i know a fast way

R3X*gets in car* lets go *starts up*

Joey*gets in and drives off*

R3X*follows*

.*10 minutes later*

Joey*drives to the container lot*

R3X*follows*

Joey*gets out*

R3X:ok...wheres the container

Joey:what color was it

R3X:red...

Joey*walks around* hm...where is it

R3X*looking*

Joey*spots it* found one...*slowly trys to open door but doesn't budge*

R3X:having trouble bud

Joey:this is heavy man...

R3X*grabs his side* ok on three go

Joey:ok

R3X:...OK three! *pulls hard*

Joey*shocked and pulls fast*

.*door slowly opens up and inside is a massive weapon cache*

Joey:what the?

R3X:...this is the wrong container...close it up *slowly pushes door close*

Joey:r-right *assists him*

R3X:ok...wrong container

Joey:right...man where is this container...theirs too many

R3X:no clue bro...but we gotta find it before security finds us trespassi

Joey:yeah thats ri-

???:excuse me gentlemen

.*R3X and Joey turns quickly outta shock*

Nikola:it is to seem you were trying to rob me?

Joey:oh n-n-no you got it wrong man we were looking for a red container

R3X:it so happens we found a container filled with weaponry and ammunition that can really hurt this city

Nikola:oh...

R3X:we are looking for something way different and im hoping its not your guns...

Nikola:understandable comrade...no harm done...what container color was it again maybe i can help you on your hunt

Joey:its a red container

Nikola:da red...the color of soviet mother russia

Joey:your russian?

Nikola:yes

Joey:cool

R3X:if you help us what do you want in return?

Nikola:uhh how do you say eye for an eye...i help you with finding your container...you help me find a new home for my guns

R3X:i dont know much we can do...we dont have a lot of places to put this stuff

Joey:we actually do

R3X:hn?

Joey:theres more space in the parking area...he can put his gear there till we find him a better place

R3X:joey...we dont know this guy...no offense man

Nikola:non taken

R3X:so...

Joey:well if we help him we can have a ally...you always want to have friends

R3X:but a guy with guns...seems a bit much

Joey:...true

Nikola:ill give you good discount if you assist

R3X:...hm...alright then we'll help you...just let me make a call *pulls out phone*

Nikola:ahh yes

R3X*calls*

Diana*cleans up raptor*...*sigh*

.*phone rings*

Diana*dries hands and answers* hello

R3X:you free d?

Diana:look rex...i dont know if i wanna keep racing...like i think i might stop

R3X:uhh...diana?

Diana:i should just worry about the family know what i mean...i gotta put them first and handle this debt...were going to-

R3X:diana

Diana:what

R3X:can you head to port murphy...and i hope you got a big truck

Diana:uhh sure...i got a box truck when we moved here...want the raptor here

R3X:yeah there's a lot of shit here

Diana:ok...on the way

R3X:and extra hands

Diana:ok on the way

R3X:thanks...we'll talk later *hangs up*

Diana*hangs up*...*sigh*...BOYS WE GOTTA JOB GET THE TRUCK!?

Max*runs by air plane arms out* wooo!?

Cory:i hope this will help us *walks to truck*

Diana:it will...i hope

Darren:ill ride shotgun *hops in raptor*

Diana*gets in and drives off*

Cory*follows in box truck with max hanging on the back*

R3X:alright shes on the way...help us out

Nikola:alright follow me...some new containers are over here *walks off*

R3X and Joey*follows*

Nikola*points* over there

R3X:ah jeez...alright *opens container*

Joey*looks inside*

.*inside is a Nissan Skyline R34 M-Spec NUR*

Joey:oh this is it boss

R3X*looks* damn...hello *walks to it*

Joey:wheres the key

R3X*feels under the fender* hm...found it *grabs keys*

Joey:oooo sweet

.*raptor drives up and a white box truck follows*

Joey:hey dianas here

R3X*looks*

Diana*gets out car* sup

R3X:glad you made it *walks to her*

Diana:why do you need this

R3X:uhh...for him

Nikola:hello ma'am

Diana:uhh...hi

R3X:he just need help is all

Diana:and were helping out this stranger...no offense

Nikola:its fine

R3X:yeah...

Diana:...i dont like this at all

Nikola:can i get a word comrade...

R3X:this is america...go for it

Nikola:im a freelancing russian trying to survive the hard life of freedom in america

Diana:uh huh...and what do you do

Nikola:i am a gun runner

Diana*eyes widen* wait what

Nikola:i am a gun runner ma'am...i move and sell guns to anyone for a price

Diana...

R3X:hm didnt expect this

Diana:and you need help by moving these

Nikola:and hiding them till i find a good place to put them

Diana:i dont like this at all

R3X:...i know this is sketchy but more allies the better

Nikola:indeed...and if you help ill assist with anything you need from me

Diana:anything

Nikola:anything

Diana:hm...fine i get first dibs...CORY MAX DARREN MOVE THE GOODS!!!

Max*opens up container*

Cory and Darren*grabs guns and ammo* yes ma'am

R3X*shocked*

Diana:we will get moving before any cop sees

Nikola:amazing...thank you ma'am

Diana:names diana *holds out hand*

Nikola*shakes her hand*

Joey*slowly pushes skyline out container*

R3X:oh you mind taking stealth with you diana

Diana:sure...dont get pissed if your car gets muddy

R3X*grits teeth* right...

Diana:good to hear l...come on rusky lets help the boys *walks to her brothers*

Nikola:ok *follows*

Joey:hey boss

R3X*looks* you ready?

Joey:yeah lets get this over with

R3X*gets in skyline*

Joey*gets in camobody*

R3X*drives off quickly*

Joey*follows*

.*at the garage*

Raven*drives in and gets out car with duffel bag*...hello...anyone here...

.*no one inside*

Raven:...cool *grabs phone and bluetooth connects to speakers and plays linkin park* now to do some work *drops bag next wall and starts tagging*

.*snake slowly slithers around corner*

Raven*doesnt notice*

Snake*slithers back and goes to sabrina*

Sabrina*slowly picks it up* its not joey...is it?

Snake*hisses lowly*

Sabrina:...its the girl...*puts snake around her*...we will see him at the mansion...soon *walks off*

.*at the gym*

Pharah*lifting weights* 77...78...79...

???:i knew you would be here...boss

Pharah*turns around*...*drops weights* the hell do you want oscar

Oscar:i just wanted to see how you were doing you know...joining the team we're beating

Pharah:fine...they treat me like a person instead of a animal and throwing me away when your done

Oscar:hey we didnt throw you out

Pharah:oh really then who gave senji the idea on doing it...

Oscar:i dont know

Pharah*grabs his shirt hard and bring him close with one arm*

Oscar:s-shit

Pharah:oh you dont know

Oscar:n-no i dont thats all between brandon and senji maybe senji thought you got soft

Pharah:oh so i got soft...do you think I've gotten soft?

Oscar:n-no i see your still looking like a brickhouse

Pharah:thats what i want to here *lets him go*

Oscar*backs up* anyway...you heading to the party

Pharah:no...im not...fuck that

Oscar:man...alright cya on the streets...boss *walks off*

Pharah*grabs weights and starts lifting again*...*stops briefly and looks back*...no...*keeps going*

.*at a car meet*

Nari*tuning her evo 9*

Jordyn*sitting on hood waiting*

Brock:wheres this recruit at

Zane:no clue...he better hurry up...i wanna get ready for the party

Jordyn:like your proper...its not just for racers...some big people are coming too

Zane:dope...

Jordyn:ugh...

Nari*closes hood* dont matter...if hes scared we wont have to waste time

Oscar*pulls up to them*

Brock:and heres the "leader"

Oscar*gets out* couldn't get her to come

Jordyn:meh her loss...

.*skyline pulls up to raceline*

Oscar*looks*...oh hes here

Nari:finally the scrub made it *gets in car* lets get this over with *lines up behind skyline*

Zane:good *gets in and pull next to the skyline*

Brock*calls senji*

Senji*getting dressed*...*answers* yes

Brock:the new guys here...

Senji:heh...give him a race...he claims to be the best in ventura

Brock:ill send his ass back to the bay

Senji:have fun..and get ready for the party

Brock:right *hangs up and gets in challenger and pulls up next to nari*

Jordyn*pulls behind*

Oscar:imma just watch

Nari:what your scared

Oscar:no...wanna see how far of a gap you get

Brock:whatever...lets go

Oscar:alright *gets between and lights up flair* 3...

R3X*revs skyline*

Oscar:2...

Nari*revs evo and it pops and crackles*

Oscar:1...

.*Everyone revs loud*

Oscar*drops flair* go!

.*everyone launches off fast*

Oscar:woh...

.*the 5 cars race down the road at a fast pace*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*walks home* man...races sucked tonight...well better call it early

Felipe*on porch looking at letter* *sigh*

Nazar:hey mexi kid

Felipe*looks* oh hey nazar...

Nazar:why you looking down thought you were racing tonight

Felipe:i-i got nervous...no one told me the cops are ruthless at night

Nazar:serious kid?...hm

Felipe:and i see you got a letter *gives him letter*

Nazar*grabs letter* whats this?...*opens it* i never get mail

Felipe:maybe its good you never know

Nazar*reads letter*...a party?...how the hell did they find my safehouse

Felipe*shrugs shoulders*

Nazar:...i need a favor kid

Felipe:whats up

Nazar:take me somewhere...damn feet hurt

Felipe:ok lets go *gets in e46*

Nazar*gets in*

Felipe*drives off*

.*at the garage*

Raven*working on gtr*

.*garage door opens*

Raven:hn *looks*

Cory*backs truck in the back of the parking area*

Max*hanging from the back* keep going...going...going...and STOP

Cory*stops*

Max:were good *hops down and hits truck*

Cory*turns off and gets out* damn that was a work out

Max:no jokin there bro...

Raven:...uhh who the hell are you guys

Cory:im cory...and thats my brother max

Max:sup

Cory:just delivering things

Raven:like what

Max:noise makers

Raven:what?

Diana*drives in*

Nikola*gets out

Diana*drives in*

Darren*hangs out window* sweet its all set up

Diana*gets out and puts black cover over it* there that should be fine

Raven:what are you rednecks doing

Max:dont worry about it just ignore it and make a mona lisa

Raven:dont tell me what to do...i deserve to know what your bringing in here

Cory:no you dont...so dont worry about it

Raven:ugh

Diana:anyway...how you been

Raven:perfect till this happened...being alone is great over here

Diana:i see...were going to leave...dont mess with that

Raven:i wont...shit just get the hell out

Darren:jeez...alright you heard the no titty goth lets go

Raven*eye twitches* w-what?!

Max*hops in the truck bed* yeah yeah were going

Cory*gets in*

Diana*gets in* cya later raven *gets in truck*

Nikola:stay safe golf girl *gets in*

Raven:god...*turns around* fucking red-...*spots letter* what the hell *grabs them* hey hold up

Diana*starts up raptor*

Raven:hey *hits door*

Diana*rolls down window* what

Raven*gives her letter*

Diana:whats this about?

Raven*reads her letter* something about a party

Diana:oh really...shit ill cya there scrawny *drives off*

Raven:i am not scrawny!

Max*yells* no tittys!?

Raven*slams door shut* grrr *starts to paint aggressively*

Joey*drives to home and gets out car and walk in home*...man...i need a break *lays on couch*

Darlene:honey you know your father doesnt like it when you lay on the couch like that

Joey:sorry mom *sits up*...just tired...i couldn't keep up with my boss and i lost him...so imma just wait till hes done

Darlene:oh *sits next to him* joey...i dont want to sound like your father but i dont think your friends are...good people

Joey:what do you mean...their ok people they never did anything bad

Darlene:i just keep hearing news about street racers killing others...stealing and destroying property i just keep thinking your doing it

Joey:mom i wont do anything like that...i just race because its a stress relief and its fun...i got a crew that cares for me...you seen the car they built for me?

Darlene:your father said it was stolen-

Joey:its not stolen...rex and my friends built that for me cause i didnt have a car

Darlene:but they couldnt get your father a new mustang

Joey:i-i dont wanna ask them that...seems too much

Darlene:...thats good joey...i raised you well

Joey:thanks mom *hugs her*

Darlene*blushes* o-oh joey

Joey:huh?

Darlene:a letter came in for you *gives it to him*

Joey:oh *looks and opens it* oh its for a party...and the night runners are invited?...huh

Darlene:are you going?

Joey:sure...if the crews going ill go

Darlene:oh thats great...ill pick you out a good suit for you to wear

Joey:w-wait why a suit

Darlene:it says dress formally

Joey*looks*...how did you know that

Darlene*gets up and walks off* oh just guessing~

Joey*looks at envelope* you opened it up first seriously mom!

Darlene:cant hear you honey~

Joey*sigh* no privacy

.*at rexs location*

R3X*finishes race*

Nari:fucking beginners luck *finishes and drives off*

Jordyn*finishes* fuck this im going to the party *drives off*

Brock and Zane*finishes and follows*

R3X:man this car is nice *phone rings and answers* speak

Senji:she handles well dont she

R3X:shes not bad...the jobs done and your racers are embarrassed...your favors over

Senji:great...glad to hear...now do you mind heading over to the location im sending to your phone...i wanna meet face to face

R3X:as long as you dont try anything

Senji:cross my heart

R3X:ok then...

Senji:great...cya soon rex *hangs up*

R3X*goes to location on phone*

.*7 minutes later*

R3X*drives up to a luxury store*

.*a grey challenger parked*

R3X:i recognize that car *gets out and walks in*

Jessie*in a black dress with her hair flowing down*

Designer:that dress looks great on you it hugs you so well

Jessie:a little to well im used to sweatpants and sport tops

R3X*crosses arms* excuse me ladys im looking for my member

Jessie*shocked*

R3X:shes about yee tall wears sweatpants and sport bras...and loves muscle cars

Jessie*faces blushes from embarrassment*

Designer*laughs*

R3X:seen her anywhere

Jessie*turns around*

R3X:wow...look at you...almost didnt recognize you

Jessie:your an asshole *punches him*

R3X*blocking and laughing*

Jessie:ill take the dress

Designer:its already payed for

Jessie:oh...really...good

R3X:im here for a formal suit miss

Designer:glad to assist

.*5 minutes later*

R3X*walks out with black and grey suit with a gold NR pin on his suit and a black fedora* this will work

Designer:all ready paid for

R3X:great...lets go ma'am

Jessie:shut up

R3X*walks out and gets in skyline*

Jessie*gets in challenger*

R3X and Jessie*drives to senjis mansion*

.*a massive mansion with a large round drive around for valets and celebrities and millionaires are walking in the mansion*

R3X:what the hell...*drives to valet spot*

Jessie*follows*

R3X*gets out*

Jessie*gets out*

Valets*gets in there cars and drives off*

Jessie*holding on to her small purse*

R3X:lets go in ma'am

Jessie*elbows his ribs*

R3X:ngh *holds ribs*

Jessie:god i cant stand you

R3X*laughs*

Jessie*walks in*

R3X*follows*

.*inside has people talking, drinking, laughing etc with others*

.*joey walking around in a cream colored suit with a white tie*

Joey:man this place is huge...i wonder if the others made it

R3X*walks by him*

Joey*looks around and bumps into him* oof

R3X:hmph...

Joey:oh sorry man

R3X:its fi-...whats up joey

Joey:oh hey boss

R3X:glad you made it

Joey:same...man this place is huge im trying to find the others

R3X:you seen someone else

Joey:trying...

Jessie:well get to looking you two *pushes them*

Joey:wait hold on

R3X:what about you?

Jessie:its a party *gets in his ear and grabs his collar* ive been reading fucking files and taking care of cats for damn near a week i barely did shit and never left the house...im going to enjoy this night even if it kills me

R3X:ok ok geez go have fun

Jessie:good

Waitress*walks by with champagne glasses*

Jessie*grabs 2 glasses and downs them*

R3X:oh?

Jessie*takes his hat off and moves his mask a bit*

R3X:hn?

Jessie*kisses his lips and puts mask down crooked* cya around...rex *tosses his hat up and it lands on his head crooked*

R3X:o-oh my

Joey:boss...i think she likes you

R3X:no my boy joey...shes just stressed out is all *fixes mask and hat* shes just stressed...let her have some fun i guess

Joey*walks off*

R3X*follows*

.*outside in the backyard*

Nazar*in a tailor made black suit with a trenchcoat and fedora* man...cant lie better party than the last one

Felipe*in a dark blue suit* you went to another party...you dont seem like the one to have fun like that

Nazar:ehh...just trying out new things kid

Felipe:i see...but look at all the mommas out here...

Nazar:their way out of your league and pay wage

Felipe:how do you know that

Nazar:you drive a barely functional bmw...i seen a woman driving a jesko...and i think thats her over there *points at maria*

Maria*texting on phone*

Felipe:well...lets see if she digs the racer type of guy *walks to her*

Nazar:she seems like a hot hand my guy...oh boy *looks at watch* wonder if the others are here *walks off*

Felipe:hello miss

Maria*looks at him*

Felipe:looks like you like fast cars and cool dudes...i got just what you need

Maria*slow facepalms* oh no

.*inside the mansion*

Shay*wearing a silver glitter shiny dress with her hair in a bun with a silver ribbon* wow this place is cool *walking around* did anyone come by *walks around*

R3X*walking around* damn so many people

Joey:yeah maybe their here just somewhere

R3X:yeah this place is huge as hell...theirs probably people in every room

Joey:yeah

R3X*looks at the girl with the silver dress*...geez reflective much

Joey:huh?

R3X:that girl over there look...all that silver

Joey:well she wanted to be noticed

Shay*turns slightly and shows her face*

R3X:wait...thats...shay?

Joey:really?

R3X*walks to her*

Shay:hm wonder where they at *pulls out phone*

R3X:...trying to find us shay?

Shay*turns around* friends! *hugs him*

R3X:hey shay

Shay:hi joey *hugs him*

Joey:hey shay...

Shay:i got a letter to this party and i wanted to go...i was wondering if you got one *shows them*

R3X:yeah i did

Joey:same...right at my front door

Shay:who else is here

R3X:just joe and jess...i didnt see anyone else

Shay:ill keep looking

R3X:dont get lost

Shay:ok *walks off*

Joey:so now what

R3X:take it easy...lets hit the bar i could use a drink *walks to bar*

Joey*follows*

.*at the bar*

Nazar*drinking apple juice* not gonna lie...way better party than i went to before

???:what party did you go to?

Nazar:eh some crappy party with some girl...turned to a shit fest...crazy bastard went ape shit and wrecked the place *drinks*

???:ooo thats bad

Nazar:yeah...

???:but tell me this

Nazar:yes?

Nikola:you didnt invite me comrade

Nazar:never took you as a guy who likes birthday parties

Nikola:oh i love the partys the cake, balloons, bouncy castles its all good moments comrade

Nazar:next time i go to one ill invite ya big guy

Nikola:da...ill be waiting *raises vodka shot*

Nazar*raises apple juice*

.*clink shots*

Nazar and Nikola*laughs*

Ethan*walks in wearing white and black suit* man...i feel rich

Destiny*follows wearing white dress* we look like a million bucks

Ethan:damn right

Destiny:wheres the others

Ethan:hell if i know...it'll probably be easy to spot them...like they ever dress up like this

Destiny:you barely wear these

Ethan:hush...*walks off*

Destiny*follows*

R3X*sits at bar*

Nazar:more apple juice come on

Nikola:more vodka miss

R3X:so whos your friend zar

Nazar:oh hey boss...this is niko...my friend from highschool

R3X:that so...

Nazar:yeah were good friends

R3X:nice to see you again nikola

Nikola:like wise rexxie boy

Nazar:wait...you know each other

Nikola:yes i do he help me

R3X:now...hes one of the night runners

Nazar:...wow...for once im happy with this choices for once

R3X:heh glad to hear it...miss bartender... around of whisky, juice and vodka on me

Nazar:now your talkin boss

R3X:hehe

.*in the his office watching over the party*

Senji*wearing all white suit* look at them thomas...enjoying themselves...communicating with one another...these are the people who are going to help my dream become a reality

Thomas*in a white suit as well tapping on a tablet* indeed sir...everyones accounted for and here at this very moment

Senji:well then...i guess its time for us to make our appearance

Thomas:yes sir...

Senji*walks out office*

Thomas*follows*

Shay*sitting down drinking water* hm...i cant find anyone else

Senji*walks down*

Madame LaRouge*watches him and smokes* he finally came down from his perch

Niku:took him long enough...this dress is tight

Miku:oh it looks good on you sister

Niku:you know i hate tight clothes...

Miku:oh quit complaining

Senji*grabs a champagne glass and gets on the stage*

.*everyone stops talking*

Nikola:why did everyone go quiet

R3X*turns around* because the host is here

Nazar*looks* no way

Senji:thank you all of you for coming on short notice...i know you all are busy doing your usual business...but thank you all

.*everyone claps*

Senji:now i came out here to say...im glad to add new members to the dream team and the syndicate family

R3X*drinks shot*

Senji:i like to introduce the night runners to the family...

R3X:...well...i knew this would happen

Nazar:he did this for us

R3X:well son of a bitch...*smirks*

Senji:may the night runners please come up

R3X:well you heard him zar...

Nazar*drinks juice shot* lets go *gets up* chill here nikki *walks to stage*

R3X*follows*

Nikola:good luck comrades

Shay*walks up to stage* hello

Diana*walks up wearing black dress and shows off buff arms and has hair in a pony tail*

Nazar:damn diana...wanna put away those ham hocks

Diana:this is all they had my bad

R3X:ignore him diana...you look great

Diana:thanks boss

Joey*walks up* hey guys

Ethan and Destiny*walks up*

Raven*wearing all black dress with a white skull on her breast walks up* dont say anything

Nazar:damn goth

Raven:i should had stayed home

Jessie*walks up*

Ry*chilling in the corner drinking sprite and holding iku*...this seems much but hell he knows how to throw a party

Iku*babbling*

Ry:why cant you fall asleep its 12 in the morning *rubs her cheek* go teww sweeep

Iku*giggling*

Ry:heh

???:im apart of this too

.*senji and the night runners looks*

Pharah*walks up to them wearing a sexy formal dress with her air down with a diamond necklace*

R3X:oh damn

Senji:ah...there you all are...take a good look everyone these are the people who also want see a a brighter future in palm city

.*everyone cheers and claps*

Senji:so thank you and welcome to the family...now i say its time for the main attraction...

R3X:hn?

Senji:everyone come down to the...terror dome *walks down stairs*

.*people goes down stairs*

R3X*walking*

Shay:whats going on rex

R3X:i dont gotta clue

Shay*holds his arm*

R3X*pets her head*

Pharah*looks away blushing*

Nazar:hey check it out boss

R3X*looks over railing*

.*two fighters are whaling on each other*

R3X:a fighting ring?

Nazar:streetfighting boss

.*everyone finds a seat*

Brandon*knocks out random guy*

Random guy*drops down hard*

Jodie:we have a winner!?

.*everyone cheers*

Senji;*walks to him* nice fight...

Brandon*crosses arms* dont you start

Senji:namaste...friend i got you something personal *grabs microphone*

Brandon:what

Senji:heh...watch *faces crowd* ladys and gentlemen...welcome to the underground fighting club

.*crowd cheers*

Nazar*hyped up* woooo lets goooo

Raven*looks* fuckin animal

Senji:today i have a special fight for all of you...we have here is the syndicates very own lightning fast bruiser champion if the terror dome BRANDON!?!

Brandon*raises fist*

Senji:and his now his opponent...hes a monster on the streets...he a demon behind the wheel...he a mystery man under a mask and this will be his first time here

Jessie:wait a minute

Senji:come on down R3X!?

R3X*shocked*

.*spotlight points at him*

R3X:...sonof-

Nazar:go boss whoop his ass...whoop his ass

Joey:whoop his ass whoop his ass

Night Runners*chanting whoop his ass*

Crowd*join in the chat*

R3X*sigh*...*takes off suit jacket and fedora* watch over these shay

Shay:ok...whoop his butt whoop his butt

R3X*sigh and goes down and walks inside unbuttoning his cuffs and unbuttones collar*

Brandon:...oh you shouldn't have

Senji:hope your happy now...NOW LET THE FIGHT BEGIN *walks into stands and watches*

Brandon*starts hopping around* oh ive been waiting to kick your ass...since you were supposed to die

R3X*streaches arms out* lets see if you actually do it *balls up fist*

Brandon*stances*

R3X*stances*

Senji:and BEGIN!?

.*bell rings*

Brandon*charges quick and swings at him rapidly*

R3X*dodges quickly*

Senji:and their off look at the fury in brans eyes he demented

Brandon*lunges for rex*

R3X*catches him and throws him against steel girder*

Brandon:agh

R3X*clinches him and knees him rapidly*

Senji:oh and rex goes on the offensive with a clinch

Nazar:that's it boss beat him down

Shay:wooooo

R3X*throws him against the wall and charges for him*

Brandon*rolls left*

R3X*hops up and knees wall* ngh

Brandon:so this is why pharah couldn't kill ya

R3X:i dont go down easy

Brandon:good...dont hold back *tackles him*

R3X*elbows his back fast*

Brandon*tanks hit and lifts him up and slams him against wall*

R3X:ngh

Brandon*does it again*

R3X:naghh

Shay:go rex dont lose

R3X*elbows more*

Brandon*moves back and slams him against the wall hard and it breaks a bit*

R3X:a-agh

Brandon*throws him down*

R3X*in pain* ngh

Nazar:get up boss your not done

Pharah*grabs railing* GET UP BOSS BEAT THAT PUSSYS ASS

Shay:dont give up

R3X*gets up slowly and grabs some dirt secretly*

Brandon*grabs a piece of glass of the ground* i guess kicking you ass isnt good enough

Nazar:its streetfighting boss theres no rules do what you can to win

R3X*cracks knuckles*

Brandon*charges and going to slash him* THIS IS FOR MY CREW AND MY VENGEANCE!?

R3X*dodges and tosses dirt in his eyes*

Brandon*closes eye* aww fuck

Senji:oh and a cheap shot from rex

Nazar:now beat'em down

R3X*grits teeth and throws a flurry of punches*

Brandon:naghhh

R3X*uppercuts him and headbutts him*

Brandon*crumbles down*

R3X*gets on top and pummels him fast*

Pharah:dont stop rex!!

R3X*punches and elbows his faces*

Brandon*bleeding and knocked out*

Senji*runs down and pulls him off* AND ITS ALL OVER OUR CHAMPION IS DOWN YOUR WINNER REX!?

.*crowd cheers loud*

Nazar:YEAHHH!?

Senji:heh good work man *raises his hand*

R3X*breathing heavy*

Senji:nice going...you did me 2 favors today and im in your debt

R3X:not only you got me apart of your group now i was your entertainment

Senji:oh no heavens no...it wasnt for entertainment...i wanted to see you in action...i wanted to see the man who stood up to my attack dog and survived

R3X:...you...are a very...interesting person

Senji:so are you rex so are you

Brandon*slowly comes to* o-ow

Senji:that was a helluva fight brandon

Brandon*gritting teeth and nose bleeding*

Senji*turns around* now rex...lets get you a new outfit...you got blood on you *walks*

R3X*looks*...right *follows*

Brandon*grabs glass shard and starts hearing voices*

.*kill him, he betrayed you, hes replacing you, kill them both, in a stabtacular way*

Brandon*gets up quick and charges for senji*

Shay*looks* BEHIND YOU!?

R3X*looks behind quickly and pushes senji*

Senji*shocked and fell down*

Brandon*lunges for senji and screams*

R3X*catches him and suplex him down and stomps his arm*

Brandon*drops shard* agh

Senji*looks at shard then brandon*

R3X*kicks shard away and holds hand out to senji* sorry for the sudden push

Senji*gets up slowly*...

R3X:...you ok?

Senji*looks at brandon*

Brandon*bleeding and in pain*

Senji*grabs shard*

R3X:senji what are you doing?

Senji:...finishing this *walks to brandon*

Diana:whats going on

Pharah:your going to se lui bei be unleashed

Ethan:really...cool

Nazar:i gotta see this

Senji*grabs his hair and lifts up his head*

Brandon:a-agh

Senji:...i warned you...never cross me...*stabs his throat*

Brandon*gurgles*

R3X*shocked*

Nazar:woh

Shay*covers her eyes*

Joey*shocked*

Diana:oh god

Senji:...you should had just let it go *slowly twist shard around his neck*

R3X*frozen*

Brandon*bleeding heavily and dies*

Senji*goes all around smiling and grinning hard and getting blood all over his suit* heheheee

R3X:senji...s-senji

Senji*rips shard out and it breaks*

.*Brandons head falls over still being held by veins and parts of his neck*

Senji*gets up*...*and stomps his head rapidly* never again i will be shown as a fucking fool EVER!?!

R3X:SENJI *pulls him away*

Senji*grabs rexs arm and flips him and punches him*

R3X*gets flip and gets up quick and grabs his wrist quick* SENJI!?

Senji*slowly calms down and comes to senses* oh...sorry rex *moves back*

R3X:you ok man

Senji:im fine...im fine...just some stress *looks at himself*...i got blood on my fucking shoes

R3X:its a lot worst than your shoes...

Senji*low laughs* ah rex...your right...come on ill get you a new outfit *walks off with rex*

Thomas*follows*

Nazar:well that was something...

Pharah;*gets up and walks shay out* thats the power of lui bei...he doesn't fuck around

Shay*covering eyes* no more blood

Jessie*follows rex*

Brock*stops her* no one goes with the boss and is posse

Jessie:but thats my boss and-

Brock*stone face*

Jessie*sigh*...fine *walks off*

Brock*walks to senji*

Senji*in wardrobe with rex*

Madame LaRouge*walks in and sits on couch*

Niku and Miku*follows in and sits as well*

Senji:...well rex...im happy you understand what i want to do for the city

R3X:i see what you mean

Senji*gets up and looks out big window* look out there rex...what do you see

R3X*walks to him and looks at the city* i see palm city...lighting up the night sky

Senji:thats right rex...and what i want to do is make this sity better than what it is now...

R3X:by trying to get rid of the corruption in the city huh

Senji:yes...you know the police is a main problem rex

R3X:yes they never changed

Senji:im trying my hardest to protect these racers and loosen there grip on this citys neck...lieutenant mercer left a mark on this city and now im trying to clean up this mess and once i do im going to make sure this shit never *balls up fist* never happens again

R3X:...wow...that what you want to do?

Senji:i love this city...and ill work my hardest to get them out if its the last thing i do *puts on new all white suit* here wear this *gives him a white suit*

R3X:i dont know...white isnt my kinda look...makes me look noticable

Senji:its a gift...dont fret

R3X*puts it on*

Senji and Rex*walks out*

Madame LaRouge:wow...looking good rex...if only i was 20 years younger *smirks*

R3X:uhh t-thank you ma'am...uhh so im willing to help...

Madame LaRouge:thats good we could use your help rex...we need more racers to fight for our cause...you seem like a man who can get things done and wont take no for an answer

R3X:so you want my charisma to get other racers to join you...

Senji:yes

R3X:hm

Madame LaRouge:i could also use your...charisma at the vixens night club

R3X:i thought only high ranking racers are allowed there?

Madame LaRouge*smirks* thats why im giving you and your crew special invitations to go in...

R3X:hm...i guess joining the syndicate does have its perks...this is a lot to take in

Miku:just take it slow

Niku:be thankful...no one gets this treatment *crosses arms*

Senji:well i guess your going back into the party rex...

R3X:might as well...the crew deserve to relax...its been a wild few weeks *gets up*

Senji*smiles* heh great now if you excuse me...i shall mingle also-

.*gunfire goes off*

R3X and Senji*shocked and in unison* what the hell *looks out window*

.*officers enter the building*

Senji:no no FUCK!? why are they here now?!

Thomas:collection day is in 3 days

Madame LaRouge:their just trying to start a scene...just give them the money

Thomas:we barely have enough for there fee

Senji:then just give them quickly

Thomas:you got it sir *rushes out quickly*

Senji:all of you stay up here...ill deal with this *walks out office*

R3X:this isnt good...he cant go out there alone

Thomas:he will be fine rex...hes delt with these bastards before

Senji*walks to the cops*

.*crowd shocked*

Lieutenant Torres:there you are senji...

Senji:what are you doing here

Lieutenant Torres:we had reports of a noise disturbance...and seeing that we have a party here...the reports didnt lie

Senji:everything is under control ma'am theres no need for you to be here...sorry to waste your time

Lieutenant Torres:understandable senji...but im going to make sure theres no contraband or...criminals

Senji*eyes widen* u-uhh

Lieutenant Torres:theres no problem with that is there?

Senji:n-no no problem...there all just guests from the city

Lieutenant Torres:good...*hand signals*

Officers*walks around and talk to guests*

.*night hunters walking around*

Luther*looking at the guests* hmph...*spots shay*...*walks up to her*

Shay*on phone*

Luther:long time no see...stranger

Shay*looks and gets scared* o-oh no

Luther*grins*

R3X*looking out window*...this isnt right

Madame LaRouge:calm down rex...he can handle this...just relax

R3X:...

Senji:i know your really here for the money

Lieutenant Torres:money...oh yeah these night hunters want there money

Senji*raises hand*

Thomas:thats my cue *grabs suitcase under senjis desk and runs to senji* here sir *gives him case*

Senji:thank you tommy *shows torres money*

Lieutenant Torres*looks* wow...thats a lot more than last time

Senji:this should keep your animals away from us

Lieutenant Torres:...deputy

Sara*walks to her* yes sir

Lieutenant Torres:take the case...

Sara*grabs case slowly*

Lieutenant Torres:hm...

Senji:will you leave now...

Lieutenant Torres:hm...*looks at logan*

Logan*crosses arms*

Lieutenant Torres*nods*

Logan*nods*

Senji:hn?

Logan*turns to joe*

Joe*nods and runs and kicks the back of his knee*

Senji:agh *fell on knees*

Logan*holds him down*

Joe*does the same*

Senji*struggling*

Lieutenant Torres*gets on knee* you short senji

Senji:collection is in 3 days...i didnt have enough

Lieutenant Torres:hurt him

Joe*punches senji*

Senji:ngh

Logan*kicks his head*

Senji*falls*

Sara*shocked*

R3X*watching from office*...fuck this

Brock*blocks door*

R3X:out of the way

Brock:boss told you to stay

R3X:I don't give a damn

Madame LaRouge:...brock let the boy go

Brock:ma'am...he said to-

Madame LaRouge:and i say let him go...after seeing the fight i wanna see this

Brock:...*moves*

R3X*runs out*

Madame LaRouge:lets see how this goes *drinks wine*

Miku*looking sad*

Niku*looks out*

R3X*runs to senji and shoves logan*

Logan*staggers and bumps to joe*

Joe*fell over* shit

R3X:enough...*looks at torres* couldnt wait 3 damn days to collect huh

Lieutenant Torres:...hmph

R3X*stands up to her* just like mercer shit never changed...you all are still the same a bunch of bastards

Vanessa*walks up to him* talkin a lot of shit for a guy in multiple stolen cars and spotted in multiple races

R3X:you again

Vanessa:that bounty on your head just keeps growing and growing...just waiting for the right moment to snatch it

R3X:...try it now...*cracks knuckles*

Vanessa:oh that so

Logan and Joe*surrounds him*

R3X:...hm

Vanessa:heh ok then time to cash in

???:get away from me!?

Vanessa:the hell?

R3X*looks*

Shay*moving away* s-stay away

Luther:oh your scared now *grabs her by her neck and throws her down*

Shay*scared* stop please

Vanessa:hey dipshit...the fuck your doing

Luther:shut up van worry about the guy you cant catch and ill handle her *grabs her*

Shay*struggles*

Vanessa*gets mad* mother-

.*high heels stomping*

R3X*looks* oh no

Pharah*taking off ear rings and takes off arm sleeves and shows off arms*

Nazar*looks* oh hes dead

Luther*grabs shay* imma fuck you up just like that one night

Shay*squirming* no stop

Luther:quit fucking moving bitch *grabs her dress and rips it*

Shay*shocked*

Luther:oh shit...i knew you were fine *smirks*

R3X*reaches for him* YOU BASTARD!?

Logan and Joe*holds him*

Pharah*balls up fist and punches her right in his jaw hard*

Luther:nagh *tumbles*

Shay*shocked* p-pha-

Pharah:...go to nazar...now

Shay*gets up and goes to zar*

Nazar*puts trenchcoat over her* ma lady

Shay:t-thank you

Pharah*looks at luther*

Luther:oh you fucked up *gets up and punches her dead in the face with a loud thud*

.*everyone shocked*

Pharah*tanks hit but nose bleeds and grabs his wrist and moves it and brings him close*

Luther*shocked* the hell

Pharah*grins with blood on her white teeth* you fucked up

Luther:...oh

Pharah*picks him up and throws him into bar*

Luther:agh *gets up*

Pharah*rips dress leg open* *cracks knuckles and leaps for him*

Luther:shit *catches her and slams her against the bar*

Pharah:agh *headbutts him and punches him down*

Luther:nagh

Lieutenant Torres:...well i guess were done here

Senji:your not gonna stop this

Lieutenant Torres:...their not my officers...their bounty hunters...thats not my problem

Senji:nani?

Lieutenant Torres*signals officers* lets move ...vanessa

Vanessa:yeah

Lieutenant Torres:keep your men in order...

Vanessa:understood

Lieutenant Torres*walks out with case*

.*officers leave*

Senji:...damn cop

.*loud crash*

Senji:oh no *runs to noise*

Pharah*grabs luther and runs to window*

Luther*puts foot down and turns her and throws her through the window*

Raven:holy shit

Joe:damn

Luther*breathing heavy* tough bitch aint ya...

R3X*shocked and gets free*

Vanessa:alright luther lets go...i think you made a big enough scene

Luther*looks at shay with nazar* ...ill get you bitch

Shay*scared*

Nazar*gets in front of her* good luck trying

Luther:that true *walks up to him* ill kick your ass just like i did with that bitch i threw

Nazar:i like to see that...

.*glass shatter and breaks*

.*everyone moves and looks*

Pharah*dress is torn and cut partially bleeding and hair is a mess*

Luther:fucksake your tough

Pharah*eyes crack and roars like a animal *

Luther:oh shit

Pharah*charges and picks him up and slams him against the piller and it cracks a bit*

Luther*coughs hard* aaghhh

Pharah*slams him down and slams his head on the floor hard* FUCKING PIG!?

Vanessa:get that thing of him!?

Logan*pulls out extended baton and gets behind pharah and put it across her*

Pharah:nagh *gets up*

Logan:oh shit *gets on her back* help is needed damnit

Pharah*trys to reach for him*

Joe*grabs luther and drags him away* nice going dipshit

Luther*spits out blood* man fuck you

Pharah*spots luther* you little shit!? *walks to him*

Luther:d-damn

R3X*holds pharah back* pharah calm down

Pharah:get off!?

Nazar:stay here shay *runs and holds pharah back*

Diana*grabs pharah*

Joey*gets infront of her and pushes on her chest* calm down pharah

Pharah:i-ill kill all of you...ALL OF YOU!?

Raven*hops on logan*

Logan:the hell

Raven:shut up and keep pulling her back cop

Shay*walks up to pharah slowly*...pharah please calm down...please

Pharah*gritting teeth*

Shay*hugs her*

Nazar:why dont anyone listen to me

Pharah*breathing slowly and starts to calm down*

R3X:shes calming down

Pharah*eyes goes back to normal* *calmed down*

Vanessa*smacks luthers head*

Luther:ow

Vanessa:were leaving...now

Luther*gets up*

Vanessa:logan get the goth off you and lets go *walks off*

.*night hunters leave*

Logan*gets off pharah*

Raven*gets off his back*

Logan*collapse baton*...this never happened

Raven:get to your crew before i get this animal to go after you

Logan:hmph *walks out*

Senji:jesus...all of them just had to stop her...

R3X*looks at the hunters leaving* ...

Senji:...rex

R3X:im fine man...dont worry about me

Senji:...why didnt you stay upstairs

R3X:i always protect my friends...no matter what

Senji*giggles to himself* i guess i made the right choice on adding you...thank you rex

R3X:no problem

Senji and R3X*bro hugs*

Ethan:well that was a shit fest...

Joey:yeah...kinda of a bust really...

Pharah:...sorry

Senji:its fine pharah...no need to apologize...you all had a rough day...just head home and rest up...we will meet up later

R3X:oh your keys man *gives him keys to the skyline*

Senji:after seeing you drive...keep it...she needs a better owner *walks off*

R3X:hm...

Nazar:so now you have 2.25 of a car

R3X:what do you mean by that

Nazar:you have 2 cars and .25 of a car now

R3X:...oh fuck off...

Night runners*laughs*

Pharah:oh...joey

Joey:huh?

Pharah*punches joey on the top of his head*

Joey:oww...*holds head*

Pharah:...dont ever touch me there again

Nazar:hahahaha joeys a perv

Joey:i-i was just trying to help

Raven:yourself...smh my head

Nazar:now im really starting to not like you...

Raven:make up your damn mind fuckin italian you like me or hate me

Nazar:both to a point

R3X:lets just chill at the garage...ill order something for us

Ethan:...that doesn't sound bad

Pharah:i could eat

Shay*still hugging*

Pharah:shay y-you can let go now

Shay:y-your ok now?

Pharah:yes...im ok

Shay:good

R3X:lets all head to the garage...come on

Nazar:wait...wheres jessie

Jessie*slowly drunkenly walks to them...suuuup my frieeendsss

R3X:oh no...lets go jessie *hold her hand*

Jessie:waaait rexxie sexxie i didnt get enoughh

R3X*picks her up* lets go

Jessie:woooww...what a maann

R3X*carrys her to the car and puts her in* ill catch up with you all...gotta handle this

Jessie*puts feet out door* woo its chilliy out there

R3X*gets in skyline and drives off*

Nazar:well ya heard him...cya at the garage *walks to jessie car and drives to the garage*

.*others left*


	23. Garage Party Pt 1

The night runners head back to the garage after their "wonderful" inauguration for a garage stay in

Nazar*drives challenger in*... hm this isnt a bad car...nice purchase jessie *gets out*

Ethan and Destiny*drives in and gets out*

Ethan:alright party time *hops on couch and turns on TV*

Destiny*lays next to him*

Nazar:tch... *walks to countach and starts to clean it off*

Shay and Pharah*drives in*

Pharah:ngh *slowly gets out car and holds helf*

Shay:are you ok p-pharah

Pharah:i-im fine...damn glass shard *moves hand and trys to pull it out*

Shay:n-no dont pull it out you'll hurt yourself

Pharah:hn *stops and limps over to couch and lands hard on it*

Ethan*moves to side* d-damn woman

Destiny*moves legs close to herself* geez

Pharah:oh im sorry...you didnt crash through a glass window now didnt you!?

Ethan*looks away frightened* forget i said anything

Destiny:yup

Pharah:thats better...ow

Nazar*looks* the hells wrong with you pharah

Pharah:i got a shard in me you idiot

Nazar:oh let me help you

Pharah:w-what

Nazar:i helped out boss from dying i can help with this

Pharah:u-uhh

Nazar:now hush *walks over and grabs shard*

Pharah:a-aghhh

Nazar:ok on three get ready

Pharah*breathing heavy* o-ok

Nazar:ok...one *pulls out shard*

Pharah*screams* n-naghhh?!

Nazar*looks at shard* damn...this is large *tosses it in the trash*

Pharah*holding herself* n-naagghh!?

Nazar*grabs rags and cleans her up*

Pharah:f-fucking asshole!?

Nazar:heh i know

.*at rexs location*

R3X*lays jessie down in the bed*

Jessie:wow...y-your strong rexxie~

R3X:just go to sleep *puts bottle of water next to her*

Joan*paws rex and meows*

R3X*picks her up and puts her on jessie*

Jessie:hey there cutie~

Joan*snuggles*

Jessie:awwww sooo *hic* cute ~

Joan*licks her*

R3X:ok...you stay here...

Jessie:w-where are you going...ehh?

R3X:out...dont worry about it *walks off*

Jessie:hmph

R3X*walks in living room*

Lexus*hops on his thigh*

R3X:hn?...hey lexus *picks her up*

Lexus*meows*

R3X:heh what do you want

Lexus*pawing air*

R3X:uhh sure... ill play with ya *sits down and tickles her*

Lexus*trying to bite him*

R3X:heh

Jessie*looks out corner* hmmmm...

R3X:so hyper huh Lexi

Lexus*pawing his hand*

Jessie:come on joan...were going on a trip *hic*

Joan*meows*

Jessie*grabs her and carrys her to skyline*

R3X*still playing*

Jessie*opens trunk* o-ok...johnny gotta be quiet or big meanie rex will find us

Joan*meows*

Jessie*gets in and closes back*

R3X*stops* ok time to stop

Lexus*hops down and waddles to bed*

R3X:looks like rockys out...ahh jess will take care of them *gets up and walks to skyline and gets in*

.*phone rings*

R3X*answers* yo...

Joey:hey boss

R3X:yeah joe man

Joey:i got us some drinks for the stay in...you order the pizza

R3X:yeah i did...everyones there

Joey:yeah...except for ry

R3X:hm...thats alright hes probably busy with senji...

Joey:right...

R3X:but yeah i ordered ahead of time

Joey:cool cya at the hq

R3X:rodger *hangs up* *turns on car and drives off*

.*at the garage*

Pharah*drinking early* ahh

Nazar:thats bottle 2

Pharah:i...feel better now...and calm *slouches*

Nazar:yeah 2 painkillers and two bottles of vodka will do that for you

Joey*drives in and gets out with bags of drinks* i got them

Nazar*looks* and heres the man himself

Ethan:...*looks* oh...its him

Destiny:who did you think it was...rex?

Ethan:no...of course not...i cant stand hin

Destiny:oh sorry did i hurt your feelings on your man crush

Ethan:hush woman

Nazar:dude whats your problem with rex...sure hes a hardheaded and has a proned deathwish but hes a ok guy

Ethan:oh yeah how did you two meet up...i bet it was after you got rid of lucas

Nazar:no and he had it coming...he shouldn't had went after my boss like that

Destiny:what do you mean nazar

Nazar:he tried to take out boss and i made sure he would never do it again...but there was one thing bugging me

Destiny:what is it

Nazar:we still dont know who burned down my garage

Joey:wait it wasnt them

Ethan:no it wasnt...sure we locked you in with that beast of a woman

Pharah*drinking and burps loud* thats 4

Ethan:but we didnt do it...it was another crew

Nazar:do you know

Ethan:no clue...there cars were weird like they came from the junkyard and was turned to Frankenstein lookin cars and they scared us off

Destiny:yeah i didnt get a good look at them before ethan told us to run

Nazar:well atleast i can sleep easy knowing you people wont burn this one down

Ethan:hey i like this place too...you forget this is the dreamkillers garage

Raven*continues painting* actually its the night runners garage now scrawny

Ethan:hey dont you call me scrawny ill kick your ass

Pharah*still sober* scrawny

Ethan:look he- wait are you still sober?

Pharah:yup...trying to fight little man?

Ethan:u-uhh n-never mind *cuddles close to destiny and looks down*

Destiny:aww ethan *rubs his head*

Nazar:damn talk about being put in your place

Pharah:bring me another gas mask

Nazar:your legs arent injured just your waist...move yourself...

Pharah*looks at him* oh smartass huh *slowly gets up*

Nazar:well i finish high school valedictorian

Diana:wait you were?

Nazar:im smarter than you think...i know how t-

Pharah*goes in bag and grabs beer bottle* if your so smart why are you apart of this racing group huh...why not be a scientist or some shit

Nazar:not my profession

Pharah:then what is your profession

Nazar*pulls out pistol* this...and only this

Joey:you wanna know how to make guns

Nazar:i know how to break them down, clean them, upgrade them, sabotage them, downgrade them, know the history, what there good against, what there not good against...etc

Shay:wow you know alot about guns

Nazar:yes i do *puts it away* kinda got caught talking about them...but never affected my grades

Pharah:so others thought you were a school shooter

Nazar:...yes and no...yes because i knew alot about them no because i can control myself and i would never shoot up everyone...only the person or people who would cause it

Destiny:wow

Nazar:yeah *sits on chair with soda can*

Diana:but what about you pharah

Pharah:whaddya mean white girl

Diana:why did you join the syndicate

Pharah:well

.*skyline pulls into garage*

Nazar:now heres the leader

R3X*gets out* guess i beat the delivery boy

Nazar:boss whats up *puts fist out*

R3X*fist bumps* just had to drop jessie off...she was done for tonight

Shay:what happened

Joey:she was too drunk shay

Shay:oh...i didnt know

R3X:so what i miss...yall talk anything cool

.*everyone looks at nazar*

Nazar*moves mask up and exposes mouth to take a sip but stops*...what...

R3X:uhh

Pharah:ah nothin *drinks*

Joey:just getting to know each other is all

R3X:oh well thats good...so whos next

Nazar*point at rex drinking*

R3X:why me...i just got here

Destiny:no excuses mr perfect person...whats your background

Jessie*carefully gets out trunk quietly with joan and hides behind car*

R3X:ahh you guys wouldn't care

Joey:well ill go then of your nervous...my family races for a living

Ethan:like...professionally?

Joey:dads the best crew chief in the south and my moms the best touring and indy car racer in the us

Nazar:wow...you have racing in your blood

Joey:yeah

Ethan:but i seen how you drive...its pretty bad

Joey:im still getting used to the car ok shut up

Ethan:even before that you were pretty bad

Joey:i developed!

R3X:talkin a lot of shit for a guy who hasn't bet me...

Nazar:nore me

Diana:even me

Ethan:yeah well...

Destiny:and me

Ethan:ive beaten you a few time dont you start

Destiny:...i let you win those

Ethan*eyes widen*...you did what?

Nazar*laughs hard*

Pharah*spit out beer on joey and laughs hard*

Joey:oh come on!

Pharah:s-sorry j-joe hahahahahaha!

R3X*shocked*...damn dest...thats harsh

Ethan:what do you mean you let me win

Destiny:remember a month ago when you me and sal raced against martha, jared and rex

Ethan*nods*

Destiny:pharah told me to let you win...

Ethan:...*voice breaking and looks at pharah* that true

Pharah:you were lacking hard eth...brandon wanted me to cut ya off...so i had to think of something *drinks*

Ethan:...*grabs her bottle*

Pharah:hey

Ethan*chugs it down*

Pharah*smiles* ill let this slide *gives him 3 bottles* here drink your problems away

Ethan*finishes and drinks another*

R3X:well that was unexpected...

Pharah:just like you being in that race...you kinda ruined it for him rex

R3X:oops

Nikola*walks in with big box of pizza* i brought the Italian dish my friends

Pharah:hold on whos the rusky

R3X and Nazar:hey nikola

Nikola*puts box on table* ahh i hope you didnt start drinking with out me

Nazar:wouldn't leave you out big guy take a seat

Nikola*sits on bean bag chair* woh...what is dis

R3X:its a special chair *tosses bottle of vodka to him*

Nikola*catches it* ahh russian water

Nazar:uhh question...rex what did you do to help niko over here

R3X:...well knowing this would make you happy look in the back with the black tarp and you will understand

Nazar*gets up and walks*

Pharah:what did you do

R3X:just wait

Nazar*moves tarp*...its just a box truck

R3X:its unlocked

Nazar*opens back slowly*...*squeaks*

R3X*laughs*

Pharah:did he just squeak

Nazar:ok boss *closes back fast and walks back* i forgive you for the garage, all these people you added and continue to add, i apologize for making fun of you and getting on your nerves *sits down* thank you thank you thank you boss

R3X:thats all nikolas toys...and he'll give us a discount on his wares and future wares

Nazar:no you didnt *looks at nikola* hes lying right

Nikola:he helped me...all i can do is show my gratitude and thanks for moving my preciouses so quickly and fluidly

Nazar:...well...this night is just getting better and better

R3X:i bet

Destiny:ok...so rex whats your background

R3X:uhh

Diana:come on rex we all wanna know our mysterious leader

R3X:umm

Jessie*sneaks up behind him and hugs him* yeeeeaahhh rex...we all wannna knowww *hic*

R3X*shocked* j-jessie how did you

Jessie:the trunk was unlocked *giggles*

Nazar:wow rex you got sneaked on...

R3X:uhh

Jessie:i broughttt joan tewwww

Joan*on her shoulder and cute meow*

Nazar:aww kitty *grabs her* ill watch her

Joan*lays on him*

Jessie:go on...teelllll them...or i will

R3X*shocked and in his head* oh no...i gotta think of something...if i say anything wrong she'll blow my cover wide open...fuck why couldn't she just stay home

R3X:ok ok...ill explain ok just sit down

Jessie*hops on his lap*

R3X:oof

Jessie:were waiittting

Ethan*partly drunk* you heard her rex...splain yo self

R3X:ok ok...im just a guy from rockport who wasnt good at much...but i knew how make a car scream and i knew how to piss of the cops

Pharah:wait...rockport with the blacklist racers

R3X:yeah...i wanted to join them but my mom was very strict

Joey:man if you did join that would be sick

R3X:hell i didnt stop me from joining but it kinda had a consequence

Nazar:that was

R3X:being ran outta town

Shay:oh no

Jessie:wait...your mom rann ya out *confused*

R3X:nah...cops ran me outta town...i gave most of my winning cash to my mom so she can get outta rockport and i took my car and left

Nazar:what you raced in boss?

R3X*points at cuda* ol girl over there

Pharah:oh...shit

Joey:your cuda

R3X:it was actually my dads car...i just finished up what he couldn't

Joey:what do you mean

R3X:back in rockport she had 700 horses...before the fire makeover she was sitting on 14 hundred plus

Nazar:then why was i close to beating you the first time we ever race

R3X:i had a button to limit her power...when i limit her shes sitting at a safe 600...i like to keep it somewhat fair and have a challenge

Nazar:hmph i see

Shay*eating pizza* so where your dad

R3X:...in a better place...shay

Nazar:damn...sorry to hear that

Pharah:yeah...

Jessie*listening*

Pharah:so what happened...or is that too deep

R3X:...police brutality got him...he fell victim at a traffic stop...he got beaten, arrested and thrown in holding...when we got the news we went to see him but when we got there...he was dead...doctor said he died not even five minutes in the cells...they were going to crush his car also

Joey:thats racism...they cant just beat him like that

R3X:joe...he was a racer...and one of the best in rockport...hell he was ranked 7 on the blacklist...cops despised him but people liked him...he had the crowd on his side...he tought kids racing and how to do it right...he was a clean man too did no drugs...he raced fair and never took anyones car in pinkslip races...instead he taught the loser where he messed up and made their car better...he was a god under the hood and behind the wheel...he was untouchable...till that one night

Joey:damn

R3X:our community saved over a quarter of a million so we can save the cuda and we did...when i got it back i used that car to do what my father couldn't

Diana:beat the blacklist guys

R3X:i had to start from the bottom...while they erased him like he was never there but i climbed to the top...beating Supras, Vettes, SLRS, Porsches, Vipers and cops and i finally did it...my mother was shocked when she found out and everyone was happy when i won but everything went south when i finished...cops rushed in and i had to leave rockport...almost and hour i finally escaped and i sent money to my mom to leave town and to never call me...

Destiny:why did you do that

R3X:so-

Nazar:so the cops couldn't track his mother or him...basically hiding off the grid as a nobody

R3X:yeah...

Joey:and you came down to palm city to hide low and enjoy yourself

R3X:thats right

Jessie:w-wow...that's crazy maaan

Ethan*drunk* y-yeah...rex...thats crazy b-but look here *gets up*

Destiny:ethan dear sit down

Ethan:h-hold on sugar titsss...i gotta talkie to rexxie here

Destiny*shocked*

Pharah*records on phone* oh this is going to be good

Ethan:and here i thought...y-you were just some...cocky...black...motherfuckin nigga that thinks he jesus n shit behind da wheel takin people under his wing n shit protect'n yall *hic* from dez cops...

Nazar*shocked* woh...bro

Ethan:b-but...noooo hes really a nice nigga...like...a friendly nigga...better than that bish who broken mah nose...damn ninja nigga

R3X:...u-uhh

Destiny*covers face* oh god shut him up please

Ethan:rex...listen to meee man...i hate you...like...you fucked up my life man...i was going to be a good racer twoo man

R3X:i-im sorry to hear that

Ethan:n-no nooo *hic* noooooo bro im sorry...i didnt want you to feel sorry for me...your better than meh...and the others...like i bet you can even beat driver x...

R3X:driver x?

Ethan:y-yeah mannn...h-he works with the vixens and he dont say shit...that mufuka creepy as heeeell

R3X:huh...

Ethan:so yeah...if i ever get mad at you...dont be sad or mad at my stubborn ass...i just get very triggered...ok booosssss

R3X:i understand...thank you ethan

Ethan:no...thank you rexxie...of you wernt here...i would be crew less...a-and no one would w-want meh *hic*

R3X:heh i understand *moves jessie*

Jessie:weee *falls on nazar*

Nazar*looks at her* ma lady

Jessie*looks at him* *hic* heh im a lady...hehehe

Ethan:now come on boss...gimmie a hug *holds arms out*

R3X:oh thats ok et-

Ethan:rex...come on...just once...

Raven:thats pretty gay my guy

R3X*slowly gets up* i can smell you from here man

Ethan:aww quit bein a bitch nigga and come here *hugs him*

R3X:oh my...god...hes hugging me

Ethan:imma ride with y'all till i die...NIGHTER RINNERS!?

R3X*pats his back* thats nice of you bud...really it is

Ethan*tears fall and looks at him crying* y-your such a keewwwl duude boss *sniffles* so keewwwwl

R3X:uh huh *pats him*

Ethan*wipes tears on his suit* im glad i got a friennnd like yoouuuuu

R3X:ethan you know im not your only friend...right

Ethan*looks with tears in his eyes* ehhhh?

R3X:all the members of the night runners are your friends too...not just me...share your love and care for the others as well...with out them we wouldn't be here right now

Ethan:ooook boossss

R3X:uhh destiny...

Destiny:is it over

R3X:can you clean up your future husband...

Ethan:i-immmm mmmarried?

Destiny:right away sir *gets up and walks him to shower* come on drunky

Ethan:i-i love...i love you wiiifeeee~

Nazar:thats a good reason why i dont drink

R3X:remind me to limit myself to one bottle period

Raven:noted boss *continues painting*

Joey:so...anyone else got anything to say...personally

Nikola*shakes head* no

Diana:nah

Nazar:never again

R3X:nope

Pharah:im just going to save this...*tapping on phone*

Joey:alright...lets continue relaxing like nothing happened

Shay:what happened

Joey:exactly

Nazar:heh *drinks soda*

Diana:well yall know me

R3X:yeah country girl just chilling with her family...

Diana:short and sweet...

Joey:what about you pharah...

Pharah*typing* huh what

Joey:whats your history

Pharah:shit...im kinda parched...if only i had a drink to loosen my lips

Joey*sigh* *gets up and grabs beer and gives it to her* here

Pharah*shocked* oh joey you shouldn't have

Joey:oh quit being a dick

Pharah:heh *drinks* alright...i lived in tokyo...daughter of a powerful yakuza father...mother basically runs tokyos underground and they moved me to the states to get connections

Joey:uhh yakuza? whats that

Nazar:Japanese mafia

R3X:respectful and very feared people who run tokyos darkside...

Pharah:seems like you boys didyour homework...how did you know...

Nazar:google

R3X:i knew you were one when you took off your shirt...i seen your tattoo

Pharah:oh yeah...i forgot about that

Nazar:pretty hard not to spot...it takes up your whole back

R3X:and your chest area

Shay:and its on your arms too *sips juice*

Nikola*eating pizza* that does look painful to have miss

Pharah:i have a high pain tolerance

Nazar:that explains why it took a cripple black man and a italian to hold you off...

Pharah*smiles* heh i remember that...i wasnt done with neither of you though...i was just getting started

Nazar:hmph

R3X:so what is on your back...well over you...

Pharah:well i dont know if i should show you...ill feel embarrassed

Nazar:you wore a fuckin sports bra

Pharah:im wearing a luxury dress...your asking me to strip *looks away*

Joey:i wouldn't say its luxurious anymore...didnt you go out a window

Pharah:the hell you say joey

Nazar:make that a glass wall

Pharah*eyebrow twitches*

Joey:and crashed into a bar shelfs

Pharah:keep talking joey and your going through our bar *cracks knuckles*

Joey:s-sorry

Pharah:if it takes you all to shut up ill do it...dont get any dirty thoughts or ill break your dicks

Joey*covers himself*

Pharah*moves dress down slightly and shows off back tattoos*

.*she had a white bloody pawed tiger clawing up her back with rushing waves and beautiful flowers around it with a dead onis on the ground*

R3X:the white tiger...the rarest of the cat family...surround by peace and tranquility always on look out...never letting its a guard down...will kill if threatened with its life...

Pharah:damn...your good

Joey:whats those on the ground...

R3X:the victims of the tigers wrath...but their called oni...devils or demons in japan

Joey:wow theres alot of them...

Nazar:i see 13...

Pharah:those "14" were the poor bastards to try to take out my familys branch...

Nazar:wheres last one

Pharah:in the tigers mouth

Shay:wow...it didnt hurt *touches her back*

Pharah:no...it tickled really...hell the design was made to be a little smaller all i had was the tiger...the flowers and onis just came up later in my life

Diana:right before you decide to bulk up right

Pharah:yeah...i was small compared to now...i had so much room i told the artist to go ham...he was friends with my dad and he knew me...so he gave me a better look...it worked out pretty damn well *puts on dress

Joey:what about your arms

Pharah:oh *moves arm sleeves and shows off sleeve tattoos* just a koi fish being eaten by the tiger and some skulls of the ones i took

Nazar:damn...how many have you killed before

Pharah:i lost count after 14...

Joey*shocked*

R3X:the hannya man...dragon...yellow tiger...bear...more koi

Pharah:now those were the rival clan i had to take out...had to show them we mean business *puts arm sleeves on and puts dress on*

R3X:i see...

Pharah:but enough dark shit *grabs remote and turns on tv* whats on tonight

.*news shows*

News man:Breaking news

Nazar:...uh oh

News man:suspect in the slaying of 3 officers is now being chased by pcpds high speed task force

Diana:holy shit they found him

News man:the suspect vehicle is a matte black pagani huayra leading police in a high speed chase

Nazar:damn hes moving...

R3X:yeah...

News man:the suspect is currently *channel switches*

Pharah:and good riddance to him

Joey:hey we were watching that

Pharah:news is corrupted who cares...atleast they know the guy drives a pagani the cops will let us off a little easier...

Joey:you think that'll work

Pharah:probably...i dont know

Nazar:...so boss wanna work on your cuda

R3X:better do it before everyone gets hammered *takes off suit top and dress shirt and walks to cuda*

Nazar*picks up jessie and puts her down*

Jessie*hic*

Nazar*rolls up sleeves and grabs tools*

Joey:ill help you guys *walks over*

.*1 hour later*

Nazar*working on suspension*

Joey*inside working on dashboard and interior*

R3X*works on engine*

Ethan*walks in*

Nazar:hey mr feelings is back

Ethan:shut up gasbag

R3X:feeling better now

Ethan:hmph...like you care

R3X:ill take that as a yes...

Destiny:he just needed a little wash and a nap

Ethan:i didnt need the nap...

Destiny:i did hehe

Ethan:...you didnt take advantage of me did you

Destiny:maybe i did...maybe i didnt

Pharah:she totally did

Ethan:god damnit

R3X:hey...you two wanna help us out

Pharah:yeah *lifting up back of the car* help dipshit with the suspension

Nazar:thats czar dipshit to you...

Pharah:what ever...help us this car isnt light

Destiny:ok *grabs jack stands and walks to them*

Ethan:...hm...fine...*works on suspension with nazar*

Joey:i still cant believe your dad was on the blacklist...man if he made it to the 1 spot what do you think he would do

R3X:hell probably rub it in my moms face...

Joey:heh i see...

Nikola*walks in with more vodka* i brought more water friends

R3X:we did enough for today...lets get hammered

Night Runners*cheers*


	24. Garage Party Pt 2

Continuing on the party...after some time

R3X*walks to raven*

Raven*listening to music and painting*

R3X:hey raven

Raven:...not done boss...beat it you'll ruin the surprise *looks and moves headphones around neck*

R3X:not worried about...whatever your doing...wanna ask your something

Raven:like what

R3X:your life

Raven*looks at him with a confused look* uhh...why should you know...you really shouldnt care about me *continues to spray*

R3X*puts hand on top of hers and slowly puts hand down*

Raven:the hell?

R3X:...now...who are you raven...*puts spray can down*

Raven*sigh*...just a misguided girl ok...a nobody...*looks down*...just a fucking failure in my familys eyes...*tear slowly falls*

R3X:hn?

Raven:...all they wanted was a daughter who was just like them...and i wasnt it...*tear falls again*

R3X*puts hand on her shoulder*

Raven*looks with make up dripping*

R3X:lets take this outside *gets up and walks outside*

Raven*follows*

.*slowly raining*

R3X*leans against wall covered by the roof*

Raven*next to him*

R3X:so whats up with that...you didnt like your parents

Raven:no...my parents dont like me...because of my dreams...i wanted to be the best artist i can...but my parents wanted me to go into business and become a nurse too

R3X:and you had other intentions but your parents didnt care...they wanted you to be what they were

Raven:yeah...i hate blood...i-it makes me feel weird seeing it and money...i dont give a damn about running a business

R3X:ah...i see...

Raven:i kept telling them i wanted to be a artist...but i just been emotionally and physically scarred...*tear fell*...im all alone now *starts to cry*

R3X*puts arm around her*

Raven*looks* hn

R3X:...your not alone anymore...you got a crew that will protect you and help you no matter what...and we need to get noticed...thats where you come in...

Raven:...thanks boss *wipes tears*

R3X:feel better now?

Raven:...yeah...i do...can i go back in now...it looks its going to rain hard

R3X:alright lets go *opens door for her*

Raven*walks in*

R3X*follows*

Pharah:oh so you think your tough white boy

R3X and Raven:huh?

Joey*drunk* you *hic* me...ill kick ya a-ass

Pharah:oh that so *moves dress straps and ties it around her waist and cracks knuckles* bring it

Joey*stands up and stumbles a bit* woh...

R3X*walks to nazar*

Nazar*recording from distance*

R3X:the hells going on

Nazar:oi boss stand back...this is getting good

R3X:what did pharah do

Nazar:oh no its not pharahs fault...this is all on joey

R3X:what

Nazar:he had one of jessies cocktails

R3X:wait...we have cocktails?

Nazar:yeah...but im not drinking...gotta have one person making sure everyone gets home safe

R3X:but joeys going to die...

Nazar:ahh he will be fine...i got fate in him

R3X*facepalm*

Nazar:ooo its starting

Pharah*walks up to joey*

Joey*slowly walks up to her*

Pharah*balls up fist and veins show and swings at him*

Joey*leans back and dodges it*

R3X*shocked*

Pharah*swinging at him fast*

Joey*moving backwards slowly hiccuping*

Pharah*grits teeth* STOP MOVING DAMNIT *trys to stomp his foot*

Joey*moves foot backwards then leans back and kicks up and kicks her crotch hard*

Pharah*shocked and screams in pain*

Joey*moves foot and stumbles back* woh *bumps into ethan*

Ethan:hey watch it drunky *pushes him*

Joey:wohhh *moves forward to pharah*

Pharah*gets more mad and eyes starts to bloodshot* JOOOEEEEYYY!? *straight punches him*

Joey*dodges fist barely and she rubs his face*

Pharah*shocked and grits teeth*

Joey*balls up fist and punches her in the gut hard*

Pharah*coughs hard* N-NAAAGHH

Joey*backs up*

Pharah*coughs harder* im...n-not going to lose to joey *rushes him* YOU FUCKER!?

Joey*opens hand and palms her in her face*

Pharah*gets hit and lands hard on the table and crashes through the table*

Everyone*shocked and cheers*

Joey*stands up* w-woh...why is everyone yelling

Pharah:n-ngh *gritting teeth*

Shay:p-pharah are you ok

Pharah*gritting teeth* i-im stuck

Shay:w-what pharah

Pharah:im...stuck...

Shay:y-your stuck?

Pharah*face red from embarrassment* y-yes help me

Shay*grabs her hand and pulls up*

Pharah*still stuck* c-come on

Shay:y-your heavy *keeps pulling*

Pharah*face even redder*

Nazar*recording* hahaha *walks up to joey* and your winner of the drunk dipshit championship is joeeeyyyy *raises hand*

Joey*burps and collapses*

Nazar:uhh..joey?

Joey*asleep*

Nazar:man...the hells in that cocktail

Jessie*walks up to him and stands on joey* its made from only the freshes fruit and what nikola brought in...*hugs his arm* w-wheres ya charger...i wanna see black on black *smiles*

Nazar:somewhere safe...dont worry about it drunky *rubs her cheek*...

Jessie:ohhhh...your hand is rough..

Nazar:im wearing gloves

Jessie:oh...you are...thats sexy *giggles*

Nazar:uhh hey boss catch *picks jessie up and tosses her*

R3X*catches her* shit

Jessie:wow...your strong hehe

R3X:uhh...thank you jessie

Jessie*drinks cocktail*...want one

R3X:maybe later...

Raven:well...you seem to have your hands full...ill go back to my area *walks off*

R3X*looks

Jessie*poking rexs mask* wheres ya face :3

R3X:under the mask...

Jessie:lemme see...

R3X:later...

Jessie:ohhhh...why not *pouts*

R3X:your drunk as hell

Jessie:...sooooo

R3X:and your not in control of yourself

Jessie:i aaammm

R3X:sure *puts her in chair*

Shay*pulls pharah up*

Pharah:f-finally

Shay:you were really stuck

Pharah:n-nnn...thanks *looks away* where the hell is joey

Shay*points at him* asleep with the kitty

Joey*passed out* *snores*

Joan*asleep on his chest layed out*

Pharah*balls up fist and slowly unballs*...i dont wanna bother the kitty...*sigh*

Ethan:boss...i mean pharah you should really go to a doctor

Pharah:for what im fine...zar bandaged me up and im buzzed on pain pills i feel normal

Nazar*working on countach* painkillers...the only thing that out kills me

Ethan:not that i mean your anger issues...

Pharah:...*slowly starts to laugh*

Ethan:u-uhh

Shay:p-pharah?

Pharah:hahahaha...*exhales*...my anger is in check thank you very much

Destiny:are you sure?...

Pharah:yes im sure...

Ethan:...ok then...forget it

Nazar:...*moves mask low voice* simp

Pharah*vein shows on the side of her head*...the hell did you call me *slowly grins* ethan...

Ethan:wait what

Nazar:ooo...this gon be good *watches behind lambo*

Pharah:...i know you didnt call me a simp...now didnt you

Ethan:n-no no no i didnt i didnt i didnt call you anything

Pharah*walks up to him* well then...thats good ethan...probably heard things

Ethan*under his breath* well you are schizophrenic

Pharah:well alright then...come here *hugs him and lifts him up*

Ethan:o-ooof

Destiny*shocked* oh becareful pharah...hes not that strong

Pharah:thats so kind of you to worry about me *slowly crushes him*

Ethan:n-naaghh *in pain* p-pharah t-to tight

Pharah*squeezes harder* you always was there for me ETHAN!

Ethan:a-a-ag-gaahhh!

Shay:she seems happy

Destiny:pharah please let him go

Pharah:hold on i didnt hear the snaaap *squeezes more*

Ethan*stopped screaming*...kill...me...

Pharah:...ok then *lets him go and breathes in*

Destiny*runs to him* are you ok

Ethan:...i-i cant feel...anything

Pharah:i need a drink *walks to fridge*

R3X*walks to nazar* hey where she come from

Nazar: who...

R3X:the countach...never thought of you as a exotic guy

Nazar:oh...yeah...kinda won her in a bet

R3X:impressive...she seems hurt

Nazar:thats why im fixing her up...my charger needs a new carburetor so im going to use this

R3X:dope...uhh about that

Nazar:yeah man *working*

R3X:...the charger...it doesnt need a new carburetor

Nazar:what do you mean...i does it goes less vroom then it usually does

R3X:...*sits on trunk*...you injured it escaping the cops didnt you...

Nazar*not shocked*...took you a bit to catch on...

R3X:cant fool theses ears...i may not know guns...but i know a hemi when i hear one

Nazar:heh...

R3X:how did you escape...you probably had the whole department after you

Nazar:as usual...then something weird happened

R3X:hn?

Nazar:a helicopter light came by and shined on me and...my car started to die

R3X:...wait what

Nazar:its crazy but my charger was dying and i could hear it...lights dimming, engine barely accelerating, black smoke coming from my car

R3X:...jesus...*in his head* wait...hes not talking about skyhammer is he?

Nazar:i took out the light by shooting at the heli

R3X*facepalms* jesus...ok then what else

Nazar:i made it to my place and hid the car...i dont know what that light did to my car but it completely ruined my engine

R3X:hey we can work on her together...

Nazar:i saved up cash for a new motor so...i just need help getting it here and installing it

R3X:that i can help

Shay*walks to them* umm rex...

R3X:yeah shay...

Shay:im going to take pharah home

R3X:is she done

Shay:well *looks at her*

Pharah:think your strong *hic* russian

Nikola:you weak woman...your no match against russian strength

Pharah*stances* bring it little man

Nikola:heh your on lady *stances*

.*both of them collide and starts trying to over power each other*

R3X:oh boy...

Nazar:i got money on nik...

Shay:can you break them up please...i dont want her to get hurt

R3X:still healing here...but they will burn out soon

Nazar:anyway...i wonder whos out racing tonight

R3X:after that party...i say barely anyone...cops are cracking down tonight whoevers out there is pretty ballsy

Nazar:yeah thats true...

.*grunting sounds*

R3X:huh

Nazar*looks*

Pharah*slowly lifting nikola* heheh *hic*

Nikola:doh nooo

Pharah*slams him through the table*

Nikola:agh

Pharah:haha *hic* i wo-

Nikola*rolls to her legs and lifts her up quick by her legs*

Pharah*shocked* da hell?!

Nikola:RAGGHHH *slams her through the broken table*

Pharah*knocked out*

R3X:oh shit

Nazar:and she-hulk is down...i win

Shay:nooo *runs to her*

Nazar:shes fine...she delt with worst

Shay*trys to lift her* nnnnn

Nikola:stand back tiny girl *picks up pharah*

Shay*shocked*

Nikola:where do you want her

Shay:in my car please

Nikola*trys to put pharah in the trunk*...hm this is a problem

Shay:why

Nikola:shes very large...not in mean or sexual way...

Shay:no in the passenger

Nikola:oh ok *pulls her out and puts her in seat*

Shay:thank you sir *gets in*

Nikola:have a nice *burps* night

Shay*drives off*

Nikola:well gentlemen...and ladies...and no boobies

Raven*scoffs and stops painting*

Nikola:have a nice night...the party was great

R3X:heh...i can tell

Nazar:cya man

Nikola*walks to hummer gets in and drives off*

R3X:nazar

Nazar:yeah boss

R3X:make sure everyone gets home safe will ya

Nazar:alright...ill start with joey *looks around*...wheres joey

R3X:wait hes not on the floor with joan

Nazar:no joans on the floor with no joey

R3X:shit...i pray hes at home...

Nazar:yeah...thats our grease monkey

R3X:just make sure everyone gets home safe...

Nazar:yes sir

R3X:good *picks up jessie*

Jessie*passed out snoring*

R3X*picks up joan and walks to skyline and puts them in and gets in and drives off*

Raven*gets up and finishes drink*

Nazar:so your gone

Raven:yeah...your the one who has to deal with the rest...im out *grabs bag and walks to gtr and drives off*

Nazar:...huffy wench

Diana*slowly wakes up* o-oww

Nazar:oh diana your awake

Diana*burps*...wheres everyone

Nazar:well rex took jess, the emo just left, uhh joeys missing and she-hulk and the bunny left

Diana:what about ethan and *huc* destiny

Nazar:sheeit beats me...

Diana*gets up slowly*...uhh you mind droppin me off...i can barely stand

Nazar:lets go drunky *walks her to her raptor*

Diana*gets in backseat and lays down*

Nazar*gets in and drives off*

.*in the back up room on a air mattress*

Ethan*half awake and naked*

Destiny*half asleep and naked*

Ethan:heh...some may think im not the best...but i know im still good at one thing...*looks at destiny* and thats pleasuring you *rubs her cheek*

Destiny*in her sleep* i...faked...the..orgasms

Ethan:wait what

Destiny*giggles*

Ethan*hits her with pillow*

Destiny:ow...

Ethan:cant have shit...*crosses arms*

Destiny:im joking come on go to sleep

Ethan:hmph *turns over and sleeps*

.*in the morning*

Logan:zzzz...

.*alarm clock goes off*

Logan:n-nn *grabs clocks and slams it a few times hard*

.*clock stops beeping*

Logan*gets out of bed* hmm...tim to deal with the idiots *walks in shower*

.*7 minutes later*

Logan*puts on clothes and holster*

.*phone rings*

Logan*walks to phone and picks it up* speak...

Sara:good morning logan sir

Logan:...hey...whats up

Sara:umm commissioner would like to speak to you...hes really mad

Logan:of course...im on my way *hangs up and walks out hotel room and walks to garage to his mustang and drives off*

.*at the police station*

Vanessa*drinking coffee outside*

Luther*bandage up* hm

Vanessa:she did a number on you

Luther:i threw that bitch out of a window

Vanessa:and she got back up to kick your ass again *laughs*

Luther*crosses arms* tch

Logan*pulls up*

Vanessa:ah the prodigal child is here

Logan*gets out car*

Vanessa:Captain fat fuck wants to see you

Logan:for?

Vanessa:briefing...talking about the death of those cops...saying we should assist on the help

Logan:i thought you were bounty hunters

Vanessa:yeah...but he said we can get payed more if we assist...

Logan:hm i see

Vanessa:what your not a hunter

Logan:no im a cop...transferred from redview...heard they needed help

Vanessa:oh...really

Logan:yeah...anyway...ill see yall in a bit *walks in*

Vanessa:god speed

Sara*typing on the computer*

Logan*walks by*

Sara*looks* oh hi logan you made it

Logan:yeah *streaches* im here...

Sara:good well the co

Logan:Captain fat fuck wants to speak to me...i know

Sara:oh right...i told you well...uhh thank you for taking me out last night

Logan:it was nothing...it was a shit party anyway...least i could do *walks off*

Rose:oooo you got a boy friend freshie

Sara*blushes* n-no i dont shut up

Joe:dont lie you like him...hes a alright guy kinda of a weirdo...but hes ok

Elise:exactly...perfect for you...your both weird...and awkward it will be a cute couple

Sara:hmm...

Logan*walks in office*...whats up big cheese

Greg:i hope you aren't insulting me boy

Logan:no sir...just...look whats up

Greg:you've heard about the death of those cops right...?

Logan:yes sir...tragic day on the palm city police department...sir

Greg:yes indeed...so i selected you for a mission

Logan:...you want me to assist on finding the guy responsible

Greg:was it that obvious?

Logan:no vanessa told me ahead of time

Greg:so much for being oblivious...so yeah your on the job now

Logan:ok sir...i will do my best

Greg:i want you at your best...now get outta here *puts feet up*

Logan*salutes and walks out*

Greg:...griffin..wheres my coney!?

Logan*walks outside*

Vanessa*sitting on her hood* aye...

Logan:wheres everyone

Vanessa:luther went to the vixens club, joes on patrol...and our new girl isnt here

Logan:you mean sara

Vanessa:no were getting a new girl...some girl named zela...

Logan:uhh...zela...kind of name is that?

Vanessa:i dont fuckin know...

Logan:anyway im go-

Sara*runs to him with files in her hands* uhh logan sir

Logan:hn? *turns around*

Sara:o-oh sorry did i interrupt something im sorry

Logan:your fine...dont worry

Rose*pokes head out window* ooh you hear that sara

Elise*moves her and pokes head out* hes wanting you

Sara*blushes* s-shut up

Logan:...i guess hazing is still hot in recruitment *crosses arms*

Sara:j-just ignore them logan...there just trying to embarrass me

Logan:its kinda working...your face is red as and apple

Sara*covers her face with files quickly*

Vanessa*laughing*

Antonio*grabs both girls by their belts* get your asses back in here

Elise and rose*gets yanked away* heyyy!?

Antonio*closes window* acting like a bunch of damn children...grow up both of you

Elise:your no fun ant

Rose:yeah...just having fun is all god

Antonio:hm *walks off*

Elise:dick

Rose:prick

Logan:well...now i know some cops are normal around here...so sara

Sara:huh?

Logan:whats with the files

Sara:well...umm...the c-commander wanted me to work with you

Logan:uhh...the commander...who that

Sara:u-uhh greg

Logan:...hes the commissioner...or captain fat fuck...

Sara:u-uhh...well

Logan:and also-

Vanessa:oh come on logan she wants to study with you...for fucksakes...*facepalm* fucking brick wall

Logan:oh...really

Sara:w-well...u-u-uhhh...y-you see *face get redder*

Vanessa:just work with her...thats all shes asking from you

Logan:...alright then

Sara:r-really *eyes sparkle*

Logan:the faster we find this bastard the faster i can relax *walks to car and opens door*...lets go

Sara:o-ok *gets in quickly*

Vanessa:go easy on her logan...shes a virgin

Logan:try not to let that guy get under your skin again *gets in car*

Vanessa*vein shows on the side of her head* the hell you say?!

Logan:heh...cya *drives off*

Vanessa:tch...asshole

Logan*driving*

Sara*blushing*

Logan:...*drives to bishops cafe*

Sara:why are we here

Logan:...hes got good coffee

Sara:...umm...does he have bear claws?

Logan:probably...*gets out*

Sara*gets out*

Logan*walks in*

Sara*follows*

Bishop*cleaning* ill get to yall in a minute

Logan*sits at booth next to window*

Sara*sits across to him*

Bishop*walks to them* whaddya like

Logan:...waffles and coffee

Sara:uhh bear claw with pancakes please

Bishop:heh alright *walks off*

Logan:so...whats in the files

Sara:oh...just clues and resources for the case *puts files on table*

Logan*looks* ok...lets see whats up

Sara*looks*...ok so the suspect was driving a black vehicle

Logan:someone said it was a pagani...the new one...thee uhh...huayra

Sara:the wind god?

Logan:the what

Sara:huayra...its a Italian for wind god

Logan:oh...well yeah thats it

Sara:so the suspect maybe wealthy

Logan:yeah

Bishop:here yall go *gives them there food*

Logan:thanks

Sara:thank you sir

Bishop:just keep these streets safe...and the discounts will keep coming *walks off*

Sara*starts to eat*

Logan*drinks coffee*

Sara*looks at him and blushes*

Logan*looks at her slowly* yes?

Sara:o-oh uhh nothing

Logan:hm...*continues to read*

.*at jessies safe house*

R3X*fills up cat bowl with food and water and makes hangover cure and walks to jessie*

Jessie*moaning under the covers* aghhhh...

R3X:had fun jess

Jessie:...go way sarge...im hurting

R3X:ok...i guess ill flush this cure away *walks off*

Jessie:nooooooo!?

R3X*stops and smirks and walks back to her* thats better *puts cure on table*

Jessie*trys to reach for it*

R3X*moves it closer*

Jessie*grabs it and takes it under covers*

R3X*walks out*

.*phone rings*

R3X*answers* speak

Nazar:hey man

R3X:hey...everyone made it home ok?

Nazar:yeah...couldn't find joey though but everyones ok

R3X:ill check at his crib later

Nazar:so you mind doin me a favor

R3X:whats up...

Nazar:i got a new heart coming in and i need some parts...mind taking me to the junkyard...

R3X:alright...ill pick you up...be ready in 10

Nazar:rodger *hangs up*

R3X*walks to door*

Jessie:rex feed the kittens

R3X*looks at the kittens*

Joan, Lexus and Rocky*eating*

R3X:hm *walks to door*

Jessie:reeeeeeex?!

R3X:be safe jess

Jessie:SAAARRGGGGGEE!?

R3X:bye *walks out and closes door*

Jessie:REEEEEEEEEXXXXXX?!

R3X*gets in skyline and drives off*

.at nazars apartment*

Nazar*feeds fefe*

Fefe*eating*

Nazar:alright ill be back soon

Fefe*ignores him*

Nazar:why do you hate me...i love you

Fefe*ignoring*

Nazar*sigh and walks out*

Grandma Rodrigo*rocking in chair on the porch*

Nazar*walks by*

Grandma Rodrigo:hola mijo

Nazar:hey nana...did fefe give you trouble

Grandma Rodrigo:oh no...she was a angel...she was looking out the window for you for a hour meowing then she stopped and sit with me

Nazar:alright good

Grandma Rodrigo:how was felipe...hes in pain

Nazar:oh...ohhh haha...yeah we went to a party and i guess he had a better time

Grandma Rodrigo:oh i see...

Nazar:heh yeah dont worry about him...just give him 2 headache pills and seltzer water

Grandma Rodrigo:ok mijo

.*skyline pulls up*

Nazar:i gotta go...i wont be long *walks to skyline and gets in*

Grandma Rodrigo:ok mijo...be safe

.*drives off*

R3X:...gotta give you props for making sure everyone safe

Nazar:hey...were a crew...least i could do

R3X:heh right...so wheres this yard man

Nazar:take a right and head to Fort Callahan

R3X:got you *drives off*

.*5 minutes later*

Nazar:whaddya mean you chose the glock over the 1911

R3X:...versatility...decent customization...and pretty common to understand..and 15 rounds stock

Nazar:1911 the gun that won the war...WORLD WAR 2 BOOOSSSS!?...single action with seven rounds that can drop a man easily, .45 acp that can break bones and end lifes unlike your 9mm pea shooter

R3X:can your 1911 go auto?

Nazar:no but why would i waste bullets when im accurate to nic someones melon off there shoulders...why get that TRAAASSSHH!?

R3X:well its common like a ak47

Nazar:dont compare that trash to russians greatest creation

R3X:isnt it the same thing though...common to find...easy to use...highly customizable...durable...and easy to fix

Nazar:yeah...but never compare trash to perfection...you got weird taste man

R3X:hm its just my preference is all

Nazar:your preferences are weird you use that bargain bin ruger and now you want a glock...god you have no taste nor sense

R3X:ok what about your preferences...you pick a almost century old gun and refuse to upgrade to the m4 variant

Nazar:whatevers old is gold...thats what my pops say

R3X:i see...that why you have a car that has no abs nor traction control

Nazar:hey i love that big bastard...it has subliminal value...and shes pretty

R3X:yeah pretty old

Nazar:you have a cuda

R3X:and a 350z...and now a skyline

Nazar:man you got that because of senji being on your good side

R3X:yeah i know

Nazar:and plus that car is overhyped like a mosin nagant

R3X:oh i know its overhyped...but you also wanna know something

Nazar:what your a fanboy secretly

R3X:your 1911 is nothing but a supra as overhyped you make it

Nazar*gasp* HERESY...TREASON...YOU VILE DIRTBAG...YOU FILTH...how dare you insult 1911 like that i demand an apology!

R3X:no way fuckaroo *drives up to junkyard*

Nazar:apologize you filth

R3X:no way fag *gets out*

Nazar*gets out* apologize

R3X:no thank you weeaboo *walks in junkyard*

Nazar:you bastard *follows*


	25. Junkyard Blues

As Nazar and R3X enter the junkyard they are stopped by a menacing looking dog

Dog*growls angerly*

R3X:well...this is new

Nazar*slowly puts hand on his grip*

???:shut the hell up shawddy!

R3X*looks*

Lee*walks to them* go get...beat it

Shawddy*moves off*

Lee:my bad guys...shes the defense here...welcome to big lees junk heaven...what can i get ya

Nazar:im looking for the parts for a 69 charger

Lee:alright then...what about you

R3X:nothing im with him

Lee:ah i see...follow me *walks off*

R3X and Nazar*follows*

Lee*points out 3 chargers* go ham man

Nazar:alright *walks to the cars*

R3X*follows* dont go overboard bud...get what you need *leans against a charger*

Nazar:yeah yeah i know boss *starts stripping parts*

R3X*looks at phone* hm

.*at shays house*

Shay*napping with pharah*

Pharah*snores*

Shay*slowly wakes up* n-nn *yawns*

Pharah*snoring*

Shay*looks at her* hehe...you had fun *gets out the bed and walks in bathroom*

Pharah:n-nn *slowly wakes up* o-ow fuck *holds head*

Shay*takes off pajamas and underclothes and gets in shower*

Pharah*looks at table*

.*on table is a cup of ginger ale and headache pills*

Pharah:thanks...shay *takes pills and drinks*

Shay*washes herself* *sighs*...damn...should had killed that fucking pig...no one grabs me like im a whore *washes hair*

Pharah*slowly gets out of bed* where she go *holds head and listens*...is she...in the shower? *looks*

Shay:next time i see him imma break cover...and end his ass *gets out shower and dryes off*

Pharah*slowly gets up and walks to door*

Shay*huffs and wraps towel around her and her hair*...that will never happen again *opens door*

Pharah*spooked* s-shay!?

Shay*shocked* p-pharah!?...y-you scared me

Pharah:u-uh sorry...umm shay what did you mean never will happen again?

Shay:oh i meant the party...i hope it never happens like that again

Pharah:your not kidding *touches bandage on her stomach area* but atleast your ok

Shay:yeah you too *hugs her*

Pharah*heart starts to speed up and blushes hard* s-shay

Shay:thanks for protecting me...hes a freak...he tried to-

Pharah:i-its ok ok...i...i just wanna keep you all safe...these bastards are bad and i want to make sure nothing happens to you guys

Shay:even if you did lose control

Pharah:i-im trying to work on that

Shay:heh

Pharah*looks away*

Shay*lets go of her* imma get dressed *speed walks into closet*

Pharah:...hm *walks in bathroom*

Shay*sighs*...i hope she didnt hear non of that...

.*shower runs*

Shay*peaks out*...

.*at ravens apartment*

Raven*wakes up* nnn...that was a good party *gets out of bed and walks to front door*

.*a letter taped to her door*

Raven:...god damnit *rips letter off door and slams door shut* the hell is it now *reads letter then crumbles it up and throws it away* like hell im getting rid of mr quackers...bullshit pet rules

Quackers*waddles in and honks*

Raven:oh hey you *gets on knees and holds him* did i wake you?

Quackers*honks*

Raven:sorry *pets him and puts him down*

Quackers*waddles off*

Raven*looks at phone* ok...whats the new hot spots for today?

.*5 minutes later*

Raven*dressed up and walks out apartment*

Rudy:hey you get the letter

Raven:look im not getting rid of my pet

Rudy:then get your shit and beat it...people cant follow the rules can beat the bricks

Raven:hmph *walks downstairs*

Rudy:hey you hear me whitey

Raven*walks to garage and gets in gtr and drives off fast*

.*at joeys crib*

Joey*in the bed*

Darlene*knocks on his door*

Joey*snores*

Darlene*opens door*

Joey:z-zzz

Darlene*shakes him* joey wake up

Joey:n-nnn *slowly wakes up* h-h-huh what yeah...whats wrong *wipes eyes*

Darlene:me and your father was worried sick about you...you didnt answer your phone after we called

Joey*goes in pocket and pulls out phone*

.*14 missed calls*

Joey:oh snap...sorry i was with the crew at a party and we chilled at the garage...then i fell asleep

Darlene:well next time tell us ahead of time...we were worried

Joey:sorry mom but we had a good time kinda lost the track of time

Darlene:alright...but ask me this

Joey:yeah whats up

Darlene:whats with the suit

Joey:oh...party outfit...dont worry it was free

Darlene:oh ok...well you have a call from your friend rex

Joey:oh...he called you

Darlene:yes...i dont know how he got my number but he was wondering where you were...and if you were ok

Joey:...where is he

Darlene:he said a big lee junkyard...told you to meet the crew there

Joey:ok ok *slowly trys to get up* imma get cleaned up please tell him im on my way

Darlene:are you sure your able to drive

Joey:imma take an uber if i cant drive...ill be safe mom...

Darlene:ok boy...cya *walks off*

Joey*takes off clothes and gets in shower*

.*10 minutes later at the junkyard*

R3X and Nazar*stripping charger*

Shay and Pharah*pulls up and walks in*

Ethan and Destiny*drives up and walks in*

Ethan:...why are we meeting up here

Pharah:because rex said so

Ethan:but why a junkyard out of everything

Destiny:we could had met up at that cafe with the good food

Shay:ooo bishops cafe

Destiny:yeah that place

Ethan:hey back to the point...

Pharah*grabs him by the back of his shirt and lifts him up* shut up and move it ladys...boss is waiting

Ethan:ok ok calm down geez

R3X:ok...we got a sensor...catalytic converter, found some decent wiring, brake disks...a hood...fenders..and lights

Nazar:yeah...thanks man

Lee*walks up* yo yall got whatcha need

Nazar:yeah thanks man

Shay*walks up* hi guys *waves*

R3X*looks* oh hey shay

Nazar:greeting allies

Pharah:sup...*drops ethan*

Ethan:great...now my shirt streached out

Destiny:hello

R3X:glad you all could make it

Pharah:so your going to say it ethan

Ethan:...why did you chose to meet here

R3X:well were just working on the car here and we didnt know how long it would take...so

Nazar:we finished up to so were good now

Pharah:good...lets get outta here...smells like shit

Lee:hey

R3X:just let zar pay for his items and we can go

Nazar:be right back *walks with lee*

Lee*walks in building*

Shay*walks around*

R3X*sits on totalled Corolla* so how was your night guys

Pharah:very black outish and partially in pain

R3X:good enough

Ethan:joey kinda kicked your ass

Pharah*veins show on the side of her head*

Ethan:...sorry

Pharah*sighs*...whatever...anyway what happened after that

R3X:nothing much...just relaxed and everyone went home...shay took you home and i left to take jessie and joan home

Ethan:i see

R3X:what about you ethan...did you and destiny get home safe

Ethan:uhh...well we uhh

Destiny:yes we did thank you for asking *hugs ethan from behind*

Ethan*blushes*

Destiny:heh

R3X:good...wonder where jo-

.*screams*

R3X:the hell?

Pharah:shay *runs to her*

.*everyone follows*

Shay*hiding behind a car curled up*

R3X:whats wrong shay *holds her*

Shay:bad car...b-bad car

R3X:bad...car? *looks at it*

.*its a black slammed s15 with a big lab drift wing and a hellcat v8 with the engine exposed*

R3X:its just a s15

Shay:n-no bad car bad

Ethan*looks at it*...oh no...

.*flash back*

Ethan:geez boss should had been out by now

Jodie:shes probably playing with them

Destiny:atleast shes dealing wit-

.*engines reving fast and cars sliding*

Sal:what the hell?

.*a crew in strange modified vehicles pull up with people in masks, people hanging off the side of cars and fire bombs*

Ethan:what the-

???.*s15 rolls down window with molotov in hand* burn it to the fucking ground?!?

???:LEAVE NOTHING STANDING?!?

.*the members of the strange crew starts to throw fire bombs at the garage and trees around the garage*

Destiny:ETHAN!?

Ethan:fuck run everyone *gets in car and drives off

.*flashback ends*

Ethan:rex...thats one of the cars

R3X:what cars man

Ethan:the ones who-

Destiny:burned down the garage that night

R3X*shocked*

Pharah:the same people who tried to kill us

Ethan:yeah

Pharah:son of a bitch...

Lee and Nazar*walks back laughing*

Nazar:hey boss this guys alright...tell me hes joining us hes pretty funny

Lee*giggles*

.*everyone looks at them with a stern look*

Nazar:whats wrong...why you all so mad?

Pharah:that black bastard tried to kill us gasbag

Nazar:whaaaa?

Lee:nani?

Ethan:thats the guy who burned down the garage

Nazar*looks at him*...you tried to be friendly with your memes after you tried to kill us

Lee:hold on now im innocent in this i did nothing

Ethan:bullshit then why is that same car from the night that happened is here in your yard *points at car*

Lee*looks* huh...whos car is that

Ethan:dont bullshit us bro

Lee:im not bullshitin yall honest i dont know it just popped up honest

Nazar*pulls out gun and points it at his head*

Lee*puts hands up* oh shit calm down

R3X:zar chill

Nazar:then how does a car just mysteriously pop up out out in the open without a care in the world huh...explain that before i reach to three

Lee:h-hey man calm down i-i-i dont know man *starts shaking*

R3X:nazar!

Nazar:1...2...

Lee:W-WAIT!?

R3X*pulls out gun and points it at nazar quickly*

Nazar*looks from the corner of his mask*...what are you doing boss

R3X:put the gun down zar...he doesnt know anything...look at him...you think he would be able to pull off that and leave evidence out like that

Nazar*looks at lee*

Lee*starting to sweat and breathe heavy*

Nazar:...your right...he wouldnt...but hes working for them

Lee:no man i dont work for no one...i-i got my own crew

R3X:who they might be...lee

Lee:sheeit we the Gator Boiz...we run the swamp areas...we dont mean harm man...we would never burn down someone's crib or house thats fucked up

Nazar:...what do you drive

Lee:a red 2016 powerstroke heavy duty...gotta make a living man

R3X:ethan...destiny was there a red powerstroke during that moment

Ethan:no...the truck they rode on was a black dodge

Destiny:might have been a cummings *crosses arms* it had 4 wheels in the back and a custom grill with a skull on it

R3X:wheres your truck lee

Lee*turns slightly and points at it*

Everyone*looks*

.*a dirty red 2016 ford f350 heavy duty on custom wheels with a massive lift kit and truck nuts*

R3X:damn...nice

Lee:yeah...can you call off your attack dog man

R3X:got your proof zar? *puts gun away*

Nazar*sighs and puts gun away* had a lot of good stuff in that place...hard to replace all of what was lost.. my bad man

Lee*puts arms down and calms down* its alright man...i understand shit yall niggas aggressive

R3X:look i need you all to do us a favor

Lee:whats up

R3X:if that car ever moves i need you to tell us and keep an eye out for it...if you find the driver...you will be doing us a huge boone

Lee:yeah sure no problem

R3X:thanks

Lee:who are yall anyway

R3X:were the night runners...

Lee:oh yeah ive heard of yall...yall niggas good

R3X:thanks...well will be going now

Lee:ill let yall know asap

.*everyone left the junkyard with the parts*

Nazar*in the car with rex*...i have a bad feeling boss

R3X:like hes hiding something?

Nazar:he wasnt apart of the raid but...you think he has something to do with the car

R3X:probably hiding it or keeping it there to lie low

.*radio screen turns on and phone icon shows*

Nazar*touches screen*

.*pharah and shay join the call*

Pharah:i dont trust that fuck

R3X:we dont nether

Pharah:doesnt have a clue that the car was there...bullshit its out in the open clear as day

R3X:i seen some cameras around his place...

Nazar:we talked when i was inside...said they were busted

Pharah:what the fuck why have them

R3X:or why not fix them

.*ethan and destiny join the call*

Ethan:hey is this piece of shit workin *poking the screen*

Pharah:yeah we can see you fugly

Ethan:you know what

Pharah:im right behind you ethan be smart

Ethan:...hmm

R3X:so...

Destiny:sorry to invade but maybe if we can find a way to watch the security footage we could probably find where the car came from and see if he was in on it

Nazar:...not a bad idea...but we cant just sneak in...hes got a good amount of dogs and drones watching over

R3X:...true...

Shay:what about a hacker

Nazar:that could work but where are we going to find a hacker in this city

Ethan:yeah we cant just post on IG night runners looking for a hacker whos interested

R3X:...maybe its time to cash on that favor

Nazar:what do you mean

Pharah:well rex...were waiting...

R3X:dont worry about it...just continue your day...i gotta make a phone call *taps screen and leaves call*

Nazar:whos the favor from...ry?

R3X:nope...someone better *drives to nazars apartment*

.*5 minutes later*

Nazar*begins to work on charger*

R3X*sitting on skyline hood and talking on phone*

Nazar*looks at him* hm...wonder whos hes talking to

R3X:im here to cash in...yes...i need a hacker...yes a hacker...someone who can look at cameras and there recorded history...its personal...really...ok tell him to meet up at the stars near the overpass and gas station...alright...thanks *hangs up and walks to him*

Nazar:how did it go

R3X:he was...enthusiastic...

Nazar:ah i see...who was it

R3X:...senji...

Nazar:oh angry asian man...

R3X:he was willing to assist in our troubles...

Nazar:after that "extravagant" party...shit i would be too to keep you on my side

R3X:heh yeah...im going to meet his guy tonight

Nazar:good...let me guess im coming

R3X:if you want...i dont mind...i shouldn't be in trouble or something

Nazar:uh huh...riddle me this boss

R3X:whats up *grabs wrench*

Nazar:wheres your house

R3X:...uhh

.*flashback*

.*room blows up*

.*flashback ends*

R3X:...i chill with jessie

Nazar:oh...you have a relationship with her huh boyfriend and girlfriend

R3X:u-uhh...yes...no...not in that way *helps fix his charger*

Nazar:ok so friends with benefits

R3X:u-uhh no...no

Nazar:so just friends

R3X:well...partners

Nazar:so boyfriend and girlfriend

R3X:no just...friends thats it

Nazar:ok geez...was it that hard to say

R3X:you were taking it wrong

Nazar:well be more detailed then geez boss thats your fault

R3X:tch...anyways i need to head out for a bit man...you going to be alright

Nazar:not the first time ol girl stopped on me...wont be the last *continues to work* have fun boss

R3X:heh yeah *gets up and walks to skyline and gets in and drives off*

Nazar:hm...just a matter of time till i find the bastards who burned down my place

Fefe*walks to him slowly and meows*

Nazar:hey...why are you out here *picks her up and puts her on fender*

R3X*driving*

.*phone rings*

R3X*answers* speak...

Ethan:hey...boss

R3X:morning ethan...whats up

Ethan:can we talk...im with pharah at the gym

R3X:uhh ok...ill be there soon

Ethan*hangs*

R3X:hm? *puts phone away and drives to the gym*

.*at the gym 10 minutes later*

Pharah*in work out gear and lifting weights* 50...51

Ethan*leaning against wall waiting*

Shay*in workout gear doing jumping jacks* 5...6...7..

Destiny*doing pushups*

Ethan:come on...where the hell are you

Pharah*drops weights and flexes* raagghhhh

Shay*looks* so loud

Ethan:...

R3X*walks in*

Destiny*looks* hey rex

R3X*walks to her* hey dest...yall doing ok

Destiny:alright...pharah and ethan calmed down

R3X:alright

Destiny:and shays ok too

R3X:even better

Ethan*walks to him* follow me...*walks off*

R3X:hn? *looks at destiny*

Destiny*shrugs*

R3X*walks to ethan*

Ethan*walks in room*

R3X*follows*

Ethan*walks in ring*

R3X:ethan...whats going on

Ethan:...train me *takes off shirt and throws it out the ring*

R3X:...i think you've been playing a bit too much of yakuza my friend

Ethan:im serious...i want you to train me *stances*

R3X:..ethan...are you serious

Ethan:yes i am, i dont want to rely on you or anyone else to save me...i wanna stand for myself and handle shit like a man...like you rex

R3X:hn?

Ethan:like how you tried to protect shay from pharah...and saved pharah as well...it was insane of you but you saved her and act liked you never did it when you know you did it that was...cool man hella cool

R3X:thanks

Ethan:look maybe my driving isnt as god tier as you

R3X:i wouldnt go that far

Ethan:but can i atleast learn how to defend myself and keep destiny safe please...please man im beggin you *gets on knees* please teach me

R3X:...

Ethan*looks up at him slowly has tears in his eyes*

R3X*takes off hoodie and shows off muscles and tattoos in black tank top* you wanna protect yourself and show destiny you mean business

Ethan:yes...yes sir!

R3X:then get the fuck up...ill teach you...*smirks under mask*

Ethan*gets up fast and stances* thank you man

R3X:alright...show me what you got...then ill teach you

Ethan*wipes eyes* alright *charges*

R3X*charges*

Ethan*punches him*

R3X*blocks with elbow* nice punch...you can do better *mask winks at him*

Ethan*nods*

.at joeys location*

Joey*at the beach cleaning interior of the camobody*

.*viper drives up to him*

Joey*looks* huh

Sabrina*gets out* hello...joey...you made it home safely?

Joey:...uhh yeah...what how do you know-

Sabrina*shocked and covers face and blushes*

Joey:sabrina...did you take me home

Sabrina:...y-yes

Joey:wait how...and when

Sabrina:i...i hid in your trunk when you went back to your garage...and well...i seen you asleep...so i took you home...sorry to intrude

Joey:oh...its ok...very creepy you did that but thanks though...never though someone would take me home like that

Sabrina:...*looks away blushing*

Joey:so how are you, you look great today

Sabrina*blushes more and looks at herself* o-oh thank you...im doing f-fine

Joey:cool *wipes down windows*

Sabrina:um...would you like to go out...tonight *slowly bites lips*

Joey:sure...the crew might race tonight but i could hang out with you tonight

Sabrina*looks at him and looks away* ok...good...umm cya then *speed walks to viper and drives off fast*

Joey:uhh...ok cya *waves*...what a strange girl

.*at the police station*

Logan*in the gym boxing on the punching bag with headphones on*

Sara*walks to him with water bottle* hey logan

Logan*still punching*

Sara:logan?

Logan*punches harder*

Sara*taps his shoulder*

Logan*turns around quick and swings at her but stops close*

Sara*shocked*

Logan*moves headphones around neck* careful sara...i get very defensive when im in the zone...almost knocked ya *drys face*

Sara:i-i can tell uhh here *gives him water bottle*

Logan*drinks*

Sara:so umm are you ready for tonight

Logan:yeah...first time away from the goon squad...im a little happy really

Sara:uhh what

Logan:going on patrol tonight right?

Sara:uhh no we were going to help on finding the huayra

Logan:oh right

Sara:uhh are you disappointed

Logan:now i am *crosses arms*

Sara:sorry logan

Logan:its fine...*puts towel on shoulder* might as well get some info before sun drops

Sara:right ill see you later *walks out gym*

Logan*sigh and punches bag*

Elise*walks to logan* hey logan how ya doin

Logan:do i know you?

Elise:umm were going to be working together on finding this bastard thats who

Logan:that doesnt help...who are you

Elise:elise...sister of rose...

Logan:better...got any info *walks to locker room*

Elise:yes i do *stops*

Logan*looks* whats wrong

Elise:t-thats the mens locker room im not going in there

Logan:oh quit your complaining *pulls her in*

Elise:w-wait

Logan*walks to locker and opens it*

Elise*looking around* hm

Logan*grabs jacket and gun* alright lets go

Elise:good...can i go now

Logan:yeah *walks out*

Elise*follows*

Luther*looks at her with towel wrapped around him* damn hate to see her leave but damn it looks good seeing her go

Elise:ugh pervert

Luther:heh hey not my fault your in the dudes locker room

Elise*walks out in a huff*

Luther:hehe

Logan*walks to mustang*

Sara*texting on phone*

Logan:so who else is joining us

Sara:uhh elise and rose and Antonio

Elise:oh god that mood killer

Sara:hello elise miss

Elise:hey newbie

Rose*walks to them* hey yall

Elise:hey sissy sis

Sara:hello

Logan:...

Rose:hello logan...how are you

Logan:wheres the last guy

Rose:geez no good morning rose, how are you rose, you look lovely today rose

Logan:...so elise you said Antonios joining us

Rose:hmph...rude *crosses arm and turns*

Elise:yeah captain buzz kill hes coming

Logan:good...lets get this day over with

.*silver aston martin db9 pulls up to them*

Antonio*leans head out window* the beach...head there now dont be late *drives off fast*

Logan:hm you heard him girls lets go *gets in mustang*

Sara*gets in mustang*

Elise*gets in rcf*

Rose*gets in isf*

.*they both drives off*

Logan*drives off*

.*3 hours later*

R3X*sweating and stanced*

Ethan*on the ground out of breath*

R3X*breathing heavy* looks like your done bud

Ethan*breathing heavy* j-jesus...fuck...fightings hard

R3X:heh hope that helped you *holds out hand*

Ethan*grabs his hand*

R3X*pulls him up*

Ethan:thanks man

Destiny*gets in ring and drys ethans face and kisses him*

Ethan:nnn

Destiny:you looked great out there

Ethan:heh thanks

R3X:well...my work is done *grabs hoodie and walks out ring*

Ethan*stops kissing and looks at rex* hey...

R3X*looks*

Ethan:thanks...boss

R3X*nods and walks out room and bumps into a "wall"*

Pharah*has hands on her hips and looks at him* hey watch where your going...

R3X:oh sorry pharah...i wasnt paying attention

Pharah:so you giving out free lessons huh

R3X:free lessons in what...i dont know what you mean

Pharah:dont play dumb rex...i seen you and ethan scraping in the ring i want a round

R3X:sorry pharah...but i gotta go...maybe next time *walks by her and walks out gym*

Pharah*looks at him and smirks*

R3X*walks to skyline and goes in pocket*...hm...wheres my key...

Pharah*leaning against wall spinning key on finger* lookin for something boss?

R3X:my key *looks at her* i cant...damnit

Pharah*smirks*

R3X:pharah...please can i get my key

Pharah:ya want it *put it in her bra* gotta fight me

R3X*sighs hard*

Pharah:heh *walks up to him*

R3X:pharah i dont have time for this

Pharah*pushes her breasts together* want the key gotta take them

R3X*facepalms* agh ok fine lets go *puts hoodie on car* ill make it quick

Pharah:heh...yeah sure whatever *streaches arms and cracks knuckles*

R3X*stances*

Pharah:lets go *charges*

R3X*grits teeth*

.*at the beach*

Logan*walking around with elise, rose and sara*

Sara:what a beautiful day it is

Logan:...

Elise*elbows him*

Logan:hn what

Rose:say something

Logan:uhh...wonderful...*looks around* uhh people...sunbathing?

Elise and Rose*facepalm*

Sara:oh uhh yes...indeed

Logan*looks at rose* did it work?

Elise:your a damn joke

Logan:what

Rose:a damn joke

Sara*spots Antonio*

Antonio*sitting at table with shake*

Sara:hello sir *walks to him*

Antonio*looks* hey new girl...

.*others follow*

Antonio:glad you all could make it

Elise:whats with the harsh order

Antonio:well captain fat ass wanted me to lead on the murder case...and so i got you four to assist

Logan:why chose us

Antonio:well because you ask...you...your a good listener and looking at your work in redview...your a damn good driver logan

Logan:...oh im blushin here

Sara:what about me sir

Antonio:ahh sara mcIntyre...eh you got spunk...and your organized...i guess

Sara:oh thank you sir

Elise and Rose: *at the same time* what about us ant~

Antonio:we need extra people

Rose*huffed hard*

Elise:hmph

Antonio:anyway get to talking to people we need more info on this car...see if any racers know

Elise:alright...lets go sis *walks off*

Rose*follows*

Logan*walks off*

Sara*about to walk off*

Antonio:hey deputy

Sara:yes sir?

Antonio:come and sit with me

Sara*sits across from him* whats wrong

Antonio:i cant wrap my head around this...why would this guy even do it?

Sara:you think he was bullied by some of the corrupt cops

Antonio:probably...i know we have some bastards around here but we dont know who they are...

Sara:hm *goes in bag and pulls out files* good thing i had a copy...we can review while the others ask

Antonio:ok rookie...always prepared

Logan*walking on beach side*

Joey*eating snowcone* mmm this is good

Logan*walks to him*...excuse me

Joey*looks* whats wrong officer

Logan:...*in his head* "shit i remember this guy...looks like he didnt recognizes me yet...good"...look man im just wondering if you know anything about a black pagani huayra

Joey:no sorry man...i dont know anything about someone with that car...ill keep an eye out...its that guy who killed those cops huh

Logan:yeah...just trying to keep the peace racer...

Joey:i get you man...but hey maybe i can help you

Logan:hn?

Joey:theres a guy with a Lamborghini aventador svj who are wiling to help you...well for a price

Logan:this guy gotta name?

Joey:his names ry

Logan:hes around here?

Joey:hes mostly around races taking bets

Logan:hm...appreciated man and my bad for my dumbass allies goin after you

Joey:u-uhh ok?

Logan*walks off* now his is going to help

.*2 hours later*

.*at the gym*

R3X*breathing heavy *

Pharah*layed out breathing heavy* damn...your...resilient...boss...

R3X*catches breath and walks up to her* i dont go down...easy

Pharah:heh...yeah...i remember that night

R3X*puts hand in her bra*

Pharah*shocked blushes hard* r-rex!?! w-wait i can do it!?

R3X*grabs key and pulls hand out* deals a deal...be safe pharah *walks out gym*

Pharah*holds her chest*...h-his hands were soft *shakes head* nagh damnit *gets up*

R3X*walks outside and gets in car and drives off*

.*phone rings*

R3X*answers* hello?

Senji:good afternoon rex

R3X:hey senji...whats up

Senji:nothing much...i was wondering...you mind if you can meet me at my house

R3X:i hope its not another party

Senji:oh hell no...just wanted to...you know chill is all

R3X:hm...i dont know i got some races to appear at

Senji:i will be glad to drive you there

R3X:hmm...alright...you convinced me ill be down

Senji:great...see you later *hangs up*

R3X*hangs ups* man...now i gotta spend time with liu bei...wonderful *drives to senjis mansion*


	26. Debt and a Rabid Horse

Starting from the last chapter rex drove over to liu bei i mean senjis mansion to spend time with the leader of the syndicate

R3X*drives up to driveway and gets out*

Servants:ill make sure shes in good hands sir

R3X:alright *gives him the keys and walks inside*

.*servants opens the door for him and inside are glassworkers fixing the broken windows and carpenters fixing the damage from the party*

R3X:geez...looks horrible during the day light...

Thomas*typing on i pad*

R3X*looks* hey...

Thomas:ahh rex is it? *puts i pad to the side* nice to meet you again...i heard boss wanted to spend time with you

R3X:yeah

Thomas:well i dont want to keep him waiting...hes upstairs in his office training...ill let him know *pulls out phone*

R3X:nah *puts his phone down* let it be a surprise *walks upstairs*

Thomas:alright then *pulls out i pad and looks at the workers* hmm...maybe we can get some custom designs on the windows...just to spice things up

Worker woman:your going to pay extra?

Thomas:i wouldn't be saying it if i wasnt now would i?

R3X*walks into office*

Senji*punching training dummy hard...sweating heavily wearing muyi tai shorts and hands and feet are wrapped in white tape*

R3X*watches quietly and sits in chair*

Senji*punches dummy faster* betray me...never again i will be made a fool...ESPECIALLY TO THAT WOMAN!? *grabs dummys head and breaks its neck harshly and stabs it in the chest with a pen*

.*dummy leaking fake blood*

Senji*breathing heavy*

R3X*puts feet on desk and tips in chair* still mad about the party

Senji*shocked and turns around* rex...how...when did you get here *stands up quickly*

R3X:just walked in...

Senji:damnit i told thomas to te-

R3X:relax...i told him not to...

Senji:oh...i see

R3X:besides you letting off some steam *stands up* hows it going sweaty

Senji*grabs towel* oh im fine...thank you for asking *dries off* hows the nur

R3X:ok...havent truly started to race her

Senji:i see...i should set up something for you

R3X:you dont have too...i rather stay underrated instead of overrated know what i mean

Senji:oh...an underdog huh

R3X:kinda...i hate the publicity...know what i mean

Senji:ahh i see *walks into bathroom room*

R3X:so...what you wanna do man

Senji:...thats the thing *takes shower* I don't know *washes up* i dont have a lot of friends

R3X*sits back down and pulls out phone* really...after all the people i seen at that party and your not friends with them

Senji:those are business associates non of them are...you know friends

R3X:ah i see *texts*

Senji*gets out and drys up*

R3X:so how about the beach

Senji*walks out steaming with a towel around his waist* sounds great...probably should show up and say hi to the fans and racers

R3X:you actually do that?

Senji:yes...and you dont?

R3X:well im not famous like you and plus the amount of celebrities who dont do that is shockingly low

Senji:oh i see *goes into walkin closet and puts on clothes*

R3X:so senji...the speedhunter showdown

Senji:what about it

R3X:how did you manage to do it

Senji:heh...well ive heard around the city that certain people love to race but theres no place to do so i asked the city to add this and they were very agreeable...so now the Speedhunter Showdown *walks out in a white gucci shirt, black jeans and white Jordan 3* was born *grabs black hat and puts it on*

R3X:but about the night time

Senji:nope...cant do nothing about that...i can only do my work in the daylight during the night...well its a whole different world hell you know that...ive heard what you did a month ago

R3X:hn?

Senji:the robbery that rocked the police

R3X:oh...right *scratches head embarrassingly*

Senji:yeah...you owe me there rex...*smirks*

R3X:what do you mean

Senji:i got your crew off the cops hit list...i barely managed but i got it done

R3X:well...what do you want in return

Senji:when i want it ill find you...for now try not to hurt anymore officers of the law...please

R3X:alright then

Senji:good...lets head out *walks out of office*

R3X*gets up and follows*

Senji*walks by Thomas*

R3X*follows*

Thomas:oh sir...where are you going?

Senji:out...need to relieve...stress

Thomas:alright then...so i should reschedule-

Senji:no no...not needed...i wont be long...just want to see how my citys doing

Thomas:alright then take care *types on tablet*

Senji:lets go rex...to the treasure room *walks outside to massive garage*

R3X:what is this

Senji:my car collection rex *walks up to door and door scans him and opens*

Ai:welcome senji

Senji:alright rexxie...which girl do you want to drive

R3X:wait i gotta drive

Senji:my drivings rusty...i wanna see what you can do

R3X:hm...*walks around and looks at a 67 fastback*...no *looks at 300c* nah...*looks at 360 spider*...what about her

Senji:ahh the ferrari 360 spider...she is a collectors item...shes beautiful and still has her original power *grabs key from wall behind it and tosses it to him*

R3X*catches it*

Senji:lets see what she can do

R3X*gets in*

Senji*hops in and puts on sunglasses* need a pair

R3X:my mask is good enough *starts up Ferrari to a loud Italian roar*

Senji:alright *pulls out phone*

R3X*drives out slowly and peels out*

Senji*looks at the sky* beautiful day it is...

R3X:yeah *shifts up and overtakes through traffic quickly*

Senji:so how are you enjoying palm city rex *takes a picture of them*

R3X:i was expecting more cotton candy

Senji:ha...ill make sure theres more *smirks*

R3X:but this place is ok i guess...better than rockport

Senji:oh your from rockport

R3X:yeah...

Senji:well...you must be a different breed...you dont share there "charisma"...nor driving skills

R3X:lets just say im a special one *drives to beach*

Senji:i see

R3X*pulls over in parking spot*

Senji*looks around*

.*people walking around and relaxing on the beach and beach side and 2 women in skimpy bikinis walks by the car*

Senji*raises shades up* good afternoon ladies

Nerisa:hey senji

Maddie:omg its you

Senji:how are you two ladies doing

Nerisa:heh days getting better since your here

Maddie:yeah what are you doing here mr big shot

Senji:heh i cant stay in the office forever...i like to see how my people are enjoying themselves

Nerisa:oh such a nice man

Maddie*giggles*

R3X*sighs and gets out*

Senji*looks at rex* well i should get going...hope to see you two at the vixens tonight

Nerisa and Maddie*together* we'll be there bye senji

Senji:see ya girls *hops out car*

R3X*tosses him keys* i see why you dont go out so much...

Senji:what im a social butterfly *catches keys*

R3X:whatever man...*walks on sidewalk*

Senji*follows*

R3X*looks around* does look great out here

Senji:yeah it is...such a beautiful day

.*custom aston martian voltage drives by*

Senji:...now thats good looking

R3X:i heard this area is a hot spot for racing man...people like to show off to the beachgoers

Senji:heh i dont blame them *looks at women sunbathing* i dont blame them at all

R3X:hm *looks at red 488 GTB at bishops cafe*

Senji:something caught your eye rex

R3X:hm...nah...nah man *keeps walking*

Senji*follows*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*puts new hellcat engine with a 8 speed transmission in his charger*...you know i was expecting that to be a lot longer...*looks at paper* just the engine itself...no bullshit...you just get the engine and trannie and put it in like normal...i like this hellcat crate nice work dodge *puts paper in crate and gets in car* alright lets see how she sounds *starts up car*

.*the charger doesnt studders but doesnt turn over*

Nazar:oh come on ol girl...its only temporary just start up for me *starts up again*

.*charger lights turn on but doesnt turn over*

Nazar*hits steering wheel* come on girl work with me! *turns it off and starts it again*

.*charger studdering*

Nazar*keeps turning ignition* no no no start start...come on dont do this to me...i know you can start...dont do this girl

.*charger lights slowly studders on along with the engine*

Nazar:i need you girl...come on i need you now...start *turns it again*

.*charger roars loud like a satanic demon as the lights turn on and the car idles menacingly*

Nazar*claps furiously* hahaha yes girl yes hahaha *revs charger*

.*the 6.2L behemoth whines as nazar revs the charger*

Nazar:hohoho...*sighs* phew...dont scare me like that i thought i wasted my money on a bad heart for you ol 426 dont come cheap like how they used to in the 60s *turns off car and gets out* heh i gotta break in those new parts *pulls out phone* i better call rex see if he wants to rac-...oh its sunday...hm...time flys *puts phone away and goes into apartments hallway*

Felipe:hey man...you heard that noise

Nazar:that is art in the making kid...we will talk later...gotta handle some business

Felipe:oh...sure man

Nazar*walks in apartment and goes in bathroom*

.*an hour later*

Nazar*walks out apartment in black fedora, dress shirt, suit jacket, slacks and dress shoes*...*walks into garage and gets in charger and drives off*

.*5 minutes later*

.*nazar drives up to a church*

Nazar*gets out and walks inside*

Mother Teresa*praying at alter with rosemary around her hands*

Nazar*opens door slowly*

Mother Teresa*praying*

Nazar*walks to her slowly and gets on knees and takes off hat*

Mother Teresa:...im glad you came

Nazar:you know i never miss a sunday...

Teresa*looks at him* your not wearing your mask...

Nazar:...i feel comfortable here to not wear it...

Teresa:why do you wear it my child

Nazar:makes me feel safe...like i feel like a whole different person if i have it on

Teresa:who is this person

Nazar:his name is razan...hes a...vigilante...he kills but for good hes tough as nails, and he makes sure people around mendoza keys is safe from any threat

Teresa:oh my...why does he kill

Nazar:he knows the justice system doesnt help change someone so he made a rule..."stop what your doing or die" and if they dont stop...well its simple

Teresa:my god...hes a murderous brute

Nazar:he maybe a murderous brute but hes true to his word...if he sees anyone doing anything corrupt thats against the law...he will act on it...but he never shows up during the day...only at night he shows up

Teresa:i see...but if razen is this mystery man what is your name then...

Nazar:...*looks down*

Teresa:hn?

Nazar:...u-uhhh...uhh

Teresa*puts hand on his shoulder softly*

Nazar*looks at her* i-i dont...know

Teresa:its ok...you dont have to tell me

Nazar:its not that...i...i just dont feel right if i tell...but

Teresa*puts finger on his lips*

Nazar*looks*

Teresa:its ok...you dont have to say anything when you dont want to...i wont force you or ask about it till you want to when your ready

Nazar:thank you ma'am

Teresa*smiles and turns away and began to pray again*

Nazar*puts fedora down and prays with her*

.*at ravens location*

Raven*gets out gtr and walks to blank wall* ok...time to make this wall bleed *drops bag and grabs spray paint and starts graffiting the wall*

Lyra*walks to her with 4 people* seems like we found the rat girls

Raven*stops and looks*...damn

Lyra:didnt we tell your white ass to stay outta cyrus oppz territory multiple times

Raven:sorry i got bad hearing

Lyra*looks at her crew*...lets fix her hearing *walks up to her*

Raven:well...you see here *sprays one of the members in the face and runs*

Amber:aghh fuck *covers face*

Lyra:get that bitch!?

.*the crew runs after her*

Raven*runs through alley way*

Lyra*runs after her*

Raven:shit shit shit *runs out*

Joey*driving down the street*

Raven*runs into street*

Joey*spots her quick and slams the brakes*

Raven*gets bumped and slams hand on his hood* watch it douche bag...joey?

Joey:sorry miss i...raven?

Raven*looks at alley*

.*Lyra and the other girls runs out*

Lyra:get that bitch!?

Raven:fuck *opens door and gets in*

Joey:whats going on

Raven:shut up and ill explain later now go!?

Joey*drives off fast*

Lyra:fuck...

Raven*looks behind* heheh hahahaha yeah fuck them

Joey:raven whats going on?

Raven:just some petty bitches is all...mind dropping me off at my car

Joey:uhh sure *drives off*

Raven:so what were you doing here

Joey:well i got done racing around and i was going to head to the shop to check on my car...then you popped up

Raven:i see...my bad for interfering...its not far from here just around the corner and go straight...parked on the side

Joey:its fine dont worry about it *drives to her gtr*

Raven*gets out* thanks joe

Joey:no problem raven...cya *drives off*

Raven*walks up to gtr*

.*gtr windshield is smashed and tagged up*

Raven:...fuck...*gets in car and drives to joeys shop*

.*at ethans location*

Ethan*at the garage working on his evo*

Sal*drives in*

Ethan:hm...

Sal*gets out* hey man

Ethan:sup bro...how you been

Sal*tosses backpack at him* winning

Ethan*catches it* the hell *opens it and its filled with 100k in cash* damn man

Sal:heh i kinda enjoy the whole "race when ever we want rule rex made" im able to plan out the track im good at and plus the bets are hot today man

Ethan:hm...maybe i should head out there today

Sal:exactly dummy...wheres the loli

Ethan:no clue...havent seen her since i left my place

Sal:ahh i see

.*a loud chevy chevelle pulls up to the garage and slowly drives inside*

Ethan:what the hell

Destiny*gets out* hey guys

Ethan:where did you get this old thing

Destiny:i bought it a few days ago...

Ethan:i haven't seen it before

Destiny:i had it shipped over here...its a beauty *hugs hood*

Ethan:w-what about your evo

Destiny:i traded it for this

Ethan*partial heartbroken* oh...c-cool

Sal:you ok man?

Ethan:yeah...im f-fine *closes hood* its all good

Destiny:i was going to break her in with a race today i was wondering who wanted to come

Sal:shit im done racing for today but ill join...i could probably bet on ya too...how much power that relic got

Destiny:i think it was 700 horses with a Chevy big block that can run a quarter in 7 second and a 0-60 in 4.4 seconds

Ethan:you didn't even know what fuel your old car took how do you know what that car has

Destiny:well its a simple car to learn...not alot of fancy parts in it like the evolution had

Ethan:a-a-you-oh...*sigh* i see

Destiny:anyway im heading out now...hope to see you there babe *gets in car*

Ethan:yeah...

.*chevelle turns on and roars loud with a loud backfire as she reverses out and peels out with a smoke fill burnout*

Sal:come on fool lets bounce...i wanna see how she runs that thing *gets in m4 gts and follows destiny*

Ethan*sigh* damn it *throws rag down and gets in car and follows*

.*at pharahs location*

Pharah*drives up to pharahs house*

Shay*looks out window* huh...wonder what's she hulk doin here

Pharah*in gym gear and knocks on her door*

Shay*walks to door and opens it* hiiiii pharah~

Pharah:hey shay...ca-

Shay:yeah come come *grabs her hand and pulls her in*

Pharah*blushes slowly*

Shay:i was just about to head out and see some races...did you just get out the gym?

Pharah:yeah...i did...im fuckin starving through

Shay:oh ill make you something nice

Pharah:uhh you sure...i can grab something while were out there

Shay:nonsense ill make you something so good it will knock your sock off

Pharah:uhh heh alright then

Shay:yay *pulls her in kitchen*

Pharah*sits down on stool*

Shay*starts cooking*

.*at the beach*

Ry*texting on phone sitting on hood*

R3X and Senji*walks into him*

Senji:hey man

Ry*looks* whats up bosses

Senji:just wandering around seeing my loving people

R3X:and flirting

Senji:i cant help being nice

R3X:bro one of them was a 60 year old lady

Senji:i dont see a problem there

Ry:uhhh...what yall need from me

Senji:oh yeah did you get my message

Ry:oh yeah the events all set up and ready to launch

Senji:cool

R3X:whats the event you did

Senji:oh hoho you will see soon

R3X:hm...

Senji*smirks*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*walks out church and puts on mask*

Teresa:drive and be safe my child

Nazar:i will...you do the same *gets in charger amd drives off*

.*nazar traveling to the city*

Nazar:alright lets see whats blowing up in the city today

.*phone rings*

Nazar:answers hello

Diana:...hey zar...

Nazar:hey diana...been a bit how you doing

Diana:doing fine...hey...you busy

Nazar:nah whats up

Diana:uhh...you mind headin over here...gotta ask you something

Nazar:ok cya in a bit *hangs up and drives over to dianas house*

.*5 minutes later*

Nazar*pulls up*

.*4 man out infront of diana house with a man laying down*

Nazar:hn?

Cory:ok ok just let him go we'll pay double man just give us more time

Omar:ive grown tired of waiting...boys...teach them

Cory:w-wait wait?!

Nazar:hm *gets out car quick and grabs mossberg and shoots a round in the air*

Cory*shocked*

Omars men*stop*

Omar:hn?

Nazar:ok...*puts gun away and walks up to them* sup cory...how ya doin bud

Cory:n-nazar what are you doin here

Nazar:diana asked me to swing by...whats all this

Omar:personal business...and i would like to get back to it

Nazar:oh my bad man i didnt mean to interrupt...go on and cont-

Diana*walks out and tosses bag to omar*

Omar:too late to pay up now girl

Diana:just take it and go...leave my brothers alone

Omar:...fine then *stomps cory in his ribs*

Cory:agh

Omar*snaps finger*

.*one of his men drops darren and another grabs the bag*

Omar:ill be back tomorrow...

Diana*grits teeth*

Omar:have a nice day sweetheart...and get this path paved...if my shoes get muddy...thats gonna be extra *gets in back of hummer*

Omar's men*gets in and drives off*

Diana:come on you two *picks them both up with each arm*

Nazar:so...what you wanna talk about

Diana:...we can talk inside *walks inside*

Nazar*follows*

Diana*puts both brothers on the couch*

Cory:t-thanks sis

Diana:uh huh

Nazar:ok...what is it

Diana:its that bastard...hes the one whos pressuring me and draining my earnings

Nazar*sits in chair* hm...

Cory*lays up* ow...look zar we have a business

Diana:wait cory

Cory:hush...look we run our familys moonshine out to some people who want it...when we were on a delivery he was our client...then he tried to stiff us...so we took our product back and when we found out who owned this land here...it was him and now he wants more cash for our rent and wants a cut of our sales and if we rat he will take all our shit and leave us to fend for ourselves

Nazar:i see...your in a pickle

Diana:and you know...you have a gun

Nazar:...you want me to erase this man

Cory:yeah

Diana:hes harassed us for months

Nazar:i dont know...this is really blown out of the water...

Diana:i understand

Nazar:i gotta go feed fefe...*walks to car*

Diana*grabs his wrist quickly*

Nazar*slowly looks at her* hn?

Diana*slowly in tears and gets in knees* please zar...ill do anything...just keep away from us...he'll come back and best my family again and take whatever he wants...please help us

Nazar:i cant...i cant just kill...especially when i dont have beef with him...this isnt my problem...im sorry diana this isnt my problem *made her let go and gets in charger and drives off*

Diana*punches ground and grits teeth* d-damn it *slowly crys*

.*7 minutes later*

Nazar*drives home and gets out snd walks inside*

Fefe*asleep on ac*

Nazar*takes off mask and pours cat food in bowl*

Fefe*ear twitches and wakes up and walks to food*

Nazar*sits on couch and lounges*...i told myself i wouldn't do that again...but...shes really in some shit *looks across room and spots briefcase* oh yeah that case from the truck heist... *walks to it and grabs it and opens it up with money, letter and papers* hm...something shady was going on after all...

Fefe*eats*

Nazar*sits back down and reads letter*...deliver cars to mr wu...hes expecting them all to be intact no damage *reads other paper* this is the manifest...one nsx...one ferrari 550 barchetta, one 350z,...charger...mini...camero...and a 570s...damn these fuckers wernt the cops...they wernt going to a impound lot nor a auction...someone bought them instantly and now i have a feeling they might come and collect these cars personally *looks at money*

Nazar:hm

.*flashback*

Diana:please...help us...ill do anything

.*flashback ends*

Nazar:...its non of my business...but i dont want her to deal with bullshit like this *grabs phone and calls someone*

???*answers* speak

Nazar:...hey you said your willing to help us right

???:...yeah after our altercation

Nazar:good...we need to meet...tonight i need a favor

???:you know me...

Nazar:i know i got money...just meet me somewhere close

???:i know a place ill text it to you...cya tonight

Nazar:mmh hm *hangs up* now thats dealt with lets see whos racing today *turns on tv*

Fefe*finishes food and hops on couch and lays on his lap*

Nazar:aww now you care for me *rubs her back*

Fefe*meows*

Nazar:why must you hate me so much i love you...

Fefe*ignores him*

.*at rexs location*

Senji*with bags of clothes in his hands walking to race area* rex i do appreciate on what you've done for me here...this was a wonderful time i never had someone to hang out with

R3X*with bag of clothes as well* eh...its fine man...dont fret...

Senji:no no...a true man shows how he feels with a gift

R3X:and that is?

Senji:heh that *points at car under sheets*

R3X:another car...look man i barely got to use the nur you gave me like i need another car man

Senji:oh its isnt the car rex

R3X:hn?

.*people crowd around in the hundreds and some syndicate members grabs senjis bags*

R3X:the hell

Senji*runs to middle of the area* *clears throat*

.*someone tosses microphone to him*

Senji*turns it on* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE SPEEDHUNTER SHOWDOWN SPECIAL EVENT OF THE AFTERNOON!!!

.*crowd cheers*

R3X:hm so i guess i get front row seats to see a event

Senji:today i bring you the underdog of rockport...the driver of b2 stealth bomber of the night, the leader of the night runners REX!?

.*crowd cheers loud*

Senji:come on up friend

R3X:man wth is this *drops bags and walks to him*

Senji:now your wondering why i called you up here

R3X:yeah...whats all this bro

Senji:simple my dear friend...i issue you a challenge

R3X:hn?

Senji:you see ive seen you race...we all seen you race am i right everyone

.*crowd agrees loud*

Senji:and i wanted to see how good you are all by yourself...

R3X:as in?

Senji:you vs *presses button on watch*

.*hologram countdown timer turns on above them*

Senji:the clock

R3X:oh...i see

Senji:yes sir...i wanna see if your fast enough against time rex...and if you are then i will personally invite you snd your crew to the most exclusive club for racers in the city

R3X:alright then...what will i be driving

Senji:im glad you asked...gentlemen

Brock*walks to car and takes off sheet and its a 2017 ford mustang spec 5 with 1895 horsepower pushing from a 7.8L racing V8

Senji:i call her the rabid horse

R3X:why call her that

Senji:she is unpredictable and uncontrollable...shes a loose cannon of a car and isnt afraid to hurt the driver or others if control is loss

R3X:hm...

Senji:so what do you say...wanna give it a shot and enter the big leagues?

R3X:fine then...im in...but what time am i going against

Senji:your going against the top driver from the vixens...driver x

R3X:driver x?

Senji:yes...shes a monster behind the wheel and she made the rabid horse behave like a 200 horsepowered civic can you do the same or better

R3X:yeah...i could

Senji:YOU HEAR THAT FOLKS THE CHALLENGE IS ON!?

.*crowd roars in excitement*

.*mustang turns on and lets out a twin turboed roar and launches off the line quickly with a massive burnout cloud*

R3X*shocked*

Senji:and there goes the horse look at that power

.*mustang slides around the corners like butter without touching the walls and leaving massive smoke clouds*

Senji:get some drones after that girl shes killing those corners

.*drones follow the mustang*

R3X*shocked while watching* damn

.*after a minute the mustang swerves around the track easily and passes the finish line and spins around and stops*

Senji:can you all believe that almost 2000 horsepower and not one lost control AMAZING!?

.*mustang starts to rev at rex*

Senji:uh oh...looks like you got her attention

.*mustang burnout and launches for rex*

R3X*stands there*

.*mustang slams brakes and drifts around him 3 times then stops*

Senji:wow rex not even budging a bit after that display hes got nerves of steel

R3X*looking at car*

.*door opens*

Driver X*gets out*

.*wearing a white and black racing suit with a pristine white helmet*

Senji:there he is everyone DRIVER X!?!

.*crowd cheers*

Driver X*looking dead at rex and tosses rex the keys*

R3X*catches them without breaking contact*

Driver X*looking at him and walks away from the mustang and walks to senji*

Senji:heh you gotta beat 1:22 rex...think you can handle it

R3X:watch me *walks to mustang*

.*Driver X and R3X walks by each as they both looked at each other*

R3X*gets in mustang*

Driver X*stands next to senji*

Senji:now LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!?

R3X*lines up mustang to the start*

Senji and the crowd:..3...2...1...GO!?

R3X*launches hard with a massive burnout*


	27. Nazar's Plan or R3X vs The Rabid Horse

.*crowd cheers loud as rex launches off the line*

R3X*trying to gain control* shit shit *gains control and drifts around track*

Senji:look at him go ladies and gentlemen!?

R3X*slides around*

.*at shays location*

Shay*in bedroom* alright girl...just keep it up and get this day over with...fuck what time is it *looks at phone* *sighs and gets up* *clears throat* pharah im ready...pharah? *walks out* is this girl still in the kitchen the hells she doin?

Shay*walks in kitchen* pharah you ready to go im re-...oh shit

Pharah*face is in plate asleep and stuffed*

Shay:uhh...maybe i went too far on the cooking...shit *shakes her* pharah wake up

Pharah*burps loud* k-kill mehh...

Shay*turns head and giggles* *stops quick* imma just imagine i never did that...come on girl *trys to pick her up and struggles* gotta...meet up...with the others

Pharah*slumps over and fell on her*

Shay:oh shit PHARAH!? *collapses and she fell on top of her*

Pharah*asleeps*

Shay:shit!...hmm *grabs her phone from her pocket quick and calls someone random* shit i hope this persons not busy

Destiny*answers* hello

Shay:h-hi uhh...destiny

Destiny:..yeah who is this

Shay:its shay shay

Destiny:oh hey girl whats up

Shay:i...i need some help is all

Destiny:with what lil shay

Shay:moving stuff...how strong are all of you...

Destiny:well ethans very strong i can get him to help

Shay:good...please head over...*weak* this bitch is heavy

Destiny:what you say...i didnt hear you

Shay:i-i said ill see you soon

Destiny:ok cya

Shay*hangs up quick and yells in anger*

Pharah*snores*

Shay:christ how heavy are you...*trys to lift her up*

.*at destinys location*

Destiny:ethan

Ethan:what woman

Destiny:shay needs help

Ethan:with

Destiny:well she said shes moving things around

Ethan:fine then...lets roll *grabs keys*

Destiny:can we take my car

Ethan:...ugh fine *puts keys down*

Destiny*grabs her keys* alright lets roll *walks outside*

Ethan:i just said that *follows*

Destiny:but your not driving *smirks*

Ethan*crosses arms*

Destiny*gets in car*

Ethan*follows*

Destiny*drives off*

.*5 minutes later*

Shay:...*sigh*

.*door knocks*

Shay:shit uhh alexa...unlock door

Alexa*unlocks door* door is unlocked

Shay:its open

Ethan*walks in* damn...nice place ya got here *walks around*

Destiny*looks around* shay?

Shay:in the kitchen

Destiny*walks to her and shocked* oh my god

Shay:yeah...she fell on me

Destiny:why what happened

Shay:well...i made her some food and well she went a bit over

Destiny:geez...*grabs pharah and trys to lift her up* oh damn *drops her*

Shay:geez

Destiny:ethan get over here quick

Ethan*runs to her* what whats up...*snickers* heh oh now this is gold...uhh just chill there right quick

Destiny:what the hell are you doing

Ethan:getting someones respect...*takes a picture of shay and pharah*

Shay*under her voice* ill fucking kill him

Ethan:alright...lets go *grabs pharahs arm*

Destiny*grabs her other arm*

Ethan:now lift woman

Destiny*lifts but struggles*

Ethan*lifts up with a loud grunt*

Shay*moves quickly*

Destiny:where do u want her

Shay:uhh on the couch

Ethan:a-allright *grits teeth and slowly moves her to couch*

Destiny*follows

Shay*gets up and lifts up her legs*

Ethan, Destiny and Shay*drops pharah on couch*

Ethan*breathing heavy* jesus she weighs more than a ox

Shay:muscle is more dense than fat ethan

Destiny:right

Ethan:anyway...why is she over here

Shay:just to relax i guess...i was about to head out and watch a race or two then i found her like this

Pharah*snores*

Destiny*pokes her face* shes really knocked out...what did you do to her

Shay:nothing honest...i just made a snack and thats it

Ethan:uh huh a snack...anyway if your heading out we'll roll with you...and her

Shay:oh cool

Destiny:shay can you get the door we got pharah

Shay:ok *walks to front door and holds it open*

Destiny:lets go ethan

Ethan:agghhh fine *grabs pharah*

.*at nazars location*

Nazar*drives charger to mystery caller*

?*standing next to svj waiting*

Iku*babbling*

?:do you ever stop talking?

Iku:baba!?

?:hey dont you make fun of your fasha *tickles her*

Iku*laughing*

?:heh bad little baby

Iku*giggling*

Nazar*drives up to him*

?:huh hes quick...

Iku*looks over door*

Nazar*gets out car*

?:whats the get up...done roleplaying 1900s mobsters with the crew

Nazar:yes...i see your babysitting for your sister

?:hn? *looks at iku*

Iku*looking at nazar*

?:yeah...its my turn

Nazar:so ry are we willing to do business

Ry:yeah...so how are my skills needed

Nazar:can you make a...bomb for me

Ry:...excuse me?

Nazar:i have a guy hassling...my cousin...i was wondering if you can help

Ry:by blowing them the fuck up?

Nazar:by blowing them the fuck up

Ry:i know you have guns man...why bother

Nazar:i dont want to seem like im apart of it

Ry:ahh...but if anything happens and it doesn't go well it can lead back to your family...mostly you

Nazar:ill make sure that the job is complete...and theres no traces

Ry:...by the tone of your voice you did this before

Nazar:it isnt the first wont be the last

Ry:alright then...so what am i making

Nazar*gives him briefcase of money*

Ry:oh *opens it* damn...this covers it with interest

Nazar:i want that as a bomb

Ry:oh just a simple open the case and a simple but mild explosion occurs?

Nazar:hmmm...probably a detonator instead...i want to make sure everything is set...no traces

Ry:ahh...i see well i ll go bank this and- *puts case in car*

Nazar:the money stays there too

Ry:what

Nazar:i want him to know theres no bomb

Ry:ahh i see...ill take a cut of this and keep some of it as cover for the bomb...they will never know

Nazar:glad your catching on...how long is it going to take well if little miss troublemaker over there goes to sleep in a hour then ill be done by tomorrow or the next day

Nazar:good

Iku*opens case* bababa *grabs money and starts tossing it* waaaaa!

Ry:ahh shit no!?

Nazar:see ya later pal *walks off*

Ry:damnit iku stop thats our money

Iku*gigging and stops throwing money* i sowwy

Ry:christ...i wish your mother was here *facepalms*

Nazar*gets in charger and drives off* now i just have to relax...*turns on radio and hears the speedhunter race channel*

Radio:its a scorcher out here and the women arnt making it better haha its a exciting day out here during the speedhunter showdown

Nazar:tch...why is this smut on

Radio:we had some exciting races out here allstars going after the $kyriderz, track attak vs the vixens and now were getting a heating up with this suprising challenge

Nazar:hm?

.*at destinys location*

Destiny:come on just fit her in

Ethan*trys to pull her in* she wont fucking fit!?

Shay:i got an idea

Destiny:hn?

Shay*walks back*

Ethan*veins in his head shows while pulling* the hell is she doin?

Shay:raaahhhh! *runs to him and dropkicks pharah in her chest*

.*pharah squeezes in but crushes Ethan*

Ethan:f-fuck!?

Shay:yay shes in

Destiny:are you ok ethan?

Ethan:help...me!

Shay:it wont be long to the showdown destiny we gotta go *gets in*

Destiny:right *gets in and drives off*

Shay:now whats on the radio *turns on radio*

Radio:we have a hot challenge out from the big man himself senji akkin

Ethan*trys to make room* a-a challenge

.*at the beach*

Joey*eating a snowcone* hm...i wonder whats all the noise *walks to crowd*

Jake*gets behind him and wraps arm around him*

Joey*shocked* h-huh

Jake:sup bro

Joey:oh hey jake...

Jake:i see you checkin out on the honeys i see?

Joey:n-nah man just enjoying the weather

Ray*walks to him* sure he is...and im not baked

Joey:oh hey raymond

Ray:call me ray...sound like my dad

Joey:oh my bad...

Ray:so whats up white boy...wheres the crew

Joey:i dont know...probably racing else where...

Jake:that so...i guess your free eh?

Joey:well i was going to see what everyone was heading to...something about a challenge over there *points*

Ray:shit if its pinkslips i gotta see this L man *walks over*

Jake*walks joey over* lets go bud

Joey*nervous* ehh

.*at the location*

R3X*rips E-brake and mustang slides around corner hard with a loud wine and turbo flutter*

R3X*puts foot down and accelerates while wheelspinning*

Senji:rex is almost to the finish FINISH HARD BRO!?

crowd cheers*

Joey*looks* woh...what is that thats not a normal mustang

Jake:man thats senjis mustang...damn fool made that girl too powerful and refused to make it all-wheel-drive...

Joey:so hes stuck rear-wheeled?

Ray:by the way hes driving hell yeah...look at that smoke bruh...hes going to be stupid bald after the race *smokes*

Jake:or even no tires

Joey:hes got this...hes a damn good driver he can handle this

Jake:pretty confident aye joey...you know what hes dealing with

Joey:what eight hundred

Ray*smirks and smoke comes from nose* nah b try again

Joey:a-a thousand?

Jake:nope

Joey:well what

Jake and Ray:two thousand joey

Joey*shocked* t-two thousand!?

R3X*turns hard and controls his slide*

Ray:shit here he comes

Joey*looks*

R3X*drifts around wall and barely touches it while smoking the crowd*

Joey*coughing*

Jake*holding breath* insane huh

Joey:what the hell!? *coughs more*

Ray:aww quit coughin like its killin you...aint that much

R3X*recovers then shifts up and accelerates*

Jake:shit hes almost there

Ray:aye maybe your boss can drive

Joey:haha go rex

R3X*drifts around the corner*

.*at destinys location*

Destiny*pulls up at beach parking lot*

Shay*gets out*

Destiny*gets out and moves seat forward* can you get out honey?

Ethan:i cant feel everything...

Pharah*slowly wakes up and yawns* damn that was good...

Destiny:pharah your awake

Pharah:huh...how the fuck did i get here

Shay*looks in* because of me!

Pharah:o-oh hi pharah

Ethan*weak* h-help me

Pharah:eh? *looks* ethan the hell

Ethan:...h-help

Pharah:shit i better not find out you copped a feel or ill break your fucking hands *grabs roof of car and gets out car*

Ethan*breathes in hard*

Pharah:so why the hell am i doing here

Shay:rex is racing we heard it on the radio

Pharah:well where is he

Destiny:where that crowd is *points*

Pharah:alright *looks in chevelle and grabs ethan* lets go *pulls him out and puts him on her shoulder*

Ethan:why must...i be...embarrassed *face turns red*

Destiny:heh your so cute when your embarrassed ethan *pokes his cheek*

Shay:come on lets go quick *runs over there*

Pharah:you heard her loli lets move *follows*

Destiny*closes door* i-im not a loli *follows*

.*four people wearing all black slowly walks up*

?:do it...

3 others*nods and pushes the barrier closer to the track*

Civilian:hey what are you do-

?*points beretta at him*

Civilian*raises hand up* w-woh hey calm down

?:...or what

Civilian:l-look man please dont-

?*gets behind him and chokes him it bike chain*

?*slowly puts gun away*...now that wasnt necessary...atleast i didnt hear a neck break

?:he was going to snitch...you know i dont like snitches

?*sigh* lets go...throw his ass somewhere before someone spots us *runs off*

?:on it *opens dumpster and puts him in and everyone runs off*

Sabrina*spots them running*...hm?

R3X*drifts around*

Senji:hes gonna make it

R3X*slides around and back of the car hits the barrier and loses control and bumper cracks and drags on ground* *shocked* shit!

Senji:oh and rex taps the barrier and loses control!

.*crowd shocked*

Joey:boss!?

Ray:oh thats fucked

R3X*trys to recover fast* shit!

Senji:he is trying to recover but to no avail

Shay*squeeze through crowd and looks* what happened

Civilian:man that guy hit the wall hard

Shay:oh no

R3X:shit...gotta think

.*everything freezes in time including him*

R3X:...man...im in a pickle here...if i try to stop ill lose the challenge and probably lose respect for senji, or i can power through but i put other people at risk on what i do next...you have a mission...i gotta keep his respect...but how do i fix this...*closes eyes* im in a spinout in a 2000 car with no traction nor self control...brakes are completely useless on this...unless i can use the ebrake also...that could work but i need to time it when i use the regular brakes as well and when im still spinning ill countersteer quickly to gain some what of control...then slowly accelerate into the drift and end it...ok taylor...make it happen

.*everything unfreezes and he opens his eyes*

R3X*slams brakes and rips e-brake up and turns car hard*

.*mustang corrects self and goes sideways*

R3X:NOW!? *puts foot down and wheelspins and drifts around the corner*

.*crowd shocked*

R3X*holds the drift* come on...come on *crosses the line fast*

Senji*stops the clock*...

.*crowd silenced*

R3X*stops and breathes heavy and gets out* holy shit...so uhh senji...how did i do

Senji:so rex...you finished it in one minute...and 19 seconds...

Shay:HE DID IT!?

.*crowd cheers*

R3X:heh...damn *looks around*

Nazar*drives by and looks* hm?

.*night runners rush rex and cheers*

R3X:hey you guys are here

Joey:that was fucking sick bro!?

Destiny:we thought you were going to wreck horribly

Pharah:yeah...

Jake:your pretty good rex

R3X:thanks guys...

Nazar:hm *drives off to garage*

Ethan*walks over to barrier rex hit* hm...

Ray*walks to him* yo white bread...whatcha doin here

Ethan:look not to sound like a dick rider but...rex would never fuck up like that...you see how he drives its like...well pretty damn good

Ray:so you saying

Ethan:i feel like something was rigged over here...like look at the barrier over here its been pushed out

Ray*looks* yeah...i does...

Ethan:hm *looks around and looks at alley way* hey come with me

Ray:aye yo b thats nasty...

Ethan:fuckin-

Ray:im fuckin with ya b lets go *walks in alley way*

Ethan*follows*

Ray*looks around otherside* hm

Ethan*looks around and opens dumpster* o-oh shit *lets go and lid shuts*

Ray:what you found a rat bruh *walks to him*

Ethan:you go look...fuck that

Ray:aight...*opens dumpster*

.*a unconscious body is in the dumpster*

Ethan:...

Ray:sheeit aye wake up *smacks guy*

Ethan:w-what the hell are you doing

Ray:come on get da fuck up *smacking him*

Civilian*slowly comes too* w-what hey hey quit hitting me

Ray:knew your ass wasnt dead...

.*at a cafe*

?:alright *takes off mask*

?:fuck ya doin drew

Drew:were in the clear...no need to hide our faces maya

Maya*takes off mask* i dont like that...people could be watching

Drew:your paranoia is strong today

.*others take off mask*

Solo:so aniki whats next

Beta:yeah...we gotta get outta this area

Drew:your the crazy broad who decided to kill the guy not me

Beta:tch if you weren't going to kill them who will

Drew:all we had to do was sabotage the race thats it...

Beta:tch whatever

Drew:just relax...

Sabrina*walks in and walks to them*

Drew:ahh there you are

Sabrina:...why did you do it

Drew:what do you mean what we did

Sabrina:i seen you do it you fucked up the track and tried to wreck rex

Drew:oh you know his name...

Sabrina:...dont dodge my question

Maya:man this girls ruthless

Drew:come on girl...it was just for money relax...i dont have beef with the guy its all just for payment

Sabrina*crosses arms and grits teeth* he could had died

Drew:hey he probably got out of it unscathed so relax...anyway hows working with the syndicate...we do miss you rina

Sabrina:hmph

Maya*looks out window and looks at alleyway

Ethan:so thats what happened

Civilian:yeah...i-i-i thought i died man

Ray:man your ok just call the cops and bounce...and i need to bounce too before the cops come and they blame my black ass

Ethan:why

Ray:bruh you heard of cops killing niggas for no reason?

Ethan:well yeah

Ray:well im not gonna be on a photo with a crowd of dumbasses trying to burn and loot shit because of my death...feel me?

Ethan:alright man...cya

Ray:yup yup *walks off*

Ethan:but you should go too man

Civilian:ok thank you sir *runs off*

Ethan:uh huh *walks out*

Maya:...drew

Drew:yeah

Maya:we have a witness

Drew:didnt beta taken care of it

Maya*points at ethan* no...they revived the guy and now he knows

Drew*looks* well shit

Ethan*walks to crosswalk*

Beta:this time ill kill *puts on mask and walks outside*

Sabrina:what

Drew:dont worry about it girl *sits her down on his lap* so hows your day

Sabrina:...you know i hate you...

Drew:aww come on ive changed...

Sabrina:...

Ethan*pulls out phone* hmm...

Beta*walks to him quietly*

Ethan:i should probably head to the gar-

Beta*grabs wire and wraps it around his neck*

Ethan:n-nagh a-agghh

Beta*hops on his back while choking him*

Ethan*shocked and slams her against the wall and carrys her into a alley way*

Beta:agh

Ethan*throws her against dumpster*

Beta:nagh

Ethan*breathing heavy* w-who the hell are you

Beta:...*runs for him lunges for him*

Ethan*shocked and catches her*

Beta*punches him nonstop*

Ethan:f-fuck fuck a-agh *tosses her against wall*

Beta:ngh

Ethan*runs to her and tackles her against the wall hard*

Beta:nagh fuck

Ethan*lifts her up and slams her against the dumpster*

Beta:a-aghh

Ethan*slams her against it 3 more times and throws her away*

Beta*rolls and lands on knees*

Ethan*runs*

Beta:fuck your going bitch *follows him*

Ethan:shit!

Solo*looks out window* umm...aniki...ill be back

Drew:yeah sure...take maya with you...gotta do some catch up

Maya:with your ex...sure come on solo walks outside*

Solo*gets outside and gets in custom ram*

Maya*gets in*

Solo*drives off*

Ethan*runs to rex*

R3X:so senji i know your not done here...what you gonna do now

Senji:i have to host a special event

R3X:what is this event...am i apart of this somehow

Senji:oh no...no your free...im going to start a wet t-shirt contest

R3X:a wet t-shirt contest...i this time

Senji:oh dont worry everyone wins in my events heh

R3X:well good luck man

Senji:hope to see you a the vixen rex *walks off*

R3X*looks at mustang*...sorry girl

Ethan*runs to him* REX LETS GO!? *gets in car*

R3X:the hell?

Beta*pulls out 5.7* found you bitch *shoots at them*

R3X:shit *hops in car and drives off*

Beta*keeps shooting

.*mustang keeps going as while getting shot*

Beta:shit! *runs to locked bmw i8 and smashs window and hot wires it* your not escaping *puts foot down and hauls after them*

R3X:ok were good...

Ethan:phew...thanks man

R3X:ok...what the cinnamon toast fuck is going on

Ethan:man some crazy fuckers trying to kill me...i just found a guy in a dumpster and wel-

R3X:wait wait wait...what guy

Ethan:he was some guy no clue but your race was rigged you barely made it you could had gone faster if they didnt try to rig it

R3X:shit...never thought someone wo-

.*4 rounds rips through the back window*

Ethan and R3X*duck* shit!

Beta*shoots rapidly*

R3X*puts foot down and drives fast*

Beta*follows quickly*

Ethan:oh man we are so fucked

R3X*keeping calm and concentrates* ethan

Ethan:huh...

R3X:...hold on...and keep your head down...ill get us outta here

Ethan:o-ok bo-

.*more bullets hits mustang*

Ethan:shiit!?

R3X*grits teeth* alright bitch follow this *rips e-brake and drifts around the corner fast*

Beta*follows*

.*at the garage*

Shay*making a smoothie*

Pharah*lifting cudas new engine block* 12...13...14

Nazar*working on cuda*...do you ever stop working out

Pharah*keeps lifting* ill stop...till i want to...

Nazar:uh huh...alright

Destiny:nazar why are you working on rexes cuda

Nazar:its kinda of a eye sore i just want her on some wheels and look like shes been worked on...you know the last time we worked on this car was that party

Sal*looking in the fridge* that party was cool bro

Shay:i never seen someone in there feelings like ethan

Nazar:now that was hysterical heh

Destiny:hehe yeah it was

Pharah*puts engine block down*...need more weight...*looks at cuda* hm *walks over to cuda and starts to do reps with the back of it*

Nazar:woman what the hell...

Pharah:1...2...3...

Nazar:...better yet...keep doing it... gotta see if the axle is good *looks at undercarriage*

Destiny:i remember the axle was brand new all we gotta do is put wheels on it

Nazar:yeah...i see...so does anyone know what wheels boss had on his cuda

Shay:maybe joey knows

Sal:yeah aint he the garage monkey

Shay:thats racist sal

Sal:that boy is white as snow and so am i how is that racist?

Nazar:heh *continues to work*

.*at rex and ethans location*

R3X*accelerates fast*

Ethan*looks behind*

Beta*catching up fast*

Ethan:man for a 2000 hp car this things a piece of shit shes gaining on us

R3X:i have no traction this car is very unstable and if i ever get traction every time i shift i lose it very quickly

Ethan:shit whats the plan boss

R3X:were going to take this to the police station or where theirs a lot of people around i need witnesses for this

Ethan:thats crazy we could put them in harms way

R3X:its the only idea i got and im not stopping...

Ethan:shit...lets do the police station maybe the cops can help us

R3X:yeah the cops could *drifts around corner*

Ethan*holding on for dear life* geeeeez?!

Beta*grips corner and reloads* enough games boys *starts firing at the mustang*

R3X:duck!?

Ethan:fuck!?

R3X and Ethan*duck their heads quick*

Beta*firing then stops*...hmm *grins wildly*

Ethan:i think shes out boss

Beta*shoots the bumper and the bullet pierces through and rip the rear right tire*

.*tire deflates quickly and the tire is shredded and leaves a large trail of sparks in its wake*

R3X*trys to gain control* fuck we lost a tire!

Ethan:oh were going to die!?

.*at solos location*

Solo*sitting in truck bed on phone*

Maya*sitting in passenger seat* anything

Solo:man straight to voicemail *hangs up* man where the hell did this girl go

Maya*shrugs* where did you see her last

Solo:seen her running somewhere...but barely got to see

Maya:shes a tough girl...shes probably back at the clubhouse

Solo:yeah probably

.*phone rings*

Maya*answers* hello

Drew:can i get a pick up

Maya:why...i thought you were chilling with your ex

Drew:i kinda triggered her...and now im alone and kinda embarrassed

Maya:atleast your honest yeah well swing by

Drew:thanks *hangs up*

Maya*hangs up*

Solo:lemme guess drew fucked up

Maya:drew fucked up

Solo:why does that fool even bother...sabrina will never go for his ass again

Maya:we all know this even warchief

Solo*slides in from rear window and starts up truck* lets go pick him up *turns around and drives off*

.*back with rex*

R3X*barely gained control*

Ethan*gritting teeth*

Beta*gains on them and rams them*

R3X*loses control* fuck *barely accelerates*

Beta:gotcha *shoots at rear left tire*

.*tire deflates and is quickly shredded and more sparks fly*

.*mustang loses all control*

R3X:no no no!?

Ethan:boss red light look out *points*

.*traffic light is red and people are crossing and the other lane of traffic flows*

R3X*looks quickly and slams brakes and rips e-brake* come on come on!

.*mustangs wheels lock up as the rear wheels and brake disks begin to glow brighter than the sun*

Beta*rams the mustang harder and forces them farther*

.*mustang drifts off and clips a parked sxt charger and goes into a out of control spin out*

Ethan and R3X*screams*

.*pedestrians spot the car and some moved but one man gets nicked by the loose bumper, the mustang gets t-boned by a amazon box truck and the mustang launches into a roll and smashes into a clothing store and lands upside down*

Beta*slams brakes hard* holy shit *gets out of I8 and assess the damage*

.*inside the totaled mustang*

Ethan*cut up and bruised*

R3X*mask cracked,partially bleeding with cuts and bruises, breathing heavy and still holding on the wheel*

Ethan:o-ow *gets seatbelt loose and falls and land hard on the roof* oww fuck!

R3X*not moving but breathing*

Ethan*looks* r-rex...you ok

R3X:...e-ethan...the doors...jammed

Ethan:y-yeah hold on ill get us out *kicks door but doesnt budge* fuck come on *kicks harder*

R3X*moves head slowly and looks at the damage*...oh man...

Ethan:hold on i almost got it *kicks harder and harder*

.*glass cracks*

Ethan:raaghhh *kicks through the window and slowly crawls through* ok hold on rex

.*pedestrians began to look st the massive wreck*

Beta*walking over with mask on and gun out and shoots 2 shots in the air*

.*people scatter and run*

Ethan:shit *hides behind the counter*

R3X*heart begins to race but closes eyes but blacks out*

Beta*walks inside* huh...talk about damage...*squats and looks inside*

R3X:...

Beta:well ill be damned its you...you actually survived *cocks gun*

R3X:...

Beta:i dont know how you or your crew lived but ill make sure your ass is really gone *points gun at rexes skull*

Ethan*peaks over and spots her*?!

Beta*about to pull the trigger*

Ethan:NOOOO!? *hops over counter and tackles her*

Beta:the shit

.*drops gun and sildes*

Beta*grabs ethan and headbutts him*

Ethan:nagh

Beta*kicks him off*

Ethan*hits mustang*

Beta*trys to go for the gun*

Ethan*lunges for her*

Beta*brought down* fuck off asshole!? *elbows him hard*

Ethan*getting hit*

Beta*flips on top of him and ground and pounds him*

Ethan*trying to block and getting hit*

Beta*elbows him hard*

Ethan*blocking and remembers the gym*

.*flashback at the gym*

R3X:alright ethan you wanna learn how to scrap huh

Ethan:im tired of being punked around man i wanna stand up for myself

R3X:well then...if you wanna do that you need to have that fire in you

Ethan:fire?

R3X:yeah that burning thing that drives you especially when your fighting you need something to fight for

Ethan:like...my life?

R3X:or your girl...your friends or family...use that as fuel if you cant get mad

Ethan:ok... then

.*back to the fight*

Beta*elbowing him hard*

Ethan*trying to block but gets mad and grabs her head*

Beta:hn?

Ethan*headbutts her and cracks her mask*

Beta:nagh *staggers back*

Ethan*gets up and balls up fist*

.*flashback*

R3X:alright you got the fire...now you gotta throw a punch now show me your stance

Ethan:stance?

R3X:like this *goes into orthodox stance*

Ethan:i..i dont have one

R3X:its easy *moves his hands and body into a defensive stance*

Ethan:?

R3X:there

Ethan*looks at himself* ok...whats this for

R3X:a stance can help you fight in a special way...the way you are now your defensive your quick to block or dodge hits but not fast enough to attack

Ethan:ok then...but when can i attack

R3X:wait till you see someone throw the first hit...block, dodge or parry it and wear them down...make them mad they cant hit you and when they make a mistake *stop 2 inches from his chest*

Ethan*shocked*

R3X:and you break them down on there mistakes just like that

Ethan:uh huh i get you

.*back to the fight*

Ethan*goes into stance*

Beta*wipes mouth* ok bitch boy *rushes him and punches him fast*

Ethan*does a mix of blocks and dodges*

Beta*goes faster and gets mad* raggghh *punches*

Ethan*parrys her punch and punches her between her breasts*

Beta*shocked*

Ethan*headbutts her again*

.*mask breaks apart*

Beta*rips mask off* fuck this *and spears him against the car*

Ethan:aghh

.*flashback*

R3X:ok bro next be aware of grapples

Ethan:grapples?

R3X:yeah when someone holds you and is not letting go

Ethan:ok what do i have to do

R3X:well it depends on the person your fighting and where they grab you from...if your fighting a person like pharah and they grab you...imma keep it reall bud your not winning that

Ethan:sounds like hell

R3X:but if you fight someone like zar or sal and they grab you...you have a chance it all depends where they grab you

Ethan:what if they grab you from the front?

R3X:easy you the most lethal weapon on your body

Ethan:huh?

R3X*touches elbow* your elbows...you elbows can be strong as brass knuckles and can be used defensively

Ethan:ok

R3X:if they grab you by your waist and try to pin you or slam you...you gotta light up their backs with your elbows

Ethan:what if they grab me from behind

R3X:its either they put you in a full nelson you use your head to get out

Ethan:ok...so elbows or my own head

R3X:exactly...your body is your own weapon

.*back to the fight*

Ethan*elbows her back hard and fast*

Beta:ngh

Ethan*grabs her and throws her against the car quick*

Beta:ngh *starts punching him*

Ethan*blocks but parrys hit and headbutts her*

Beta:nagh

Ethan*grabs her head and slams it into the car*

Beta*skull starts to bleed fast*

Ethan*throws her out*

Beta*rolls*

Ethan*breathing heavy*

Beta*touches blood and licks it*...oh your perfect *grabs glass shard and grins wildly*

Ethan:o-oh shit

.*flash back*

R3X:last and mostly...weapons...

Ethan:weapons?

R3X:yeah...everywhere you look is a weapon...to a rock...broken glass etc

Ethan:so you want me to use them

R3X:no...i want you to learn how to stop them

Ethan:hn?

R3X:if anyone brings out a weapon its a dirty advantage...and no one likes a dirty advantage...so you have to breakdown there ability to get the upper hand

Ethan:and that is

R3X:a strong defense to parry her strikes...the way your built you wont be able to take hits like pharah so dont go aggressive

Ethan:well what about you

R3X:hn?

Ethan:if you dont parry or go aggressive what do you do

R3X:well what i go for is the weapon

Ethan:what what

R3X:yeah i got straight for the weapon if i can get it out there hands or get my hands on it now that can work in my favor

Ethan:oh i see

R3X:but i recommend being careful you will never know how the person can be either never judge them always stay alarmed

Ethan:ok then...never judge anyone...always be cautious

R3X:thats right

Ethan:ok

R3X:alright enough talk...lets train

Ethan:right

.*back to the fight*

Beta*rushes for him quick*

Ethan*shocked and hesitates*

Beta*slashes him fast*

Ethan*backs off her fast and fell back*

Beta*lunges for him*

Ethan*puts feet up and flips her*

Beta*flips over quick like a cat on all fours and rushes quick*

Ethan*stances*

Beta*slashes quick*

Ethan*dodges quickly* shit

Beta*grins wildly and knees him quick*

Ethan*staggers*

Beta*kicks him against the car and pins him by his throat with her foot*

Ethan*choking*

Beta:heh...now thats the sweet sound of suffering *puts pressure on his throat*

R3X*slowly opens eyes*...s-shit...*slowly crawls out car*

Beta*crushes his throat*

Ethan*starts to bleed from mouth, drips from his mouth down his neck*

R3X*gets up grabs exhaust*

Beta:imma keep your head as a treasure *rubs his cheek* your the first to ever stand against me...

Ethan*shocked and coughs up blood*

Beta*stabs him in his shoulder*

Ethan*screams*

Beta*rips it out and licks glass shard* mmm...now die boy

Ethan:w-wait please s-stop

R3X*rushes her quick*

Beta*about to stab his throat*

Ethan:W-WAIITTTT

R3X*cracks her in the skull with exhaust*

Beta*gets hit and rolls and hits wall hard*

Ethan*shocked*

R3X:you ok bro

Ethan:now im ok *coughs hard and coughs up some blood*

R3X:woh thats not good...

Ethan:im fine...dont worry...

R3X:sure...wh-

Beta*growling*

R3X:hn? *looks*

Beta*gets on all fours and growls like a dog*

R3X:what the hell is up with her

Ethan:man shes the one whos trying to kill me man...she rigged your race

R3X:what

Beta*screams and charges fast*

R3X*stances quick* looks out *pushes ethan*

Beta*gets on rex quick and stabs him with shard*

R3X:a-agghhh

Ethan:rex!?

Beta*grinning wildly and stabs him 4 more times*

R3X*threw her off quick*

Beta*rolls and rushes for him*

R3X*opens up fist*

Beta*slashes him*

R3X*plams closes on glass shard*

Ethan*looks* what

Beta:ngh!?

R3X*holding blade in place with palms and hands slowly bleeds*

Beta*trys to yank back the blade*

R3X*holds it still and brings it close to him*

Beta:t-tch!?!

R3X*pulls her close to him and headbutts her hard*

Beta*nose bleeds heavily and falls back hard*

R3X*tosses shard away* your finished *walks up to her and grabs her*

Beta*looks at him bleeding heavily and breathing heavy* you better kill me...or ill find you...and finish the job

R3X:...i like to see that *ko punches her and drops her*

.*a ram pulls up to them*

Drew*with mask on jumps out and grabs beta*

R3X:what the hell

Ethan*looking*

Maya*wearing mask opens door*

Drew*threw her in and closes door quick*

R3X:hey you!

Drew*looks* *voice changer* no hard feelings big guy...just following orders rexxie *gets in truck*

Solo*drives off quick*

R3X*runs out shop quick* hey HEY!?

Ethan:t-that was the truck...i-i cant be

R3X:shit...

.*sirens wailing approaching*

R3X:ethan...we gotta go

Ethan:yeah *runs out of the shop quick*

R3X*follows*

.*11 minutes later*

.*door opens in the garage*

R3X and Ethan*walks in*

Destiny*looks* hey it- *shocked* oh my god ETHAN!?! *runs to him*

Nazar*looks* holy shit...what happened to you guys

R3X:...uhh...fight is all

Ethan:yeah...a tough one

Nazar:sure you weren't fighting a bear

Ethan:no pharah wasnt there

Pharah*laying on couch texting* i prefer the tiger than a bear

Nazar:more like a gorilla

Pharah:you want me to go ape shit on you...you fucking meatball loving bastard

Nazar:aye you break my arm ill drop the sun on you twice *points wrench at her*

R3X:glad to hear you two getting along *sits in chair* a-ahhh oww

Shay:ill get first aid *runs off*

Sal:so...did you two seen joey

R3X:not after the race

Ethan:same...i thought he was with you guys

Pharah:that bed wetter was not with us

Sal:wonder where he could be?

Nazar:why do you care...you barely know him

Sal:still...i like to know where my other crewmates might be

R3X:nothing wrong with that...

.*challenger rushes into the garage quickly*

Everyone*looks*

Jessie*walks out and spots rex and walks up to him pissed*

R3X:oh hey jessie...whats u-

Jessie*grabs him hard and shakes him* what the fuck were you thinking

Nazar:oh this is new

R3X:what do you mean

Jessie*lets him go and pulls out phone and casts her phone on the tv and it shows news headines "massive damage after a heated chase causes multiple people injured"

Pharah:wait...you guys did that

Nazar:wooh...thats a mess bro

Shay*walks back* i got it *puts first aid down and opens it on table*

Jessie:what the fuck where you thinking rex...doing this type of shit during the day you could had killed someone

R3X:like I wanted to do it...someone wanted to kill ethan

Destiny:what...*looks* you said you were in a fight *cleaning up ethans wounds*

Ethan:well yes...and no but mostly yes i was

Jessie*facepalms* christ...you know you gotta explain to the police what happened your a suspect

R3X*sigh* yeah i know

Shay:its better to get it out the way so we all dont get in trouble again *cleans rexs wounds*

R3X:i know i know...just...ill do it later...i gotta get ready to meet with senjis contact soon

Nazar:oh yeah that guy who can help us with the bastards who burnt my place down

Ethan*thinking*

Destiny:whats wrong hon

Ethan:...just...just thinkin is all...

Destiny:hn...


End file.
